A Lot Like Love
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Johnny harus dihadapkan dengan kepolosan Ten yang keterlaluan. Semuanya punya alasan , tentang apa yang terjadi pada lelaki kecil itu. Dan apa yang membuat Johnny bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan Ten./JohnTen/JaeYong/ RnR? [END]
1. Chapter 1

A Lot Like Love

Ch.1

Hujannya masih deras saat itu, tapi ia tetap ingin melangkah menyusuri setiap tetes air hujan tanpa benda pelindung sedikitpun yang menghalau air hujan untuk membasahi seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah terlihat lusuh. Hanya sebuah kemeja hitam dengan dominasi warna putih pada bagian kerahnya dan juga celana jeans yang sama hitam dengan kemeja yang sangat pas ditubuh kecilnya itulah yang menjadi penangkal dari suhu udara dingin diluar sana bersama dengan sneakers hitam yang melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Musim dingin disertai hujan deras tentu saja sangatlah dingin bagi semua orang, tapi entah tubuhnya saja yang sudah kebal atau ia memang berupaya menahan suhu dingin yang menusuk itu. Beberapa orang menatapnya heran, pakaiannya benar-benar tidak seperti remaja pria pada umumnya yang akan mengikuti trend setiap waktunya dengan mengenakan berbagai jenis pakaian bagus dan juga rapi. Tapi pria mungil itu berbeda, kemejanya sudah cukup lusuh dan bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang akan koyak, warnanya juga sudah pudar. Ia masih disana, melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa dengan tatapan paniknya, sesekali ia tak sengaja menyenggol bahu atau tubuh oranglain hingga orang itu berteriak, menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa artinya. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja di tepian jalan saat indera pendengarannya mendengar suara anak kucing yang mengeong dengan keras, dan ia tertegun begitu saja. Manik hitamnya mulai mencari ke segala arah dengan wajah risaunya hingga pada akhirnya pandangan matanya terjatuh pada seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dengan keadaan basah kuyup sambil berputar-putar mencari jalan.

Maka pria kecil itu memiliki inisiatifnya sendiri dengan melangkah begitu saja menghampiri anak kucing disana, memeluk tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang basah. Tapi untuk beberapa detik saja ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari anak kucing itu menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan kedua manik hitamnya itu mulai mendekat dan semakin terang. Membuat ia menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya terang itu menyakiti matanya dan ia terbelalak. Dekapannya pada anak kecil itu semakin mengerat seiring dengan mendekatnya cahaya terang yang berasal dari sebuah benda besar yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia dengar suara keras itu, tapi ia tak kunjung pergi dari sana barang selangkahpun. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu kaku hanya sekedar untuk bergerak, dan ia tak bisa pergi.

1 detik..2 detik.. 3 detik..

BRUKK!

Dan ia mendapati posisinya yang baru saja terbentur dengan kerasnya jalan trotoar di samping tubuhnya sekarang, masih dengan kucing kecil itu di pelukannya. Kepalanya mendongak, dan ia menemukan seseorang disana.

"Hei! Kau mau mati ya?!"

A Lot Like Love

A Story by Yutaeil_14

Pairing: Johnny Seo x Ten Chittaphon (JohnTen)

Genre: Romance, BL, Friendship, Family.

Summary: Untuk yang pertama kalinya Johnny dipertemukan dengan seorang anak polos yang selalu ingin berada didekatnya setiap saat.

Rated: T

 **WARNING: Typo(s), Yaoi content, and other.**

 **###**

Yang lebih kecil tak memberikan jawaban, terdiam dalam posisi terduduk sambil menatap yang lebih tinggi dengan mata membesar. Dan semuanya hanya berjalan singkat saja sampai pada akhirnya ia merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berdiri dengan mata semakin membesar ketika kedua manik hitam itu menemukan sebungkus roti yang tinggal setengah dalam genggaman tangan lelaki jangkung itu. Lantas yang lebih tinggi menatap wajah itu sebentar lalu beralih pada roti isi coklat ditangannya, menggerakannya kesana-kemari dan pria kecil itu mengikutinya kemanapun. Dan gerakan terakhir yang diberikan oleh yang lebih tinggi adalah mengangkat roti itu ke hadapan wajahnya dan tatapannya berhenti disana. Dan untuk detik berikutnya pria kecil disana beralih menatap wajahnya, masih tak bicara.

"Kau mau ini?". Mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam roti ke depan wajah pria kecil itu dan ia mengangguk cepat sambil mengusap-usap kepala kucing kecil yang masih tak dilepaskan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ambil ini.". Menghela nafas panjang kemudian memberikannya pada pria kecil yang langsung melahapnya dengan cepat dan pria jangkung itu tersenyum sambil menggedikan bahunya. Terbangun dari posisinya kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

1 langkah.. 2 langkah.. 3 langkah..

Dan pria kecil itu mengikutinya dengan cepat, berlari kecil kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria jangkung di sebelahnya hingga pria itu akhirnya berhenti, memberikan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Aku tidak punya roti lagi, kau pulang saja kerumahmu. Aku harus pulang karena ini sudah malam. Jangan ikuti aku lagi ya..".

Kembali melangkah pergi

"Miaaww"

Dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia menemukan pria kucing itu disana. Masih mengikutinya.

"Hei.. kenapa masih mengikutiku?". Bicara dengan nada lembut dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Jangan ikut". Bicara dengan nada sedikit mengancam, memperingatkan pria mungil itu untuk tidak mengikutinya. Tapi pria kecil itu terlihat tak mengerti, atau mungkin memang tak mau mengerti. Itu terlihat dari langkah kakinya yang kembali mengekori yang lebih tinggi dengan berjalan santai dengan kucing putih yang diselamatkannya tadi. Dan itu membuat pria dengan nama Johnny itu mempercepat langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga berakhir dengan acara kejar-kejaran antara keduanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!".

Tapi pria kecil itu masih tak mau berhenti, justru semakin mempercepat kedua kakinya menyusuri setiap tepian jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Jangan ikut—"

BRUUKK

Dan langkahnya melambat secara perlahan hingga akhirnya terhenti, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia mendapati pria kecil itu tersungkur ke jalanan yang kasar sambil meringis pelan. Anak kucing itu terlepas dari pelukannya, tapi tak pergi barang satu langkah pun dari pria kecil itu. Maka Johnny punya inisiatifnya sendiri dengan memilih berbalik arah daripada menghindari pria kecil yang terus mengekorinya sejak tadi. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kehadapan pria itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecilnya untuk sekedar duduk.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Hanya suara rintihan yang terdengar. Pria kecil itu terus menatap salah satu lututnya yang tergores hingga membuat torehan luka yang agak lebar, tapi ia tak menangis sedikitpun. Hanya berusaha untuk mengusapnya pelan kemudian sebelah tangannya yang lain beralih ke arah wajahnya. Menyentuh pipi kanannya pelan dan ia kembali merintih karena menyentuh luka goresan disana.

"Maaf, kau jadi seperti ini karena mengejarku."

Tak ada respon.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan ikut, tapi kau masih saja tak mau dengar."

Masih tak ada jawaban, lantas Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pria kecil itu dengan wajah heran.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaramu sejak tadi. Kau tidak bisa bicara atau—"

"Aku bisa..". Dan Johnny sedikit tersentak.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bicara sejak tadi?"

Mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatapnya lagi dengan mata membesar.

"Karena aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa."

Dan lagi-lagi Johnny dibuat keheranan dengan sikap pria dihadapannya itu. Tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing, lantas mendekatkan wajahnya hingga yang lebih kecil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Hanya mengerjap.

"Nama?"

"Ya.. siapa namamu"

"Tidak tahu"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Johnny tersentak pelan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu".

Johnny tak bicara setelahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas hingga bawah secara rinci. Matanya cukup indah, hidungnya sangat menarik, dan bibirnya sangat cantik. Lalu bagaimana bisa pria secantik ini bisa tak mengenal namanya sendiri? Tapi berikutnya kedua manik coklatnya menjurus pada sebuah kalung perak yang mengalungi leher jenjangnya. Dan itu bukan kalung biasa, ada sebuah petunjuk penting disana yang membuat Johnny kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Namamu Ten?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Tapi kalung ini menjelaskannya padaku. Namamu Ten, okay? Jadi jangan bingung sendiri saat orang lain bertanya siapa namamu nanti."

Memberi anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku siapa namamu?"

"Ten.."

"Bagus, kau sudah tahu siapa namamu sekarang. Tapi omong-omong, kenapa kau mengekoriku terus? Memangnya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Tempat tinggal itu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Tempat tinggal itu yang bagaimana? Bisa beritahu aku?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apa itu tempat tinggal? Memangnya selama ini kau hidup di pinggir jalan atau apa? Dengar ya.. kau lihat itu?"

Mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat berwarna biru di ujung jalan, dan Ten mengikutinya.

"Itu namanya rumah. Disana sangat nyaman. Kau bisa tidur, mandi, berteduh, makan.. "

"Makan?"

"Ahaa.."

"Aku mau makan"

"Kau lapar?"

Kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku mau yang tadi itu"

"Roti isi coklat?"

"Apa roti isi coklat itu yang kau makan tadi?"

"Ya.. yang aku berikan padamu itu namanya roti coklat. Kau mau itu?"

"Aku mau, tapi kau bilang sudah habis kan?"

"Kita bisa membelinya di toko nanti."

"Tapi nanti kau memarahiku kalau aku ikut."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan marah. Kalau kau memang tidak punya tempat tinggal kau bisa tinggal denganku."

Membuat Ten tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Apa dia bisa ikut?"

Mengangkat tubuh kucing kecilnya ke udara, lebih tepatnya ke hadapan Johnny. Dan pria jangkung itu mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap bulu putih itu dengan perlahan.

"Ya.. kau bisa."

.

.

.

-Sweetness Chocoville

Dering lonceng di dekat pintu masuk berdering, menghasilkan deringan singkat yang bahkan mampu memikat perhatian Ten dengan berhenti begitu saja didepan pintu sambil memperhatikan lonceng kecil keemasan itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke atas, hendak menyentuh benda itu tapi Johnny melarangnya dengan menarik tangannya yang terulur ke atas dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu lonceng, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pernah lihat?"

Menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Kau mau lonceng seperti itu juga?"

Menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Johnny dengan wajah hpolos.

"Memangnya aku bisa dapat lonceng seperti itu?"

"Ya.. akan aku belikan untukmu lain waktu.". Melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri toko kue yang besar itu.

"Oh iya Ten.. kau ingin— Ten?"

Dan ia tak menemukan pria kecil itu disampingnya. Dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus berbalik arah untuk mencari anak itu sesegera mungkin sebelum ia membuat masalah.

"Ten..". Dan ia menemukan pria itu di balik rak kue berlapis coklat dengan sebuah roti yang sudah hampir separuh dimakan.

"Kenapa?".

"Itu…Ten, Kau pikir kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Makan kue coklat"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka". Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu menjawab setiap detail pertanyaannya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau harus membayarnya Ten, tidak boleh makan sebelum bayar. Memangnya apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama ini hah?"

"Aku menyelamatkan kucing ini". Menunjukan kucing putih itu lagi.

"Yang lain?"

"Aku menyelamatkan kucing"

"Lupakan saja. Sekarang ayo pergi dari sini dan kita cari kue yang lain. Jangan makan sebelum membayar"

Dan Johnny menarik lengan kurus milik Ten dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa agar pria kecil itu tak pergi lagi dan berakhir dengan memakan kue ditoko seperti yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil beberapa kue sebentar."

5 Minutes Later…

"Ten?"

Yang dipanggil membalikan tubuhnya dan ia menemukan sosok Johnny dengan sebuah keranjang kecil berisi beberapa kue didalamnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lantas Ten mengangkat sebelah tangannya kehadapan wajah Johnny dengan sebungkus kue coklat yang ia temukan di bagian rak di dekat etalase.

"Mau makan?"

"Kau membukanya lagi?!"

.

.

.

TBC? END? DELETE?

Maaf kalo gak suka sama ceritanya, karena setidaknya saya sudah berusaha -_-..


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah kakinya terhenti dengan cepat setelah lelaki tinggi di hadapannya menghentikan langkahnya lebih dulu. Tubuh tingginya berbalik arah, menghadap yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sebuah pandangan datar.

"Ayo masuk."

Johnny kembali membuka suara, sedangkan Ten masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan kepala mendongak ke wajah tampan itu.

"Masuk kemana?"

"Kesini."

Dan setelah pertanyaan itu muncul, Johnny langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Ten agar namja mungil itu bisa melihat bagaimana pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan sebagian dari keadaan di dalam sana

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk, Ten"

Pada detik berikutnya kepalanya refleks tertunduk kebawah sana, memperhatikan bagaimana jemari panjang itu melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Memberikan sebuah genggaman erat saat Johnny membawanya pergi menyusuri lorong yang lumayan sepi itu. Hanya beberapa detik saja dan semuanya berakhir saat genggaman dipergelangan tangannya terlepas begitu sosok Ten melangkah masuk lebih dulu.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini namanya apartemen, Ten. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apapun di usiamu yang sebesar ini?!"

"Ya mana aku tahu..."

"Apa tidak ada jawaban lain?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Berhenti bilang tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah.."

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan lain selain suara langkah yang secara perlahan mulai mendominasi segala penjuru apartemen yang sepi itu.

"Daebak.."

"Selamat datang dirumah, Ten. "

"Ini hebat..". Melangkah masuk semakin jauh, kedua manik hitamnya bahkan tak henti-hentinya untuk menerawang lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen yang cukup tertata dengan rapi dengan beberapa furniture yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini juga mulai sekarang.."

Yang lebih tinggi langsung merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas sofa sambil melepaskan pea coat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Aku saja? Lalu dia bagaimana?"

Menunjukkan kucing putih itu lagi kehadapannya dan Johnny menyambutnya dengan mengambil kucing itu dari kedua tangan milik Ten lalu menurunkannya di atas sofa.

"Ya kucingmu juga.. aku sudah bilang kalau dia bisa ikut juga kan? Jadi kenapa bertanya lagi."

"Aku mau kue cok—"

"Tidak tidak.. kau akan makan nanti, sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu. Ini terlalu basah dan kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"A-apa?!"

Sedangkan Ten hanya melemparkan sebuah cengiran kecil saat Johnny menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Tolong bantu aku.. ya? ya? ya? ku mohon.."

"Maksudmu bantu mengganti pakaianmu?!"

"Hmmm.."

 **###**

"Entah ini pakaianku yang kebesaran atau memang tubuhmu saja yang kekecilan, Ten"

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Johnny terus berceloteh panjang lebar, mulai dari tidak bisa diamnya Ten saat pakaiannya akan dilepas, saat Ten tak henti-hentinya berlari kesana-kemari dengan tubuh polosnya yang terbalut selimut milik Johnny, dan sekarang ia mengoceh lagi karena sebuah pakaian di tubuh kecil itu.

"Dua-duanya.."

"Tidak bisa panjang sedikit apa?"

"Hmm? Apanya?"

Melemparkan sebuah tatapan polos dengan kedua mata yang membesar.

"Jawabanmu itu.."

"Baiklah.."

Jeda sejenak.

"Dua-duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Panjang kan?"

Memberikan tatapan datar kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Terserah.."

"Sampai kapan aku harus pakai ini?"

"Sampai besok pagi.. besok kita akan beli pakaian baru untukmu. Lagipula kau terlihat lebih manis dengan pakaian ini."

"Sungguh? Apa dia bisa ik—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kucing."

"Kenapa? Kalau dia tidak ikut nanti dia bagaimana?"

"Kucing lebih suka tidur daripada pergi jalan-jalan. Jadi tidak akan jadi masalah kalau dia tinggal disini."

"Yang benar? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya…aku tidak bohong"

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan.."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya..tadi katanya aku bisa makan kalau sudah ganti pakaian. Ini kan sudah diganti. Jadi berikan aku makanan."

Mempercepat langkah kakinya mengekori Johnny yang melangkah menuju ke arah lemari es di area dapur.

"Iya iya.. kita akan makan sekarang. Memangnya kau ini siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruh pemilik rumah untuk memberi makanan untukmu."

"Aku ini Ten.."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi bukan itu maksudku Ten! Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu polos hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasananya terlampau ramai, ada banyak orang yang pergi berlalu lalang di sekitar Johnny dan juga Ten yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tak banyak yang dibeli keduanya, hanya ada sebuah paper bag berukuran sedang yang berada di tangan kanan Johnny dan tangan kecil milik Ten ditangan yang satunya. Lelaki kecil itu yang memaksa Johnny untuk memegang tangannya, katanya takut hilang di Mall, takut tersesat di Mall, kira-kira itu alasannya kenapa Ten memaksa dirinya untuk menggenggam tangannya sewaktu mereka baru sampai di pintu masuk.

"Kau mau beli pakaian yang seperti apa? Disini ada banyak, kau bisa pilih yang kau mau."

Tak ada respon, yang dilakukan Ten adalah berjalan mendahului sosok Johnny kemudian berdiri di depan etalase yang menampilkan beberapa pakaian yang ada didalam sana.

"Aku mau yang ini!"

Mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah pakaian dihadapannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ini gaun untuk perempuan, bukan untuk laki-laki"

"Tapi aku suka ini, tadi kau bilang aku bisa pilih apapun yang ku sukai."

Ya, apa yang dikatakan Ten itu sangat benar.

"Iya.. tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kau pilih pakaian laki-laki, bukan pakaian perempuan seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa memakainya, Ten."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau ini untuk perempuan, bukan untuk laki-laki!"

Tak ada suara khas milik Ten setelahnya. Lelaki kecil itu justru terdiam dengan tubuh yang sedikit menegang saat Johnny menaikan suaranya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dengan bibir kissable yang bergetar.

"Hiks…"

"T-Ten?"

Mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Johnny dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak suka dengan Johnny—hiks.. Johnny memarahiku..John—hmmmpphh"

"Sssstttt jangan menangis, Ten. Berhenti menangis, Ten. Maafkan aku ya.. Jangan menangis disini, ada banyak orang yang melihat. Jangan membuatku malu. Nanti akan kebelikan sesuatu untukmu.."

Jari-jari besarnya terangkat, menangkup wajah kecil itu kemudian menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang masih menetes disana.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya makanya berhenti menangis. Orang-orang pikir aku melakukan tindakan cabul padamu, Ten"

"Cabul itu—"

"Jangan tanya soal itu. Kau terlalu polos untuk tahu artinya. Kita pergi sekarang."

 **###**

2 jam sudah berlalu, langitnya sudah semakin gelap saat hari sudah masuk ke waktu malam. Johnny mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya, mengecek arloji ber-merk yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya kemudian kembali melangkah menyamakan posisinya dengan Ten yang sedikit mendahuluinya kemudian kembali meraih pergelangan tangan yang sempat terlepas beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku lelah, ayo pulang.."

Suaranya membuat Johnny menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Ten, tersenyum sebentar saat indera pendengarannya mendengar bagaimana suara itu terdengar cukup lemas ditelinganya.

"Kau tidak mau beli sesuatu?"

"Aku masih belum tahu mau beli apa.."

"Ya sudah, kita jalan-jalan saja sebentar. Ini masih jam 6 sore, masih ada banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan sambil menunggu waktu makan malam."

Tapi setelah suara bass itu selesai dengan pembicaraannya, Ten justru menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga membuat genggaman ditangannya terulur dan menahan yang lebih tinggi hingga Johnny menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melangkah menghampiri Ten di belakangnya.

"Aku mau itu, John.."

Jari telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk sesuatu didekat tangga escalator.

"Mau apa?"

"Yang bulat-bulat disana. Ayo kita kesana."

Kedua tangannya langsung terulur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menarik salah satu tangan panjang milik Johnny dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki jangkung itu ikut dengannya.

"Permen apel?"

"Apa ini namanya permen apel?"

"Iya.. ini jajanan khas Jepang"

"Jepang?"

"Ya.. itu Negara tetangga kita, kau tahu?"

Terdiam kemudian menggedikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Tidak"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Amnesia atau apa sih?"

"Mana aku tahu.."

"Baiklah, ambil ini..". Menyerahkan permen apel yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Ten. Tapi sedetik kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh, tunggu disini sebentar."

Melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya dengan cepat tapi suara itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhenti.

"Mau kemana? Ikut~"

Memberikan sebuah tatapan memelasnya sambil berdiri di depan kedai dengan permen apel ditangannya.

"Tidak usah ikut, aku hanya pergi . Tunggu saja disini, aku akan kembali. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali padamu, okay?"

Memberikan sebuah anggukan cepat setelahnya ."

"Baiklah.."

"Kau tahu artinya tunggu kan?"

"Aku tahu.."

"Baiklah, aku pergi sebentar. Ingat, jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai aku datang."

"Iya.."

Dan terakhir yang kedua manik hitamnya lihat adalah bagaimana punggung lebar itu mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 Minutes Later..

Langkah kakinya melambat secara perlahan ketika manik cokelatnya menangkap sosok Ten yang duduk di salah satu bangku di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan sosok bertubuh kecil itu sendirian. Bagaimana yang lebih kecil duduk diam sambil menikmati permen apelnya yang telah menyusut tanpa bicara sedikitpun membuat Johnny tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Setidaknya Ten adalah anak penurut yang tidak perlu diberitahu berulang kali agar jadi anak yang penurut padanya.

"Lama ya?"

Dan ketika suara familiar yang di klaim oleh Ten sebagai milik Johnny membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan Johnny disana, lagi-lagi dengan paper bag berwarna biru ditangannya.

"Tidak kok..Kalau Johnny Oppa bilang tunggu berarti aku harus menunggu kan?"

"Ya, itu— eh? Kau sebut aku apa tadi?"

"Oppa"

Ten langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mendongak ke atas sambil tersenyum ke arah Johnny didepannya.

"Dari mana kau dengar itu?"

"Dari gadis-gadis yang lewat disini. Mereka bilang kalau yang lebih tinggi dari mereka itu namanya Oppa.."

Well, dan Johnny kembali menemukan sosok Ten yang terlampau polos hari ini.

"Jadi kau menyebutku Oppa karena aku lebih tinggi darimu, begitu?"

"Ahaa.."

"Jangan sebut aku Oppa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan perempuan yang dengan mudahnya menyebut seseorang dengan kata 'Oppa' , kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lain selain 'kenapa'?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus tanya apa padamu selain 'kenapa'.."

"Dengar ya.. Oppa itu untuk perempuan memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua. Kalau laki-laki memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan sebutan Hyung."

"Hyung?"

"Ya.. kau bisa panggil aku Hyung, atau Johnny Hyung kalau kau mau..Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat kau ini memang sedikit lebih muda dariku."

"Johnny hyung?"

"Ya.. seperti itu. Baiklah, jadi pelajaran apa yang bisa kau dapat hari ini?"

Terdiam kemudian menatap ke arah langit-langit dengan ekspresi serius.

"Gaun untuk perempuan, dan panggilan Oppa untuk perempuan. Kalau laki-laki tidak boleh pakai gaun. Laki-laki juga tidak boleh memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan sebutan Oppa.. Aku benar?"

"Bagus, Ten kesayanganku sudah mulai pintar sekarang."

"Ten kesayangan?"

Yang lebih tinggi membatu seketika saat Ten mengulangi perkataan tak sengajanya barusan.

"Hyung bilang aku apa?"

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak serius dengan itu."

"Hyung~ beritahu aku.."

"Aku bilang tidak!."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu lift baru saja tertutup, tak ada siapapun disana selain 2 orang dengan postur tubuh yang cukup berbeda jauh itu di dalam sana. Begitu tombol angka 8 ditekan dengan jemari panjang milik Johnny membuat tubuh kecil milik Ten sedikit terhuyung kedepan, membuat Johnny refleks mendekat untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Kembali membenarkan posisinya kemudian melangkah maju secara perlahan ke arah deretan vertikal tombol-tombol angka yang terletak disamping pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

"Mau kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah guncangan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu Ten mendekati tombol-tombol itu dan mengotak-atiknya sembarangan dengan menekan tombol 5 begitu saja begitu mereka baru saja tiba di lantai 7.

"Hei kau—"

Dan lagi-lagi ada guncangan saat untuk yang kedua kalinya jemari lentik itu dengan isengnya menekan tombol 10 begitu saja saat mereka baru saja turun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jangan main-main Ten!"

Dan semuanya berlangsung selama hampir 10 menit dengan hanya naik turun dari lantai 7 ke lantai 5, dari lantai 5 ke lantai 10, dan seterusnya. Yang jelas kepala Johnny sudah mulai berputar-putar dan bisa jadi ia akan muntah ditempat kalau saja Ten tidak segera dihentikan.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!"

DEG

Semua ini terjadi karena rasa kesalnya pada sosok kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam kungkungannya begitu saja. Hening seketika, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain suara getaran pada lift yang akhirnya kembali turun ke lantai 8.

"Sudah puas main-mainnya?"

Tak ada respon. Yang dilakukan Ten hanya diam tak bergerak dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memilin ujung kemejanya yang kebesaran dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kenapa diam? Sudah selesai main-mainnya?"

"I-Iya.."

"Bagus. Jangan ulangi hal itu lagi atau aku bisa lakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini. Paham, Ten?"

"I-iya.. maaf, Hyung"

 **###**

TING..

Dan begitu suara itu terdengar ditelinganya, Johnny segera menyingkirkan tubuh jangkungnya dari tubuh kecil yang masih mematung disudut ruangan berukuran minimalis itu.

"Ayo keluar.."

Tak ada pergerakan.

"Dengar tidak? Ayo keluar sebelum pintu lift-nya tertutup. Bisa kacau kalau kau naik lift ini sendirian."

Tangan panjangnya kembali terulur ke hadapan Ten, menarik lengan kurus itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ckleekk…

"Ten?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Ten sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah belakang setelah Johnny menyebut namanya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, Hyung"

Hening setelahnya. Tak ada banyak suara yang terdengar pada jam selarut ini selain suara langkah Johnny yang perlahan mendekat ke sosok Ten dengan piyama biru yang baru di belikan Johnny sebelum mereka pulang tadi.

"Disini bagus, aku suka. Apa aku bisa keluar, Hyung?"

"Jangan, udaranya sedang dingin. Kau bisa sakit kalau keluar."

Jawaban mengecewakan yang membuat Ten mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Johnny Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur."

Melangkah pergi ke arah ranjang berukuran king size miliknya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

"Johnny Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak.."

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

"Hyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Terserah, aku mau tidur."

"Johnny Hyung.."

"Ugh! Kenapa lagi sih?"

Hanya menunjukan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"Aku hanya mengetes saja, apa Johnny Hyung suka dengan panggilan baru itu atau tidak"

"Terserah kau mau apa! Yang jelas aku tidak mau merespon lagi kalau kau memanggilku lagi nanti."

"Iya.. maaf. Hyung bisa tidur sekarang."

Tak ada suara apapun lagi setelahnya yang terdengar di indera pendengarannya begitu sebelah tangan panjangnya meraih bantal berwarna putih itu untuk menutupi sebagian kepalanya dan meredam suara-suara berisik yang akan mengganggunya. Hanya sekitar 5 menit saja dan ketenangannya kembali terusik begitu suara cempreng itu berteriak memanggilnya lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Jangan memanggilku.."

"Hyung!"

"Aku tidak peduli.."

"Johnny Hyung!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya mengetesku saja, Ten. Tidur saja sini. Jangan berteriak terus."

"Johnny Hyung!~ Huwaaa. Tolong aku, Hyung~ Aku serius!"

Lantas Johnny segera menyibak selimut tebal yang sempat membalut tubuhnya begitu suara teriakan milik Ten membuatnya panik setengah mati hingga mau tak mau harus terbangun dari posisinya. Dan ia mendapati bagaimana sosok Ten mendadak hanya diam mematung sambil menatap horor ke arah tangan kanannya yang terulur kedepan menjauhi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?!"

"Huwaaa! Johnny Hyung! Tolong aku! Singkirkan makhluk aneh ini dari tanganku! Huwaaaa…"

Johnny tak menjawab, hanya melangkah sedikit tergesa ke arah Ten yang terus merengek dengan tangan kanan yang menjauhi wajahnya.

"Singkirkan ini dariku!"

Dan saat Johnny menarik sebelah tangan milik Ten yang terulur, ia terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Menatap Ten dengan ekspresi poker face kemudian menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menempel ditangannya.

"Ini cuma laba-laba. Jangan berlebihan.."

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Kakinya terlalu banyak dan aku tidak suka yang punya kaki banyak!"

"Tapi ini cuma laba-laba kecil.."

"Kecil, tapi tetap laba-laba'kan? Pokoknya aku tidak suka laba-laba! Aku benci laba-laba!"

Ini baru hari pertama Ten tinggal di rumahnya, tapi kenapa Johnny terus-terusan dibuat kesal seperti ini. Johnny bersumpah kalau mengurus Ten selama 24 jam itu jauh lebih menyusahkan daripada bekerja di perusahaan warisan ayahnya sampai harus pergi lembur. Tapi Johnny tidak bisa janji kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan mencabut sumpah yang baru saja ia katakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hehehe… Saya akhirnya bisa update :v :v Maaf kalo gak bisa update cepet, soalnya banyak cobaan yang harus saya hadapi demi ff JohnTen yang satu ini, soalnya laptop rusak -_- jadinya harus pake laptop temen.. ditambah PR yang menggunung. Sebelumnya maaf kalo ff-nya berantakan banget, soalnya itu pertama kalinya saya post ff, sekalipun ini bukan ff pertama yang saya buat, tapi ini jadi ff pertama yang saya post -_- .Posisi saya disini Cuma ingin menambah ff JohnTen yang ada sekaligus menambah populasi JohnTen shipper yang tenggelem di antara shipper2 yang ada

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca ff abal-abal buatan saya :v Thanks juga buat yang udah mau ngereview ff buatan saya ini. Makasih karena kalian udah bikin saya niat buat lanjutin ff ini :v :v

 **A Big Thanks For:**

 **Kokorochi, rethasuh, Park RinHyun-Uchicha, Iceu Doger..** Dan yang terakhir buat akun yang namanya **sungyeol12** yang dengan kampret-nya menelantarkan saya dipinggir jalan selama 15 menit

 **Dan yang belum punya akun, kayak: Yuhuu, Guest, JohnTen trash, ROXX,** **tennie**

Makasih buat kalian.. hehe. Seneng bisa di review sama orang-orang yang sering ngereview ff-nya Kak Aurelia Witch.. Gomawoyooooooo~ Dan buat silent readers.. tolong tobat :v

Thanks buat yang udah foll + fav ff ini..

Thanks buat semuanya hehe..

And Last.. Review Juseyo..


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Situasinya masih sama, hanya saja kekacauannya semakin parah. Johnny mau tak mau harus terjebak dalam satu atap yang sama, berbagi kamar yang sama tapi tidak dengan ranjang yang sama, dan juga harus berbagi waktu luangnya untuk tetap menemani Ten setiap detiknya. Walau fakta yang sebenarnya mengatakan jika Johnny terjebak dengan semua itu karena tawarannya sendiri kepada Ten untuk tinggal bersamanya pada awal pertemuan. Tapi dipikir-pikir ini semua terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri ya?.

Ini sudah hampir 1 bulan semenjak Ten tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Dan ini juga sudah satu minggu lelaki jangkung itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk sekedar di apartemen atau pergi keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sebentar. Dengan Ten dan juga kucing putih itu pastinya. Lagipula sudah satu minggu ini Johnny berubah total menjadi seorang ayah dadakan yang pergi kesana-kemari sambil membawa putranya yang telah dewasa dengan pemikiran anak-anak.

TING TONG~

Suara bel pintu dari luar membuat pandangan Johnny teralihkan dengan cepat, dari layar televisi menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang tertutup rapat itu. Johnny baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh jangkungnya yang terlentang, tapi suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa itu membuat pergerakan Johnny terhenti kemudian kembali berbaring di atas sofa dengan pandangan ke layar televisi lagi.

"Biar aku yang buka!"

Ten berteriak di sela-sela pelariannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu kemudian menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan menekan beberapa tombol angka sebelum akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut blonde-nya di depan pintu.

"Cari siapa?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya masih belum menjawab. Masih terpaku pada sosok Ten dengan memperhatikan yang lebih kecil dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul. Menampilkan deep dimple manisnya ke arah Ten sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Youngho Hyung ada tidak?"

Ten hanya diam sambil mengerjap.

"Siapa katamu?"

"Youngho Hyung.."

"Young…ho?"

"Iya.. apa Youngho Hyung ada? Aku Jaehyun, sepupunya.."

Hening.

Ten tak memberi jawaban, sibuk memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya kedua belah bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang namanya Youngho Hyung disini."

"Tapi ini apartemennya Youngho Hyung..Aku kesini 1 bulan yang lalu, jadi mana mungkin ini bukan apartemennya."

"Tapi Youngho Hyung tidak ada disini."

Ten berbalik arah pada detik selanjutnya, bergerak untuk menutup pintu dengan cepat tapi Jaehyun juga tak mau kalah cepat dengan menyelipkan sebelah kaki panjangnya di celah-celah pintu yang hampir tertutup itu hingga membuat Ten kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dengan memberikan tatapan kesalnya kepada Jaehyun.

"Dimana Youngho Hyung?!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau tidak ada yang namanya Youngho Hyung disini! Minggir!"

DUG!

"Aww, sakit! Hei!"

BLAM!

Dan pintunya kembali tertutup setelah Ten berhasil menendang kaki yang lebih panjang itu keluar dari celah-celah pintu. Berlari cepat kedalam apartemen kemudian kembali duduk di atas sofa di samping Johnny.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Cuma salah apartemen."

Johnny hanya ber'oh' ria setelah Ten memberikan sebuah jawaban yang menurutnya cukup meyakinkan. Kedua mata hazelnya kembali fokus pada layar televisi dengan sebelah tangan yang masuk kedalam bungkusan besar potato chip yang tergeletak di sisi tubuh telentang itu. Tapi hanya dalam hitungan menit saja perhatiannya lagi-lagi teralihkan dengan sebuah getaran dari dalam saku celana pendeknya. Benda persegi itu terus berkedip, menampilkan nama Jaehyun pada layar persegi panjang itu hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus menggeser tombol layar berwarna hijau itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Halo, Jay?"

" **Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku kalau kau sudah pindah apartemen?!"**

Jaehyun meninggikan suaranya dari seberang sana hingga membuat Johnny mau tak mau harus menjauhkan ponselnya sendiri dari telinga kanannya sebelum ia berubah tuli nanti.

"Pindah apa? Siapa yang pindah?!"

" **Kau, Hyung! Aku tahu kalau kau sudah pindah. Jadi jangan menipuku lagi Seo Youngho!"**

"Aku tidak pindah!"

Keduanya sama-sama meninggikan suaranya, tak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

" **Kalau kau tidak pindah lalu siapa anak kecil di apartemen-mu itu?!"**

"A-Anak kecil?!

" **Dia bilang padaku kalau tidak ada yang namanya Youngho disana. Dia bahkan menendang kakiku, Hyung!"**

Pandangan Johnny langsung teralihkan pada sosok Ten yang baru kembali dari arah dapur dengan menyeruput sekotak susu rasa coklat yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

'Jangan bilang kalau dia anak kecilnya..'

" **Hyung!"**

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" **Di depan apartemen-mu, bodoh!"**

Piip~

Dan sambungannya terputus tepat setelah Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya di telepon. Johnny refleks menoleh ke sofa disebelahnya. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan Ten dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisi telentangnya kemudian menyamankan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk miliknya.

"Ten?"

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang ada di luar tadi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ten. Jangan bertanya balik"

"Aku tidak kenal, tapi dia terus tanya seseorang yang namanya Youngho hyung. Disini kan tidak ada yang namanya Youngho. Hanya ada Johnny Hyung dan juga Ten. Benar kan?"

Oh God, Johnny lupa soal nama yang satu itu.

"Lalu bagaimana orangnya?"

"Tingginya hampir sama dengan Hyung. Rambutnya ku..ning? Ya pokoknya kuning kuning begitu. Dan disini.."

Menunjuk kedua pipinya bersamaan.

"…ada lesung pipinya."

Tidak salah lagi. Itu Jaehyun.

Dreet Dreet..

Dan ponsel Johnny bergetar lagi di dalam saku celananya. Dan lagi-lagi Jaehyun menelponnya.

" **Hyung! Kapan pintunya dibuka?!"**

 **###**

A Lot Like Love

A Story by Prince Yuta

Pairing: Johnny Seo x Ten Chittaphon (JohnTen)

Other Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong.

Genre: Romance, BL, Friendship, Drama.

Summary: Ketika Johnny harus dihadapkan dengan kepolosan Ten yang keterlaluan. Namun dibalik kepolosan itu semua punya rahasianya sendiri, entah itu Ten atau bahkan Johnny sendiri. Dan semuanya punya alasan , tentang apa yang terjadi pada lelaki kecil itu. Dan apa yang membuat Johnny bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan Ten./JohnTen/JaeYong/

Rated: T

 **WARNING: Typo(s), BL, and other.**

 **###**

30 Minutes Later...

Ten melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari dalam kamarnya—kamar Johnny sebenarnya— begitu ia mendengar suara Johnny dan juga Jaehyun yang sedikit mengusik ketenangannya didalam sana. Ten tidak terganggu dengan suara yang berisik itu, hanya saja.. suara-suara itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi keluar daripada mengurung diri didalam kamar setelah Johnny mengomelinya dengan celotehan panjang lebar dari A sampai Z.

 **Flashback On**

Johnny kembali, kali ini tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang yang tak asing menurut pengelihatan Ten sendiri. Pemuda yang kalau tidak salah punya nama Jaehyun itu mengekori Johnny dibelakangnya

"Ten?"

"Hmm?" . Johnny menyebut namanya, diikuti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yag begitu menginterupsi sehingga mau tak mau ia harus bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk mengikuti Johnny setelah pemuda jangkung itu mengisyaratkan padanya agar ikut dengannya sebentar.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Ten, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saat ada tamu di luar?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah lagi ya?"

Lalu Johnny menarik nafas panjang setelah itu.

"Dia sepupu-ku , dan kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk tadi?"

"Ya mana aku tahu. Dia bilang 'Youngho dimana?' Ya mana aku tahu Youngho itu siapa.."

"Youngho itu nama Korea-ku, Ten. Seo Youngho.."

"Ya mana aku tahu soal itu. Dan kenapa Hyung tidak bilang kalau punya nama samaran?! Seperti penjahat saja..". Ten berteriak pada kalimat terakhirnya. Melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam dengan bibir kissablenya yang mengerucut

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kalau di Televisi orang-orang jahat punya nama banyak. Apa jangan-jangan Hyung ini penjahat yang punya nama samaran?"

Hening.

Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar setelah itu. Sedangkan Ten hanya menjulurkan salah satu tangannya. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Johnny dengan sebuah tatapan polos lagi. Dan Johnny dibuat frustasi karena lelaki kecil itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah membahas soal penjahat sih!"

 **Flashback Off**

Langkah kaki kecil milik Ten terhenti didekat ruang keluarga. Ia merubah posisinya yang semula berdiri menjadi berjongkok saat kedua manik hitamnya menemukan kucing putih jenis persia kesayangannya tengah berbaring di atas karpet berbulu lembut itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Mengusap-usap bulu lembut itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kucing yang manis.."

Suara Husky Jaehyun menyapa indera pendengarannya, diikuti dengan sosok Jaehyun yang mendekat ke arahnya kemudian ikut mengusap-usap tubuh gemuk kucing itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Namaku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun langsung mengulurkan tangan panjangnya kehadapan Ten. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu hanya menghadiahi sebuah tatapan datar ke tangan yang terulur kehadapannya itu kemudian beralih menatap lelaki jangkung yang kemudian langsung tersenyum ke arahnya, menampilkan dimple manis-nya lagi.

"Namaku Ten.."

Dan Ten menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Nama yang unik.. Dan maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Kalau aku tidak salah, Johnny Hyung tidak akan marah. Tapi karena tadi dia marah, berarti aku memang salah."

"Kau menjawab seperti anak kecil saja.."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Apa aku harus menyebutmu Hyung juga?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau lebih tinggi dariku.."

"Tidak semua orang bisa kau sebut Hyung, Ten.."

Suara Johnny yang memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Dia lebih muda dariku, dan sudah pasti lebih muda darimu juga."

Dan kemudian Johnny melangkah lebih dekat ke arah 2 orang yang berbeda itu.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang memanggilmu Hyung. Bolehkan? Ten Hyung?"

Ten tak menjawab, hanya diam ditempatnya dengan manik yang masih menatap ke arah Jaehyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ten memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Siapa nama kucingmu Hyung?"

"Memangnya kucing juga harus punya nama ya?"

"Tentu saja..kalau dia punya nama 'kan bisa lebih bagus. Kalau dia hilang kau juga bisa menyebut namanya. Mudah kan?"

"Lalu aku harus memberinya nama apa?"

Raut wajah Jaehyun berubah drastis setelah pertanyaan dari yang lebih kecil.

"Apa Hyung punya ide?"

"Jay saja.."

Lagi-lagi Johnny masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Membuat Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan protes ke arah Johnny yang duduk santai di atas sofanya.

"Jangan pakai namaku, Hyung!"

"Kenapa? Dia lucu sepertimu, Jay. Kalian juga mirip, omong-omong"

"Kami tidak mirip, Hyung! Cari saja nama yang lain.. jangan pakai namaku, Ten hyung"

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu nama yang bagus. Namaku saja diberitahu oleh Johnny Hyung.."

"Bagaimana bisa? Hyung tidak tahu—"

"Jangan bicarakan itu.. Johnny Hyung sangat sensitif kalau bicara soal itu. Baiklah, sekarang kita harus kasih nama apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Jungie?"

"Jungie?"

"Bagus kan? Itu lebih baik daripada nama Jay.."

"Bukannya ini namamu juga ya?"

"Yaaa... bisa dibilang begitu. Sebenarnya aku mau memanggil anakku nanti dengan nama Jungie. Tapi berhubung aku masih belum punya anak, jadi aku berikan nama ini untuk kucingmu saja. Berhubung dia seperti anakmu juga,hyung"

Ten Mengernyit setelah itu.

"Anakku?"

"Iyaaa.. kau sudah seperti Ibunya Jungie, dan ayahnyaaaa..."

"Johnny Hyung?"

"Bagus.."

"What?!"

"Aku ibunya dan Johnny hyung ayahnya?"

"Itu benar."

"Tidak benar sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa anakku adalah seekor kucing?!"

"Jung..ie?"

"Miaawww"

"Lihat Jae, dia menyukai nama barunya.."

"Aku hebat'kan? Benar tidak.. ayahnya Jungie?"

Sedangkan Jaehyun langsung menatap Johnny dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya bergantian untuk menggoda lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Akan ku pukul kau!"

BRAKK!

"Baiklah hyung, aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti!"

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

1 Minutes Later..

Johnny kembali setelah acara kejar-kejaran singkatnya dengan Jaehyun yang harus berakhir di depan pintu. Lelaki jangkung itu baru saja akan masuk lebih jauh kedalam apartemennya, tapi sosok Ten yang terdiam di depan lorong kecil penghubung antara pintu masuk dengan ruang keluarga membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apa?!"

Yang lebih kecil mendekat ke arah Johnny di ambang pintu, dengan Jungie didalam gendongannya. Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ten. Hanya mengerjap pelan kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Jungie, lalu beralih ke arah Johnny dan menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Tapi kemudian Ten tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Jungie ke udara. Ke hadapan Johnny lebih tepatnya.

"Ayah~"

"Hentikan Ten! Aku bukan ayahnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki jangkung itu kabur begitu saja setelah Johnny murka padanya. Dan Jaehyun tidak suka itu. Jadi lebih baik Jaehyun melarikan diri saja hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di lorong dekat pintu lift yang tertutup. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika Johnny sudah tak mengejarnya lagi.

"Aku hampir saja di hajar olehnya.."

Langkah kakinya mulai melambat dan berakhir dengan berhenti sejenak untuk meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen sebelum ia mati karena kehabisan nafas nanti. Lalu kemudian Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya yang membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, melangkah dengan cepat dengan ke arah lift. Tapi Jaehyun melupakan sesuatu di bawah sana hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus merasakan akibatnya sendiri saat salah satu kakinya tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan tubuh jangkungnya terhuyung ke depan dengan cepat. Menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Jaehyun tak tahu pasti bagaimana wajahnya karena sebuah kardus besar yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

BRUKK!

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya ada suara ringisan yang mendominasi keduanya. Kotak besar yang semula berada dalam pegangan tangan pemuda itu sudah terlempar jauh dari posisinya.

"Akhh.. sial"

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap seseorang dihadapannya yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan kecil sambil memeriksa siku ataupun lututnya. Baseball cap berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya suaranya saja yang bisa ia dengar.

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja"

Sosok dihadapannya tak menjawab. Yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang bisa dibilang lebih kecil darinya itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya. Mensejajarkan jalur pandangnya dengan pandangan Jaehyun yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak melepas baseball cap dari kepalanya. Menampilkan rambut hitam legamnya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih tampan dari Jaehyun. Hanya saja pemuda itu lebih manis daripada dirinya.

Jaehyun terpaku begitu ia menatap ke arah wajah itu. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, membuat keduanya berada dalam satu garis pandang tanpa suara. Bagaimana mata besar yang tajam itu beradu pandang dengan manik hitam miliknya. Hidung bangir dengan bibir peach yang terbuka sedikit membuat Jaehyun menahan nafas. Hell. Sejak kapan Jaehyun merasa tubuhnya membatu seperti ini hanya karena seorang lelaki kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan sedetik kemudian lelaki kecil itu bangkit dari posisinya lalu mendekat ke arah Jaehyun yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki kecil itu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Tangan kurus itu terulur kehadapannya. Jari-jemari ramping itu terbuka kehadapannya, memberikan isyarat khusus agar Jaehyun mau menerima bantuan kecil yang di berikannya.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Dan Jaehyun menerima uluran tangannya. Menautkan jemari kekarnya pada jemari kurus yang membantunya untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Terima kasih.. maaf sudah membuatmu jatuh"

Tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali memakai baseball cap yang semula berada pada genggaman tangannya yang lain.

"Tidak masalah. Untung saja aku tidak membawa porselen didalam kotak ini. Jadi jangan khawatir.."

Jaehyun merasa detakan di jantungnya meningkat drastis setelah lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong, penghuni baru di lantai 8. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

Dan lelaki bernama Taeyong itu pergi setelahnya. Dengan kardus besar di tangannya. Tapi Jaehyun masih terdiam dalam posisinya sambil menatap punggung sempit yang mulai menjauh itu. Jaehyun tidak percaya dengan hal ini, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya apa?

Jatuh Cinta? Mungkin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua matanya langsung terbuka perlahan ketika sorot cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar menyilaukan matanya. Ten terbangun, sanggup untuk membuka kedua matanya tapi tidak untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Manik hitamnya menemukan Johnny didekat jendela, terdiam sambil menatap ke arah nya dengan raut wajah datarnya setelah lelaki jangkung itu selesai menyibak tirai berwarna biru yang terpasang di jendela.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman pelan kemudian kembali bergumul didalam selimut tebal itu.

"Cepat kumpulkan nyawamu, Ten..setelah itu keluar untuk sarapan."

Dan lagi-lagi hanya menggumam tak jelas. Bahkan ketika Johnny telah pergi sepenuhnya dari dalam kamar, lelaki kecil itu masih tetap berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia perlu waktu untuk berdiam diri di atas ranjang dengan kedua mata terbuka sampai ia benar-benar sanggup untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Setidaknya Ten hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk pergi dari atas sana kemudian melangkah pelan dengan gestur tubuh yang bisa dibilang cukup lemas mengingat ia baru saja bangun tidur. Kaki kecilnya terhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk menghirup udara pagi.

Tapi sedetik kemudian kegiatan paginya sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan sosok lelaki yang berdiri di seberang sana. Lelaki bermata besar itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang bisa melelehkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Termasuk Ten sendiri. Tapi awalnya Ten mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan sosok itu dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya ingin kembali lagi menatap sosok berwajah tampan itu namun pikirannya menolak.

1 detik...2 detik...3 detik...

'Sial'

Dan Ten hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati setelah ia mendapati jika lelaki itu masih menatap ke arahnya kemudian memberikan senyuman itu lagi.

"Dasar orang aneh.."

Kemudian Ten memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Bahkan sekalipun seseorang di seberang sana masih menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 **###**

"Hyung mau pergi kemana?".

Ten buka suara setelah manik hitamnya menangkap sosok Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Tidak banyak yang dikenakan olehnya, hanya sebuah sweater turtleneck berwarna hitam dengan mantel abu-abu di bagian luar. Johnny langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Ten yang masih terduduk di atas sofa dengan kepala mendongak ke arahnya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar, sekaligus pergi belanja. Mau ikut?"

Dan Johnny bisa melihat sebuah anggukan setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi yang segar ditambah dengan suhu pada pertengahan musim dingin terasa sangat menusuk ke dalam tulang. Sebagian atau mungkin hampir semua orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat atau sekedar menghangatkan tubuh di dekat perapian. Tapi keduanya masih betah untuk berlama-lama berada di luar sana. Bahkan sekalipun suhu dingin begitu menusuk, baik Johnny ataupun Ten masih ingin bermain-main diluar. Ten sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahului Johnny. Menyusuri jalanan aspal yang licin dengan tumpukan salju di tepi jalan.

" Jangan lari-lari.. nanti kalau jatuh baru tahu rasa."

Tapi lelaki kecil itu tetap saja berlari, menciptakan jarak sekitar 3 meter di antara keduanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ten menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu saja, semuanya berjalan selama beberapa detik hingga Johnny bisa menyusulnya lagi. Tapi Ten masih tak bergerak, pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah cafe kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Johnny dan juga Ten berdiri. Ten masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak bergerak atau sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tapi ketika salah satu tangan milik Johnny merangkul bahu sempit miliknya, Ten baru menoleh ke arah Johnny tanpa bicara.

" Kenapa?"

"Itu..."

Ten mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah yang sama. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk manis di kursinya dengan beberapa orang temannya di sana. Dan jangan lupakan soal kue berukuran sedang yang tertata di atas meja dengan desain yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku mau yang seperti itu, Hyung.."

"Kue?"

"Bukan..aku mau seperti gadis itu juga.."

Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah gadis-gadis di sana lalu beralih menatap Ten.

"Ulang tahun maksudmu?"

Ten hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya, sedangkan Johnny sempat terdiam untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. beritahu aku kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tapi aku—"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"

"Memang tidak tahu.."

"Kalau begitu mana bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun.."

"Masa tidak bisa.. ayolah Hyung.. aku mau seperti itu..bisa kan? Hyung 'kan bisa semuanya.."

Mengguncang-guncang tubuh jangkung Johnny sambil menarik mantel yang melekat di tubuh jangkung Johnny.

"Iya iya.. jangan menarik mantelku terus dong.. nanti aku tentukan hari ulang tahunmu.."

"Yang benar? Johnny Hyung tidak bohong 'kan? Hyung~""

"Ten, jangan tarik mantelku terus!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu lift terbuka lebar, dan kedua orang itu keluar dari sana setelah itu. Beberapa kantung belanjaan tampak memenuhi tangan milik Johnny dan jangan lupa dengan satu kantung belanja ditangan Ten.

"Aku sudah tentukan tanggalnya.."

"Sungguh? Kapan itu?"

"Tanggal 27 di bulan Februari ini.."

"Kok bisa? Dapat dari mana?"

"Tanggal yang sama saat pertama kali kau dan aku bertemu. Dan bulan Februari karena aku suka saja.. bagaimana? Kau setuju atau tidak?"

"Tanggal 27 masih seminggu lagi kan? Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa.. aku suka kalau Hyung yang berikan."

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke lorong kedua yang merupakan jajaran apartemen lain termasuk apartemen milik Johnny. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya sampai pada akhirnya Johnny menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hingga tubuh kecil milik Ten yang ada dibelakangnya menabrak yang lebih tinggi. Tapi Johnny tak bergerak sama sekali. Biasanya ia akan menegur Ten yang selalu membuat kesalahan padanya. Tapi sekarang tidak, dan Ten tidak tahu kenapa. Hingga lelaki kecil itu memutuskan untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Johnny, dan ia menatap ke wajah itu sebentar kemudian mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan Ten menemukan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna gold yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen dengan sebuah koper disisi tubuh tingginya tengah menatap ke arah Johnny dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Hei John, lama tidak bertemu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **###**

Oke..chapter 3 kelar.. maaf ya kalo lagi-lagi ceritanya membosankan. Pikiran author lagi penuh sama tugas.. jadi ada beberapa potongan chapter yang mendadak ke format/?.

Saya sengaja buat yang panjang, soalnya mau langsung to the point sana ceritanya. Disini juga semua cast tambahan udah dimasukin semua. Disini juga saya masukin jaeyong karena saya suka moment mereka. Mungkin ada yang udah tau siapa 2 cast lain yang blm saya sebutkan namanya disini. Saya tau kalo ada beberapa orang yang bertanya-tanya Ten itu sebenernya siapa..nih ya, saya blm bisa kasih tau secara detail, tapi saya tegaskan disini kalo... Ten itu bukan siluman kucing! Kenapa banyak yang mikir kalo Ten itu siluman kucing sih... Hiks.. Disini Ten itu tetep Ten, bukan siluman apapun itu.. oke? Mungkin di chapter depan bakal mulai saya bongkar sedikit demi sedikit tentang siapa sebenernya Ten ini.

Tapi saya mau kasih beberapa kode.. Jadi ff ini model/? Ceritanya agak sama kayak drama 49 days.. ada yang inget/tau? Tapi cuma beberapa aja, gak semuanya.. jadi sepolos-polosnya Ten dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia gak tau namanya sendiri, gak tau beberapa hal,dll. Disini juga ada beberapa part yang saya ambil dari beberapa drama, tapi Cuma sepotong doang, sisanya dari otak saya yang udah kusut/? Ini.

Oke, dan thanks buat yang udah review lagi dichapter 2. Terus buat yang baru baca+ review, kayak **Indukcupang, TaoRisJae, ReffaJaeshn, terus buat jojonnn yang kemaren gak sempet baca karena chapter 2 sempet saya hapus sebentar..**

 **Dan saya punya pesan singkat buat ROXX.:**

 **Jadi Ten ini adalah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi :v :v /lempar golok/..hehehehe, makasih Lo udah nungguin,walaupun sebenernya gw gak tau apa yang lu tungguin :v :v . Soal curhatan yang kemaren.. gw suka bacanya :v gpp kok curhat, gw mah siap baca curhatan lu kok.. ternyata kita sama.. mengharapkan moment Johnten egen _ kapan gw bisa liat Johnten moment lagi.. huwaaa gw kangen Johnten.. Kita sama2 Johnten shipper yang tersakiti ternyata :v :v thanks ya udah review.. love you~ muach muach /bales dendam/ gara-gara muach-mauch dari lu gw jadi muntaber 3 hari :v /canda../ oke thanks ya.. hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

Lelaki jangkung itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak bergerak barang selangkahpun sekalipun Ten telah berteriak padanya berkali-kali. Sedangkan sosok dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan Johnny itu masih tersenyum simpul. Kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Johnny dan juga Ten. Tak ada suara lain kecuali suara langkah kaki dari lelaki berambut gold yang pada akhirnya tiba dihadapan keduanya lalu menatap Johnny intens untuk sesaat hingga pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Ten yang hanya menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Halo..perkenalkan, namaku Ji Hansol."

Sebelah tangan panjangnya terulur kehadapan Ten hingga yang lebih kecil memutuskan untuk ikut mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk memberi respon. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tak menyentuh apapun setelah Hansol menarik tangannya dengan cepat kemudian memberi sebuah seringaian kecil.

"Baiklah John, perlihatkan apartemenmu kepadaku sekarang. Ayo..."

Hansol langsung menarik lengan milik Johnny dengan cepat untuk mengikuti arah langkahnya, meninggalkan Ten seorang diri di lorong yang sepi itu.

###

Ia masih terdiam disana sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ten di abaikan, dan ia benci itu. Ia ingin Johnny bersamanya, tapi yang ada Johnny malah mengacuhkannya dengan mengatakan 'tunggu sebentar' setiap kali ia memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia ingin Johnny menemaninya, tapi yang ada orang asing bernama Hansol itu selalu mengusirnya berulang kali.

Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang lebih penting bagi Johnny?!

Well, Ten akui keduanya memang dekat. Ten akui keduanya memang selalu mengobrol satu sama lain, tapi percaya atau tidak, ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah Johnny kurang bersemangat setiap kali menjawab setiap ocehan panjang dari Hansol. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana cara Johnny memberi jawaban singkat dalam setiap sesi pertanyaan.

Tapi tetap saja ia tak suka.

5 detik berikutnya kedua manik hitamnya mendapati jika Johnny bangkit dari kursinya, lalu pergi ke arah dapur. Dan sekarang ia punya kesempatan. Jadi Ten memutuskan untuk mengekori Johnny dengan segera. Tapi lagi-lagi Hansol membuat langkah tergesanya berhenti seketika setelah lelaki jangkung itu menghadangnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Ten tidak bisa pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ikut Johnny hyung.."

"Eittsss.. Tidak bisa..anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas bersama Johnny, kau tahu?"

"Jangan sebut aku anak kecil! Namaku Ten! Dan aku sudah besar!"

"Benarkah? Kata siapa?"

"Johnny Hyung bilang aku sudah besar!"

Lantas Hansol langsung melangkah maju hingga membuat Ten harus melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Tatapan tajam dari Hansol membuat nyalinya menciut seketika sekalipun ia masih tetap mendongak ke arah yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau... "

Dan yang dirasakan oleh Ten setelahnya adalah sebuah benturan pelan pada punggungnya. Ia terpojok diantara tembok dan juga Hansol yang menakutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa datang dan tinggal disini seenaknya?"

Ten tahu persis kalau nada bicara Hansol tidaklah keras, tapi indera pendengarannya masih baik untuk mendengar nada tidak suka yang Hansol lontarkan padanya.

"Aku tinggal karena Johnny Hyung yang minta.. Jadi kenapa? Kau ini memangnya siapa sih?! Seenaknya mengambil Johnny Hyung dariku, Aku tidak—"

"Hei.. Sadar lah. Aku tidak merebut siapapun, tapi disini kau yang merebut. Paham?"

"Eh?"

Ten tak mengerti ini, raut wajahnya bahkan berubah drastis setelahnya. Ia tak merasa telah merebut siapapun, karena menurutnya Johnny adalah miliknya.

"Johnny itu sahabatku sejak kecil.. Dan dia milikku asal kau tahu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Lot Like Love

A Story by Prince Yuta

Pairing: Johnny Seo x Ten Chittaphon (JohnTen)

Other Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Ji Hansol, Nakamoto Yuta

Genre: Romance, BL, Friendship, Drama.

Summary: Ketika Johnny harus dihadapkan dengan kepolosan Ten yang keterlaluan. Namun dibalik kepolosan itu semua punya rahasianya sendiri, entah itu Ten atau bahkan Johnny sendiri. Dan semuanya punya alasan, tentang apa yang terjadi pada lelaki kecil itu. Dan apa yang membuat Johnny harus bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan Ten./JohnTen/JaeYong/slight! JohnSol/ Yuten/ NCT..

Rated: T

 **WARNING: Typo(s), BL, and other.**

 **###**

Taeyong akhirnya bisa terbebas dari barang-barang menyebalkan miliknya yang telah tertata rapi di apartemen barunya. Paling tidak ia punya waktu istirahat sejenak termasuk pergi ke salah satu apartemen tetangga untuk perkenalan. Setidaknya ada satu kamar terakhir yang belum ia kunjungi.

Kamar 279

Sepi diluar, tapi belum tentu sepi di dalamnya kan?—setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Taeyong dalam kesan pertamanya untuk kamar 279 itu. Salah satu lengan terangkat kedepan pintu yang tertutup itu, kemudian menekan bel pintu selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka.

Paling tidak hanya sekitar beberapa detik setelahnya Taeyong menemukan sosok Ten untuk yang pertama kalinya. Wajahnya kusut, tatatnan rambutnya juga masih berantakan, dan jangan lupakan tentang sikat gigi yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Ugh..Taeyong kurang suka kesan pertamanya yang satu ini. Ingatlah baik-baik jika Taeyong adalah lelaki yang selalu bersih setiap saatnya. Tapi sosok dihadapannya bisa dibilang sedikit...oke, lupakan semua ini.

"Umm.. Halo~"

Taeyong bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah sapaan ringan.

Shit!

I.N.I S.A.N.G.A.T C.A.N.G.G.U.N.G

Bahkan saat Ten lagi-lagi memberi sebuah tatapan datar, Taeyong tak tahu harus apa. Berdo'a lah semoga ia bisa jadi tetangga baru yang baik.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. 4 detik.. 5 detik..

"Wow.. Apa kau tetangga baru disini?"

Ten langsung membulatkan bibirnya yang penuh busa pasta gigi dengan kagum, sedang Taeyong langsung memberi sebuah anggukan cepat.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong, dari kamar 275.."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk!"

Dan setelah Ten menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat, Taeyong tak bisa memberi penolakan. Ada orang lain didepan televisi, tapi kemudian orang itu memergoki kehadirannya disana hingga sosok jangkung itu langsung bangkit dari atas sofa.

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Taeyong..tetangga baru disini. Aku tinggal dikamar 275, senang bertemu denganmu.."

Taeyong langsung membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai salam hormatnya kemudian mengikuti arah langkah kecil milik Ten yang membawanya ke arah sofa. Ten mendirikan bokongnya, diikuti dengan Taeyong setelahnya.

"Well, santai saja Tae..jangan terlalu canggung."

Johnny membuka suaranya lagi sambil menyodorkan beberapa snack dalam toples kaca di atas meja.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Aku dari Seoul.. Hanya pindah tempat tinggal saja."

"Kenapa pindah?"

Lantas Taeyong menoleh ke arah Ten disampingnya yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa snack yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Hanya mau belajar mandiri saja"

"Mandiri itu apa Johnny Hyung?!"

"Itu artinya kau harus belajar hidup sendiri dengan tidak bergantung pada orang lain terus, Ten.."

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ten. Lelaki kecil itu sibuk memfokuskan pendengarannya dan juga pandangannya pada Johnny, lalu sedetik kemudian hanya memberikan sebuah cebilan kecil pada bibirnya.

"Memang apa enaknya hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain.."

Dan kemudian yang dilakukan oleh Ten adalah berpindah posisi dengan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Johnny. Lalu memberikan sebuah tatapan polis ke arah Johnny dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi dicebilkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian.."

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milik Johnny yang berada persis disampingnya kemudian menautkan jari jemarinya pada jemari kekar Johnny disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku mau tinggal dengan Johnny Hyung saja..aku tidak mau sendirian...Hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?"

Hening.

Entah kenapa Johnny hanya diam tak bersuara saat kedua manik cokelatnya bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Ten. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu..Hanya saja, ia butuh alasan kenapa lelaki kecil itu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak biasa padanya.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak menjawab?! Jangan bilang kalau Johnny Hyung mau meninggalkan aku sendirian?!"

"Tidak..."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya..aku tidak bohong.."

"Ya sudah..kalau Hyung bohong aku tidak mau melihat Hyung lagi nanti.."

Well, omong-omong soal Taeyong.. Kenapa mereka malah mengabaikannya?

"Kalian pacaran?"

Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taeyong membuat Johnny sedikit tertohok.

"Tidak"

"Tapi yang barusan—"

"Aku bilang tidak"

Hening sejenak.

"Pacaran itu apalagi Hyung?"

"Pacaran itu—"

Ucapan Taeyong terhenti setelah ia melihat ekspresi Johnny yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat diiringi sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan pada Taeyong untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mengenai hal yang satu ini. Johnny bersumpah kalau hidupnya akan dalam bahaya jika Taeyong memberitahu pada Ten untuk soal yang satu ini. Karena kalau Ten tahu apa itu pacaran, maka 100% anak itu akan memaksa Johnny untuk jadi pacarnya nanti.

"Kenapa tidak jawab? Aku 'kan mau ta—"

Ting Tong ~

Perhatian Ten teralihkan pada suara bel pintu yang membuat sesi tanya jawabnya dengan Taeyong harus terhenti. Pada detik selanjutnya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang di dekatnya dengan sebuah tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi yang Ten dapatkan adalah sebuah tatapan heran yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau buka pintunya?"

"Harus aku yang buka ya?"

Wajahnya mulai kusut, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah menuju ke arah pintu dengan sangat lambat. Sedangkan Johnny langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Taeyong.

"Jangan bicarakan soal yang tadi...kalau tidak aku akan jadi korbannya, Tae!"

"Korban apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa polosnya anak itu. Kalau dia tahu satu hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, ya dia akan minta aku melakukannya. Jadi kalau kau beritahu soal pacaran otomatis aku akan dijadikan pacarnya nanti."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Okay, Johnny mulai frustasi sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih belum siap untuk hal konyol seperti itu"

.

.

.

Pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan yang ditemukan oleh Ten pada saat itu adalah sosok Jaehyun disana. Berdiri tegap dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang cukup manis.

"Halo Ten Hyung~!"

Lelaki jangkung itu lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kedalam dengan cepat, menyamakan posisinya dengan tubuh kecil Ten yang masih berdiri didekat pintu yang terbuka sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan belah bibir terbuka.

"Kenapa datang lagi?"

Raut wajah Jaehyun langsung berubah dengan memberikan tatapan datar pada sosok Hyung kecilnya itu.

"Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu?! Aku kesini hanya mau minta maaf dengan Youngho Hyung soal kemarin. Oh ya...Mana Youngho Hyung?"

Ten langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari sosok Jaehyun, kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah ruang keluarga yang sedikit tersembunyi karena terhalang oleh ruangan lain.

"Ada disana, sedang mengobrol dengan Taeyong.."

"Benark— Kau bilang siapa?"

"Taeyong, tetangga baru kami."

"Bagus.."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar lagi, menampilkan deep dimple kebanggaannya pada Ten. Lalu sedetik kemudian Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap surai hitam milik Ten dengan gemas, menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang sudah di buat susah payah oleh Johnny di pagi hari tadi.

"Baiklah Hyung..aku mau kedalam!"

Dan Jaehyun langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ten seorang diri di depan pintu.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya Hyung!"

Kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Jaehyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat minimalis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Youngho Hyung.."

Suara husky milik Jaehyun terdengar ditelinganya, lelaki jangkung itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan tebakannya benar. Itu suara Jaehyun, sepupunya yang sialan itu.

"Kenapa kesini?!"

Nada suara Johnny terdengar ketus, dan Jaehyun tidak suka dengan yang satu ini. Apalagi jika Hyung favoritnya itu terlalu sensitif hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Hyung! Ayolah jangan marah...aku cuma bercanda.. Ayolah~"

Masih tak ada jawaban, maka Jaehyun punya inisiatifnya sendiri dengan mendekati Johnny yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Kedua tangannya kemudian terangkat dengan cepat untuk menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya bersamaan.

"Johnny Hyu—"

"Simpan saja puppy eyes menjijikkanmu itu sebelum aku menusuknya dengan jari-jariku ini, paham?"

"Baiklah..Oh hei! Coba lihat siapa ini..Lee Taeyong kan?"

Jaehyun langsung ambil tempat disebelah Taeyong, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Lalu Taeyong memberikan jawabannya.

"Kami bertemu didepan lift kemarin.."

Jeda sejenak.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jae..."

DEG

Jaehyun bersumpah jika detak jantungnya meningkat drastis lagi sekarang. Dan senyuman manis Taeyong yang jadi alasannya. Well, Jaehyun tahu ia terlalu berlebihan, tapi senyuman Taeyong seakan-akan jadi salah satu dan jadi nomor satu di antara sekian banyak hal yang ia sukai di dunia ini. Tolong bangunkan Jaehyun dari khayalan manisnya ini.

"Hei! Kau mengambil tempatku Jae!"

Suara cempreng milik Ten menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil yang tengah berlari ke arah 3 orang itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Jaehyun yang dituding telah mengambil tempat duduknya disebelah Taeyong.

"Pindah!"

Salah satu tangannya langsung mencengkeram lengan berisi milik Jaehyun, lalu memaksa lelaki berdimple itu untuk bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Tapi Jaehyun tak mau mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk bertahan ketimbang pergi dari sana dengan menahan tubuh jangkungnya hingga membuat Ten kesulitan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Cepat pindah! Tadi aku duduk disini!"

"Tidak mau! Hyung saja yang pindah di samping Youngho Hyung!"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih mau kenalan dengan Taeyong! Cepat pindah!"

"Tidak Hyung!"

"Pindah!"

"Tidak!"

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Ten dan Jaehyun sama-sama menaikan intonasi suaranya, sama-sama tak mau mengalah, dan suaranya sama-sama memekikan telinga Taeyong dan Johnny yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Jung Jaehyun yang baru berusia 20 tahun dengan Ten yang diduga berusia 21 tahun saling adu mulut.

"Ayo pindah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pindah!"

"Tidak mau!"

Dan pada akhirnya harus Johnny juga yang jadi penengah.

"CUKUP! KENAPA SEKARANG KALIAN MALAH BERKELAHI SIH?!"

Dan pada akhirnya juga dua orang beda usia dan tinggi badan itu duduk diam ditempatnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada lagi kata berisik di antara Jaehyun dan juga Ten. Kedua orang yang sempat terlibat perdebatan sengit itu sudah punya kegiatan masing-masing. Johnny dengan Ten lalu Jaehyun dengan Taeyong. Tetangga baru mereka yang mengusulkan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ditengah kesibukan kota pada hari itu.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Suara bass milik Johnny memecahkan suasana hening yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka. Sedangkan Taeyong selaku orang yang mendapat pertanyaan langsung menoleh ke arah Johnny dengan kepala mendongak.

"22 tahun.."

"Benarkah?!"

Kali ini Jaehyun yang bicara, lelaki jangkung itu langsung melontarkan tatapan kagetnya ke arah Taeyong dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Well, aku pikir kau tidak sedewasa itu. Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk seorang lelaki berusia 22 tahun."

Blush

Kedua pipi tirus milik Taeyong bersemu tanpa bisa dicegah. Kata-kata Jaehyun terlalu manis menurut indera pendengarannya, maka dari itu kedua pipinya bersemu dengan cepat. Bahkan detak jantungnya mulai meningkat sekarang.

"Wajahnya Taeyong kenapa jadi aneh?"

Taeyong tersentak kemudian refleks menoleh ke arah Ten di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat dengan cepat, menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Panggil dia Hyung, Ten. Taeyong lebih tua darimu..."

Ten langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan milik Johnny.

"Aku harus panggil Taeyong Hyung?"

"Ya seperti itu..Tapi omong-omong, Jay..."

Tatapan mata Johnny beralih pada sosok Taeyong yang masih sibuk menutupi kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

Lalu Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Jaehyun yang berada tepat disampingnya lalu menyeringai pelan.

"Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk menggoda Taeyong.."

"Hyung—"

Dan sebelah tangan Johnny langsung meraih pergelangan tangan milik Ten yang menganggur disamping tubuhnya, hingga membuat Ten tersentak pelan ketika Johnny mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Keduanya pergi menjauh dari Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong yang tertinggal dibelakang. Johnny bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Jaehyun yang terus menyebut namanya dari kejauhan, setidaknya biarkan Johnny dsn Ten pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu disana.

"Hyung?!"

Suara cempreng milik lelaki kecil disampingnya kembali terdengar, tapi Johnny tak menghentikan pelariannya. Hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ten.

"Kenapa kita pergi?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Bukannya itu..tapi bagaimana dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong Hyung?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja.. Jadi biarkan saja."

"Lalu kita mau pergi kemana?'

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan langkah kakinya keduanya terhenti.

"Hyung!"

Hingga pada detik berikutnya Johnny langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada yang lebih kecil kemudian menautkan jemari kekarnya pasa jemari lentik itu.

"Jalan-jalan"

"Eh?"

"Ayo..."

Tepat setelah ucapan terakhirnya, Johnny langsung membawa Ten untuk pergi dari sana. Masih dengan cara yang sama, yaitu melarikan diri. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang punya artian aneh pada keduanya.

###

Johnny baru saja pergi, jadi ia sendirian sekarang. Lelaki jangkung itu pergi dengan alasan membeli es krim untuk Ten karena lelaki kecil itu sempat merengek ingin dibelikan es krim tadi. Ten duduk sendiri, ditengah keramaian yang mendominasi taman kota pada siang itu. Kepalanya hanya bergerak kesana kemari, duduk diam tanpa membuat keributan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sendirian?"

Kepalanya langsung terangkat ke atas, ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar asing. Dan ia menemukan seseorang yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Ten tak menjawab, kedua maniknya hanya sibuk memperhatikan sosok bermata besar yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lelaki yang punya postur sedikit lebih tinggi itu kemudian mengambil tempat kosong disampingnya, kemudian duduk dan tersenyum lagi.

Senyumannya tak asing. Wajahnya juga tak asing. Mata besar itu juga tak asing.

Kedua manik hitamnya kemudian terbelalak sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah lelaki manis itu.

"K-kau?!"

Tatapan Ten berubah menjadi tatapan horor. Tapi sosok itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum simpul hingga membuat Ten kembali menjaga jarak.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau yang kemarin 'kan? Yang ada di kamar seberang? Yang senyum-senyum itu 'kan? Yang—"

"Cukup..aku tidak suka diberi banyak pertanyaan."

Dan celotehan panjang lebar yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu terhenti setelahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian sosok tampan sekaligus manis itu menoleh ke arah Ten dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kenapa diam?"

Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Ten dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tadi 'kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak suka diberi banyak pertanyaan!"'

Okay..telinganya hampir saja tuli karena suara cempreng yang barusan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu...berikan satu pertanyaan yang langsung ke intinya."

Hening.

Mata besarnya mengerjap dengan bibir mengerucut.

'Heol, dasar orang aneh..'

"Aku bukan orang aneh.. Jangan asal bicara"

Lalu kedua mata besar Ten terbelalak dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kenapa? Aku hebat 'kan?"

Tak ada respon.

'Apa benar orang ini bisa baca pikiranku ya?'

Dan yang terdengar setelahnya adalah sebuah decakan pelan dari sosok disampingnya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa baca pikiran?"

"Astaga!"

Tubuh kecilnya terlonjak dan refleks sedikit menjauh. Tapi lelaki itu lagi-lagi mendekat hingga menyisakan jarak sekitar 5 cm dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!"

Jari telunjuknya kembali di acungkan kehadapan wajah tampan itu, tapi sedetik kemudian sosok di hadapannya langsung menyingkirkan jari telunjuk itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku?"

Mengerjap pelan kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Namaku Yuta, dan aku malaikat pelindungmu, Ten..."

"Apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **###**

Well, yuyut akhirnya bisa balik update ff ini :'v ...maafkan yuyut kalo terlalu lama update ya.. Maafkan yuyut kalo ceritanya tambah krik krik ya.. :v Maafkan typo yang bertebaran, karena yuyut ngetik di hape..

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalo ceritanya jadi bikin galham..soalnya kan kemaren udah di kasih tau kalo ceritanya model-model 49 days...Yuyut mau kasih kode lagi..Jadi, sebenernya apa yang dialamin sama Johnten ataupun Jaeyong ini gak beneran kejadian. Atau dalam kata lain hanya sekedar ilusi. Yuta disini saya jadiin sejenis/? Malaikat pelindung, bukan pencabut nyawa.. Yuta disini juga bakal jadi orang ketiga, tapi tidak merusak hubungan antara Johnten. Karena disini sifatnya Yuta hanya sebagai orang ketiga selaku penengah. Hansol disini juga orang ketiga, tapi sifatnya agak ngerusak/? Karena disini Hansol juga suka Johnny, tapi Ten juga suka Johnny. Intinya mereka itu saling berusaha buat dapetin Johnny. Soal Jaeyong? Well, yuyut bingung mau jelasin apaan?! :'v

Yuyut punya kebingungan yang cukup mendalam untuk nct..sebenernya kapel di nct itu ada berapa sih? Sebenernya otp di nct itu sapa sih? Sebenernya kapel yang bener itu yang mana sih? Soalnya kebanyakan satu memberi tapi banyak pasangan. Kayak Taeyong yang bisa dipasangin sama Jaehyun, Ten, Yuta, bahkan Johnny -_- makanya yuyut bingung kadang..Tapi disini yuyut bakal coba berbuat adil dengan membuat sedikit moment untuk beberapa shipper selain Johnten. Tapi ntar diusahain dulu. Soalnya yuyut juga perlu hiatus sebentaaarrrrr aja. Gak sampe sebulan, paling sekitar 2 minggu atau kurang dari segitu..karena senin mau UTS jadi mau belajar sedikit :v Yuyut juga butuh hiatus, karena yuyut lagi berusaha mengembalikan sifat author yang hilang beberapa hari terakhir/Lempar golok/ Jadi buat yang minta update cepet..sabar ya, biarkan yuyut menenangkan diri :v :v Dan terakhir..yuyut butuh Johnten moment..

Oke..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berlianty kim: sok tau amat sih lu nur...gw gorok juga lu :v Hehe.. :)**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Udah dikasih tau ya kak, itu Hansol, terus yang diliat Ten pas bangun itu** **udah dikasih tau juga kalo itu Yuta..makasih udah mau** **review terus kak :)**

 **Rethasuh: Iya, itu Hansol..masa lalu tapi cuma sekedar sahabat kecil. Tenang..Johnten gak ilang kok..thanks buat semua reviewnya** **:)**

 **Johnten trash: Dateng-dateng langsung ngoceh :v Jaeyong shipper?! Huwaa..yuyut gak nyangka deh :v makasih buat review2nya ya .. :)**

 **Jaeminana: makasih ya..bakal diusahain update cepet** **kok :)**

 **Guest: iya..itu Hansol, kalo jisung kekecilan :v iya..yang punya mata lebar itu suami saya/PLAKK/ Hansol orang Ketiga disini. Maaf ya..tapi sifatnya gak terlalu jadi PHO Kok, tapi saya gak bisa buat yusol, karena disini yuyut bukan** **manusia.. Maaf** **ya.. Ten emang berubah, karena Johnny yang ngajarin dia buat jawab yang panjang. Kayak reading manga? Kok bisa? Tolong beritahu yuyut plis..iya, Jaehyun jatuh cinta...dan saya juga suka/kecup Jaehyun/Bugh/ Thanks ya.. Thanks buat semua suka-sukanya :v Thanks juga buat reviewnya.. :)**

 **ROXX: Mingkem beb..jangan biarkan gigimu kering :'v ya..jihan jadi PHO :v wow...kok gw gak tau ya kalo Om John nyusulin? :v** **Sebenernya lu** **disini mau curhat doang tah?! Kalo boleh tau ROXX line brp? Plis deh jangan sampe gw bakar lu idup-idup gegara** **muah muah** **menjijikkan itu..:v thanks juga yaaaaaa jan lupa bales..jan ilang seperti orang2 yang review di chapter awal -_- Gw semangat karena baca review lu btw... :)**

 **Taorisjae: Itu Yuta...bukan Taeyong. Matanya Yuta juga gede kalo menurut saya. Iya..disini bakal complicated love. Tapi mungkin Taeten disini Cuma sekedar saling melengkapi karena mereka sahabatan. Maaf kalo gak suka sama Jaeyong. Thanks buat reviewnya.. :)**

 **Prince Jisoo: Sumpah kaget pas dapet review dari Prince Jisoo..gak nyangka aja :v makasih udah nyempetin buat RnR.. Thanks banget buat reviewnya... :)**

 **And last...mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ten masih tak percaya dengan sosok disampingnya itu. Kedua obsidian hitamnya masih terfokus ke arah lelaki bernama Yuta itu sambil melemparkan tatapan nanarnya. Belah bibirnya terbuka, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun sekalipun hatinya ingin. Ini terlalu konyol, ini terlalu bodoh, dan ini terlalu gila. Yuta bilang ia malaikat, tapi kalau ia malaikat harusnya tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kan?

"Ahh tidak, jangan konyol"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya?!"

"Tidak"

"Bahkan sekalipun aku ini malaikat penjagamu?!"

"Tidak"

"Apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain 'tidak'?!"

"Lalu aku harus jawab apa?!"

Keduanya sama-sama mengerjap sesaat, saling melempar tatapan polos satu sama lain hingga yang lebih tinggi mengerang frustasi.

"Ugh.. kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan anak kecil yang kelewat polos sepertimu?!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Makanya makan yang banyak biar lebih tinggi.."

"Aku sudah makan yang banyak!"

"Tapi masih saja pendek.. Yang benar saja"

"Kau—"

Ucapan Ten terhenti seketika setelah Johnny mendaratkan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahu sempitnya. Kepalanya langsung mendongak ke atas, dan ia mendapati Johnny disana, tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Aku bicara dengan—"

Tapi tak ada Yuta disampingnya.

"Loh..dia kemana?! Tadi ada disini.."

"Kau cari apa? Ada barang yang hilang?"

"Bukan barang.."

"Lalu apa? Ayo pulang saja..ini sudah malam"

Lantas yang lebih kecil langsung mendongak ke atas, menatap lurus ke arah Johnny yang tersenyum simpul dengan kedua tangan yang terulur ke hadapan Ten. Tapi yang dilakukan lelaki kecil itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya, bibir kissable itu mengerucut lucu di hadapan Johnny.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu..Jaehyun dan Taeyong mungkin sudah pulang. Aku sudah belikan es krim... Jadi ayo pulang. Ini masih musim dingin, jadi tidak bagus di luar terlalu lama."

"Nanti saja.."

"Ten..."

"Aku masih mau disini, aku belum mau pulang. Di rumah membosankan, setiap hari cuma main dengan Jungie.. Hyung juga sibuk kalau ada Hansol Hyung."

Johnny terdiam setelahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Ten yang masih duduk di atas bangku kayu. Ia tak menjawab, hanya membisu seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang dikatakan Ten memang benar, semuanya benar dan Johnny tak menyangkal apapun. Dirumah memang membosankan, yang dilakukan Ten hanya berbaring di atas karpet berbulu sambil bicara pada Jungie dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat. Johnny bahkan sudah sering melihat bagaimana lelaki kecil itu cuma berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar pembatas balkon.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Yang benar?"

Tak ada respon yang Ten berikan. Lelaki kecil itu masih memasang wajah kusutnya tanpa bertatap muka langsung dengan Johnny.

"Hei..."

"Apa sih Hyung.."

"Marah ya?"

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Bohong.."

Hingga Johnny punya rencana jahiilya sendiri dengan menempelkan bungkusan es krim yang mulai mencair itu ke pipi tirus Ten hingga sosok itu mendesis dengan cepat sambil memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Hyung! Dingin!"

Sedangkan yang di omeli hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah jahilnya, dan Johnny menempelkan es krim itu lagi ke pipi yang satunya.

"Johnny Hyung berhenti!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti marah padaku, Ten"

"Aku tidak marah..jadi berhenti main-main.. Ugh Hyung ~ Dingin!"

"Makanya berhenti marah... Kau boleh minta apa saja sekarang, tapi berhenti marah."

Dan raut wajah kusut Ten berubah seketika.

"Apa saja?"

"Iya, apa saja selain duduk disini selama beberapa menit kedepan."

Hening.

Johnny hanya diam memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Ten masih sibuk berpikir.

"Hyung..."

"Ya? Sudah tahu apa yang kau mau?"

Memberikan anggukan dengan mata membesar.

"2 hari lagi ulang tahunku 'kan?"

"Ya...ada permintaan untuk hari ulang tahunmu?"

Mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mau merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Johnny Hyung. Aku mau kue yang bagus, aku juga mau Johnny Hyung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, aku juga mau Johnny Hyung bersamaku seharian penuh. Bisa tidak?"

Johnny terpaku ditempat, kedua obsidian coklatnya menatap lurus ke arah obsidian hitam itu. Dan Johnny tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengusak surai hitam itu dengan wajah gemas. Ten yang ia temukan dulu sudah berbeda dengan Ten yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia lebih dewasa sekarang, sekalipun kadang masih menyusahkan.

"Baiklah..besok kita rayakan ulang tahunmu. Berdua saja..dan aku akan beli kue yang kau suka, aku akan menyanyi untukmu kemudian aku akan beli hadiah yang bagus untukmu."

"Hyung janji?"

"Janji..tapi sekarang kita pulang. Coba lihat, es krimnya sudah mencair karena terlalu lama menunggumu, Ten."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun masih sibuk dengan objek cantik di hadapannya itu. Sejak tadi hanya tersenyum manis dengan tatapan gemas yang ditujukan untuk lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam sejak Johnny dan juga Ten meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong begitu saja. Kedua orang itu merasa canggung pada awalnya, tapi tidak pada akhirnya. Suasananya lebih santai sekarang, Jaehyun juga sudah mulai dekat dengan Taeyong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Saling mengenal kepribadian masing-masing. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Jaehyun yang berdiri tepat disampingnya kemudian membalas senyuman manis yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya.

"Hyung sangat cantik kalau tersenyum."

Sebelah tangan Taeyong terangkat seketika, lalu memberi sebuah jitakan keras hingga yang lebih muda meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakit Hyung~"

"Makanya jangan asal bicara. Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik. Paham?"

"Aku serius... Hyung itu memang tampan, tapi ada sisi cantiknya juga."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Jaehyun."

"Kenapa?"

Lalu Taeyong menoleh lagi ke arah Jaehyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja... Aku kurang suka sebutan itu"

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan Taeyong. Keduanya berada dalam satu garis pandang, saling menatap tapi tanpa suara. Tapi sedetik kemudian Taeyong membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah mendahului Jaehyun.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat lain..."

Satu hal yang Jaehyun temukan setelah itu hanyalah senyuman miris yang terpatri di sudut bibir Taeyong.

Jaehyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap kosong ke arah bahu sempit milik Taeyong yang sedikit jauh darinya. Tapi setelahnya Taeyong menghentikan langkah kakinya, membalikan tubuh kecilnya hingga ia bertatapan lagi dengan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun..."

Tapi Jaehyun tak merespon. Pandangannya terlalu kosong, dan mungkin juga telinganya mendadak rusak sekarang.

"Jaehyun? Kenapa diam disitu?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Jung Jaehyun?!"

Dan lelaki jangkung itu tersentak kecil setelah Taeyong menyebut namanya. Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, lalu kemudian manik hitamnya menangkap sosok Taeyong yang agak jauh dari dirinya. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu menatap ke arahnya dengan mata membesar dan alis yang bertautan, tapi sedetik kemudian Taeyong tersenyum lembut. Taeyong melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih terdiam disana, tapi Jaehyun hanya memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Ayo pergi..."

Jemari kurus itu ditautkan ke jemari kekar milik Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat sang pemilik refleks menundukan kepalanya untuk mengecek salah satu tangannya, dan Jaehyun tak salah lihat sekarang. Taeyong menggenggam tangannya, dengan senyuman manis disudut bibirnya.

DEG

Ya Tuhan..

Bisakah Jaehyun mati sejenak sampai detak jantungnya kembali normal?!

 **###**

 **07.28**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki kecil itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ten mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menatap lurus ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar itu. Matanya menyipit dengan cepat begitu cahaya menyilaukan itu mengenai wajah bengkaknya. Tatapannya kosong, sebagian nyawanya masih berkeliaran entah kemana, Johnny juga sudah tak ada di kamarnya.

"Ten?!"

Suara bass itu menyapa indera pendengarannya, lelaki jangkung itu berteriak untuk membangunkannya entah dari ruangan mana, tapi yang disebut namanya tak menyahut. Hanya bangkit dari posisi semula menjadi posisi duduk sambil bersandar pada hardboard ranjang king size itu.

"Ten? Sudah bangun belum? Kalau sudah cepat keluar untuk sarapan..."

Tak ada respon.

"Ten?! Kau ini sudah—"

"Hmmm!"

'Oke..sudah bangun ternyata' Batin Johnny dari kejauhan.

Suara teriakan Johnny tak terdengar lagi, paling tidak lelaki jangkung itu sudah mengerti kalau Ten sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ten menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar, pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap keluar jendela dengan mata bengkaknya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya dengan cepat saat ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Selimut tebal yang membalut setengah tubuhnya disibak dengan pelan, kedua kakinya bergeser perlahan kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur. Lantai yang dingin menyambut telapak kakinya dengan cepat, tapi yang dilakukan Ten hanya mendesis kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiba di depan jendela kaca yang masih tertutup itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan cepat untuk membuka jendela yang sedikit tertutup embun pagi, dan senyuman seseorang dari seberang sana lagi-lagi menyambutnya dengan manis.

"Pagi...Ten."

Suara teriakannya terdengar cukup jelas, lagi pula jarak antara apartemen Johnny dengan apartemen bagian seberang tidak terlalu jauh, kurang lebih hanya sekitar 15 meter saja. Tapi yang dilakukan Ten hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa memasang ekspresi apa pun, jadi sosok di seberang sana langsung merengut dengan cepat.

"Hei Ten...kau tidak—"

BLAM!

Jendelanya kembali tertutup dengan cepat, diikuti dengan kepergian Ten setelahnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti di depan meja makan yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai menu sarapan yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada 2 omelet dalam piring masing-masing, roti sandwich di tempat terpisah, lalu tumis yang berisi campuran kimchi dan juga potongan sosis.

"Duduk disini.."

Ten mengangguk pelan, kemudian menghampiri kursi lain yang berhadapan langsung dengan Johnny. Lelaki jangkung itu meraih piring yang ada dihadapan Ten, lalu menambahkan seporsi kecil nasi didalamnya.

"Cepat dimakan.."

"Iya..selamat makan"

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mulai menyantap sarapan paginya dengan sendok dan juga garpu yang dikhususkan untuknya, sedangkan Johnny masih tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, yang dilakukannya hanya diam memperhatikan Ten didepannya.

"Lain kali coba untuk pakai sumpit, Ten.."

Lalu yang disebutkan namanya hanya diam dengan kepala terangkat.

"Hyung 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa pakai benda kurus dan panjang itu.."

Ten mengarahkan sendok yang ada dalam genggamannya ke arah sumpit yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Namanya sumpit.."

"Aku tahu... Hyung saja tidak pakai jadi kenapa malah mengomel.."

"Ten..mana ada makan di piring pakai sumpit?! Aku mengomel agar kau mau belajar, daripada pakai sendok garpu terus.."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa.."

"Tidak bisa karena kau tidak mau belajar.."

"Bagaimana aku mau belajar kalau Hyung saja selalu mengomel?!"

"Aku tidak mengomel...aku hanya—"

"Hyung, hentikan..kau bilang tidak baik mengomel di depan makanan.."

Ponsel milik Johnny tiba-tiba saja bergetar di atas meja hingga membuat dua orang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah benda persegi panjang itu dan Johnny meraih ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Siapa Hyung?"

Ten membuka belah bibirnya, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi hanya menoleh sebentar lalu fokus pada layar putih yang terus berkedip dengan nama Jaehyun yang tertera jelas disana.

"Halo Jay?"

" **Hyung, kau dimana?! "**

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

" **Hansol Hyung ada disini.."**

"So?"

" **Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menangis! Aku tanya kenapa tapi dia tidak menjawab."**

"Memangnya Hansol Hyung kenapa?!"

" **Ya mana aku tahu...yang jelas dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Kenapa Hyung tidak kesini saja?! Dari tadi Hansol Hyung bilang mau bertemu denganmu..."**

"Aku?!"

" **Ku mohon Hyung... bantu aku ya? Dia kan temanmu juga, Hyung..Kasihan Hansol Hyung..."**

"Tapi hari ini aku—"

Piiip~

Oh God,..

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten?

"Johnny Hyung?"

Johnny tersentak kecil lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah lelaki kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Ada masalah ya?"

Hening.

Johnny tak memberikan jawabannya, tapi obsidian cokelatnya masih terpaku pada sosok Ten disana. Hari ini hari spesial untuk lelaki kecil itu, lalu bagaimana ia bisa merayakannya?.

" _ **2 hari lagi ulang tahunku 'kan?"**_

" _ **Aku mau merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Johnny Hyung. Aku mau kue yang bagus, aku juga mau Johnny Hyung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, aku juga mau Johnny Hyung bersamaku seharian penuh. Bisa tidak?"**_

Kenapa masalah seperti ini harus muncul sekarang?

" _ **Hyung janji?"**_

Dan Johnny sudah berjanji..

Lalu haruskah ia mengingkari janjinya hanya untuk Hansol yang juga membutuhkannya?

 **###**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ten yang terhenti di ambang pintu sambil melemparkan tatapan polosnya pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, dan Johnny terlihat berbeda dari tadi pagi. Aroma apple mint menyeruak ketika lelaki jangkung itu melangkah mendekati Ten. Tapi yang dilakukan Ten masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sekalipun kedua tangan Johnny sudah bertengger di bahu sempitnya.

"Ten..."

"Hari ini jadi pergi?"

"Ten.."

"Tapi aku belum siap-siap."

"Ten.."

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?."

"Ten..."

"Apa kita akan—"

"Ten dengarkan aku!"

Dan lelaki kecil itu terdiam dengan kepala mendongak.

"Maaf... tapi aku punya urusan lain."

Lalu Ten mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa? Urusan apa?"

"Hansol Hyung membutuhkanku, dia—"

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa kelihatannya aku tidak membutuhkan Hyung?"

"Bukan itu...maksudku—"

"Apa Hyung tidak mau merayakan hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ten.."

"Apa Hyung lupa dengan janji yang waktu itu?"

Tidak, Johnny tidak lupa sama sekali.

"Ten..."

Johnny mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu milik Ten, tapi lelaki kecil itu menyingkirkannya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Baiklah, Hyung bisa pergi."

Lalu sepasang kaki kecilnya mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan, hingga ia membalikan tubuh kecilnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Aku bisa lakukan semuanya sendirian, dan aku juga bisa merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian."

"Ten...aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Harusnya aku tahu..."

Jeda sejenak.

"Kalau Johnny Hyung memang tidak pernah peduli padaku."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu seakan mengambil atensi Johnny pada detik itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya mengekori sosok jangkung yang sejak beberapa menit lalu tiba di apartemennya. Jaehyun tak banyak bicara setelah itu, sedangkan Johnny langsung menghampiri Hansol yang terduduk di di depan pagar pembatas balkon dengan dagu bertumpu pada telapak tangannya. Suara bass milik Johnny terdengar ditelinganya, menyebut namanya dengan nada cemas hingga lelaki bersurai emas itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya kemudian bertatap muka dengan Johnny.

"John..."

"Hansol Hyung kenapa?"

Lantas sosok bermata besar itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Johnny.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku masih mau disini, tapi orang tuaku memaksa agar aku pulang secepatnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Tapi Hansol tak merespon pertanyaan singkat yang diberikan Johnny, hingga yang lebih tinggi mengernyit dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa Hyung tidak bilang kalau mau ke Korea?!"

1 detik..2 detik..3 detik..

"Maaf.."

"Hyung..."

"Aku kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu John, kau tidak tahu seberapa bosannya aku di Chicago selama beberapa tahun ini? Aku hanya diam dirumah dan akan keluar kalau ada urusan. Apapun alasannya aku tidak ingin kembali sekarang. Biarkan aku disini selama beberapa hari John, ayolah.."

Well, seharusnya Hansol tak begini. Hanya karena ingin bertemu dengannya lalu kenapa Hansol melakukan tindakan nekat seperti ini. Keluarganya ingin Hansol pulang bukan karena mereka tak mengerti masalahnya, tapi karena mereka khawatir dengan keselamatan Hansol yang pergi tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Hansol Hyung..."

"Johnny aku mohon."

Yang disebutkan namanya tak memberikan jawaban. Johnny masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia ingin Hansol pulang seperti yang diinginkan keluarganya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Hansol karena keputusan yang ia buat tidak memihak pada Hansol.

Tapi helaan nafas yang keluar setelahnya telah menentukan keputusan Johnny.

"Baiklah..."

Lalu sudut bibir Hansol terangkat dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih, John.."

"Aku akan coba bicara dengan Paman dan juga Bibi supaya Hyung bisa tinggal beberapa hari lagi disini."

Dan Hansol mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi hyung harus janji akan pulang setelah itu.."

"Janji!"

'Tuhan, aku harap Ten akan baik-baik saja dirumah..'

 **###**

Tapi kenyataannya lelaki kecil itu tidak baik-baik saja...

Ini sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Ten terdiam di dalam kamarnya dengan Jungie di pangkuannya. Suasananya hening, tak ada suara apapun selain isakan kecil yang terdengar samar-samar di ruangan serba biru itu. Kucing Persia putih itu membenarkan posisinya hingga lebih dekat dengan sang majikan, kemudian mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke bagian paha kecil Ten yang terbalut jeans.

"J-Johnny Hyung...hiks..Johnny Hyung tidak—..hiks..tidak menepati janji..."

"Miaww~"

Jungie bersuara, kemudian Ten mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat di sembunyikan di balik beberapa bantal dalam dekapannya, menatap kucing kesayangannya itu dengan wajah membengkak.

"Hiks... Jungie..."

"Miawww~"

Sosok bertubuh kecil itu terdiam sambil berusaha menahan isakannya, menatap lurus ke arah Jungie dengan mata polosnya yang sembab. Lalu sedetik kemudian isakannya muncul lagi begitu Jungie berpindah posisi dengan mengangkat kepalanya hingga keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Sorot mata yang berbeda ditunjukan dari Jungie dan juga Ten. Ingatlah bahwa Jungie hanya seekor kucing kecil yang tak tahu apapun, dan ingat juga bahwa Ten hanyalah seorang lelaki kecil yang hanya ingin bersama Johnny setiap harinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Johnny pergi meninggalkannya?

"Jungie...hiks..J-Jungie mau tidak..hiks..me—menemani Ten seharian?"

"Miaww~"

"Hiks... J-Jungie..Jungie...tidak akan meninggalkan Ten sendirian 'kan?"

Dan kucing kecil itu hanya melemparkan tatapan polosnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Miaww~"

"Ju-Jungie...mau tidak..hiks..merayakan...hiks...u-ulang tahun Ten?"

"Miawww~"

Bulir bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya, bibir bawahnya bergetar, mencoba menahan isakannya yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi sedikit lebih keras. Sepasang tangan kecilnya terulur dengan cepat, lalu meraih kucing kecil berbulu putih itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan erat. Tangisannya pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuh kecilnya bergetar seiring dengan isakan tangis yang tertahan.

Ten yakin kalau Jungie tak mengerti apapun yang ia katakan barusan, tapi setidaknya Jungie lebih mengerti dirinya, Jungie berbeda dengan semua orang, tapi Jungie bisa memberi waktu untuknya. Jungie hanya seekor kucing kecil, berbeda dengan Johnny yang notabenenya seorang manusia biasa. Lalu bagaimana bisa seekor kucing saja bisa jadi teman yang baik sedangkan manusia yang lebih sempurna tidak bisa jadi teman yang baik?

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan postur tubuh yang hampir sama itu masih betah untuk melangkah menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang juga dipenuhi oleh para wisatawan domestik ataupun asing. Myeongdong yang terkenal sebagai distrik pusat perbelanjaan dan wisata utama di Seoul itu cukup ramai di jam yang terbilang masih pagi. Ada banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar Johnny dan Hansol, mulai dari keluarga, para remaja dan juga sepasang kekasih. Hansol tiba-tiba saja melangkah mendahului Johnny hingga lelaki jangkung itu tertinggal dibelakang. Lelaki bersurai emas itu kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan salah satu toko aksesoris yang berada di antara jajaran toko lain disekitarnya.

"Johnny, kita kesini dulu ya?"

Senyuman ringan Johnny seakan menjadi lampu hijau bagi Hansol untuk segera berlari kecil memasuki toko. Johnny ikut melangkah perlahan, menyusul Hansol yang telah pergi mendahului dirinya. Lonceng kecil di sudut atas pintu berdering kecil begitu pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka. Langkah Johnny terhenti di ambang pintu begitu saja. Dering lonceng yang sempat menyambutnya seakan menjadi benda sederhana yang membuatnya teringat pada Ten di waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" _ **Yang tadi itu apa?"**_

" _ **Itu lonceng, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pernah lihat?"**_

" _ **Kau mau lonceng seperti itu juga?"**_

" _ **Memangnya aku bisa dapat lonceng seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Ya.. akan aku belikan untukmu lain waktu."**_

Johnny menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, perasaannya mendadak berkecamuk, pikirannya mendadak kacau. Seketika sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian tadi pagi terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana lelaki kecil itu sangat bersemangat untuk melewati hari spesial ini. Bagaimana wajah polos itu tertunduk lesu begitu ia membatalkan rencana manis yang harusnya dilewati oleh keduanya. Bagaimana suara cempreng yang sangat antusias itu berubah lesu hingga hampir tak terdengar. Dan ini semua karena dirinya, Johnny sadar akan hal itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Ten tidak perlu menelan kekecewaan yang mendalam karena kesalahan yang Johnny perbuat?

"John?"

Tapi suara Hansol menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo masuk.. Ada banyak aksesoris bagus di dalam sini. Mungkin saja kau tertarik?"

"Hyung duluan saja...nanti aku menyusul."

Well, Johnny tidak bisa jika harus memilih salah satu di antara Hansol dan Ten. Kedua orang itu sama-sama punya arti penting baginya. Hansol sahabatnya sejak mereka kecil, sedangkan Ten adalah seseorang yang hampir sebulan ini tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama dengannya. Dulu Hansol selalu jadi orang yang akan membantunya setiap saat. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Johnny akan meninggalkan Hansol setelah lelaki tinggi itu banyak memberikan bantuan untuknya. Dulu Johnny tak pernah melanggar janjinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia justru melanggar janji yang sudah ia buat dengan Ten? Katakan Johnny egois karena dirinya tidak berpikir lebih jauh mengenai perasan Ten begitu ia melanggar janjinya.

Hembusan nafas kasarnya menjadi salah satu cara untuk mengisyaratkan bagaimana kacaunya ia sekarang. Surai rambutnya di cengkeram dengan keras. Johnny frustasi berat sekarang. Wajahnya di usap dengan kasar kemudian kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Sebelum akhirnya belah bibirnya terbuka perlahan untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat yang benar-benar ingin ia katakan untuk Ten.

"Maafkan aku.."

 **###**

Pergerakan tangan Taeyong yang semula terulur untuk meraih segelas jus apel yang baru saja di buatnya pada akhirnya harus terhenti. Sosok bermata besar bak anime itu melangkah ke arah pintu besi yang terkunci rapat itu kemudian terdiam disana selama beberapa detik. Taeyong mencondongkan tubuhnya, setengah membungkuk hingga sebelah obsidian hitamnya berada tepat pada lubang pintu berukuran cukup kecil di bawah knop. Salah satu matanya tertutup, sedangkan mata mata kirinya berusaha menerawang lebih jauh ke arah luar melalui lubang yang dilapisi kaca itu.

"Ten?"

Belah bibirnya terkatup lagi setelah itu, jemari lentiknya langsung mengetik beberapa angka lalu memutar knop pintu dengan cepat. Taeyong tak salah lihat, apa yang dilihatnya melalui celah kecil itu memang sosok Ten yang sekarang telah berada persis di hadapannya. Matanya membengkak, tatanan rambutnya juga berantakan, tubuh kecilnya hanya terbalut kaus hitam tipis dengan celana jeans yang senada dengan warna kausnya.

"Ten...kau kenapa?"

Yang sedikit lebih kecil hanya diam membisu. Sepasang mata cantiknya hanya menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sakit?"

Tapi lelaki bersurai hitam itu masih tak merespon.

"Dimana Johnny?"

Dan bulir bening itu akhirnya menetes. Kedua belah bibirnya teratup untuk menahan isakan kecilnya. Tapi sayangnya Ten tak bisa.

"Taeyong Hyung..."

Pada akhirnya lelaki kecil itu melangkah maju dengan cepat, memeluk tubuh kurus Taeyong dengan erat. Wajahnya yang sudah membengkak itu tersembunyi di pundak sempit milik Taeyong. Isakannya semakin kuat begitu tangisan itu pecah ketika Taeyong membalas dengan pelukan yang sama eratnya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak tanpa perlu diperintah. Mengusap punggung milik Ten yang masih terus menangis hingga air matanya membuat kemeja yang Taeyong kenakan menjadi basah pada bagian pundaknya.

"Ten... Apa yang terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, masih adakah yang menunggu ff garing buatan Yuyut?

Hehe...Yuyut kambek setelah hiatus selama 13 hari (∩_∩) maapin ya...kalo ceritanya ngebosenin. Yuyut tau kok kalo ceritanya kalau jauh sama ff yang ada ╥﹏╥

Maapin pokoknya ya...soalnya selama hiatus, yuyut susah bagi waktu buat apdet, yuyut pake hape geh..bukan laptop. Laptop yuyut terlantar didalem lemari gegara rusak.. Hari ini yuyut sengaja apdet, soalnya beberapa hari kedepan bakalan libur 2 minggu gara2 jadwal kelas 12..tapi sayang liburannya biat ngerjain tugas yg bejibun..kebanyakan bikin film pendek. Ehh kok malah curhat :'v

Makasih buat yang masih mau baca + review... Jan ngilang kek beberapa readers ya~ Yuyut tau kalo ff ini biasa aja...krik krik juga..yaaaaa namanya juga berawal dari coba-coba, jadinya gini deh. Kalo gak dilanjut...kasian yg pen ff ini di lanjut..kalo dilanjut..ntar takutnya jelek...aaahhhhh serba salah.. Maaf kalo kepanjangan, kan Yuyut udah bilang mau langsung to the point, makanya di mau kasih info egen..entah butuh apa kagak..jadi kan kemaren udah bilang kalo yg di alamin semua cast disini itu bukan kenyataan..bukan khayalan, tapi ini sebenernya mimpi di antara Johnny sama Ten. But, mimpinya ini bakalan ngaruh sama kehidupan aslinya..tau ah! Sebenernya Yuyut punya 2 ff Johnten...tapiiiiiii ff satunya gak lengkap :'v Cuma ada chapter 4 sampe ending..1 sampe 3nya ada dilaptop -_- info lagi..part Hansol Cuma dikit, maapin ya..mungkin juga keberadaan Yuta ama Hansol Cuma sebentar.. Maap lagi ya

Maapin yaaa kalo chapter 5 ini garing bangeeeetttt..maap, yuyut gak bisa bikin Baper..Yuyut Cuma bikin semampunya saja..

Okelah...

 **mtxgdvtzk: Jaehyun punya apartemen sendiri, jadi ngapain pindah? :v kalo modus..Jae bakalan dateng terus ke apartemen Johnny..yang di balkon itu suami gw...si Yuta**

 **Taorisjae: gemes? Yaudah culik aja si tjabe..aku mah ikhlas kok/PLAAK/ punya rasa sama member lain ya? Ntar geh...yuyut bakalan nyoba. Taorisjae Taeten shipper tah? Kalau iya ntar di chapter depan bakalan dibuat beberapa moment Taeten..tapi sorry kalo kurang suka, disini yuyut Cuma mau bersikap adil kok.. Ntar ada part Om John cembokur sama Tante Ten. Doa'in aja semoga happy ending..wokeh? Gapapa banyak minta, yuyut bakal nyoba ngabulin selama yuyut sanggup. Thanks..yuyut bakalan semangat kok**

 **Berlianty kim: makasih udah mau minjemin laptop selama beberapa menit...:v semangat sama ff Jaeyong nya!**

 **rethasuh: iya sih..belum ada official pair. Tapi gw berharap Johnten bakalan jadi OTP terus..amin..Sama-sama..lagian yuyut paling males bikin Yuta selaku suami jadi orang ketiga yg ngerusak. Udah di kasih tau di atas...kalo ini mimpi..bukan mimpi biasa sih..like...no spoiler. :v yang jelas antara Johnten, atau mungkin dalem mimpi dua2nya. Thanks..**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: karungin aja kak, terus jual deh../ehh/ Ya..bisa dibilang Jae ini tukang ngegodain Ten biar ada temen maen. Kenyataan ntar ada kok..mungkin di chapter depan bakalan di bongkar..**

 **ROXX: Lebay ihhh..pake nangis di ketek Oom gw..awas di jambak Ten loh. /apa sih/ ngakak tah? Serius apa boong? Kenapa yuyut biasa aja ya? :v ngerti apa sih? Kepo nih kepo nih.. Njir..kenapa siluman kucing coba -_- mentang2 dia bawa kucing. Kok kesannya member nct kayak jablay../ di penggal fans/ canda.. Selow geh, aelah nih anak. Fansite dimana ROXX? IG tah? Soalnya di IG banjir johnten moment... gak disemua fansite sihh, tapi cukup bikin gw ngejerit dalem muach..kapel gw~ /jijay/ bukan pacaran, honeymoon kaliii/ ngarep ihh/ :v Btw fansite Unphysicalo itu dimana? IG apa bukan? Di IG kenapa gw nemu yg lain? :'v beneran seline ama si anak ayam? Masa sih? Serius nih..kalo ROXX sayang yuyut? Kenapa sayang yuyut? Coba beritahu yuyut... :'v oke..Yuyut juga sayang banget sama ROXX, makasih ya..udah read +review setiap yuyut apdet, makasih ya udah bikin yuyut semangat terus tiap baca review dari ROXX makasih ya..maap kalo ceritanya ngebosenin.. Yuyut sayang juga sama ROXX, jan ilang ya..saranghae~**

So..masih mau dilanjut? Kalo mau bakalan diusahain apdet cepet nih..

And last but not least...mind to review?

Dont be silent reader please..

 **Prince Yuta**


	6. Chapter 6

Tak ada lagi suara isakan yang lolos dari bibir kissable itu, tak ada lagi airmata bening yang mengalir turun dari mata cantik yang membengkak itu. Semuanya sudah berakhir, hanya ada keheningan yang mendominasi apartemen milik lelaki bermarga Lee yang baru saja kembali dari arah dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Untuk hari ini tak ada senyuman manis yang biasa terukir di sudut bibir kissable yang tengah tertutup rapat itu. Untuk hari ini tak ada suara berisik yang biasa di keluarkan lelaki kecil itu, dan untuk hari ini juga tak ada sosok kecil yang setiap detiknya selalu pergi kesana kemari tanpa henti dengan celotehan lucunya.

Semua sifat aslinya mendadak hilang sekarang, bahkan Ten juga tak tahu pasti kenapa ia begini. Taeyong yang bahkan belum genap seminggu berada di tempat itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ten yang ia kenal pada hari-hari sebelumnya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Lelaki kecil di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama, tapi dalam sifat yang berbeda karena keadaan yang merubahnya. Tatapan kosong, wajahnya bahkan mendapatkan banyak perubahan karena tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak pagi. Hanya ada helaan nafas dari yang sedikit lebih tinggi, lalu ia menempati tempat kosong di samping Ten. Menyodorkan segelas air putih yang di bawanya ke hadapan Ten, tapi ia menolak dengan memberi gelengan pelan.

"Minum sedikit, paling tidak untuk menenangkan perasaanmu sekarang."

Obsidian hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah gelas di hadapannya, kemudian beralih ke arah Taeyong yang memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai paksaan kecil.

"Kumohon..."

Lalu sebelah tangannya terulur tanpa perlu di suruh lagi, gelas kaca itu berpindah tangan setelah itu, sedangkan Taeyong akhirnya tersenyum lembut karena sosok di sampingnya ini mau menurut padanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Sedikit..terima kasih Hyung."

"Jadi...ini karena Johnny tidak menepati janjinya? Begitu?"

"Johnny Hyung bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku, tapi dia malah pergi dengan Hansol Hyung."

"Maksudnya... Hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Anggukan cepat Ten yang merespon ucapan Taeyong.

"Sudah ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu?"

Dan kali ini yang keluar adalah gelengan pelan. Membuat Taeyong menahan nafasnya, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Hell, Johnny terlalu kejam kepada Ten. Kalau Johnny ingat ini ulang tahunnya lalu kenapa ia tidak menepati janjinya? Dan kalau Johnny memang harus pergi untuk orang lain lalu kenapa tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Ten? Bukankah Johnny sudah bersikap keterlaluan hingga membuat orang lain menangis tanpa henti karena keegoisannya?

Senyuman simpul yang kemudian terukir di kedua sudut bibir Taeyong jadi jawabannya. Kesepuluh jemari kurusnya menggenggam tangan Ten dengan erat, menambah kehangatan tersendiri yang mendominasi kulit tangannya.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku jadi yang pertama?"

"Hng?"

Lalu yang Ten rasakan setelah itu adalah sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan Taeyong untuknya. Telapak tangan Taeyong menyentuh punggung sempit Ten, lalu kembali mengusapnya pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun..Ten"

Dan kedua obsidian hitamnya terpejam begitu kalimat yang dilontarkan Taeyong membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Aku cuma ingin melihat senyuman manismu setiap hari, jadi jangan terlalu sering menangis lagi ya? Aku harap kita bisa terus jadi sahabat sampai kapanpun. Aku menyayangimu.."

Helaan nafas panjangnya kembali di hembuskan, masih dengan mata terpejam kedua tangannya membalas pelukan itu dengan erat lalu tersenyum halus di balik punggung Taeyong.

"Terima Kasih, Taeyong Hyung..aku juga sayang Taeyong Hyung.."

Bolehkah Ten jujur akan perasaannya sekarang? Johnny memang selalu membuatnya nyaman setiap saatnya. Tapi saat Johnny tak ada di sampingnya, Taeyong yang datang kepadanya, Taeyong sama seperti Johnny, membuat Ten merasa nyaman saat dekatnya. Tapi paling tidak Taeyong tidak pernah membuatnya menangis sampai sejauh ini. Seandainya Johnny ada bersamanya untuk hari ini, maka keadaannya tak akan seburuk ini.

Lalu kapan Johnny Hyung-nya itu akan kembali?

* * *

Angin malam kembali menerpa wajahnya. Surai cokelat itu tertiup dengan lembut mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, sosok Hansol di depannya masih sibuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang melekat di sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Johnny hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah selesai Hyung?"

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Johnny di depannya. Mata besar itu menyambut tatapan lembut Johnny yang diberikan untuknya, lalu kemudian Hansol memberi sebuah anggukan pelan sebagai jawabannya. Hansol bangkit dari kursi yang sempat di dudukinya, kemudian melangkah cepat mengekori Johnny yang ada di depannya. Langkah kakinya di percepat, menyusul Johnny yang sempat melangkah mendahului. Salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke sela-sela lengan Johnny yang menganggur. Menggandengnya dengan gerakan cepat kemudian tersenyum lucu ke arah Johnny.

"Kita pulang Hyung?"

"Tidak..ini masih jam 8 malam. Kita berkeliling lagi sebentar.. Boleh kan?"

"Baiklah.. Terserah Hyung saja..."

Ponsel di dalam sakunya lagi-lagi bergetar, membuat Johnny menghentikan langkahnya kemudian meraih benda persegi panjang itu dengan cepat.

"Siapa John?"

"Jaehyun... tunggu sebentar Hyung.'

"Halo Jay? Kenapa?"

" **Apa ini Hyung?!'**

"Apanya yang apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku sekarang?!"

" **Bagaimana aku tidak marah padamu Hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Ten Hyung sendirian di apartemen?"**

"Dengar Jay..aku tidak meninggalkan Ten, aku sudah bicara dengannya. Disini juga ada Hansol Hyung, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa—"

" **Lalu Hyung lebih suka mengingkari janji yang sudah di buat dengan Ten Hyung?.."**

"Bukan begitu..aku tidak bermaksud begini, tapi aku bisa apa? Kau sendiri yang minta bantuan, dan sekarang kau marah padaku?"

" **Aku tidak akan minta bantuan Hyung kalau tahu begini. Taeyong Hyung menelpon, dia bilang Ten Hyung datang ke apartemennya sambil menangis."**

"Kau bilang apa?"

" **Ten Hyung benar-benar kacau sekarang, apa Hyung tahu? Taeyong Hyung baru saja kenal dengan Ten Hyung, tapi Taeyong Hyung lebih peduli dengan Ten Hyung...Hyung lebih kenal dengan Ten Hyung 'kan? Tapi kenapa Hyung tidak peduli dengan Ten Hyung sekarang?"**

"Jaehyun..."

" **Hyung ku mohon pulanglah. Ten Hyung membutuhkan dirimu. Dia sedang sakit sekarang...aku tunggu di apartemenmu."**

"Jae—"

Piip~

"Ya Tuhan.."

"John, ada masalah?"

Johnny mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, lantas menatap ke arah Hansol dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"John? Apa kau—"

"Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi Ten lebih membutuhkanku.."

Pegangan di tangan Johnny terlepas dengan gerakan cepat hingga membuat Hansol terkesiap. Satu detik setelahnya Johnny membawa dirinya pergi dari sana, tak peduli seberapa kencangnya suara teriakan Hansol yang terus menyebut namanya dari kejauhan.

"Ten, aku akan pulang sekarang. Maafkan aku.."

Well, seharusnya Johnny melakukan semua ini dari awal. Dengan begitu maka semuanya tak akan sekacau ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas sofa di dalam kamar milik Johnny. Ponselnya sudah masuk ke saku celana jeans hitamnya, jadi sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan Johnny. Sepasang manik hitamnya memperhatikan ke arah Taeyong yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Jaehyun. Lelaki kecil itu sibuk dengan handuk basah di tangannya, gerakan tangan kecilnya yang cekatan membuat Jaehyun tak bisa lepas dari sosok Taeyong. Menurutnya Taeyong terlalu baik, lelaki bermarga Lee itu tak segan untuk merawat Ten dengan tulus. Lalu Jaehyun menunjukkan senyuman simpulnya begitu saja. Taeyong terlalu manis untuk di sukai, Taeyong juga terlalu baik untuk di cintai. Jaehyun tertarik semata-mata bukan karena wajahnya saja, tapi Jaehyun tertarik karena Taeyong terlalu sempurna dalam segala hal.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Lalu tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taeyong untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kenapa Jae?"

"Terima kasih ya Hyung.. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Untuk kali ini giliran Taeyong yang tersenyum lembut. Setelah handuk basah yang basah itu ia letakkan di dahi milik Ten yang masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Taeyong melangkah menghampiri Jaehyun di sana, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Jaehyun.

"Ini tidak merepotkan.. Tenang saja, bukankah sesama teman harus saling membantu?"

"Maaf, karena Johnny Hyung kau harus mengurus Ten Hyung.."

"Santai saja, aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa..jadi kenapa—"

"Ten?!"

Hingga pada akhirnya seseorang yang terus di tunggu sejak tadi muncul. Johnny kembali, dengan bingkisan kecil di tangannya. Dua orang disana saling melemparkan tatapan yang berbeda untuk lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Taeyong setelahnya.

"Baru datang?! Darimana saja Hyung selama ini?!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu Jay.."

"Kenapa sekarang baru peduli? Sejak tadi Ten Hyung menangis terus. Lalu Hyung datang setelah Ten Hyung jatuh sakit?!"

"Jay, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bermaksud—"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan dihantamkan Jaehyun tepat ke wajah tampan milik Johnny, yang lebih tinggi jatuh tersungkur dengan cepat, tapi Johnny tak memberi perlawanan.

"Jaehyun!"

Taeyong tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi, mereka saling bersaudara jadi kenapa harus berkelahi seperti ini. Kedua tangannya segera menarik Jaehyun untuk menjauh dengan cepat, tapi Jaehyun kembali berontak dengan cepat.

"Jaehyun hentikan.. Jangan berkelahi, Johnny sudah kembali. Jadi tolong..."

"Taeyong Hyung lepaskan, orang seperti Johnny Hyung memang harus di pukul!"

"Jung Jaehyun kubilang cukup.. Jangan berkelahi, ku mohon.."

Nafas Jaehyun naik turun dengan cepat, emosinya mulai menurun secara perlahan. Kedua obsidian hitamnya segera memicing ke arah Johnny di hadapannya, lalu beralih ke arah luka memar di sudut bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung.."

Johnny tak menjawab, bukan karena ia marah pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun memang benar, ia memang pantas untuk di pukuli sebanyak-banyaknya. Johnny juga tahu kalau Jaehyun hanya tengah naik pitam sekarang, jadi tidak ada gunanya juga ia membalas.

"Ini salahku, kau pantas memukuli Youngho Hyung-mu ini, Jay.."

"Johnny Hyung..."

Suara yang terdengar parau itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di dalam sana. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat perlahan, diikuti dengan suara igauan yang lagi-lagi menyebut nama yang sama.

"Johnny Hyung..."

Refleks, Johnny langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Ten di atas ranjang. Nafasnya tertahan dengan cepat, wajah Ten terlalu pucat untuk saat ini. Matanya tertutup, tapi masih ada airmata yang terkadang menetes dari sana. Sebelah tangan kecilnya Johnny tautkan pada jemari besarnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mendarat di atas dahi yang semula tertutup handuk. Panas, seluruh tubuhnya sangat panas.

"Ten.. Aku disini."

"Hyung?"

"Iya, Johnny Hyung disini.. Coba lihat..aku kembali."

Lalu sudut bibirnya mengembang dengan cepat, mencetak senyuman simpul dari bibir pucat itu.

"Johnny Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Iya, aku sudah pulang..maaf karena telah membuatmu sakit, maafkan Johnny Hyung ya?"

"Jae..lebih baik kita pulang."

Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkan dua orang itu di sana.

Sepasang obsidian hitam itu terbuka lebar, menatap langsung ke arah yang lebih tinggi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Kedua tangannya segera bergerak cepat melingkari leher panjang milik Johnny kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu.

"Kenapa Hyung baru pulang..."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Hyung bilang mau merayakan ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa Hyung malah pergi?"

"Ten maafkan aku.."

"Aku tidak mau dengar kata maaf.."

Kepalanya segera terangkat dengan cepat, lantas mendongak ke atas dengan bibir dicebilkan.

"Aku mau Hyung menjawab.. Bukannya minta maaf terus."

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa..."

"Johnny Hyung mengikuti cara bicaraku!"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!"

BUGH

Lalu sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat pada dada bidang itu.

"Jangan tiru cara bicaraku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya..pokoknya jangan."

Kali ini Johnny tak merespon dengan pembicaraan, sosok jangkung itu masih terdiam pada posisinya sambil menatap lelaki kecil di hadapannya. Keduanya berada pada satu garis pandang, saling menatap tanpa bicara, tapi kemudian Johnny tersenyum manis, sedangkan Ten masih terdiam dengan kepala menengadah ke atas.

"Ten, boleh aku melakukan ini?"

Mengerjap sebentar kemudian belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Melakukan apa?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang bisa Johnny lihat dari obsidian cokelat itu hanya sebuah tatapan intens yang tak pernah Ten lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman tipis Johnny berikan, sebelum akhirnya bibir kissable itu ia bungkam dengan bibir miliknya. Hanya saling mempertemukan dalam waktu beberapa detik. Ten membeku dengan cepat, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas begitu Johnny merengkuh pinggangnya, hingga dada keduanya saling menyatu. Johnny mulai bergerak memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir manis milik lelaki kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher panjang milik Johnny. Kedua matanya terpejam lembut, sedangkan Johnny memberi senyuman tipis. Bibir kissable itu mulai ikut bergerak, mencoba mengimbangi permainan semampunya saja. Dua orang disana masih dalam dunianya sendiri, saling memagut satu sama lain dengan gerakan lembut. Lalu pada beberapa detik berikutnya pagutan keduanya terlepas, hanya sekedar ciuman singkat yang mampu membuat detak jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat. Rona di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas, dadanya naik turun untuk meraup oksigen yang mulai menipis. Sedangkan Johnny tak banyak bicara, lelaki jangkung itu lebih memilih untuk terdiam sejenak untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu."

Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang Ten berikan sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya masih menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih terasa panas

"Ten..."

"Y-ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun.."

Sudut bibir Ten terangkat dengan cepat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis begitu tubuh tinggi itu kembali merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. Memberikan pelukan erat yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Johnny bersumpah ia tak pernah mencium siapapun selain orangtuanya dalam hidupnya. Johnny bahkan pernah memberi penolakan saat Hansol ingin mencium pipinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Johnny pernah bersumpah jika tidak akan mencium siapapun selain orang yang di cintainya.

Lalu apa Johnny punya perasaan lain untuk Ten?

Well, Ten punya daya tarik tersendiri. Sekalipun Johnny sering merasa keberatan di satu sisi karena Ten sering merepotkan dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain Johnny menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri karena tingkah menggemaskan yang terkadang Ten lakukan. Hingga sekarang Johnny memilih Ten sebagai ciuman pertamanya. Rasanya terlalu amatir tapi Johnny menyukainya. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu berusaha keras untuk membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Singkat memang, tapi cukup manis untuk jadi ciuman pertamanya. Singkat memang, tapi setidaknya ciuman itu cukup suci dari sekedar nafsu belaka.

"Ten..."

Tapi kali ini tak ada jawaban, Ten tak merespon sekalipun hanya sekedar gumaman pelan. Lantas Johnny berusaha menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk sedikit menjauh, menciptakan jarak beberapa inchi saja hingga akhirnya Johnny dapat jawabannya. Dengkuran kecil yang tercipta dari belah bibir itu seakan memberi tahu dirinya. Seringai kecil terbentuk, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menciptakan senyuman manis di wajah tampannya itu.

"Well, selamat tidur Ten.."

Lalu penerangan di dalam berkurang dengan di nyalakannya lampu meja di sisi ranjang. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain keheningan malam. Tapi seseorang di seberang sana masih diam pada posisinya. Kedua telapak tangannya jadi menyangga kepalanya. Yuta disana, entah sejak kapan tapi yang jelas ia melihat semuanya. Tirai cokelat yang masih terbuka sebagian itu jadi celah agar malaikat tampan itu bisa mengintip semuanya. Kepalanya terangkat dengan cepat, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Senyuman gilanya muncul, pikiran gilanya juga muncul.

"Yang benar saja.."

Jari telunjuknya terangkat perlahan, lalu di arahkan pada tirai cokelat di seberang sana. Hanya dalam gerakan lambat, setidaknya jangan buat suara berisik yang membuat dua orang itu terbangun lalu melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim untuk dilihat. Tirai cokelat itu akhirnya tertutup sempurna, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku dapat tontonan gratis di malam hari. Kenapa tidak sekalian ke bagian inti?"

Lalu senyuman anehnya muncul, tamparan di wajahnya seakan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan.

"Ingat posisimu Yuta..kau ini malaikat tapi berpikir yang iya iya.."

Entah Yuta ini benar-benar malaikat asli atau hanya malaikat palsu. Karena di mana-mana tidak ada yang namanya malaikat mesum. Semua malaikat itu suci dari dosa. Lalu apakah Yuta adalah malaikat yang melarikan diri dari ujian seleksi kesucian?

Ugh, abaikan..

* * *

Kedua kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong serba putih yang punya beberapa kursi tunggu do bagian luar ruangan. Tak ada banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, ini sudah terlalu malam tapi hanya ia yang sibuk melangkah kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Sesekali tangan pendeknya menjulur ke atas, menyentuh beberapa gambar yang tertera di tembok. Semua yang ada disini berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang berbau obat-obatan dan juga penyakit. Lalu bukankah ini di rumah sakit? Tapi untuk apa Ten kemari? Siapa yang sakit?

Tak butuh waktu lama seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. Ia disana, sosok yang ia kenal dekat itu ada di tempat yang sama dengan langkah tergesa menyusuri lorong dengan wajah lesu.

"Taeyong Hyung!"

Tapi Taeyong malah melewati dirinya begitu saja.

"Memangnya Taeyong Hyung tidak dengar? Omong-omong siapa yang sakit ya..."

Kepergian Taeyong menarik perhatiannya, lelaki bermarga Lee itu lumayan jauh dari posisinya sekarang, lalu Ten kembali berteriak kencang, menyebut nama Taeyong dengan keras. Tapi masih tetap sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tubuh kurus itu masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang tertutup rapat itu. Lantas Ten tak mau ketinggalan begitu saja, aroma obat-obatan menyeruak begitu pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Kepalanya refleks menoleh dengan cepat, tapi Taeyong tak menjawab. Sorot matanya bahkan terlihat aneh. Ten ada di dekatnya tapi kenapa Taeyong terlihat mencari orang lain di dalam sana. Bukannya hanya ada mereka di sini? Lalu siapa yang Taeyong cari.

"Siapa yang sakit Hyung?"

Taeyong sedikit tersentak, kepalanya kembali menoleh kesana-kemari tapi kemudian pandangannya terhenti di hadapan Ten, belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari sana. Taeyong melangkah perlahan ke arahnya hingga lelaki kecil itu sempat berpikir jika Taeyong akan menghampiri dirinya, Ten pikir Taeyong memperhatikan dirinya, tapi ia salah besar. Semua pemikirannya tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Taeyong justru melewati dirinya, Taeyong juga tak melihat ke arahnya seakan-akan ia tak ada disana sehingga Taeyong bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat dirinya.

Atau mungkin...

Mereka tak bisa melihatnya?

Tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil, Ten baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah dengannya. Lalu kenapa Taeyong bersikap seperti ini padanya?

"Taeyong Hyung..."

Tak ada jawaban

"Hyung...Taeyong Hyung?.."

Ten kembali menyebut namanya sembari mengekori sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Aroma obat-obatan sangat Mengganggu, tapi sepertinya Taeyong tak ambil pusing. Toh buktinya ia baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Langkah Taeyong terhenti di tepian ranjang, tubuhnya membeku dengan tatapan sayu ke arah seseorang yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Beberapa alat bantu mendominasi, tapi ia tetap tak bisa lihat. Jaraknya agak jauh dari ranjang yang lagi-lagi berwarna putih itu.

"Hyu—"

Tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika Ten sadar sesuatu yang tak asing menetes dari mata besar itu. Tangisannya memang tak terdengar, tapi air mata Taeyong masih menetes dari kedua matanya. Tapi siapa yang Taeyong tangisi?

"Kau mau tahu apa yang Dokter Park katakan tentang kondisimu?"

Tapi tak ada yang memberi jawabannya.

"Dia bilang kau tidak punya harapan lagi, bukankah itu omong kosong? Aku tahu kau bisa sembuh, orang lain hanya bicara bohong. Aku yakin kau akan segera bangun."

"Hyung.."

"Orang-orang memintaku untuk tidak sering kemari. Tapi kau 'kan tidak suka sendiri, aku juga tidak suka sendirian, jadi lebih baik aku disini.. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Ten?"

DEG

Ya Tuhan apa ini?

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang dadanya mendadak sesak tiba-tiba. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong malah membuat lidahnya kelu. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di telinga lelaki kecil itu, hanya ada keheningan di dalam sana.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Sekali lagi ia tegaskan jika dirinya tak mengerti situasi ini.

"H-Hyung?"

Ten memilih untuk mendekat ke arah lelaki bermarga Lee itu dengan pelan. Terdiam sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang masih terbaring di atas sana.

"Aku ingin dengar ocehanmu lagi, cepat sadar..aku menunggumu."

Jemari kurusnya di tautkan pada jemari lentik yang terpasang selang infus itu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Ten.. Sungguh. Semua orang menunggumu, cepat bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur disini terus Ten?"

Tubuh kecil itu menegang dengan cepat begitu namanya disebutkan, tapi perhatian Taeyong tak tertuju ke arahnya, melainkan ke arah seseorang yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan peralatan medis yang mendominasi.

"T-Taeyong Hyung.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Taeyong. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu justru beralih memeluk sosok itu dengan air matanya yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Perhatian Ten kali ini teralihkan pada sosok dalam pelukan erat Taeyong. Cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya kedua obsidian hitamnya terbelalak dengan cepat begitu ia sadar jika orang itu punya wajah yang sama dengannya tapi dalam kondisi berbeda.

"Taeyong Hyung.."

Jemarinya terulur sedikit, mencoba menyentuh punggung Taeyong dengan gerakan lembut, tapi ia tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Ten bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri,tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menyentuh Taeyong? Ia sudah mencoba berka-li-kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang bisa disentuh olehnya sedikitpun. Lalu apa arti semua ini? Kenapa Ten tak bisa menyentuh apapun?

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Tapi Taeyong tetap tak menoleh. Kalau memang begitu apa sejak tadi Taeyong tak bisa melihatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Ten..."

Suara itu lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangan Ten dengan cepat, tapi Taeyong tak melihat ke arahnya. Tapi ke arah orang yang sama. Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ada yang tak beres disini. Kedua tangannya terangkat, lalu tatapannya terfokus pada tangannya sendiri. Tangan pendek itu lagi-lagi terulur ke arah punggung Taeyong, tapi ia tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Lalu sosok dalam pelukan Taeyong teringat lagi di pikirannya, membuat Ten mendekat untuk memastikan.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya matanya terbelalak dengan tubuh yang menegang. Apa mungkin, yang terbaring di atas sana itu adalah...

"Tidak!"

Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya tak beraturan dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Perasaannya tak tenang sekarang, sekalipun itu cuma mimpi tapi tetap saja itu menakutkan bagi dirinya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, nafasnya mulai kembali normal begitu Johnny ikut terbangun. Lelaki jangkung itu mengubah posisinya kemudian menatap ke arah yang lebih kecil dengan wajah panik.

"Ten? Kau kenapa?"

"H-Hyung.. T-tadi aku—"

"Mimpi buruk?"

Sedangkan yang lebih kecil langsung mengangguk. Tubuh tinggi itu tak tinggal diam, pelukan yang di berikan Johnny setidaknya menenangkan perasaan takutnya yang sempat mendominasi. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, ia masih tak tenang. Entah kenapa tapi yang jelas Ten tidak tahu apapun.

"Jangan dipikirkan.. Itu Cuma mimpi Ten..Mungkin karena semalam kau sakit makanya jadi mimpi buruk. Kalau begitu aku akan masak sarapan. Tunggu saja disini.."

Ten kembali memberikan anggukan pelan. Dilihatnya Johnny yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar tidur, sedangkan ia masih tak beranjak dari atas sana. Suara lemparan yang terdengar si jendela mengalihkan perhatian Ten dengan cepat, jendela yang masih tertutup tirai itu hanya diperhatikan dari kejauhan. Tapi yang ada suara itu muncul lagi hingga mau tak mau harus membuat Ten pergi untuk melihatnya secara langsung.

Tirai berwarna putih itu di sibak dengan kasar dan ia menemukan Yuta disana. Malaikat penjaganya itu hanya diam dengan wajah serius. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, kemudian di ayunkan hingga jendela kaca itu terbuka dengan cepat, sedangkan Ten dibuat speechless.

"Hei Ten!"

Lalu suara teriakan itu menggema di telinganya, membuat Ten mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan wajah kacaunya.

"Setelah ini turun, kita bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi menyambut Ten diluar sana setelah langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di area taman belakang apartemen. Bersih, dan asri. Ada banyak pepohonan yang jadi tempat berteduh, beberapa jenis bunga yang bermekaran dengan rerumputan hijau yang menyejukan mata. Tubuh tinggi itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya, lelaki tampan dengan senyuman manis itu terduduk di atas bangku taman, kemudian menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Duduk, kita bicara sebentar Ten.."

Tak perlu banyak bicara, cukup turuti saja asalkan pembahasannya masuk akal. Ten mendudukan bokongnya tepat disamping Yuta, tapi 5 detik setelahnya tak ada suara pembicaraan yang terdengar.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak ada pertanyaan?"

"Kan Yuta yang minta kesini, jadi bicara duluan sana.."

"Panggil aku Hyung, bodoh. Aku lebih tua darimu.."

"Terserah, jadi mau bicara apa?"

"Semalam, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tanya mimpimu bodoh!"

Tubuhnya menegang begitu saja, kedua matanya refleks menatap Yuta dengan sarkastik.

"Bagaimana Hyung tau?"

"Kan aku malaikat mu..jadi aku tahu.."

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku bertanya sekarang?"

"Silahkan.. Aku menunggumu.."

"Jelaskan padaku arti mimpi yang semalam. Kau tahu kan Hyung?"

"Well, aku tak bisa beritahu banyak hal. Tapi yang jelas..mimpimu semalam adalah kode untukmu Ten.. Dan itu masih belum selesai, kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah malam ini."

"Jadi aku akan mimpi yang seperti semalam?"

"Tidak sama, tapi bisa dibilang mimpimu ini masih belum selesai. Kau akan tahu nanti, lalu besok aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.."

"Tapi Hyung—"

Dan sialannya Yuta sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ugh, malaikat macam apa yang pergi kesana-kemari dengan seenak jidat!

"Ten? Kenapa disini?"

Lalu sosok jangkung dengan suara bassnya itu telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian rapi dan juga ransel yang tersandang di punggungnya. Ten tak menjawab, tapi Johnny malah menarik tangannya dengan cepat untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ayo ikut aku..."

"Mau kemana?"

"Anggap saja ini kencan, jadi ikuti saja.."

 **###**

"Aku pikir Hyung akan membawaku ke taman sungai Han karena ada banyak orang disana.."

Johnny tak memberi respon, hanya melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk berjongkok di bawah pohon ek yang cukup teduh itu. Menyingkirkan sedikit dedaunan untuk tempat mereka duduk tenang dengan semilir angin.

"Duduklah, disini sudah bersih.."

Ten kemudian hanya memberi anggukan, lalu melangkah mendekat. Mendudukkan bokongnya di samping Johnny yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

"Disini lebih tenang, anginnya juga sejuk Dibandikan taman sungai Han...letakan tasku disini, itu akan menganggumu untuk bersandar Ten. Sekarang makan kue coklatnya, aku bawakan dari apartemen.."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku Hyung..aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau mengerti?"

Ten mengambil beberapa bungkus kue dari dalam tas dipangkuannya, kemudian memakannya sesuai yang diminta.

"Ini enak.."

"Tentu saja enak, aku membelinya di toko yang sama bodoh, yang benar saja kau ini.."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya berkomentar saja. Biasanya kan Hyung selalu bertanya bagaimana rasanya. Kenapa memarahiku"

"Hei, aku tidak akan bertanya jika yang kau makan itu memang makanan kesukaanmu Ten, jangan konyol…"

"Aku tahu.."

"Berhenti bicara begitu, aku bosan mendengarnya, seperti anak kecil saja.."

"Aku-"

"Berhenti bilang 'aku tahu' Ten.."

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mulut penuh dengan kue coklat kesukaannya. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur saat makan Ten.."

"Johnny Hyung, aku tidak tidur, aku hanya menikmati anginnya saja..Lagi pula siapa yang akan tidur saat mulut penuh makanan"

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat surai hitam itu tertiup hingga memperlihatkan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Johnny Hyung benar,,disini sangat tenang. Anginnya juga membuatku mengantuk."

"Habiskan dulu makanannya Ten, setelah itu kau bisa tidur sebentar disini.."

"Kuenya sudah habis Hyung, aku mau lagi.."

"Kita beli lagi nanti, jangan merengek seperti anak kecil. Memangnya kenapa kau suka sekali kue coklat sih?.."

"Soalnya kan Hyung memberiku itu waktu pertama kali bertemu.."

Ah iya, kenapa ia melupakan itu.

"Nanti malam boleh jalan-jalan lagi?

"Apa demamnya sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah"

"Bagaimana jika kau demam lagi karena kedinginan.."

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan kalau bersama Hyung..ayolah, ini tidak akan sering terjadi. Boleh kan? aku akan melakukan apa pun yang Hyung Mau...Boleh kan Hyung?"

"Melakukan apa pun?"

"Ya..Johnny Hyung boleh minta apa pun dariku.."

"Baiklah, kita pergi nanti malam dan untuk permintaannya boleh aku menyimpannya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan menyimpannya dan akan menggunakannya jika itu perlu.."

Ten terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan polosnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Hyung bisa melakukannya"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi setelah makan malam nanti, dan kita akan pergi setelah membeli beberapa kue"

"Arrasseo~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuacanya sangat cerah, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak akan berpotensi menimbulkan hujan setetes pun pada hari itu. Suasana pada hari itu sama seperti biasanya, ada banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan, ada orang-orang dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ada juga anak-anak yang sibuk dengan kegiatan bermain yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan itu. Dan seandainya saja seseorang disana bisa kembali ke masa kecilnya, maka ia akan menghabiskan masa itu dengan bermain sepuas-puasnya. Taeyong mendudukkan bokongnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang cukup bersih itu, bahkan sekalipun lapangan hijau itu banyak dijadikan tempat bermain atau sekedar bersantai saja, semuanya masih tertata rapi dan juga bersih dari berbagai macam sampah.

Sosok Taeyong yang masih terduduk memperhatikan anak-anak yang hanya berjarak 10 meter saja dari tempatnya. Ia melepas baseball cap yang dikenakan dikepalanya, lantas menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone yang ia simpan disaku celananya. Terdiam sejenak kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan hijau, memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang cukup terang itu. Hanya ada alunan musik yang terdengar dari earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Ia terdiam pada posisinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya, Taeyong tetap tak bergeming. Masih menutup kedua matanya dengan erat sampai pada detik selanjutnya pandangan matanya yang tertutup itu terbuka mendadak saat ia menyadari jika ada orang iseng yang meniup wajahnya terus-terusan hingga membuatnya terbangun dengan sangat terpaksa.

Dan ia membuka kedua matanya geram, melepas kedua earphone dari telinganya kemudian mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dengan gerakan cepat namun terhenti begitu saja saat kedua obsidiannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan obsidian coklat itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Taeyong membeku ditempatnya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah ia pikirkan atau ia inginkan selama ini. Kedua matanya membelalak, begitu juga dengan sosok berkulit pucat di hadapannya yang masih terdiam pada posisinya. Keheningan tampak mendominasi diri masing-masing seakan-akan kesadaran mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan tubuh masing-masing. Hanya ada suara tawa anak-anak di sekitar mereka yang seakan-akan menjadi nada pengiring dari apa yang terjadi pada detik itu.

Mereka berciuman di tempat umum secara tak disengaja.

Oh Tuhan tolong katakan pada Taeyong bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mencium Jaehyun saat ini!

Taeyong masih berada dalam posisi mata yang membulat sempurna, jantung yang berpacu hebat, dan bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibir tipis milik Jaehyun. Hebat, mereka bahkan baru kenal selama lebih dari 1 minggu dan sekarang mereka sedang berciuman di depan umum tanpa disengaja. Garis bawahi, tanpa disengaja!

INI SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL DAN JUGA TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA. *sorry, caps jebol*

Hening seketika, Taeyong bahkan tidak bisa mendengar lagi keadaan di sekitarnya. Bahkan keadaan di sekitarnya mendadak sepi begitu saja. Lalu ke mana perginya anak-anak tadi? Oh lupakan itu. Entah ia yang merasa jika telinganya sudah tuli atau memang detak jantungnya saja yang terlalu keras sampai-sampai yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara detakan jantungnya yang berpacu keras.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, otaknya bahkan mendadak blank seketika. Maksudnya, ayolah.. sejak kapan Taeyong jadi benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti ini. Bahkan ia tahu persis seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar mati kutu karena kejadian memalukan ini, terlebih lagi ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan sialnya ciuman pertamanya ini berjalan dengan sangat tidak elit apalagi romantis seperti di cerita dongeng.

Tapi hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

BRUK!

Taeyong jatuh pingsan hanya karena ciuman pertamanya yang berjalan tragis.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dengan sedikit gelisah. Entah benda apa yang sekarang tengah menjadi tempat sandaran kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman seperti posisi sebelum ia mulai memperoleh kesadarannya dengan perlahan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika ia merasa sedikit terguncang setiap detiknya walaupun ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Taeyong mengerang pelan, mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada sesuatu yang terasa kurus dan juga sedikit bergerak pelan.

Refleks membuka kedua matanya dengan tergesa, dan ia memperoleh informasi yang jelas jika saat ini ia tengah berada dalam gendongan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali dari fisik maupun suaranya yang baru saja terbuka, bertanya bagaimana keadaannya saat itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Hyung?"

Hanya memberikan gumaman tak jelas sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama 1 jam lebih setelah…"

"Setelah apa?". Membuat Taeyong kembali membuka suaranya yang terdengar masih kacau.

"Ya.. Hyung tahu, itu hanya… ya. Lupakan saja"

'Hanya apa? Memangnya apa yang perlu aku lupakan?'

Jemarinya mengusak-usak sebelah matanya, kemudian beralih menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Membuka mata lebar-lebar dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kacau. Tapi yang perlu ia ingat dengan pasti adalah alasan kenapa ia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Maksudnya..ia hanya pergi jalan-jalan sebentar kemudian berbaring di rumput untuk beristirahat sebentar, lalu ada orang iseng yang meniup wajahnya sampai pada akhirnya ia—

Oh Man..

Sial, wajahnya mulai berubah jadi semerah saus tomat di dalam lemari es-nya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal memalukan yang ia lakukan 1 jam yang lalu. Dan bagaimana bisa ia dengan kurang ajarnya masih berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan anak ini?

"Kau kenapa?"

Hening seketika.

Tak ada jawaban dari yang lebih kecil. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena suara yang familiar itu justru membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat?. Dan tubuhnya terguncang saat lelaki jangkung itu mengangkat tubuhnya yang merosot ke bawah. Tapi yang membuat Taeyong kaget setengah mati hingga wajahnya harus kembali merasa terbakar saat ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. Jadi Jaehyun telah menyentuh bokongnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu?!

"Turunkan aku!"

Mengguncang tubuhnya panik hingga membuat Jaehyun refleks menahan berat badan yang berada di atas gendongannya. Tapi Taeyong memberontak keras hingga mau tak mau Jaehyun harus mencari tempat bagus untuk menurunkan bayi besar itu sebelum orang-orang berprasangka jika ia telah melakukan tindakan cabul kepada Taeyong.

"Ada apa?". Bertanya dengan raut wajah paniknya, lantas berjongkok di hadapan Taeyong yang terduduk di atas bangku kayu di tepian jalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya—"

Oh ya ampun.

Wajahnya memerah lagi begitu ia berhadapan dengan wajah tampan itu, bagaimana kedua obsidian coklat yang sering muncul di hadapannya sejak 7 hari yang lalu itu selalu memberi tatapan hangat padanya. Dan sialnya hanya dalam 7 hari saja ia dengan kurang ajarnya telah mencium sosok Jaehyun yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?, wajahmu memerah. Hei.., apa Taeyong Hyung sakit?"

Dan ketika telapak tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut, kemudian turun menuju salah satu pipinya, kembali mengelusnya lembut hingga membuatnya lupa diri. Dan sialnya semburat merah itu muncul lagi hingga menjalar ke telinganya. Dan Jaehyun tahu persis akan hal itu.

"Ini aneh.. suhu tubuhmu normal, lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang demam tinggi, Hyung?

Lagi-lagi tak memberikan jawaban. Hanya sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan ujung sneakersnya yang terus ia ketukan dengan trotoar dibawah kakinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah seperti ini Taeyong Hyung?"

Masih terdiam.

"M-ma-maaf.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang tadi itu..". Merengut pada detik selanjutnya, semakin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah karena malu. Sedangkan Jaehyun lantas tersenyum lucu, kemudian mengusak-usak surai hitam itu dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat tatanannya berantakan, tak sama seperti semula.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Hyung tidak sengaja kan?"

"I-iya. Tapi tetap saja.."

"Tapi Hyung mau tahu satu hal yang sangat penting saat ini?". Membuat yang semula menunduk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hingga kembali membuat kedua obsidian Taeyong kembali berada dalam satu garis pandang dengan obsidian hitam milik Jaehyun

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan atas semua itu"

Apa maksud dari perkataan Jaehyun barusan?

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ciuman pertamaku akan di ambil oleh Taeyong Hyung.."

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu juga Jae?"

"Apa jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu juga Hyung?"

"I-iya..."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, entah karena apa tapi yang jelas ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Tubuhnya dicondongkan kehadapan Taeyong dengan cepat, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir peach itu hingga semburat merah itu muncul lagi.

"Mulai sekarang Hyung jadi pacarku ya? Tidak boleh menolak.."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sangat menyukai Hyung lebih dari apapun.."

Shit!

Kenapa Jaehyun jadi pintar sekali meluluhkan hati orang sih?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ten menatap lurus pada pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu, sedikit membalik tubuhnya sebentar untuk mengecek apakah ada kesalahan pada hoodie yang dipakainya. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke depan cermin, membuat sebagian cermin di bagian atasnya dipenuhi oleh wajahnya saja dengan sebagian tubuhnya.

"Apa ini bagus?"

Kembali membalik tubuhnya di depan cermin, mengeceknya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Lagi pula kenapa harus peduli dengan pakaianku, ini bukan kencan. Jadi begini saja sudah bagus"

Jemari kurusnya tergerak merapikan tatanan rambutnya sebentar, hingga beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya teralihkan dengan suara ketukan pintu yang menggema didalam kamarnya. Langkah kaki Johnny terdengar jelas, lelaki jangkung itu mendekati Ten kemudian memberikan senyuman lembut.

"Kata siapa ini bukan kencan? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau ini kencan pertama kita Ten..Sudah siap?"

Hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi..ini sudah jam 7 malam.."

"Kalau mau langsung pergi kenapa Hyung malah masuk kamar?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau memakai jaket atau– hei, dimana jaketmu Ten? Udaranya sedang dingin dan kau tidak membawa jaketmu? Kau bisa–"

"Tada! Aku sudah menaruhnya disini, jadi jangan khawatir. Kita pergi sekarang Hyung?"

Jemarinya tergerak meraih jaket yang tergeletak di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari cermin, memakainya sebagai penangkal udara dingin yang mulai mendominasi. Suasananya tetap saja ramai, suhunya masih dingin dan orang-orang seperti biasanya berlalu lalang untuk berkeliling.

"Kita beli kue? Aku mau kue coklat"

Ten membuka pembicaraan setelah berlangsungnya acara diam-diaman setelah turun dari apartemen mereka. Membuat Johnny refleks menoleh tanpa berhenti melangkah disertai dengan anggukan beberapa detik kemudian.

"Pegang tanganku.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita perlu menyebrang Ten, kalau kau tidak dipegang bisa-bisa kau lari ke tengah jalan saat lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna kuning"

"Aku tidak seperti itu Hyung!"

"Tapi 3 hari lalu bukannya kau berlari ke tengah jalan saat lampu kuning menyala kemudian hampir tertabrak mobil yang melintas, kau melupakannya?"

"Mana aku tahu, ayo cepatlah Hyung~ kita bisa kehabisan kue jika terlambat~"

Ten meraih pergelangan tangan Johnny, menariknya buru-buru menuju ke arah zebra cross di hadapan mereka.

"Johnny Hyung"

"Lampunya masih kuning Ten, kita belum bisa menyeberang sebelum kendaraan berhenti. Jadi jangan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas."

Yang dilakukan Ten selanjutnya hanya bungkam, kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari lampu lalu lintas diatas mereka yang akan berubah menjadi hijau dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi..5,4,3,2,1..Hijau! Ayo Cepat Hyung, jangan lamban, kita harus cepat sebelum tokonya tutup atau kuenya habis terjual.."

"Ten, hati-hati. Berhenti menarik pakaianku. Kau bisa membuat bahuku terekspos jika kau menariknya kuat-kuat. Ten! Bahuku terlihat bodoh!"

.

.

"Aaaiiisshh bagian sini terlihat mengendur karena kau menariknya terlalu kuat Ten, untung saja ini tidak robek"

"Maaf, kan Hyung tahu sendiri jika aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk kue coklat yang manis disana. Kalau aku kehabisan saat aku menginginkannya maka itu adalah bencana besar."

"Konyol"

"Aku tidak.."

"Itu berlebihan, kehabisan kue coklat saja disamakan dengan bencana.."

"Itu hak-ku, dan aku tidak menerima komentar apa pun.."

Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian, mengambil sebungkus kue coklat dari dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar itu.

"Mengantuk?"

"Tidak"

Di detik selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara bungkusan yang lagi-lagi terbuka yang diikuti dengan suara kunyahan yang ditimbulkan dari aktivitas yang Ten lakukan, sedangkan Johnny tak banyak bicara, matanya lebih sering tertutup ketika hembusan angin itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Hyung mau?"

Sebelah tangannya segera menyodorkan kue coklat yang baru saja dibukanya ke hadapan Johnny yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kue, namun tangan Ten menepisnya dan lantas menyodorkan kuenya.

"Buka saja mulutmu, sekali-kali aku yang menyuapi Hyung. Johnny Hyung selalu saja menyuapiku saat aku sakit kan? jadi sekarang gantian"

"Aku tidak sakit Ten"

"Memangnya orang sakit saja yang disuapi? Pasangan kekasih saja saling menyuapi dan mereka tidak sakit."

"Memangnya kita berdua pasangan kekasih?"

Membuat Ten terdiam sebentar kemudian menyodorkan kuenya.

"Kita ini teman.." Menyodorkan kuenya tepat menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan karena Johnny anak yang penurut, ia membuka mulutnya seperti yang Ten perintahkan, kemudian membiarkan kue berselimut coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sangat enak"

"Itu karena kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tapi ini memang enak"

"Aku sudah tahu, tidak perlu memberitahuku Ten"

Tak ada respon pada detik selanjutnya. Yang Ten lakukan kemudian mengeratkan jaketnya saat hawa dingin itu mulai menyeruak hingga menusuk tulang. Membuatnya sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Johnny yang mulai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dingin?"

"Ya..udaranya bertambah dingin sekarang"

"Kau bisa pakai jaketku kalau–"

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berniat melepas jaketmu atau aku akan membencimu karena kau tidak memikirkan dirimu hanya karena hal sepele Hyung."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya Hyung..kenapa tidak percaya padaku sih..Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sakit lagi mulai sekarang."

Tak ada jawaban, sedangkan Ten tetap berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa sahutan. Sesuatu didalam saku coat abu-abunya diraih dengan cepat, kemudian Johnny merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga membuat Ten tersentak pelan dengan perhatian yang tertuju pada wajah tampan berkarisma milik Johnny. Kedua tangan Johnny bergerak cepat melingkari leher milik Ten, memasang kalung perak berinisial T pada leher putihnya.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, maaf kalau kau tidak suka."

Kepalanya tertunduk menatap kalung yang telah menghiasi lehernya, jemari lentiknya menyentuh perhiasan perak itu dengan cepat kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat, menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih Johnny Hyung... Aku suka apapun yang Hyung berikan untukku, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang? Mataku sudah mengantuk, Ten.."

Entah apa perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak mau tidur sama sekali setelah perkataan Yuta padanya pagi ini.

" _ **Well, aku tak bisa beritahu banyak hal. Tapi yang jelas..mimpimu semalam adalah kode untukmu Ten.. Dan itu masih belum selesai, kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah malam ini."**_

" _ **Jadi aku akan mimpi yang seperti semalam?"**_

" _ **Tidak sama, tapi bisa dibilang mimpimu ini masih belum selesai. Kau akan tahu nanti, lalu besok aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.."**_

Demi Tuhan Ten masih belum siap.

* * *

Langkah kakinya mulai melambat secara perlahan hingga akhirnya terhenti tepat ditepi jalan yang di dominasi oleh berbagai kendaraan yang lalu lalang di sekitar. Ten bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia memilih berhenti begitu saja disana sendirian. Lalu dimana Johnny?.

Kedua manik hitamnya terpaku pada sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Sosok itu masih menunggu lampu lalu lintas di atasnya berubah warna, bersamaan dengan banyak orang disekitarnya. Tapi Ten masih tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang tak asing baginya. Pada awalnya ia tersentak kecil, tapi setelahnya ia merasa tak ada yang perlu di kagetkan lagi karena Yuta sudah memberi tahu dirinya. Itu dirinya yang lain. Sosok yang sama tapi dalam kondisi dan juga dunia yang berbeda. Tapi untuk kali ini Ten tak tahu apapun karena Yuta tak memberi tahu apa-apa padanya.

Kepalanya mendongak ke arah lampu lalu lintas di atasnya yang telah berubah warna, ia Segera melangkah ke seberang sana, dengan Jungie dalam gendongannya. Semua orang sudah tiba di seberang, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jungie melompat keluar dari dalam gendongannya hingga membuat Ten tersentak sambil mengekori arah langkah kucing kesayangannya itu pergi.

"Jungie..kau mu ke mana?! Ayo kesini.."

Tapi kucing Persia putih itu justru semakin menjauhinya. Hanya ada dirinya seorang di tengah jalan, masih dengan Jungie yang berlari kesana-kemari tanpa henti. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan Jungie kembali ke dalam gendongannya. Hingga waktu yang tertera jelas di atas sana sudah menuju ke bagian akhir.

5..4..3..2..1

Suara klakson seakan menghakimi dirinya secara tidak langsung, tapi Ten masih tak peduli. Ia butuh Jungie, tidak yang lain. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, ia mulai cemas sekarang karena dirinya yang lain masih tak kunjung pergi dari sana. Ia ingin membantu, tapi seseorang mencegahnya secara tiba-tiba. Yuta disana, menghalanginya agar tidak ikut campur dengan keadaan di depan sana.

"Yuta Hyung lepaskan tanganku.."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau membantu dirimu sendiri?"

"Kenapa kalau iya?! Mereka dalam bahaya Hyung..aku harus menolongnya."

"Ten sadarlah! Ini cuma mimpi Ten..tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun kau membantu mereka.. Ini bukan kenyataan, ini cuma mimpi! Kau dengar? Cuma mimpi!"

Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, ia ingin membantu tapi percuma saja. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Jungie kembali dalam pelukannya lagi, tapi yang di dapatkan olehnya setelah itu adalah sebuah benturan keras yang menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia terhempas keras ke aspal yang dipijaknya. Jungie menjauh, tapi lelaki kecil itu kehilangan kesadarannya dengan darah segar yang merembes dari kepalanya yang terbentur keras. Ten berlari menghampiri dirinya sendiri yang tergeletak penuh luka. Orang-orang mulai berlari mengerumuni, seakan dirinya adalah tontonan yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Ini bukan tontonan! Ku mohon selamatkan dia! Kalau tidak dia bisa mati!"

Tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Si brengsek itu..."

Dan setelah itu Ten berlari menjauh, kali ini ke arah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang terhenti di tengah jalan dengan sedikit ringsek di bagian depan.

"Keluar! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Coba lihat! Dia hampir mati karena dirimu! Kalau dia mati maka aku juga akan mati!"

Matanya mulai memanas, ia frustasi berat sekarang, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang ada disana?

"Hei kau—"

Tapi kalimatnya terhenti tepat di ujung lidahnya setelah manik hitamnya mendapati siluet seseorang di dalam sana. Surai cokelat yang panjang itu, tubuh jangkung itu, dan juga jari jemari panjang itu. Langkah kakinya refleks melangkah mundur perlahan, air matanya jatuh setelah itu, ia tak bisa bicara, semua yang terlihat di depannya seakan jadi fakta yang menyakiti dirinya.

"Tidak...Tidak mungkin..Ini Tidak mungkin..."

Kenapa Tuhan memberi kenyataan pahit di saat ia telah merasa bahagia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

Gw bikin karya tulis tah ceritanya?! :'v Panjang amat sumpah, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah gw buat seumur hidup/? Baru sadar kalo setengah bulan hiatus :v.. Ini panjang biar langsung to the point, entah nyambung gak nyambung kali ya...ini mepet banget, tugas belum kelar, 2 hari lagi ulangan lisan 40 soal(╥_╥) kok curhat.. Yang jelas disini Jaeyong gak jadian yeth.. Jaehyun aja yang kegatelan/PLAAK/ Gamau banyak bacot, ini udah panjang jadi males ngomong panjang. Maaf kalo kepanjangan... Maaf banget, akhir2 ini keknya emang pada hiatus deh para author+readers..sepi geh. Buat bang Ten yang abis operasi lutut.. GWS ya pacarku/PLAAK/

Oke...

 **TaoRisJae: hehe.. Jangan mewek bareng Ten ya kak, ntar di geplak Johnny. Makasih mau tetep baca+review ya kak..**

 **mtxgdvtzk: Hansol kan emang Pho-nya Johnten. Jadinya om John php-in tante Ten..:v makasih mau read + review**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Silahkan dipilih mana yang mau diculik kak..makasih ya kak eka udah mau read+review**

 **Miayambaso: tenang.. Si jae udah nonjok Johnny kok..jan emosi..makasih udah mau RnR**

 **Kim01: jangan nikahin Johnten, belum cukup umur :'v ..lu berani begal Hansol? Langkahin dulu mayatnya miper :'v Yuta bukan setan! Dia suami gw, dasar KIMbap :'v makasih ya beibih/?**

 **ROXX: Yuyut seneng dek..bikos Johnten moment bertebaran di nct life chiangmai :* makasih sayang-sayang nya..gak nyangka yuyut orang pertama yang ngerespon dirimu:'v ff yang satunya pen sih di post.. Tapi kan gk lengkap dek/nangis di pelukan Yuta/ Jadi sebagai gantinya asa bagian yang di ambil dari ff johnten yang gak bisa di post itu.. Hehe. Gak pernah bikin yaoi? Kenapa? Awalnya yuyut juga gitu, gak berani+takut dosa :v, tapi karena gw kelewat nekat orangnya, jadinya gw bikin2 aja.. Daripada disimpen gaje di otak ya, mending lu buat dulu kalo bisa mah..coba aja, tapi gw pen tau kenapa gk pernah bikin ff yaoi. Soalnya gw tau bener rasanya nyimpen ff dalem otak. Ke siksa banget tau, tiap detik kebayang.. Jadi kek drama, keputer di otak doang. Mending bikin akun kalo yuyut saranin ya..soalnya kalo gak bikin, review lu nyampenya belakangan ROXX.. Bikin aja akun, tapi pake nama yang ini,jan diganti, ntar gw gak kenal :'v jujur ya..gw pengen ngobrol sama lu, tapi gw bingung mau ngobrol dimana. Bukannya mau SKSD ya, tapi ini beneran. Gw pen ngobrol banyak, tapi gak tau mau gimana.. Maksudnya biar gw juga bisa bantu loh..karena lu udah gw anggep temen deket. Gw mohon ini mah, bikin akun plis...demi kebaikan lu/jiah/ tapi terserah lu juga sih. Gw gak tau sih lu berani apa enggak, tapi si bio gw ada uname IG gw..kalo mau dm silahkan aja sih, gw pengen banget soalnya..tapi mau dimana (ToT) Maapin panjang, yuyut khilaf.. Tunggu lanjutannya ya? Saranghae~**

Thanks banget buat yang masih stay disini, karena ada beberapa yang leave entah kenapa, mungkin karena ngebosenin atau emang sibuk sama RL sekali lagi makasih, Yuyut doa'in yang RnR bisa ketemu biasnya kapan2 :'v

And Last...mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah mundur untuk menjauh tapi pandangannya masih terpaku padasosok jangkung yang sudah mulai di evakuasi oleh beberapa warga. Air matanya masih mengalir, tangisannya semakin menjadi saat obsidian hitamnya menemukan wajah familiar yang di dominasi oleh darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Tidak...ini tidak mungkin!.. J-Johnny Hyung tidak mungkin... TIDAK!"

Tubuh kecilnya mengejang dengan keras, diikuti dengan teriakan keras yang menggema di dalam kamar. Matanya terbuka lebar, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, lalu air matanya menetes keluar. Punggungnya bersandar pada hard board ranjang dengan cepat, selimut yang membalut tubuhnya di cengkeram dengan erat, ketakutan yang mendalam mulai menguasai dirinya. Tak ada yang di lakukan oleh Ten selain menangis di dalam ringkukan tubuhnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cepat, lalu seseorang yang sama dengan yang muncul dalam mimpinya muncul dengan tergesa, sedikit berlari ke arahnya lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan erat.

"Ten?! Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban lain selain tangisan yang semakin menjadi, pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain, tubuhnya mulai bergetar seiring dengan isakannya yang mengeras.

"Ten? Berhenti—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Teriakannya kembali menggema, sedangkan Johnny sempat terdiam dengan wajah tersentak. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada lelaki kecilnya itu, jadi kenapa Ten malah membentaknya secara tiba-tiba?

"Ten.."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Satu hal yang sering Johnny dengar dari ayahnya saat ia kecil dulu, jangan balas sebuah amarah dengan amarah yang sama. Karena masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan mengeluarkan amarah dari diri masing-masing. Tangisannya sedikit teredam begitu tubuh besar Johnny membawanya dalam pelukan erat sebagai sarana untuk menenangkan diri. Lelaki bermarga Seo itu tak bergeming sekalipun yang lebih kecil berteriak minta di lepaskan begitu saja. Ia tahu Ten hanya terbawa mimpi saja, tapi bagaimana bisa pengaruhnya jadi separah ini? Seburuk apa mimpi yang baru saja di alami?

"Ten, kumohon hentikan...aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis begini"

"H-Hyung...katakan padaku kalau ini cuma kebohongan.."

"Hei..apa yang bohong? Kau hanya mimpi kan? Jangan dipikirkan..."

'Bagaimana aku mungkin aku bisa diam setelah semua rahasianya mulai terbongkar seperti ini..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuta Hyung..."

Yang disebutkan namanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah rerumputan hijau dihadapannya. Sepasang mata cantiknya menemukan Ten yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari hari sebelumnya. Pandangannya lebih kosong, matanya justru tambah membengkak.

"Hei, kau sakit?"

Hanya ada gelengan yang terlihat, lalu yang lebih kecil melangkah mendekat ke arah Yuta. Tempat kosong di samping Yuta diisi olehnya, kepalanya bersandar pada batang pohon yang tertanam tepat disebelahnya. Helaan nafasnya sering terdengar, suara khasnya lebih jarang terdengar.

"Hyung... jelaskan padaku"

Hening

Tak ada jawaban setelah tak memberi respon tapi pandangannya tertuju ke arah Ten yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Ia ingin mulai tapi bingung harus dari mana, karena Yuta tahu persis semua jawabannya hari ini akan melukai hati Ten, dan ia tidak siap.

"Yuta Hyung jangan diam saja... Aku mau tahu. Kau malaikat pelindungku kan? Karena itu tolong bantu aku, aku mohon.."

"Harus mulai dari mana?"

"Katakan saja padaku, apa mimpi ini datang karena dirimu?"

"Tidak, aku bukan malaikat pembawa mimpi, semuanya sudah di atur. Dan mimpimu punya arti dan juga penjelasan.."

"Kehidupan yang sedang terjadi saat ini... apa tidak benar-benar terjadi?"

"Ya... bisa dibilang begitu, semua yang terjadi sekarang tidak nyata. Ini hanya kehidupan di dalam mimpi, dan mungkin saja kau tahu..."

"Kalau sebenarnya aku sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan? Dan apa benar...kalau Johnny Hyung yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

"Kau benar, ini hanya dunia dalam mimpimu... apa yang terjadi sekarang anggap saja perjalananmu sebelum kau terbangun dari koma.. "

"Koma? Maksudmu apa?"

Matanya mengerjap dengan cepat, lelaki di sampingnya ini terlalu polos, jadi apa memberitahu semuanya sekarang akan baik-baik saja?

"Setelah kecelakaan hari itu, kau mengalami koma karena benturan keras dikepala. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan sadar, yang jelas—"

"Berarti aku seperti ini karena Johnny Hyung?"

"Ayolah Ten..ini kecelakaan, aku yakin Johnny tak sengaja menabrakmu, jadi ku mohon jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat hubungan kalian menjadi renggang atau mungkin akan hancur."

"Tapi tetap saja, Johnny Hyung penyebabnya kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisinya? Bukankah Johnny Hyung juga mengalami kecelakaan di waktu yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti... Tapi yang jelas, keadaannya hampir sama denganmu, Johnny juga masih belum sadar dari koma."

"Apa kami dipertemukan dalam mimpi yang sama? Maksudku... Apa Johnny Hyung juga mengalami mimpi yang sama?"

"Aku tidak bisa beritahu semuanya, tapi yang jelas... kalian punya keterkaitan yang membuat kau dan Johnny terikat satu sama lain. Johnny punya tugasnya sendiri dalam hal ini, dan kau adalah tanggung jawabnya Johnny. Hanya itu yang ku tahu"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali? Aku ingin pergi.. aku tidak mau disini Hyung.. Apa dengan mencelakai diriku sendiri bisa membuatku kembali?"

"Ten, semua itu ada waktunya, jadi ku mohon bersabarlah sedikit, kau mungkin akan menyesal jika kembali sekarang. Masih ada waktu, jadi jangan bersikap ceroboh. Ingat juga kalau Johnny tidak tahu apapun tentang ini, jangan menyalahkannya terus.."

"Tapi, Yuta Hyung bagaimana? Kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah aku bangun kan?"

1 Detik 2 Detik 3 Detik...

Tapi setelahnya hanya ada senyuman manis yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku punya kehidupan sendiri, kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Bisa jadi aku akan menghilang setelah itu."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ikut Yuta Hyung saja.."

"Tidak tidak tidak... Sudah ku bilang kau punya kehidupan sendiri. Ada banyak orang yang menantikan dirimu. Jadi untuk apa ikut denganku?"

"Lalu, apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Johnny Hyung setelah itu?"

"Entahlah... tapi sebaiknya manfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan baik sebelum kau sadar dan benar-benar tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Johnny."

 **###**

"Ten? Kau dari mana?"

Suara bass itu terdengar menginterupsi dari depan televisi, sosok jangkung itu tengah sibuk membereskan tumpukan buku di atas meja kaca disana tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dari luar, cari udara pagi"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering keluar, ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada Hyung... aku kan sudah bilang cuma cari udara segar. Tidak ada masalah, jangan khawatir..."

"Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Setelah itu kepalanya terangkat ke atas, memperhatikan Johnny yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri persis dihadapannya.

"Yang tadi pagi itu... kenapa?"

DEG

"A-apanya?"

"Kau mimpi buruk ya? Tadi pagi juga kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"I-Iya, Cuma mimpi buruk kok..."

"Oh Okay..."

Langkah kakinya menjauh dari hadapan Ten, lelaki jangkung itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah rak buku yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, tapi suara khas itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kepalanya menoleh ke wajah manis itu.

"Aku mau minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi..."

Tapi setelah itu Johnny kembali pergi menjauhinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan cepat, rasa bersalahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Johnny mungkin tak tahu apa pun, jadi kenapa ia harus menyalahkan orang lain yang tak tahu apa yang di alaminya. Johnny tak mengerti apa pun, lalu kenapa ia membentak Johnny dengan kata yang kelewat kasar. Kemudian entah dari mana, semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba, lengan panjang itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari arah belakang dengan kepala tersandar persis di bahu sempitnya. Cubitan di hidung mancungnya membuat Ten sedikit berada di ambang kesadaran.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku tahu kau cuma terbawa suasana kan?"

Harusnya Ten tahu kalau Johnny sudah pasti tidak sengaja mencelakai dirinya. Lalu untuk apa ia bersikap kasar pada Johnny?

"Hyung, maaf..."

"Berisik ah, jangan minta maaf terus. Aku tidak marah sedikitpun. Justru kalau aku punya salah padamu, aku minta maaf. "

" _ **Aku tidak bisa beritahu semuanya, tapi yang jelas... kalian punya keterkaitan yang membuat kau dan Johnny terikat satu sama lain. Johnny punya tugasnya sendiri dalam hal ini, dan kau adalah tanggung jawabnya Johnny. Hanya itu yang ku tahu"**_

"Hyung... Kalau aku pergi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak akan pergi karena aku akan menjagamu disini. Kau sudah jadi tanggung jawabku, jadi jangan berpikiran untuk pergi begitu saja"

'Yuta Hyung memang benar, Johnny Hyung punya tanggung jawab..'

" _ **Entahlah... tapi sebaiknya manfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan baik sebelum kau sadar dan benar-benar tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Johnny."**_

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita bisa sering pergi keluar mulai sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting Tong..

Suara bel pintu terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar apartemen, lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah meja makan, kemudian langkah kakinya membawa Taeyong pergi ke depan pintu. Layar monitor menampilkan wajah Jaehyun yang mengenakan baseball cap berwarna putih, tersenyum ke arah layar dengan tangan melambai.

"Taeyong Hyung, buka pintunya.."

Dari peep hole speaker itu suara husky Jaehyun terdengar, tapi Taeyong tak perlu memberi jawaban. Cukup dengan membuka pintu, lalu senyuman Jaehyun benar-benar terlihat sangat nyata. Satu buket mawar putih tersaji persis di hadapan Taeyong setelah salah satu tangan milik Jaehyun sempat tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Mata besar milik Taeyong terbuka lebar sambil mengerjap dengan wajah gemas, salah satu tangannya memberi sambutan dengan mengambil bunga dari tangan Jaehyun, kemudian ia tersenyum. Jaehyun terlalu romantis, Jaehyun juga terlalu manis di usianya yang terbilang baru masuk 20. Base ball cap di kepalanya terlepas, menampilkan tampilan rambut baru milik Jaehyun.

"Rambutmu... hitam?"

"Kenapa? Kurang cocok?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku lihat rambutmu yang seperti ini"

"Kenapa? Hyung terpesona dengan ketampananku ini hmm?"

Hening, hanya ada tatapan datar dari Taeyong.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya.. silahkan, kebetulan aku baru buat sarapan. Mau makan?"

"Itu bagus, aku mau coba masakan Hyung. Terima kasih.."

Taeyong lagi-lagi tak merespon, lelaki kurus itu langsung melangkah ke arah meja makan, dengan Jaehyun yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Duduk, biar aku ambilkan nasi"

Obsidiannya terus tertuju pada Taeyong, senyuman di sudut bibirnya juga terlalu manis di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Ini, ambil saja beberapa lauk. Maaf kalau masakannya kurang enak."

"Taeyong Hyung seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya"

What the...

Perkataan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong speechless dalam hitungan detik. Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum menggoda dirinya.

"Cepat makan, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"

"Hehe, iya Hyung...Jangan cerewet.. Nanti kalau cerewet, manisnya Hyung jadi luntur.."

'What ever..'

5 Menit setelahnya, hanya ada suara khas dari acara makan pagi. Taeyong tak banyak bicara, sedangkan Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah kagum.

"Ini enak, Hyung pintar masak. Lain kali bisa kita masak makanan bersama Hyung?"

"Jangan berlebihan.."

"Nanti kalau kita menikah, aku mau membantu Hyung menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak kita"

'Shit!'

Bolehkah Taeyong berkata kotor pada Jaehyun sekarang?

 **###**

"Hyung, aku mau beli es krim..."

"Es krim?"

Ten memberikan anggukan cepat setelah Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok kecil disebelahnya. Salah satu tangan milik Ten terulur ke arah kanan, memberi tahu pada Johnny kalau ia ingin es krim di ujung jalan.

"Belikan aku es krim ya?"

"Mau es krim? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan—"

"John?"

Dua orang disana refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, Hansol disana, lelaki jangkung bersurai blonde itu berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan keduanya, dengan koper hitam dalam pegangannya.

"Hansol Hyung?"

"Kalian sedang apa? **"**

Tak ada jawaban, Ten hanya diam dengan pandangan yang di alihkan ke tempat lain. Sedangkan Johnny ikut tak menjawab. Obsidian cokelat miliknya tengah memicing ke arah Ten, lalu beralih pada sosok Hansol didepannya.

"Jalan-jalan saja...Hyung mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Hyung mau pulang sekarang? Apa Hyung yakin?"

"Kenapa? Aku pikir sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekarang. Lalu kau..."

Hansol tak melanjutkan ucapannya sepasang mata bambinya beralih pada lelaki kecil di belakang sana. Memperhatikan Ten dalam hitungan detik sebelum akhirnya sosok itu ikut menatap ke arahnya. Keduanya berada dalam satu garis pandang tanpa bicara, seakan menyiratkan artian yang sama dari tatapan mata masing-masing.

"John, tidak bisakah kau ikut aku? Kita bisa mengulang waktu kan? Kau dan aku akan mulai dari awal. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu, saling mendukung satu sama lain. Jadi apa kau tidak bisa ikut aku ke Chicago?"

Hening.

Yang di sebutkan namanya mendadak diam denganair muka yang berubah drastis. Raut wajahnya terlihat bimbang, Johnny tak yakin dengan hal ini, ia suka disini karena semua temannya ada disini. Kalau boleh Johnny jujur, ia memang ingin kembali sebentar untuk menemui keluarganya, tapi hatinya tak yakin. Kalau ia pergi lalu bagaimana dengan Ten?

"Itu..."

Lalu sebuah tangan muncul dari arah belakang tubuhnya, menggenggam tangannya erat seakan menyiratkan kalau ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membawa Johnny pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sosok yang lebih kecil itu muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dengan tatapan lain yang diberikan untuk Hansol. Masih dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin di pererat.

"Johnny Hyung milikku... Jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membawanya pergi"

Obisidian hitamnya langsung beralih pada sosok Ten di hadapannya, sama halnya dengan Johnny. Yang lebih kecil masih kukuh pada ucapannya, genggaman tangannya semakin di pererat, air mukanya juga berubah drastis saat Hansol mendekati keduanya.

"Hansol Hyung, aku mohon jangan bawa Johnny Hyung pergi...Kumohon jangan, aku tidak punya teman lagi kalau Johnny Hyung di bawa pergi..Hansol Hyung tolong jangan bawa Johnny Hyung pergi.."

Dan sebelah tangan milik Hansol telah bertengger di bahunya, tepukannya cukup lembut, sama halnya dengan senyuman yang diberikan oleh Hansol pada detik itu juga. Kepala Ten terangkat ke atas, memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah manis milik Hansol. Lalu satu hal yang tak pernah di prediksi oleh Ten tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Hansol memeluknya dengan sangat lembut dan juga erat. Telapak tangannya terasa di punggungnya, mengusap dengan gerakan pelan untuk lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Ten...maafkan aku"

Lalu semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

"Harusnya aku tak terlalu kasar padamu, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku tidak suka Johnny bersama orang lain. Hari itu, harusnya aku dan Johnny masih pergi untuk jalan-jalan, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja pergi karena Jaehyun menelpon. Aku tanya pada Jaehyun setelah itu, dan dia bilang kau sakit. Ku pikir hanya sakit biasa, tapi nyatanya aku yang menyebabkan semuanya. Hari itu kau ulang tahun, tapi bodohnya aku malah membuat Johnny membatalkan janjinya padamu. Karena itu aku minta maaf, aku tahu ini semua salahku."

"Tidak Hyung... Jangan bicara begitu. Harusnya aku juga paham kondisimu waktu itu. Aku saja yang terlalu egois."

"Kau terlalu baik, dan aku tahu persis kalau Johnny sangat menyukaimu."

"Heh?"

"Apa kau juga menyukai Johnny?"

"Ah itu..."

"Hansol Hyung bicara apa? Jangan tanyakan itu pada Ten"

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar selama beberapa detik, sebuah jitakan pelan dihadiahkan oleh Hansol. Lelaki bersurai blonde itu tahu persis kalau Johnny menyukai lelaki kecil disebelahnya. Hansol ini sama seperti kakak sekaligus sahabatnya, jadi mana mungkin ia tidak kenal sifat tersembunyi dari Johnny.

"Ya, jujur aku tidak terlalu suka kalau Johnny di ambil oleh orang lain. Itu wajar karena aku juga menyukainya. Tapi sekarang, aku pikir melepasw Johnny adalah jalan yang benar. Kau anak yang manis, kau juga sangat baik. Bisa tolong jaga Johnny untukku?"

Hening

Yang disebutkan namanya justru terdiam, kepalanya masih mendongak ke atas, menatap lurus ke arah Hansol yang tengah tersenyum manis. Baginya Hansol itu susah ditebak, ada waktunya Hansol akan bersikap keras kepala dan juga kasar, tapi ada kalanya Hansol berubah jadi orang paling baik dan juga lembut. Ten tak tahu dan juga tak mau tahu kenapa sifat Hansol selalu berubah seperti ini. Tapi sejujurnya Ten tak keberatan, ia tahu Hansol hanya ingin Johnny menemaninya, sama seperti dirinya. Well, harusnya dari awal Ten tidak punya pikiran kalau Hansol orang yang menyebalkan. Sama seperti yang terjadi hari itu. Tepat dimana Johnny pergi meninggalkannya di depan kedai es krim karena ingin mengantar Hansol ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk teman dekatnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback On**

Ini baru 5 menit mereka menginjakkan kaki ditempat yang biasa dikunjunginya. Tapi seseorang datang begitu saja entah dari mana. Semuanya berjalan cepat, Hansol datang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan pada Johnny bahwa ia butuh bantuan. Lelaki yang tak kalah jangkung itu memberikan paksaan, sahabatnya sakit, dan ia minta Johnny untuk mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit yang lumayan jauh dari sini.

"John, tolong bantu aku.. Aku mohon, ini darurat"

"Kenapa tidak pergi naik taksi saja ?!'

Nada bicaranya terdengar cukup ketus, Ten tak suka ini. Ia tak suka kalau Hansol selalu datang tiba-tiba lalu mengacaukan semuanya.

"Ten, jangan bicara begitu. Hansol Hyung sedang butuh bantuan. Kalau begitu tunggu saja disini, nanti aku kembali"

"Johnny Hyung mau kemana?!"

"Aku mau antar Hansol Hyung, sebentar saja, nanti aku kembali."

"Tapi Hyung—"

Lalu Johnny telah masuk kedalam mobilnya begitu saja, dengan Hansol yang mengikuti langkahnya. Raut wajahnya tak bisa di kontrol lagi. Perasaannya juga tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kenapa Johnny lebih memilih meninggalkan Ten sendirian ketimbang mengajaknya pergi?!

Ini terlalu membosankan, obsidian hitamnya terus memantau mobil yang di bawa Johnny sekalipun bentuknya sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi. Ia ingin beli es krim pada awalnya, tapi jujur ia tak punya nafsu makan lagi, semuanya berubah karena Johnny dan juga Hansol, mereka sama saja. Tidak memikirkan dirinya. Ten mendudukan bokongnya pada bangku kayu di depan kedai, ia sendirian, tak ada yang menemani dirinya sekarang.

Johnny bilang hanya sebentar tapi ini sudah hampir satu jam dan Johnny masih belum kembali. Terkadang Ten memang perlu memastikan apakah perkataan Johnny itu sesuai dengan kenyataan atau malah sebaliknya. Dan sekarang ia dapat satu pelajaran penting, kalau—

"Sendirian saja..."

Dan kenapa malah Yuta yang datang?

"Hmmm"

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Johnny Hyung..."

Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang dimaksud, tapi ia tak melihat tanda tanda adanya Johnny disekitar mereka.

"Memangnya Johnny kemana?

"Mengantar Hansol Hyung ke Rumah Sakit, dan aku dibilang harus menunggu"

"Kenapa tidak ikut saja?"

"Ya makanya itu! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi!"

Suasananya tiba-tiba senyap, dua orang disana memicingkan matanya ke arah sekitar, dan yang ditemukan adalah tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Well, sepertinya Ten melupakan satu fakta terbesar sekarang...

Kalau Yuta itu tidak bisa dilihat siapapun!

"Jangan berteriak, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak terlihat"

'Aku tidak ingat Hyung...maaf'

"Daripada berisik dan orang lain berpikir kalau kau ini orang aneh Yang bicara sendirian. Jawab saja di dalam hati, aku bisa dengar"

Hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar akan menunggunya?"

'Tentu saja'

"Kalau dia tidak datang bagaimana?"

'Yuta Hyung ini bicara apa? Johnny Hyung pasti datang.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap disini.."

'Apa Hyung sedang menunggu seseorang juga?'

"Iya, aku sedang menunggumu disini sampai Johnny kembali"

Tapi menurutnya ia tak terlalu butuh Yuta.

'Kenapa?'

"Kenapa apanya? Kau lupa kalau aku ini malaikat pelindungmu? Jadi mana bisa aku membiarkanmu sendirian disini? Kau ini terlalu polos untuk dibiarkan pulang sendirian. Jadi aku akan terus disini sampai Johnny kembali"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 minutes later...**

"Tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah terlalu lama Ten, ayo ku antar pulang"

"Aku masih mau disini, tunggu sebentar. Johnny Hyung pasti datang kan?"

"Tapi ini sedang hujan gerimis, kau bisa sakit kalau tidak segera pulang"

"Yuta Hyung jangan bicara begitu, aku baik-baik saja.. Tunggu Johnny Hyung"

"Kalau begitu tutupi kepalamu.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, jadi kau saja yang—"

Tapi tangan seseorang justru bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghalangi tetesan air hujan itu mengenai kepalanya. Yang lebih kecil mengangkat kepalanya, tetesan air hujan yang sedikit mengalir dari celah jemari milik Johnny mengenai wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan cepat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang ditujukan untuk lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama, ada kecelakaan di perjalanan, dan aku terjebak macet. Sekarang ayo pulang..kenapa malah hujan-hujanan begini?!"

"Aku mau tunggu Johnny Hyung..."

"Tapi jangan hujan-hujanan begini, kau bisa sakit."

"Tapi aku memang sudah sakit, kepalaku pusing Hyung...aku mau pulang, kita kemari lain kali saja"

Salah satu tangan pendeknya terulur ke hadapan Johnny, raut wajahnya dibuat selucu mungkin agar Johnny mau mengangkatnya dari atas bangku yang di dudukinya. Tangan besar itu memberi sambutan hangat, kedua lengannya ditarik secara perlahan, lalu yang lebih kecil akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan tegak seperti semula.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum hujannya tambah deras"

Tapi salah satu tangannya terangkat tiba-tiba, menutupi kepala Johnny dari tetesan hujan yang semakin deras itu. Sedangkan sosok jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memeriksa sesuatu di atas kepalanya, dan ia menemukan tangan kecil itu di sana, masih setia menutupi kepalanya dari hujan.

"Kau sedang apa?'

"Menutupi kepala Hyung dari hujan..."

"Kenapa? Lebih baik kau tutupi kepalamu saja Ten"

Lalu yang lebih kecil memberikan gelengan lembut.

"Kalau Johnny Hyung sakit, nanti siapa yang akan merawatku?"

 **-Flashback Off**

* * *

"Hei, jangan melamun terus Ten..kau ini kenapa?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, aku baik.. Maafkan aku"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tidak ada yang mau ucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum aku pergi?"

"Hansol Hyung maaf... Aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Maafkan aku Hyung"

"Jangan di pikirkan, bukan cuma kau saja, aku juga sering berpikiran negatif tentangmu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku banyak mengacaukan rencana kalian, maafkan aku. Setelah ini jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali, jadi kalian bisa bebas"

"Hansol Hyung jangan bicara begitu. Hyung akan datang lagi kemari kan?"

"Hehe, iya John.. Kau ini terlalu cerewet. Kalian sama-sama cerewet, mungkin saja kalian memang cocok satu sama lain"

Dan suara khas itu terdengar lagi dengan kepala terangkat memperhatikan sosok Hansol.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak suka dengan Johnny?"

Hening.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Jadi bisa aku pergi sekarang? Penerbangannya 45 menit lagi, dam aku harus segera pergi. Jaga diri kalian, aku tidak mau lihat adik kesayanganku ini kurus kering, aku juga tidak mau lihat temanku ini tetap pendek, makan yang banyak supaya tinggi badanmu bertambah".

"Hansol Hyung mengejekku!"

"Tidak, aku Cuma bercanda.. Baiklah, aku titip Johnny padamu Ten.. Dan untuk Johnny.. Jaga Ten. Okay?"

"Iya Hyung, jangan cerewet"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku pergi?"

Dua orang disana hanya memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban, selanjutnya Hansol benar-benar bersiap untuk pergi, semuanya barang-barangnya sudah di atur dengan rapi. Lambaian tangannya menyapu angin, memberi salam perpisahan sederhana sebelum Hansol benar-benar pergi dari sana. Entah kapan Hansol akan kembali tapi yang jelas ada waktu dimana lelaki jangkung itu kembali lagi dengan beberapa perubahan dalam dirinya.

 **###**

2 jam setelahnya, dua orang yang punya perbedaan mencolok itu baru saja kembali dari acara jalan-jalan siangnya. Tepat setelah pintu lift itu terbuka lebar, Johnny melangkah lebih dulu, lalu diikuti dengan Ten dan juga Yuta dibelakangnya. Sudah sekitar 30 menit Yuta tiba-tiba saja datang lalu mengekori langkahnya kemanapun ia pergi. Entah karena apa tapi yang jelas Ten tak tahu apapun karena sejak tadi sosok yang punya wajah manis itu lebih sering terdiam daripada bicara. Jika ia memberikan pertanyaan, maka Yuta hanya akan memberikan senyuman simpul kemudian memberikan jawaban yang sama setiap kalinya.

'Aku hanya ingin menjagamu'

Dan itu sudah ia dengar selama lebih dari 5 kali. Sesekali ketika Ten memicingkan matanya ke arah Yuta, maka ia akan mendapati Yuta yang hanya diam sambil menatap ke arahnya. Ini agal aneh, kenapa sifat asli Yuta sangat langka untuk dilihat pada hari ini? Dan kenapa Yuta jauh lebih sering muncul dan menemaninya daripada hari-hari sebelumnya?

"Ten, ayo masuk.."

Dan ketika suara bass itu terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Dua orang dibelakangnya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Johnny yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yuta Hyung, aku masuk dulu..."

Tapi kata-kata Yuta membuat langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Tidak lama lagi..."

"Hyung bilang apa? Apa yang tidak lama lagi?"

1 Detik..2 Detik...3 Detik...

Lalu tubuh kecilnya diselimuti oleh suasana hangat ketika yang sedikit lebih tinggi memeluknya dengan erat. Jujur saja Yuta memang bukanlah manusia sepertinya, Yuta berbeda, kehidupannya juga berbeda. Yuta mungkin tak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya, lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Yuta tiba-tiba saja sangat terasa menempel ditubuhnya? Kenapa Yuta tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti manusia biasa? Dan kenapa ia bisa menyentuh Yuta secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Y-Yuta Hyung... Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Tapi yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya diam tak menjawab. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu membicarakan hal lain yang terdengar sedikit aneh ditelinganya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu nanti, jaga dirimu Ten..."

Ini perasaannya saja atau perkataan Yuta seakan-akan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Hei? Kau ini sedang apa diluar? Ayo masuk, dari tadi aku menunggumu Ten"

Pelukan keduanya terlepas,lalu tarikan di pergelangan tangannya membuat dua orang disana terpisah dalam hitungan detik. Yuta menghilang tiba-tiba saja dari hadapannya.

Lalu sejak hari itu, Yuta benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya, semuanya berubah secara drastis, tak sama seperti dulu. Biasanya Ten akan menemukan senyuman selamat pagi yang Yuta berikan secara sukarela padanya sekalipun ia sering mengabaikannya. Biasanya Yuta akan muncul sesekali dihadapannya, tapi sekarang Yuta benar-benar menghilang. Ia merindukan sosok malaikat tampannya yang entah pergi kemana selama beberapa hari belakangan. Di kamar seberang Yuta tak terlihat, bahkan saat ia memanggilnya Yuta tetap tak datang sama sekali. Lalu selama beberapa hari ini, pikirannya selalu di hantui oleh perkataan Yuta pada hari itu.

" _ **Tidak lama lagi..."**_

" _ **Aku akan merindukanmu nanti, jaga dirimu Ten..."**_

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau ada masalah? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering diam, pagi-pagi kau sering melihat ke arah jendela, ada apa Ten?"

"Tidak ada masalah, aku Cuma merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalaku juga sering pusing, dadaku juga sering sakit. Cuma itu.."

"Kau sakit? Perlu periksa ke dokter?"

Hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke dokter, aku mau jalan-jalan Hyung.."

"Jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Kenapa? Johnny Hyung tidak mau? Ini sudah 5 hari kita diam dirumah terus, ayo kita pergi, bawa Jungie juga sekalian. Bisa kan Hyung?"

"Mau kemana? Ke taman kota saja bagaimana? Kita lihat orang-orang jalan pagi, aku dengar di taman banyak hal yang bisa dilihat, aku dengar ditaman—"

"Cukup, jangan cerewet terus. Sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi menyambutnya dengan lembut, suara aliran air sungai terdengar seperti melodi yang indah di pagi hari. Suhu dingin yang menyegarkan menyentuh kulit dengan perlahan. Hoodie kebesaran yang melekat ditubuhnya menambah kesan hangat, bulu-bulu lembut milik Jungie juga ikut menambah suhu hangat. Sepeda lipat di samping tubuh Johnny mengiringi langkah keduanya, bersama Jungie yang ada dalam gendongan Ten. Beberapa orang dengan kegiatan olahraga paginya masing-masing terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Air mukanya masih tetap sama, pandangannya juga sering kosong saat Johnny sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah yang lebih kecil.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng.

Dan cubitan keras di hidung mancungnya membuat teriakan cempreng milik Ten terdengar di sekitar sana.

"Johnny Hyung sakit! Jangan cubit hidungku terus! Ini sakit ughhh"

"Berhenti melamun, aku tidak suka itu. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa pun, aku cuma merasa tidak enak badan."

"Lalu kenapa pergi kalau kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ingin saja.."

"Lalu kalau kau sakit? Aku juga yang harus menjagamu?"

"Aku akan sembuh Hyung, nanti kalau Hyung tidak ada di sampingku akan ada orang lain yang menjagaku"

Suasananya tiba-tiba saja hening, tatapan mata Johnny melirik ke arah Ten tanpa bersuara, kata-katanya sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya Ten bicara yang terlalu teoritis seperti ini.

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Memangnya aku mau kemana sampai-sampai tidak ada di sampingmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak dari kemarin Hyung."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa pun, jangan dipikirkan terus."

"Hyung... kalau aku pergi nanti apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya mau pergi kemana?"

"Maaf aku menyusahkan Hyung terus, aku membuat Hyung kesal terus, aku banyak memaksa Hyung terus, aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan Hyung lagi, aku janji.."

"Jangan bicara begitu, memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bicara begitu."

Aneh, semuanya tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Perkataannya juga keluar secara spontan, perasaaannya juga kurang baik semenjak Yuta pergi, kepalanya juga terasa sakit pada waktu tertentu. Bukan hanya kepalanya, tapi beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terasa sakit, seperti bahu kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak pucat.. Kalau sakit kita pulang saja sekarang. Jangan memaksakan diri"

"Tidak Hyung, aku tetap ingin disini. Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Langkahnya terhenti persis di rerumputan hijau yang menghadap langsung ke arah aliran sungai. Sepeda yang dibawanya di parkirkan tak jauh dari posisi keduanya, semilir angin yang sejuk langsung menerpa wajah Johnny dan juga Ten. Surai hitam itu tersapu oleh semilir angin, menampilkan wajah manisnya dengan jelas. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar milik Johnny, jemari lentiknya ditautkan pada jemari kekar milik Johnny yang ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala milik Ten. Sepasang obsidian hitamnya tertutup rapat, menikmati sejuknya angin yang mendominasi suasana di antara keduanya.

"Johnny Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kalau aku pergi dari hadapan Hyung bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh, kau disini saja."

"Aku kan cuma tanya"

"Perasaanku saja atau dari tadi kau terus bicara aneh seperti ini Ten..."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bicara begitu"

"Tidak boleh, disini saja.."

"Apa Hyung pernah mimpi buruk? Seperti Hyung ada di rumah sakit, atau Hyung mengalami kecelakaan?"

Tubuh jangkung Johnny langsung menegang setelahnya, obsidian cokelatnya mencuri pandang ke arah Ten, tapi yang lebih kecil masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingatannya pada malam itu muncul lagi, bayangan pada .menghantui pikirannya lagi. Tautan di jemarinya refleks di pererat oleh Johnny, kemudian helaan nafas itu muncul setelahnya.

"Tidak..."

Sayangnya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Johnny akui ia pernah memimpikan apa yang baru saja jadi topik pembicaraan. Ia ada di Rumah Sakit, bersama Jaehyun yang menemaninya, dan yang terakhir ia mengalami kecelakaan, tapi ia tak bisa lihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak pada waktu itu karena korban kecelakaan telah di bawa pergi lebih dulu. Ia tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin berhenti memikirkan bayangan itu lagi, tapi kenapa sekarang Ten menanyakan padanya?

Apa lelaki kecil itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya?

Tapi sayangnya dua orang itu saling tak mengetahui kesamaan uang terjadi pada diri masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya terhenti secara tiba-tiba, kepalanya kembali terasa berputar. Ten menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya sekalipun Johnny telah sadar bagaimana kondisi lelaki kecil disampingnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak.."

Pegangannya pada hoodie biru yang dikenakan Johnny tiba-tiba saja terlepas, lalu Jungie juga hampir terlepas dari gendongannya. Bahu kanannya kembali terasa sakit, menciptakan erangan tertahan dari Ten sendiri. Kayuhan sepedanya dihentikan, Johnny segera ambil langkah cepat, yang lebih kecil segera dibawa turun dari atas sepeda lalu mendudukannya di atas tempat duduk di tepian jalan.

"Kau sakit?"

"Kepalaku sakit Hyung... Bahuku juga sakit.. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, Johnny Hyung ini sakit"

Johnny panik setengah mati, Ten menangis karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya jauh lebih mendominasi. Tidak pernah terjadi seperti ini sebelumnya, semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba saja. Bahkan Ten sendiri tak tahu apapun, hanya ada rasa sakit, terlebih lagi di kepalanya.

"Aku carikan obat ya? Tunggu sebentar disini, jangan kemana-mana. Kita tidak bisa pulang karena aku takut kau akan jatuh. Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali"

Johnny kembali pergi dengan sepedanya, kayuhannya dipercepat hingga punggung lebar itu telah menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. 10 menit kemudian nafasnya mulai kembali normal, rasa sakit dikepalanya juga mulai menghilang. Wajahnya semakin pucat, bahkan untuk bangun sebentar bia masih belum sanggup.

"J-Jungie!"

Tapi kucing kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba saja melompat keluar lalu menjauh. Hingga membuat Ten mau tak mau memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit, langkahnya yang gontai menghampiri Jungie di tepian jalan. Tak banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

"Jungie kembali..."

Langkahnya semakin jauh dari tempat semula, suara klakson kendaraan sesekali berbunyi hingga memekakan telinga. Kucing kecilnya berhasil ia dapatkan, tapi rasa sakitnya justru kembali begitu saja. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya jauh terasa lebih sakit, telinganya berdengung keras hingga sakit kepalanya kembali bertambah dengan cepat. Pandangannya tak bisa fokus, semuanya terlihat berantakan dan hampir tak terlihat oleh matanya. Pendengarannya juga tak berfungsi karena suara dengungan itu masih terdengar dengan jelas.

"Johnny Hyung..."

Tubuhnya di tarik dengan kasar, seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat dari arah belakang, pandangannya mulai memutih. Lalu yang terasa setelah itu adalah benturan keras yang mengenai tubuh keduanya hingga Ten ikut jatuh tersungkur ke aspal. Kesadarannya mulai kembali sedikit, kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping dan ia menemukan Johnny yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Johnny Hyung..."

Tapi yang disebutkan namanya tak memberi respon. Johnny kehilangan kesadaran karena benturan di kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali Berkunang-kunang, tapi selanjutnya ia menemukan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Yuta disana, berdiri di tepian jalan sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu membungkuk dengan perlahan, memberikan permintaan maaf sekaligus salam perpisahan . Senyuman manisnya terlihat sekalipun pandangannya tak bisa fokus.

"Yuta Hyung... Johnny Hyung.."

Lalu pandangannya menggelap setelah itu.

Perjalanan Johnny dan juga Ten di alam mimpinya telah berakhir sampai disini.

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya mulai terdengar keras seiring dengan dada bidangnya naik turun tak beraturan. Lalu hanya dalam hitungan detik, semuanya kembali normal, salah satu jemarinya mulai menunjukan pergerakan kecil. Pintu kaca yang tak terlalu transparan itu terbuka, lalu seseorang melangkah masuk menghampiri sosok kecil yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang tetap terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Jari-jemarinya mulai bergerak menyesuaikan. Kedua matanya yang tertutup sejak lama itu pada akhirnya terbuka perlahan.

1 detik..2 detik.. 3 detik...

Langit-langit kamar serba putih adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh matanya. Lalu sepasang obsidian hitam itu mulai bergerak menelusur ke arah sekitar. Kepalanya masih sulit di gerakan jadi ia punya kendala. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat itu menarik perhatiannya. Obsidian yang baru terbuka itu memicing ke arah lelaki kecil lain yang ada disana. Lalu sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang terbaring di atas sana dengan cepat. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat ia menyadari bahwa kedua mata itu telah terbuka lebar.

"T-Ten?! Kau sudah sadar?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Eh, gantung ya? Yaudah di tebece aja deh :'v.. /garing/ wkwkwkwk...Dan secara resmi yuyut ucapkan kalau perjalanan Johnten disini berakhir ya.. Karena ini si Ten udah bangun dari koma. Si Johnny? Ada kok, tebak aja. Jadi daripada bertele-tele, mending yuyut udahin aja, atau dalam arti lain si Ten disadarin sama yuyut. Sekalipun udah sadar, ntar masih lanjut kok, doain ya, semoga Johnten bisa ketemu lagi di dunia nyata. Di chapter depan juga keknya bakalan ada komplikasi percintaan../O AZ YE KAN?/ Disini Hansol ilang keknya, mungkin juga seterusnya Hansol diilangin dari sini. Yuta? Ada dihatikuuu/jijik/ Liat aja ntar lah..

Oh Iya! Congrats untuk Park Jungwoo ~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersembunyi di balik masker, kau diperkenalkan oleh SM bang~ bang Jungwoo tamvan njir..wkwkwk.. Ada yang tau ff ini sebenernya kenapa? Maksud yuyut konfliknya... Udah jelas ya, disini itu Ten koma karena kecelakaan, dimana dia ditabrak sama Johnny. Jadi mimpi itu kode buat Ten soal kehidupan aslinya. Yang di alamin Johnten dkk ini Cuma di mimpinya Ten ya.. Johnny juga mimpi, tapi gak terlalu dibahas. Karena di mimpinya juga Johnny ini kek gak tau yang ditabrak sama dia itu siapa karena dia emang gak sempet liat karena Ten ini udah di bawa pergi sama ambulans. Yang jelas si Johnny ini punya tanggung jawablah..ah ae pusing, apalagi yg baca -_-

Maafkan typo, karena yuyut paling males periksa ulang, ini juga dari hp, makanya sering typo :'v maaf juga kalo gak ngerti sama ceritanya. Yuk lah...lanjut

 **chittaten1004** : Udah tau kan? Ini johnny yg nabrak, tapi dia gak sengaja karena dia lagi gak fokus nyetir, kira² gitu deh Ten udah gpp kan sekarang? Buktinya sering post foto di vyrl yg dia lagi di thailand :v.. Makasih udah di follfav...kekeke, saranghae~

 **TaoRisJae** : udah lanjut kakak...makasih banget

 **mtxgdvtzk** : Sampe gigit selimut gitu ihhh, kasian selimutnya..wkwk. Kayaknya beberapa hari lalu gw sempet buka ffn waktu pagi, tapi yg follfav blm nambah, terus pas siang tiba² nambah, dan itu ternyata kamu :'v kangen ya? /jijik/ makasih yaa, maaf ini Jaeyong Cuma dikit, lagi difokusin ke Johnten soalnya. Makasih..

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : Idah dijawab ya kak eka, jangan culik Jaeyong ahh, kasian amat diculik sama kak eka :'v dimana-mana kayaknya kak eka mau nyulik ya, penculik kah anda? /gaje/ makasih banyak kakak..

 **ROXX h** : ih baperan..wkwkwk.. Gw bingung mau ngetik apaan :v. Yang jelas, sorry bm lu gak gw bales, kan gw udah bilang paket gw gak ada -_- ntar kalo udah ngisi bakalan gw chat. Makanya jangan separoh² kalo ngomong, greget ih sama ni anak -_- Makasih egen ya

 **MinJ7** : Ten ya tetep Ten Cuma keadaannya lagi koma, makanya dia agak rada², apalagi di chapter awal. Tapi mimpinya itu bayangan dari kenyataan.. Makasih ya

 **daunlontar** : Hooh, ciuman pertama itu so sweet apa lagi kalo dua²nya sama2 first kiss. Iya kasian, belum jadian udah dipisahin aja/tampar/ makasih juga ya...

Disini yuyut mau minta maaf, banyak yang minta lanjut cepet, tapi yuyut gak bisa janji karena banyak kendala. Terutama karena laptop rusak, jadinya harus ngetik di hp, dan itu juga gak bisa setiap hari karena ada aja temen2 yg ngechat atau karena lagi buntu pikirannya. Kedua, yuyut juga ngurus ff Jaeyong yang udah masuk 3 chapter, jadi kadang yg ada idenya ya ff itu, karena emang sesuai sama Real life nya yuyut sendiri. Pengen kok update cepet, tapi kadang bingung juga, tugas juga banyak, jadinya kadang gak sempet juga. Tapi yuyut janji bakal usaha nyelesain ff ini demi orang² yang masih minta lanjut.

And last but not least.. Mind to review?

 **Prince Yuta**


	8. Chapter 8

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar setelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga akhirnya terhenti persis pada sosok lain diruangan yang sama. Lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan surai hitamnya itu sempat tersentak hingga mendekat ke arah ranjang. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju ke arah Ten dengan wajah sumringah, tapi air matanya terlihat jelas tengah menggenang. Sebelah tangannya digenggam dengan erat, lalu puncak kepalanya di usap dengan cepat. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kissable yang lama tak terbuka itu, hanya kedua obsidian hitamnya saja yang sejak tadi terus menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ten, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kau benar-benar sadar? Aku tidak— Oh Tuhan, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Lalu sosok Taeyong menghilang dibalik pintu pada detik itu juga. Kelima jarinya mulai bergerak menyesuaikan, belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia masih belum mampu. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa, alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang sedikit mengganggu aktifitasnya untuk bergerak. Matanya terpejam erat, lalu sesuatu mendadak muncul dalam bayangannya. Hanya sekilas dan ia belum mampu memprediksi apapun karena rasa sakit dikepalanya justru kembali muncul. Dan setelah itu pintu ruangan terbuka lebar, Taeyong muncul, dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang adalah salah satu Dokter yang merawatnya selama hampir satu tahun belakangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya tak butuh waktu lama. Dokter yang dibawa Taeyong baru saja pergi meninggalkan keduanya didalam ruangan serba putih itu. Senyuman manis Taeyong menyambutnya dengan manis. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak persis di sebelah ranjang. Kedua tangannya masih terus menggenggam jemari milik Ten. Sedangkan sang pemilik masih diam tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Matanya memicing ke arah Taeyong lalu terhenti terus pada sosok itu.

"Kepalamu sakit?"

Hanya ada sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada bagian tubuh yang sakit?'

Lalu ia memberi anggukan kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Lalu kita bisa pulang ke rumah nanti."

"R-ru-rumah?"

"Hei...kau sudah mulai bicara? Pelan-pelan saja ya...jangan terlalu dipaksakan, okay?"

Kedua matanya mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu tubuh kecilnya menggeliat pelan. Berusaha untuk bangkit tapi Taeyong tak memberinya izin dengan menahan gerakannya lalu kembali membuat yang lebih kecil terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Jangan banyak gerak dulu, kondisimu masih belum pulih. Tetaplah seperti ini sampai kondisimu jauh lebih baik dari sekarang."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau baru sadar dari koma, makanya jangan banyak pergerakan."

"Koma? Kenapa?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakan Ten, memangnya kau tak ingat?"

Hening. Lalu pada detik berikutnya ia memberi sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Kau tak ingat itu? Lalu— Hei...apa kau juga tak ingat siapa aku?'

"Me-memangnya kau siapa?"

Oh God, kenapa Taeyong baru sadar tentang hal ini?

"Hei, kau bercanda? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku Ten?"

"Ten itu siapa?"

"Oh Tuhan...itu namamu. Namamu Ten, okay? Ingat baik-baik.."

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu padaku siapa namamu?"

"Ten?"

"Ahaaa...benar. Harusnya aku tidak boleh membuatmu terlalu banyak berpikir ya? Tapi biarkan saja.. Sekarang dengar, namaku Lee Taeyong. Panggil aku Taeyong Hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu.. Kau mengerti?"

"Aha"

"Siapa aku?"

"A-Apa sekarang k-kau juga tidak tahu siapa namamu?"

Oh shit.

Kenapa Taeyong ingin berkata kotor sekarang?

 **###**

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti dengan satu sendok bubur khas ditangan kanannya. Mata sipitnya memicing dengan cepat ke arah yang lebih tinggi, lalu meletakan sendok berisi bubur itu kedalam mangkuk di tangan kirinya.

"Dokter bilang Hyung harus makan. Hyung baru sadar jadi perlu nutrisi langsung dari makanan seperti ini, bukan hanya dari selang infus"

Tapi lelaki bersurai cokelat itu masih memberi penolakan. Ia sedang tak ingin makan apapun, nafsu makannya memang tak ada, lalu kenapa Jaehyun harus memaksanya begini.

"Youngho Hyung, ayo makan sedikit saja. Satu suap?"

"No"

"Kau harus makan, jadi jangan menolak. aku melakukan ini supaya kau cepat sembuh Hyung"

"Aku tidak suka makanan disini"

"Makanya ayo makan sedikit Hyung...sedikit saja, kau benci Rumah Sakit kan? Jadi berusahalah ."

"Jay..."

"Apa?"

Hell, Johnny akui ia benci tempat ini. Ia tak suka aroma obat-obatan yang menyeruak disini. Terlebih lagi dengan makanan yang ada disini. Semuanya menyebalkan dan ia muak. Johnny bahkan baru sadar dari koma sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang ia memang harus makan demi kesehatan, tapi tetap saja.

"Kau ini mau sembuh atau tidak Hyung?"

Lalu yang lebih tinggi hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya. Johnny ingin sembuh sepenuhnya, ia tak mau ada ditempat yang menyebalkan ini. Jaehyun hanya mencoba membuatnya cepat sembuh sesuai dengan keinginannya, tapi tetap saja Johnny tak suka, ia tak suka semua yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Buka mulutmu Hyung, satu atau tiga suap saja tidak masalah, yang penting pertumu harus terisi, setelah itu kau bisa minum obatmu. Dokter Kim bilang kau perlu minum obat, kau juga bisa pulang kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik."

"Tidak.."

"Youngho Hyung ayolah"

Suara husky itu sedikit mengeras, mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Johnny sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur di salah satu tangannya.

"Buka mulutmu… ayoooooo"

"Jangan menggodaku seperti anak kecil!"

Lalu satu suapan bubur meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya hambar, lembek dan juga membuatnya mual. Johnny benar-benar benci dengan ini.

"Ooohh, anak pintar"

Usapan dikepalanya terasa jelas setelah itu. Surai cokelatnya di usap dengan gerakan lembut, tapi yang lebih tua langsung menepis tangan besar itu dengan cepat lalu melontarkan tatapan tak suka ke arah Jaehyun.

"Hentikan.."

"Setelah ini aku mau pergi ke luar sebentar. Hyung tunggu disini saja ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa makanan, Hyung tidak perlu ikut. Ini hanya sebentar…"

.

.

15 Menit setelahnya Jaehyun benar-benar pergi, sedangkan Johnny tak banyak tingkah. Lelaki asal Chicago itu lebih banyak berbaring sesuai dengan anjuran Dokter. Rasanya membosankan, ia ingin pergi berkeliling atau sekedar mendengarkan musik. Tapi ruangan ini cukup sepi, suara televisi yang menyala di hadapannya tidak membuatnya tertarik sedikit pun. Obsidian cokelatnya lebih suka memicing ke arah lain hingga terhenti persis ke arah keranjang yang berisi beberapa kue cokelat di dalamnya.

" _Apa roti isi coklat itu yang kau makan tadi?"_

" _Kita beli kue? Aku mau kue coklat"_

" _Maaf, kan Hyung tahu sendiri jika aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk kue coklat yang manis disana. Kalau aku kehabisan saat aku menginginkannya maka itu adalah bencana besar."_

Rasa sakit dikepalanya tiba-tiba muncul untuk sekejap, suara khas yang cempreng itu mendadak terdengar begitu saja. Dadanya mendadak sesak, pernafasannya terganggu begitu saja. Sakit. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan cepat, kedua tangannya terangkat dengan perlahan, surai cokelatnya di tarik dengan kuat untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang masih terasa di kepalanya dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Lalu bayangannya tentang seseorang mendadak muncul. Lelaki kecil itu ada disana, berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya dengan senyuman khas yang cukup manis. Hanya saja semuanya tak terlihat dengan jelas. Ada beberapa bagian saja yang terlintas di pikirannya. Senyuman manis itu, lalu suara khas itu dan juga genggaman tangan yang cukup erat itu. Matanya terbuka lebar setelah itu, kedua tangannya masih mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semuanya sakit, tubuhnya juga mendadak lemas setelah itu. Dan sentuhan tangan dari seseorang menyadarkan dirinya. Jaehyun disana, menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan wajah paniknya. Suara husky itu terdengar cukup kecil bagi Johnny, tapi nyatanya lelaki bersurai hitam itu tengah berteriak ke arahnya. Rangkulan di bahunya semakin erat, pegangannya pada selimut yang membalut separuh wajahnya semakin kuat.

1 Detik..2 detik.. 3 detik..

Suara Jaehyun mulai terdengar perlahan, lelaki jangkung itu mulai mencoba menetralisir nafasnya saat sosok Jaehyun bicara padanya.

"H-Hyung…jangan panik, pelan-pelan saja"

"Ini sakit Jay! Kepalaku sakit!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas perlahan dan jangan terlalu dibawa sakit.."

Tapi semuanya tetap saja sulit, rasanya memang sakit jadi mana mungkin ia harus bersikap seolah-olah ia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Lalu hanya dalam 5 menit saja, semuanya mulai kembali seperti semula. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menghilang, detak jantungnya juga mulai kembali normal, sama halnya dengan nafasnya. Semuanya sudah kembali teratur, dan sedikit demi sedikit kedua tangannya menyingkir dari atas kepalanya. Obsidian miliknya langsung melirik ke arah Jaehyun dan ia menemukan tatapan menghangat yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya.

"Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

"J-Jay… Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Maksudmu apa Hyung?"

"Apa aku pernah dekat dengan seseorang selama ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, semuanya sudah mulai kembali normal. Kondisi kesehatannya sudah cukup membaik jadi Taeyong tak perlu khawatir lagi. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan mereka bisa pulang ke rumah lalu kemudian menjalankan beberapa terapi khusus untuk mengembalikan fungsi-fungsi organ tubuhnya. Sama seperti biasanya, semuanya terasa membosankan, tak ada hiburan lain selain televisi dihadapannya itu. Taeyong juga tak terlalu banyak bicara saat ia merasa jenuh, yang dibutuhkan olehnya bukanlah duduk diam didepan layar televisi. Ia ingin pulang secepatnya sekalipun ia tak ingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Bahkan jika ia memang tidak pulang sekarang, tidak bisakah mereka sebentar untuk berkeliling Rumah Sakit?

"Taeyong Hyung..."

Suara khasnya kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Lelaki kecil yang sibuk mengupas beberapa apel di tepi jendela itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ten. Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu tak bicara lagi sekalipun Taeyong telah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dirinya. Jari-jemari lentiknya lebih suka memilin piyama Rumah Sakit dibandingkan bicara lagi.

" Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak jadi..."

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku?"

"Iya Ten, aku tanya apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja apa yang kau mau.."

"Aku mau jalan-jalan diluar Hyung..."

"Kau mau keluar?"

"Hmmm"

"Aku kurang yakin dengan ini, tapi baiklah...kita bisa pergi setelah ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak orang di taman kecil itu, beberapa tanaman hias disepanjang jalan lalu udara segar yang memberi sambutan. Laju kursi roda yang di dudukinya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Taeyong dengan senang hati akan menunjukan padanya beberapa hal yang menarik untuk mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Terkadang suara Taeyong yang mulai terdengar familiar itu akan menceritakan beberapa hal menarik dari hubungan keduanya sebelum Ten mengalami kecelakaan. Dan seperti biasa, maka Ten akan jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Hyung-nya itu. Ten akui ia memang belum cukup paham dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini. Ada saat dimana pikirannya justru tertuju ke arah lain, entah apa tapi yang jelas semuanya sulit diprediksi.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Lalu suara husky yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana itu menghentikan laju kursi rodanya begitu Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki jangkung bersurai hitam itu berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya, kemudian tersenyum manis sambil melangkah menghampiri.

"Hyung disini juga?"

"Ya, teman kecilku ini mau jalan-jalan keluar, jadi kami kemari. Lalu kau?"

"Aku baru kembali dari apartemen. Jadi ini temanmu Hyung? Dia sudah sadar dari koma?"

"Ya, dia sadar sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Dan mungkin saja kami akan pulang beberapa hari lagi setelah kondisinya lebih baik"

"Hell, 5 hari yang lalu juga sepupuku sadar dari koma. Ini kebetulan yang cukup aneh. Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu siapa namamu Hyung?"

"Aku?"

"Iyaa...siapa namamu Hyung?"

Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu, lalu wajahnya mundur dengan cepat begitu Jaehyun memajukan kepalanya ke hadapan Ten. Air mukanya berubah drastis, kemudian cubitan di pipinya membuat situasinya tak terlalu buruk.

"Sakit! Jangan lakukan itu.."

"Makanya beritahu aku siapa namamu..."

Dan suara khas milik Taeyong membuat lelaki kecil itu mendongak menatap ke arah Taeyong

"Kau tidak lupa dengan namamu kan?"

"Ten.."

"Ooh lucunya, aku yakin pasti Youngho Hyung suka dengan lelaki kecil dan juga lucu sepertimu.. Berkunjunglah ke kamar Youngho Hyung, aku yakin ia butuh teman.."

"Young...ho?"

"Kenapa Ten?"

" _Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang namanya Youngho Hyung disini."_

" _Tapi ini apartemennya Youngho Hyung..Aku kesini 10 hari yang lalu, jadi mana mungkin ini bukan apartemennya."_

" _Tapi Youngho Hyung tidak ada disini."_

" _Dia sepupu-ku , dan kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk tadi?"_

" _Ya mana aku tahu. Dia bilang 'Youngho dimana?' Ya mana aku tahu Youngho itu siapa.."_

" _Youngho itu nama Korea-ku, Ten. Seo Youngho.."_

" _Ya mana aku tahu soal itu. Dan kenapa Hyung tidak kalau punya nama samaran?! Seperti penjahat saja.."_

Tubuh kecil itu terhuyung kedepan secara mendadak, air mukanya berubah drastis saat rasa sakit dikepalanya muncul dengan cepat. Dua orang disana mendadak panik dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Yang lebih kecil masih terus menangisi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apapun, tapi bayangan itu terus terlintas dipikirannya. Ten akui ia tak tahu apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Yang ia tahu pada saat itu hanyalah Jaehyun yang menggendongnya pergi. Dengan Taeyong di sampingnya. Semuanya panik, lalu tak ada lagi yang terlihat setelahnya, semuanya mendadak gelap hanya dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ten.."

Kedua matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan, kepalanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi ia masih tetap ingin merubah posisinya. Sosok Taeyong yang semula duduk di atas sofa langsung bangkit lalu membantu sahabat kecilnya itu untuk bangkit. Segelas air putih disodorkan untuk yang pertama kalinya lalu sebelah tangan milik Ten datang menyambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit.."

"Ten..aku pikir sebaiknya kau tetap disini, jangan pergi keluar lagi. Untung saja ada Jaehyun, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kebingungan diluar sana."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Taeyong Hyung tidak usah takut."

"Bagaimana aku tidak takut kalau kejadian tadi membuat jantungku hampir lepas?!.. Sekarang diam saja disini, kau lebih butuh istirahat dibandingkan jalan-jalan.. Kita bisa pergi saat kondisimu lebih baik dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Jaehyun itu siapanya Hyung?"

"Jaehyun? Ah..dia hanya teman"

"Benarkah? Tidak yang lain?"

"Tidak.. Okay, lupakan tentang itu, sekarang minum obatmu, jangan lupa untuk makan dan istirahat.."

Taeyong kembali sibuk dengan beberapa barang di atas meja, lelaki bermarga Lee itu tak banyak bicara lagi, sedangkan yang dilakukan Ten hanya diam memperhatikan sosok itu tanpa suara, lalu ia membenarkan posisinya. Berbaring kembali dengan posisi kepala menghadap ke samping, masih menatap Taeyong tanpa suara. Hingga pada detik berikutnya belah bibir itu terbuka.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang namanya Youngho?"

"Sepupunya Jaehyun? Ya, aku tahu dia karena aku pernah kekamarnya beberapa kali. Tidak dekat sih, aku cuma tau nama dan wajahnya saja"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Jaehyun bilang dia kecelakaan, waktunya sama dengan hari dimana kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan hebatnya kalian sadar di waktu yang bersamaan. Keadaannya lumayan parah, dia mengalami benturan dikepala, sama sepertimu. Kenapa?"

Hening.

Pikirannya menelusur jauh entah kemana, yang jelas ia tak bisa ingat apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi waktu Jaehyun menyebut nama Youngho, aku pikir aku pernah dengar, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana. Lalu ada bayangan aneh, kepalaku jadi sakit. Aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak isa ingat apapun."

"Heol, aku pikir ingatanmu mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit, Dokter Park bilang ingatanmu bisa kembali dengan cepat, jadi mungkin saja...Tapi jangan memaksa untuk mengingat beberapa hal, tubuhmu masih lemah, jadi cobalah untuk berpikir yang ringan saja."

"Baiklah, tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku dan Youngho saling kenal atau pernah bertemu disuatu tempat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan lebih kemudian, keadaannya berubah drastis. Kesehatannya sudah mulai membaik, sebagian ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit karena bantuan Taeyong. Lalu lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu juga akan terus merawatnya dengan baik, kemudian membawanya pergi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dengan terus berada di rumah seperti biasa. Sama seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Taeyong pergi, dengan Ten tentunya. Dua orang yang sama-sama bertubuh kecil itu memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling sebentar untuk mengusir kebosanan dalam diri masing-masing. Ada beberapa paper bag di tangan Taeyong yang mengisyaratkan jika lelaki bermata besar itu telah membeli beberapa barang selama berkeliling.

Suasana di dalam mall besar itu cukup ramai, ada banyak orang yang bisa dibilang hampir memenuhi lantai dasar mengingat jika beberapa terakhir ada diskon besar-besaran di dalam sana. Pergelangan tangannya masih berada dalam pegangan Taeyong. Sesekali benturan dari orang-orang di sekitar akan membuat tubuhnya terhuyung sedikit, dan Taeyong akan setia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh atau sekedar meneriaki orang-orang dengan kata-kata menyebalkan.

"Taeyong Hyung!"

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar secara sayup-sayup, tapi telinga Taeyong mendadak tuli seketika hingga yang dilakukannya hanya terus menyeret lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu untuk menghindari lonjakan pengunjung.

"Taeyong Hyung! Ten Hyung!"

Lalu pada akhirnya yang lebih kecil menghentikan langkahnya hingga pegangan tangan Taeyong terlepas begitu saja. Jaehyun disana, tengah berlari menembus keramaian hanya untuk menghampiri Taeyong dan Ten di antara kerumunan.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu..."

Jari telunjuk miliknya terangkat, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Jaehyun yang sudah semakin dekat. Sosok jangkung itu kemudian tersenyum manis, menampilkan deep dimple miliknya pada Taeyong dan juga Ten.

"Jae? Sedang apa?"

"Berkeliling sebentar dengan Youngho Hyung, tapi kami terpisah karena disini terlalu ramai. Aku mau mencarinya tapi ada kalian disini."

"Maksudnya dia hilang? Hei, cepat cari.."

"Tidak masalah, Youngho Hyung bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis karena hilang. Dia sudah membaik, dia juga tidak amnesia hingga lupa jalan. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa.."

Yang paling kecil di antara tiga orang disana hanya diam dengan kepala mendongak. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah saat dorongan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat tubuhnya terhuyung tanpa henti. Lalu Taeyong? Jangan tanyakan soal itu, Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan Jaehyun sekarang, jadi maklumi saja.

1 detik...2 detik.. 3 detik...

Lalu satu demi satu pengunjung mulai pergi ke tempat lain, menciptakan kerusuhan di antara keramaian yang semakin bertambah. Dorongan penuh tuntutan dari kerumunan orang di sekitarnya sekali lagi membuat lelaki kecil itu terdorong jauh ke arah yang berlawanan. Suaranya bahkan tak terdengar di telinga Taeyong karena kalah jauh dari teriakan orang disekitar. Sebelah tangan milik Taeyong bahkan tak sempat lagi di genggam olehnya karena keramaian di sekeliling. Semuanya terlihat asing pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa menemukan Taeyong ataupun Jaehyun. Salahkan saja orang-orang yang membuatnya terpisah dari Hyung-nya itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong nantinya?

"Hyung mau kemana? Kita pergi bersama bagaimana?"

"Aku masih perlu ke beberapa toko, kalau mau pergi bersama silahkan saja. Dan Ten, ayo kita—"

Tapi Ten justru tak ada disampingnya lagi.

"Ten?!"

"Dia hilang?! Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan dia juga?!"

"Jaehyun sekarang bukan waktunya bicara! Aku harus menemukan anak itu karena dia masih belum ingat semuanya!"

"Kalau begitu telepon saja Ten Hyung."

"Tapi dia tidak punya ponsel! Aku belum beli ponsel baru untuknya! Jadi bagaimana ini?! Jung Jaehyun bagaimana ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh permisi..."

Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti setelah ia berhasil lolos dari kerumunan yang masih mendominasi. Ia mungkin berhasil pergi, tapi sialnya ia sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun nanti? Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kerumah kalau ia sendiri tak tahu jalan.

Satu persatu umpatan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pandangannya menelusur ke setiap sudut department store yang besar itu, bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang membawanya pergi. Ada banyak tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi disana, sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada arena permainan yang terlihat menyenangkan dimatanya. Lalu langkah kakinya akan mengarah kesana untuk melihat-lihat sebentar kemudian pergi begitu saja. Ia tak punya uang, semuanya ada pada Taeyong. Anggap saja Ten tengah jadi gelandangan di dalam mall yang besar itu.

DUG!

Hingga pada akhirnya langkah kakinya terpaksa terhenti. Benturan dikepalanya seakan menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang belum pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Tepat setelah kepalanya menabrak sesuatu yang terasa keras, Ten mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu pandangannya terhenti pada obsidian cokelat itu.

Semuanya mendadak hening. Entah memang suasananya yang benar-benar sepi atau memang telinganya saja yang mendadak rusak. Obsidian cokelat yang berada persis di hadapannya itu seakan menahannya untuk tetap disana. Dadanya terasa sesak untuk sekejap, entah karena apa tapi semuanya berjalan sangat cepat. Sedangkan sosok jangkung yang masih menatap ke arahnya itu tetap diam . Sama seperti Ten, ia masih disana, menatap ke arah lelaki kecil itu dalam diam. Keduanya saling menelusuri setiap inchi dari wajah masing-masing hingga pada akhirnya yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf..aku tidak sengaja"

"Kalau jalan itu pakai mata"

"Mana ada jalan pakai mata, jalan itu pakai kaki tau! Lihat!"

Suara hentakan kaki jenjang milik Ten terdengar jelas, lalu yang lebih tinggi hanya terdiam kemudian beralih menatap sosok kecil itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Mana ada jalan pakai mata. Mata itu untuk melihat, kalau kaki itu untuk berjalan, paham tidak? Kau ini lebih tua dariku kan? Masa begitu saja tidak tahu.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku lebih tua?"

"Karena kau lebih tinggi dariku, makanya kau lebih tua dariku"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Aku pernah mimpi, ada yang bilang kalau yang lebih tinggi itu lebih tua."

"Siapa?"

"Ya mana aku tau! Kenapa tanya padaku!"

"Kau yang mimpi kan? Makanya aku tanya! Dengar ya...tua atau mudanya seseorang itu tidak dilihat dari tinggi badannya, tapi dari usianya. Paham?"

Yang lebih kecil tak menjawab, hanya mengerjap dengan kepala mendongak.

"Kata-katamu tadi hampir sama dengan yang ada dimimpi"

"Berhenti membahas mimpi, ini dunia nyata. Jadi mimpi dan kenyataan itu berbeda, jangan disamakan"

"Kenapa begitu?'

"Terserah.. Aku mau pergi"

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi"

"Jangan pergi! Aku sendirian disini!"

Tapi sosok Johnny pergi, meninggalkan Ten sendirian di tengah-tengah keramaian yang justru semakin bertambah parah. Dorongan dari beberapa orang lagi-lagi muncul dari arah belakangnya. Ia tak melihat lelaki jangkung itu lagi disekitar sana. Jadi sudah dipastikan kalau ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

"Minggir!"

"Jangan menghalangi jalan!"

Taeyong bilang ia tak boleh banyak berdiri seperti ini. Saat ia bersama Taeyong maka lelaki manis itu akan menyempatkan waktu untuk istirahat sebentar. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Taeyong tak ada disampingnya, ia sendirian di tengah ramainya pengunjung yang berlomba untuk mendapatkan potongan harga. Lalu keseimbanganya menghilang begitu saja. Taeyong benar, seharusnya ia tak usah pergi hanya karena ia merasa bosan dirumah. Sudah dipastikan ia akan jadi korban injakan para pengunjung.

1 detik..2 detik..3 detik...

Dan pada detik selanjutnya seseorang menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Keseimbangannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit, lalu kepalanya terangkat, dan ia menemukan sosok yang sama.

"Katanya mau pergi.."

"Masih untung aku menolongmu dari orang-orang. Bilang apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ugh.. Terima kasih, bodoh."

"Sama-sama"

Shit, entah dirinya yang bodoh atau memang lelaki kecil dihadapannya ini yang menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah bebas kan? Sekarang pergilah,.jangan disini. Ada banyak orang yang bisa membuat anak kecil sepertimu terinjak-injak"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Namaku Ten! Dan aku sudah besar!"

"Uuuhh yang benar? Wajahmu lucu sekali. Tapi aku pernah dengar nama itu, kira-kira dimana ya? Okay, lupakan itu. Namaku Johnny"

"Johnny ya? Aku juga pernah dengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?"

"Terserah, sekarang pulanglah. Aku juga harus pergi"

"Pergi kemana? Aku mau ikut"

"Tidak boleh, pulang saja sana"

"Aku mau ikut! Aku tidak mau sendirian!"

"Hei, jangan konyol ya. Aku mau pergi, dan kau jangan ikuti aku"

Kali ini Johnny kembali melangkah pergi, tak usah pikirkan tentang anak bernama Ten yang sekarang tengah berdiri diam sambil memperhatikannya. Lalu suara langkah yang terdengar di belakangnya membuat lelaki asal Chicago itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia menemukan sosok kecil itu disana. Masih mengikutinya.

"Hei.. kenapa masih mengikutiku?". Bicara dengan nada lembut dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Jangan ikuti aku, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?!".

Air mukanya berubah drastis, nada suaranya sedikit mengancam untuk memperingatkan pria mungil itu agar tidak mengikutinya. Tapi Ten justru terlihat tak mengerti, atau mungkin memang tak mau mengerti. Itu terlihat dari langkah kakinya yang kembali mengekori yang lebih tinggi dengan berjalan santai. Dan Johnny justru mempercepat langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga berakhir dengan acara kejar-kejaran antara keduanya di tengah keramaian .

"Oh ayolah, jangan ikuti aku, Ten!".

Tapi pria kecil itu masih tak mau berhenti, justru semakin mempercepat kedua kakinya untuk mengekori Johnny kemanapun karena ia butuh bantuan dari Johnny.

"Ten! Jangan ikut—"

BRAAKK!

Dan langkahnya melambat secara perlahan hingga akhirnya terhenti, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia mendapati jika Ten baru saja tersungkur ke lantai keramik yang dingin sambil meringis pelan. Johnny punya inisiatifnya sendiri dengan memilih berbalik arah daripada menghindari pria kecil yang terus mengekorinya sejak tadi. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kehadapan pria itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecilnya untuk sekedar duduk.

"Ten?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Hanya suara rintihan yang terdengar. Ten tak memberikan jawabannya, sebelah tangannya bergerak. Mengusap pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor, lalu menatap ke arah Johnny dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan ikut, tapi kau masih saja tak mau dengar."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau ikut, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Taeyong Hyung saja tidak tahu ada dimana. Makanya aku tidak mau sendirian!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan berteriak. Ada banyak orang disini, ayo bangun. Kita cari Taeyong Hyung-mu itu supaya kau bisa pulang"

"Tapi aku lapar, aku mau makan.."

"What?!"

"Aku mau makan!"

"Aku bilang jangan berteriak!"

"Tapi Johnny Hyung juga berteriak barusan!"

"J-Johnny Hyung?"

DEG

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu mengalami keheningan dalam diri masing-masing. Johnny diam memperhatikan, sedangkan Ten sendiri sama saja, ia diam tapi pikirannya melayang ke arah lain. Semua perkataannya refleks keluar begitu saja, ia tak tahu apapun tapi saat perkataan terakhir itu keluar dari mulutnya, bayangan akan hal yang sama kembali muncul.

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"A-aku.."

" _Ya.. kau bisa panggil aku Hyung, atau Johnny Hyung kalau kau mau..Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat kau ini memang sedikit lebih muda dariku."_

" _Johnny hyung?"_

"Ten, bagaimana bisa perkataanmu barusan sama persis dengan suara seseorang di dalam mimpiku?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apapun.. Semuanya keluar begitu saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun."

Perkataannya sudah sulit untuk diucapkan, pandangannya mengedar ke arah lain tapi pikirannya masih tertuju ke dalam hal yang sama. Baginya Johnny itu bukanlah orang asing, tapi kalau memang ia bukan orang asing, lalu kenapa rasanya mereka seperti baru dipertemukan?

" _Namamu Ten?"_

" _Tidak tahu"_

" _Tapi kalung ini menjelaskannya padaku. Namamu Ten, okay? Jadi jangan bingung sendiri saat orang lain bertanya siapa namamu nanti."_

" _Huwaaa! Aku tidak suka dengan Johnny—hiks.. Johnny memarahiku..John—hmmmpphh"_

" _Sssstttt jangan menangis, Ten. Berhenti menangis, Ten. Maafkan aku ya.. Jangan menangis disini, ada banyak orang yang melihat. Jangan membuatku malu. Nanti akan kebelikan sesuatu untukmu.."_

" _Tanggal yang sama saat pertama kali kau dan aku bertemu. Dan bulan Februari karena aku suka saja.. bagaimana? Kau setuju atau tidak?"_

" _Tanggal 27 masih seminggu lagi kan? Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa.. aku suka kalau Hyung yang berikan."_

" _J-Johnny Hyung...hiks..Johnny Hyung tidak—..hiks..tidak menepati janji..."_

Kedua matanya membelalak dengan cepat, belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan. Bayangan itu muncul lagi, tapi kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan kening mengernyit saat rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali muncul begitu saja. Suara rintihannya tertahan dengan sendirinya, ia tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun termasuk Johnny. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu terlalu paham dengan keadaan. Raut wajah yang ditunjukan oleh lelaki kecil itu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Ten? Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Hei, kau—"

Tapi perkataannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Lelaki kecil itu kehilangan kesadarannya tepat di hadapan Johnny.

 **###**

"Minum obatmu, Ten"

Pandangannya yang semula menatap kosong ke arah pintu masuk langsung teralihkan pada segelas air putih dengan beberapa obat-obatan didalamnya. Seandainya saja ia tidak jatuh pingsan siang tadi, mungkin saja ia tidak diminta minum obat di jam sekarang.

"Kenapa diam saja? Masih untung ada sepupunya Jaehyun yang membantumu. Lagipula kenapa kau harus hilang tiba-tiba ditengah keramaian hah? Untung saja kami bisa menemukanmu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku tadi"

"Maaf..."

"Lupakan soal maaf, oh iya.. Apa kalian sempat bertemu dengan sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa Hyung tanya soal itu?"

"Cuma tanya, soalnya tadi kelihatannya Johnny benar-benar mau membantumu. Tadi aku bilang padanya supaya aku saja yang menggendongmu. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk menggendongmu. Kalian seperti pernah kenal dekat satu sama lain"

Mungkin saja begitu, tapi sekali lagi Ten tak bisa ingat semuanya.

"Bisa saja Johnny Hyung cuma kasihan.."

"Ya, bisa saja. Oh iya Ten.. Aku mau tanya ini sejak lama, tapi aku selalu lupa."

"Tanya apa?"

Taeyong merubah posisinya dengan cepat. Sosok bermarga Lee itu mendudukan bokongnya di atas sofa dengan sebuah kotak berdebu ditangannya lalu tatapannya beralih pada leher jenjang milik Ten yang ada didepannya.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai dua kalung?"

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat, kau pakai dua kalung dilehermu"

"Bukannya aku sudah pakai dari dulu?"

"Dari dulu apanya? Terakhir kali saat kecelakaan kau cuma pakai kalung pemberian dariku. Lihat ini, ada nama **"Ten"** aku beli untukmu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau pakai kalung lain dengan inisial T.."

Kalau boleh jujur, sekali lagi Ten tak tahu apapun. Kepalanya bahkan sudah menunduk untuk memastikan, dan perkataan Taeyong memang benar. Ada dua kalung yang berbeda di lehernya. Tapi ia tak tahu persis sejak kapan ia punya kalung ini. Yang ia tahu dilehernya Cuma ada dua kalung dan dia pikir itu memang ada sejak dulu. Tapi perkatan Taeyong seakan membuat pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan besar. Jika bukan Taeyong yang memberikan kalung yang satunya, lalu siapa?

"Aku tidak ingat apapun.."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kepalamu sakit lagi, cepat minum obatmu lalu istirahat"

Yang lebih kecil memberi anggukan pelan, dua butir obat yang ada di hadapannya telah di minum sesuai perintah Taeyong. Semuanya tak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit saja lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok Taeyong yang sibuk dengan kotak berukuran sedang di hadapannya.

"Itu kotak apa Hyung?".

"Ini? Aku juga tidak ingat jelas, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa barang lama disini. Dan aku mau merapikannya lagi. Mungkin ada yang bisa dipakai kembali"

Tak ada jawaban dari yang lebih kecil. Ten terlalu sibuk dengan perhatiannya ke arah barang-barang yang satu per satu mulai dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak oleh Taeyong. Ada beberapa barang lama yang sudah berdebu.

"Coba lihat. Kau ingat ini?"

Lalu Taeyong mengeluarkan tiga buah gelang yang punya desain yang sama. Gelang-gelang berwarna hitam itu diletakan di atas meja kaca, lalu Taeyong kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Ini punya siapa?"

"Itu punya kita, kau benar-benar lupa ya?"

"Tapi disini ada tiga gelang, sedangkan kita hanya berdua. Siapa lagi yang satunya?"

Pergerakan Taeyong refleks terhenti sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ten yang ikut menatap ke arahnya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang yang keduanya menyiratkan beberapa artian yang berbeda dari dalam mata masing-masing. Beberapa detik telah berakhir, hingga akhirnya hanya senyuman simpul dari Taeyong saja yang jadi jawabannya.

"Barang-barang disini benar-benar kotor, aku harus membersihkannya sebelum—"

Lalu ucapannya terhenti dengan cepat begitu sebuah bingkai foto berisikan wajah seseorang berada dalam pegangannya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Tidak ada..."

Lalu Taeyong meletakannya di atas meja, wajah lelaki itu terlintas lagi di pikirannya, jujur Taeyong ingin melupakannya, tapi kenapa banyak hal yang membuatnya teringat lagi dengan sosok itu.

"Oh, Yuta Hyung..."

Suara khas itu terdengar di telinganya, tatapannya kembali pada sosok Ten yang tengah memajukan wajahnya sambil memperhatikan sosok dengan senyuman manis di dalam foto. Tubuh kecilnya refleks menegang dengan cepat, lalu tubuhnya terasa sulit bergerak. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah Ten yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dia Yuta Hyung kan?"

"Bagaimana kau ingat dengannya sedangkan yang lain kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas waktu aku lihat foto ini, aku ingat dia. Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Taeyong kembali fokus , ia mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya. Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin Ten ingat pada Yuta sedangkan pada dirinya ia tak ingat?.

Sedangkan yang dilakukan Ten hanya mengubah posisinya di atas sofa, masih dengan foto Yuta di tangannya. Hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, tirai putih di ruang tamu berhembus searah dengan angin, lalu semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Agak aneh memang, tapi nyatanya semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Taeyong kembali fokus pada kotak di depannya, lalu Ten justru tak bersuara.

"Yuta Hyung~"

Ia tersenyum simpul dengan mata membesar. Bingkai foto ditangannya diletakan di samping tubuhnya. Sedangkan pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain.

"Ten berhenti menyebut namanya.."

Tapi sepertinya ia tak mau dengar. Pandangannya tertuju ke ambang pintu, masih tersenyum simpul dengan wajah lucunya. Yuta disana, ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Lelaki berkemeja abu-abu itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, lalu sesekali menggodanya dengan membuat ekspresi lucu dari ambang pintu.

"Yuta Hyung sekarang tinggal dimana?"

Yuta justru tertawa kecil, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh lelaki kecil yang atas sofa itu.

"Ten..."

Tapi justru Taeyong yang memberikan jawabannya.

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Apa?"

"Yuta sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu"

Kedua matanya membelalak dengan cepat, senyumannya mendadak luntur begitu kalimat terakhir Taeyong keluar begitu saja. Obsidian hitamnya beralih pada sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Yuta masih disana, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan juga Taeyong.

Jika Yuta sudah meninggal lalu siapa yang ada di ambang pintu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini lama-lama gw buat ff horor juga dah :v. Stres gw :'v ini juga apaan kali, gak jelas amat. Maaf ya, yuyut lagi stres, lagi buntu, tapi ke inget utang. Jadi terpaksa jadi gini deh..wkwkwk /lempar tabung gas/

Penjelasan sedikit ya.. Jadi disini Johnny itu gak amnesia ya, tapi dia emang lupa sama semua mimpinya. Jadi kadang keinget dikit². Kalo Ten itu baru, dia amnesia sama kehidupan nyata terus juga gak inget sama mimpinya. Tapi bedanya disini, ingatannya Ten di mimpi itu lebih banyak daripada si Johnny /krik krik/ Nah...soal Yuta...hehe, chapter depan bakal dibahas kok. Jadinya di chapter depan itu lebih ke Yuta, yang lain dikurangin dulu.

Jujur ini yuyut terpaksa bener buat ngelanjut, bikos ada tugas tes lisan, lomba buat tanggal 2, dll. Lahilah, kelas 11 aja banyak cobaan, gimana kelas 12 ntar (╥_╥) tenang aja, yuyut keinget utang kok jadi diusahain bakal dilanjut. Sorry banget ini mah, maunya sih up cepet, tapi ya gimana :'v ada aja halangannya. Seringnya 2 minggu sekali di update kan nih ff :'v maaf, sibuk (T_T) Toh ini juga kasian sama salah satu readers yang sampe ngereview dua kali Cuma karena nunggu :'v.. Maaf ya kalo ini sedikit mengecewakan. Makasih banget udah mau nunggu. Bukan Cuma buat dia aja, tapi juga buat yang lain. Mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi bakal di endingin. Kalo gitu kan yuyut bisa ngerjain ff yang lain + post ff Johnten yang baru :'v

 **mtxgdvtzk: jangan gantung gw, nih ketemu kan? Tapi gak inget beneran :'v mau ngejer gw nih? Silahkan saja, memangnya anda tahu saya tinggal dimana? :'v gw gak nistain johnten wehhh..emang di real life-nya juga rumit :'v maafin udah bikin nunggu..wkwkwk.**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: Tau lah kak, toh di beberapa chapter juga kak eka pengen nyulik pan :'v makasih kakak.. Iih love you dah/jijik/**

 **TaoRisJae: ketemu kan kak? Akhirnya..kalo menurut yuyut mah, mungkin aja Hansol pergi beneran. Tapi gak tau juga deng :'v tapi kemungkinan besar Hansol out/? Dari sini.**

 **ROXX h: Lu ambil golok ntar gw ambil tabung gas :'v bagian sadarnya belum sepenuhnya bener ya. Ini masih kacau, karena emang belum inget, terus authornya juga lagi sakau :'v Jangan bahas typo ya, harap paham dengan kondisi :'v.. Yuyut gtw sih lu bakal baca atau enggak, bikos kan hp lu lagi rusak, ya gak tau juga sih. Gw doain semoga hp-nya sembuh :'v**

Sumpah gw encok ngetik pake hp :'v Makasih banget ya buat paa readers yang setia RnR :'v gpp kok Cuma sedikit yang review, asal setia /jiaahh/ Oke deh buat readers-nim sekalian, makasih banyak.. Gw doa'in yg RnR dapet kebahagiaan dalem hidupnya/amin/ Semoga bisa up cepet :'v Oke makasih banyak, dan itu buat yg ngerasa siders, mau tobat gak nih? Hehe

Abaikan typo yuyut ya :v :v


	9. Chapter 9

Air mukanya berubah seketika setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Taeyong seakan- akan mengambil atensinya. Semuanya berubah drastis, senyuman manisnya luntur, lalu tubuhnya melemas seketika. Taeyong bilang Yuta sudah meninggal, lalu siapa sosok yang ada di ambang pintu?

Semuanya mendadak sunyi, Taeyong diam, sama seperti Ten saat ini. Lelaki kecil bermarga Lee itu terdiam dengan tatapan lurusnya ke arah Ten, sedangkan yang dilakukan Ten tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus ke arah pintu.

"Kau lihat siapa?"

"Yuta Hyung…"

Dahinya mengerut seketika, pikirannya melayang jauh ke arah lain atas perkataan Ten yang di anggap agak aneh ditelinganya. Begitu pandangannya mengarah ke ambang pintu, ia terdiam. Tak ada siapa pun disana, lalu apa maksud perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Yuta sudah tidak disini. Jadi berhenti membahas orang yang sudah meninggal. Mungkin saja kau masih sakit, jadi berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Istirahatlah agar pikiranmu bisa kembali lurus."

Ya, mungkin saja pikirannya memang sedang kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 jam lamanya, hanya ada keheningan malam yang terdengar di sana. Semuanya sepi, Taeyong bahkan tak kembali lagi setelah 30 menit lamanya. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu sempat datang untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah tidur atau belum, tapi yang dilakukan oleh Ten saat Taeyong datang adalah langsung memejamkan kedua matanya sambil bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, dan Taeyong akan pergi setelah itu.

"Kalau Yuta Hyung sudah meninggal lalu yang tadi itu siapa?"

Suara khas miliknya terdengar, ia menggumam tak jelas di atas ranjang sambil terus memperhatikan foto Yuta yang dibawanya dari atas sofa. Wajahnya sama, senyuman manis yang ada di dalam foto juga sama persis dengan senyuman yang tadi ia lihat di ambang pintu, bahkan saat ia menyebut kata _"Yuta Hyung",_ maka lelaki berambut abu-abu itu akan tersenyum padanya.

Suasananya mulai berubah. Keheningan yang semula mendominasi justru berubah menjadi suara gonggongan dari anjing tetangga yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Jujur Ten takut, ia takut dengan semua yang berbau mistis, apalagi suara anjing di tengah malam punya arti kalau hewan itu melihat hantu di dekatnya.

"Taeyong Hyung..."

Bantal yang ada dalam pelukannya berubah posisi dengan cepat untuk meredam suara gonggongan anjing yang masih terdengar hingga detik itu. Tubuh kecilnya semakin di tenggelamkan ke dalam selimut tebal miliknya lalu matanya terpejam erat. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja mendominasi di dalam kamarnya, lalu yang dilakukan Ten justru membuka matanya dengan cepat begitu suara deritan jendela terdengar di telinganya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk memastikan, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya. Sepi, tak ada siapapun. Hanya saja jendela yang semula tertutup itu jadi terbuka sedikit dengan hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Penerangan dikamarnya hanya sedikit. Lampu meja di samping ranjangnya menyala, tapi lampu yang jauh lebih terang di atas langit-langit di matikan oleh Taeyong. Suara deritan jendela itu terdengar lagi, lalu hawa dingin di sekitarnya kembali terasa. Kali ini lebih terasa di dekatnya hingga membuat ia merinding.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Hening.

Lalu suara hembusan angin yang lebih kencang itu membuatnya panik, ia tak mau menoleh ataupun melakukan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya semakin takut. Bola matanya tak bisa diam, selimut tebalnya di remas kuat, lalu detak jantungnya mendadak meningkat drastis.

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

5 menit setelahnya rasa takutnya masih mendominasi, tapi ia ingin pergi dari kamarnya. Paling tidak ke kamar Taeyong untuk tidur bersama di bandingkan tidur sendirian dengan suasana horor seperti sekarang. Selimut tebalnya di sibak perlahan, tapi kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kedua kakinya mulai turun dari atas ranjang, lalu suasana dingin yang berasal dari lantai keramik di bawah kakinya seakan memberikan sambutan. Ia bangkit, dengan mata terpejam lalu kedua tangan yang terulur untuk mencari jalan. Ia takut, maka dari itu ia tak mau membuka matanya di tengah-tengah kegelapan seperti ini. Justru kalau ia membuka matanya di tengah kegelapan dan juga suasana menyeramkan seperti sekarang, maka itu akan lebih menakutkan.

"T-Taeyong Hyung..."

BRUK!

Lalu setengah tubuhnya membentur meja belajar di dalam sana. Rasanya sedikit nyeri, terlebih lagi karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit terkena ujung meja yang lumayan tajam. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar untuk memastikan, tapi yang dilihatnya justru orang lain. Wajahnya pucat, dan sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huwaa!"

BRAK!

Dan tubuhnya terhuyung hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Lelaki kecil itu panik setengah mati saat sosok Yuta berada persis di hadapannya. Senyuman simpulnya terlihat, sedangkan ia mulai mendekat. Suasananya masih gelap, terlebih lagi kondisinya sedang menyeramkan seperti ini. Detak jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, lalu yang dilakukan Ten adalah memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat Yuta semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"J-Jangan dekati aku!"

Tapi yang lebih tinggi justru semakin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku takut! Tae-Taeyong Hyung!"

Tapi pergerakannya terhenti begitu punggung sempit miliknya mengalami benturan dengan tepian ranjang. 5 Detik setelahnya, sosok berambut abu-abu itu telah berada persis di hadapannya. Yuta disana, dengan posisi berjongkok dan wajah yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah milik yang lebih kecil.

"Yuta Hyung jangan dekati aku!"

Suaranya melengking dengan keras, lalu matanya terpejam dengan erat. Hawa dingin yang di klaim sebagai milik Yuta itu terasa jelas di wajahnya.

Lalu suara lembut itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 _"Ten.. buka matamu"_

"Tidak mau!"

 _"Ten.."_

"Aku bilang tidak! Pergilah, aku takut!"

 _"Aku tidak akan menakutimu, jadi kumohon buka matamu.."_

"Tidak! Taeyong Hyung!"

CKLEK!

"Ten? Kenapa?"

Lampunya menyala dengan cepat, diikuti dengan suara khas milik Taeyong yang mendominasi kamar berukuran sedang itu. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka dengan perlahan, lalu sosok Yuta benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Hanya ada Ten dan juga Taeyong di dalam ruangan yang sama, hanya saja dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Cengkeraman tangan Taeyong pada bahu miliknya membuat lelaki kecil itu tersadar dari kondisinya semula.

"Y-Yuta Hyung! Tadi ada Yuta Hyung!"

"Hei kau ini bicara apa? Yuta tidak disini, jadi berhenti memikirkan itu."

"Tapi yang tadi itu—"

"Hentikan, kau perlu istirahat. Berhenti memikirkan Yuta, dia sudah meninggal. Paham?"

Sedangkan sosok yang sejak tadi di bicarakan itu masih disana. Tengah berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menatap keduanya dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Well, Yuta tak menampik kenyataan pahit yang di alaminya ini. Ia tahu persis jika ia memang bukan lagi manusia, ia hanyalah arwah penasaran yang selalu berada di rumah ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu ia muncul dalam mimpi lelaki kecil itu, bukan sebagai hantu melainkan sebagai malaikat pelindung untuk Ten. Ia punya alasannya sendiri kenapa dirinya mau jadi malaikat pelindung seperti itu. Dan tepat setelah Ten tersadar, perjalanannya berakhir. Ia pikir ia akan pergi dari dunia ini sepenuhnya, tapi kenyataan memukulnya dengan keras. Ia masih disini, entah karena apa ia juga tak tahu apapun. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi Ten bisa melihat dirinya dan juga mengingat dirinya. Jangan tanya apa alasannya karena ia sendiri tak tahu apapun. Yuta hanya ingin punya teman, terlebih lagi saat ia tahu kalau Ten bisa melihatnya, ia tak bisa untuk tidak mendekat. Lelaki asal Thailand itu sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Dan Ten tergolong sahabat yang menyenangkan dan juga menggemaskan karena sifat kekanakannya. Tapi sekarang mungkin berbeda. Seperti perkataan Taeyong barusan. Untuk apa memikirkan orang yang sudah meninggal? Semuanya tak berguna, tapi itu menyakitinya. Ia bukan orang yang keras kepala dan sulit menerima kenyataan. Semua sudah takdirnya, sekalipun pada awalnya ia tak bisa menerimanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Lot Like Love

A Story by Prince Yuta

Pairing: Johnny Seo x Ten Chittaphon (JohnTen)

Other Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong.

Genre: Romance, BL, Friendship, Drama.

Summary: Ketika Johnny harus dihadapkan dengan kepolosan Ten yang keterlaluan. Namun dibalik kepolosan itu semua punya rahasianya sendiri, entah itu Ten atau bahkan Johnny sendiri. Dan semuanya punya alasan , tentang apa yang terjadi pada lelaki kecil itu. Dan apa yang membuat Johnny bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan Ten./JohnTen/JaeYong/

Rated: T

 **WARNING: FF ini agak sedikit horor, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau agak bikin parno :v.** Ada pemberitahuan sedikit biar gak salah arti. Kata yg _italic_ khusus untuk Yuta yang notabene adalah roh. Kata **_bold+italic_** untuk potongan² ingatan dari cast. Tanda **'** dalam percakapan Yuten digunakan saat Ten bicara dengan Yuta lewat pikiran. Jangan salah arti. Yg jelas gitu ah. Ribet.. :v

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pintu kamarnya tertutup perlahan, lalu kedua kakinya melangkah menghampiri ranjang single miliknya. Perasaannya masih tak enak, bayangan tentang munculnya Yuta kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Ia terdiam, kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di atas ranjang. Pandangannya terus menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama untuk memastikan, dan hasilnya nihil. Yuta tak ada disana, atau mungkin memang tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada hard board ranjang dengan kaki yang diluruskan, bantal putih di samping tubuhnya langsung beralih dalam pelukannya.

"Yang semalam itu mungkin cuma mimpi"

Lalu tirai putih yang terpasang di jendela berhembus searah dengan angin. Matanya melirik dengan cepat ke arah jendela, dan ia tak menemukan apapun. Tapi detak jantungnya justru bertambah dengan cepat. Hawa dingin itu kembali menyelimuti penjuru ruangan. Suasananya berubah tegang, tapi Ten justru berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Pelukan eratnya pada bantal putih itu semakin mengerat, tapi entah karena apa, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke samping tubuhnya. Ten terdiam, tapi kepalanya berputar karena rasa penasaran dalam dirinya mendadak muncul.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya tubuh kecil itu refleks menegang, tubuh kecinya langusng merangkak mundur untuk menjauh begitu sosok Yuta lagi-lagi muncul. Lelaki asal Jepang itu tengah duduk persis di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam, dan itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

" _Tidak usah berteriak"_

"K-Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Lalu kedua matanya terbuka sambil memicing ke arah yang lebih kecil.

" _Tidak boleh ya? Memangnya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"_

Hening. Dan lagi-lagi Yuta yang bicara.

" _Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, aku pikir setelah kau sadar kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak ya? Kita bertemu lagi, dan hebatnya kau tahu siapa aku.."_

"K-Kau bicara apa?"

" _Kau tidak ingat tentang mimpi itu?"_

"Mimpi apa?"

" _Kau dan juga Johnny, apa kau lupa?"_

"John...ny?"

" _Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kau memang tidak ingat. Tapi apa sekarang kau masih takut denganku?"_

"Tidak sih, Yuta Hyung memang tidak menakutkan. Tapi waktu aku tahu kalau Yuta Hyung sudah meninggal aku malah takut"

" _Kenapa? Tidak percaya ya? Kau ini memang selalu takut dengan hantu, dari dulu tidak berubah"_

"Dari dulu? Yuta Hyung tahu dari mana?"

" _Kita ini kan teman, aku kau dan juga Taeyong kan teman."_

"Teman?"

" _ **Tapi disini ada dua gelang, sedangkan disini ada tiga gelang. Yang satu lagi punya siapa"**_

'Apa mungkin gelang yang satunya lagi punya Yuta Hyung?'

" _Gelang apa?"_

"Heol! Kau bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?!"

" _Kenapa? Aku kan sudah mati, jadi aku bisa saja. Oh iya Ten, maaf soal yang semalam"_

"Itu menyeramkan! Aku tidak suka!"

" _Maaf, aku terlalu senang karena kau bisa melihatku. Aku disini butuh bantuan darimu, aku juga butuh teman."_

"Kau butuh bantuan apa?"

" _Aku mau tahu kenapa aku masih ada disini"_

"Itu saja? Kenapa tanya padaku?"

" _Kau kan temanku. Jadi mungkin saja kau tahu kenapa."_

"Aku saja tidak tahu tentang kehidupanku lalu bagaimana bisa aku tahu kehidupanmu?!"

 **###**

Sosok jangkung itu masih berada di dalam kamarnya dengan berdiri di depan cermin sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, tatanan rambutnya juga jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Sweater turtle neck dengan coat berwarna abu-abu itu telah melekat sepenuhnya pada tubuh jangkungnya, lalu Johnny tersenyum simpul melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin…"

"Perlu ku tinggal? Kau terlalu lama Hyung…"

Suara husky Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari ambang pintu, dan persis setelah Johnny menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan kepala Jaehyun yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Tatapan matanya datar, lalu senyumnya menghilang begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya.

"Diamlah, aku juga sudah selesai. Tunggu saja di luar, aku akan menyusul."

"Terserah, ku beri waktu 10 menit dari sekarang atau ku tinggal"

"Hei! Berani kau tinggalkan aku jangan harap bisa pulang kerumah!"

Jaehyun merengut, kemudian melemparkan tatapan malas kea rah Johnny lalu melangkah pergi. Johnny memang menyebalkan, bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan dari semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

5 menit setelahnya, Johnny telah keluar dari dalam kamar dengan keadaaan yang benar-benar rapi. Aroma parfum khas Johnny menyeruak begitu yang lebih tinggi berjalan melewati Jaehyun yang menunggunya di luar kamar.

"Cepatlah, kau terlalu lambat Jay"

'Sialan..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyong Hyung…"

Suara lelaki kecil itu terdengar di penjuru kamar, kepalanya beralih ke arah pintu, dan ia menemukan Ten yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan pakaian kebesaran yang ia temukan di dalam lemari.

"Bajumu…."

"Hng? Ini? Aku menemukannya di dalam lemari. Punya siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat pakaian ini, punya Taeyong Hyung? Tapi kelihatannya ini terlalu besar"

"Itu bukan punyaku.."

"Lalu punya siapa?"

Yang sedikit lebih tinggi terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Itu punya Jaehyun, dia meminjamkan itu padaku, tapi waktu aku mau mengembalikan ini dia malah menolak.."

"Jaehyun? Kok bisa?"

Langkah kaki kecilnya langsung terarah ke atas ranjang empuk milik Taeyong. Sosok kecil itu kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di atas sana, tapi sosok Yuta yang tiba-tiba saja muncul langsung melompat ke atas ranjang hingga menimbulkan guncangan kuat dan suara deritan ranjang yang mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dari lemari.

"Hei, apa itu?"

"Bu—bukan apa-apa.. itu aku"

"Oh, oke.. tapi ingat Ten. Kakimu masih belum sembuh benar, jangan melompat-lompat"

Air muka Ten langsung berubah begitu ia yang jadi sasaran Taeyong. Semua ini bukan salahnya, ini salah roh sialan yang sekarang sedang menertawakan dirinya. Perhatian Taeyong kembali beralih pada lemari kayu dihadapannya, sedangkan yang lebih kecil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuta dengan tatapan tajam.

'Jangan lakukan itu!'

" _Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku saat kembali lagi kemari."_

'Kau menyebalkan..'

" _Kau bisa bantu aku tidak? Cari tahu apapun yang kau tahu tentang aku, aku mohon…"_

Yang lebih kecil terdiam, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah wajah manis Yuta yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Tapi Ten masih tak memberikan jawaban.

'Kau yakin mau tahu asal-usulmu?'

Lalu lelaki asal Jepang itu memberikan anggukan pelan dengan senyuman yang lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

'Yuta Hyung tidak takut?'

" _Takut apa?"_

'Kau tidak takut menghilang setelah aku cari tahu informasi mengenai dirimu? Aku pernah baca di internet, kalau roh yang masih tinggal di dunia manusia itu karena mereka punya masalah yang belum diselesaikan. Dan kalau roh tahu asal-usul mereka atau masalah mereka sudah selesai, mereka akan menghilang.'

Hening.

Yuta tak menjawab setelahnya, air mukanya langsung berubah tanpa ekspresi, senyuman manisnya luntur sepenuhnya setelah semua kata-kata itu terdengar di telinganya. Kalau ia menghilang, bukankah itu artinya ia tidak akan lagi melihat dunia ini? Ia tak akan lagi melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari lelaki kecil dihadapannya ini? Dan ia juga tidak akan bisa lagi melihat wajah tampan Taeyong setiap harinya?

'Yuta Hyung?'

Lalu perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada sosok Ten dihadapannya.

" _Aku tidak ingin menghilang… tapi aku bisa apa? Kalian punya kehidupan sendiri, lalu aku juga unya kehidupan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak Tuhan. Kalau aku memang harus menghilang maka aku tidak apa-apa.."_

'Kau yakin?'

" _Tentu saja! Tapi sebelum aku menghilang dari hadapan semua orang, kau harus bantu aku untuk cari masalahnya, dan kau juga harus ajak aku melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum aku pergi.."_

'Baiklah! Itu masalah mudah! Kita cari tahu semuanya, setelah itu kau bisa kembali dengan tenang.'

" _Kau janji?"_

'"Ahaa… aku janji!"

Lelaki kecil itu kemuidan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Yuta dengan sebuah senyuman mais, lalu yang sedikit lebih tinggi ikut tersenyum kemuidan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat sebuah janji.

" _Janji ya?"_

"Janji!"

Dua lelaki dengan dunia yang berbeda itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain dengan jari telunjuk yang terkait. Lalu sosok Taeyong yang sejak tadi masih berada diruangan yang sama langsung terdiam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan jemari kelingking yang dijulurkan ke arah hard board ranjang.

* * *

 **###**

Taeyong tak tahu apapun untuk hal yang satu ini. Tapi ia ingat jelas bagaimana Ten tersenyum manis entah pada siapa, yang jelas ia tak bisa lihat apapun. Semuanya terasa aneh, ia tak pernah lihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Yaitu tepat dimana Ten berteriak keras di dalam kamarnya dengan mimik ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sekali lagi Taeyong katakan kalau ia tak tahu apapun, ia tak bisa lihat apapun dan juga mendengar apapun. Pikiran normalnya mengatakan jika Ten hanya berhalusinasi karena ia baru sembuh dari koma, tapi pikiran anehnya mengatakan jika lelaki kecil itu melihat sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa ia dengar atau ia lihat. Taeyong juga anak yang penakut, dan ia juga tak percaya dengan hantu atau hal gaib yang akan menakuti dirinya dan juga orang lain.

Perhatiannya sejak tadi terfokus pada sosok Ten yang tengah berbaring di atas karpet berbulu sambil mengusap lembut tubuh gemuk milik Jungie. Ia tak memperhatikannya dari arah dekat, yang Taeyong lakukan hanya memperhatikan dari arah dapur agar lelaki kecil kesayangannya itu tak melihatnya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Taeyong menemukan banyak kejanggalan yang ada saat ia melakukan pengamatan selama kurang dari 10 menit. Ten akan tertawa kecil dengan pandangan ke arah lain. Ten juga akan berbicara sendiri ke arah yang sama, lalu bicara pada Jungie seolah olah untuk meyakinkan kucing kecil itu jika ucapannya tidak salah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan Ten.. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh.."

Lelaki bermarga Lee itu hanya memberikan gumaman pelan dari kejauhan, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal tak masuk akal seperti ini. Jadi Taeyong punya inisiatif sendiri untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah Ten yang masih berbaring di atas karpet dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Ten..."

Suara milik Taeyong terdengar jelas di telinganya hingga membuat Ten refleks terbangun dengan kepala mendongak, sama halnya dengan Yuta yang ikut memperhatikan Taeyong dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini—"

TING TONG~

Tapi suara bel pintu itu menghancurkan semuanya. Taeyong tak jafi menanyakan secara langsung oada lelaki kecil itu. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara bel pintu saja perhatian Ten telah teralihkan dengan cepat kemudian langsung berlari ke arah pintu tepat setelah lelaki kecil itu berteriak.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya!"

Tubuh kecil itu menghilang sepenuhnya, yang Taeyong tahu, sebesar apa pun usianya Ten sekarang, sosok manis itu tetap sama seperti dulu, selalu kekanakan tapi sangat menyenangkan. Itulah kenapa Taeyong selalu menyukai sifat manis itu sekalipun lelaki kecil itu memang tidak menyukainya sedikitpun.

Senyuman tipis Taeyong terbentuk setelah ia memikirkan semua hal lucu tentang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Taeyong tak bisa memaksakan apapun, terlebih lagi untuk memaksa Ten menyukainya seperti yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya Taeyong sadar, kalau kita harus mencintai seseorang yang juga mencintai kita. Bukannya mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak punya ketertarikan pada kita.

Lalu sosok Yuta yang masih berdiri tepat di samping Taeyong terdiam dalam posisinya. Apa yang Taeyong pikirkan memang benar, dan Yuta dengar semuanya. Taeyong memang benar, tidak ada gunanya kita menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai kita. Bukankah itu memang benar? Tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya serasa diremas kuat karena pemikiran Taeyong barusan. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah tampan Taeyong saja ia ingin menangis dengan sendirinya. Dan semua itu terjadi setiap kali Yuta memperhatikan Taeyong dengan waktu yang lama dan jarak yang sangat dekat.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar begitu salah satu tangan milik Ten menarik gagang pintu dengan kuat hingga orang yang sejak tadi menunggu itu sempat tersentak begitu pintunya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok lelaki kecil itu disana.

"Jaehyun ya?"

Lalu lelaki bersurai hitam itu memberikan anggukan cepat dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang menampilkan deep dimple kebanggaan Jaehyun.

"Halo Ten Hyung.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Hyung sudah sembuh?'

Lalu lelaki kecil itu memberikan anggukan pelan dengan mata membesar.

"Taeyong Hyung mana?"

"Ada di dalam, Taeyong Hyung sedang di kamar.."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan.."

Langkah kaki Jaehyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gerakan cepat, meninggalkan sosok Johnny dan juga Ten yang masih berhadapan di depan pintu.

"Tidak mau menyuruhku masuk?"

Suara bass itu terdengar di telinganya hingga yang lebih kecil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ten tak memberikan respon, hanya ada keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya yang lebih kecil membuka suaranya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau ikut?"

"Beritahu aku dulu kita mau pergi kemana, dengan begitu aku bisa putuskan untuk ikut atau tidak."

"Tidak kemana-mana, aku dan Jaehyun Cuma mau kesini untuk berkunjung."

"Kenapa?"

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan bertanya padaku terus? Biarkan aku masuk, jangan bertanya terus seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah besar!"

"Benarkah? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Taeyong Hyung bilang aku sudah besar, jangan panggil aku anak kecil! Ugh Johnny Hyung menyebalkan"

"Mau sebesar apapun kalau tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil itu sama saja bohong. Aku tidak peduli, di mataku kau tetap anak kecil."

Ucapan yang Johnny lontarkan barusan membuat Ten mencebilkan bibirnya dengan cepat dengan sebuah dengusan pelan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Johnny Hyung..."

Yang lebih kecil terkekeh pelan kemudian melangkah maju ke hadapan yang lebih kecil.

"Benarkah? Lalu kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Ten terdiam dengan kepala mendongak ke arah yang lebih tinggi. Rona merah di pipinya muncul seketika begitu ucapan itu keluar dari bibir kissable milik Johnny. Yang lebih tinggi kembali tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana wajah lucu itu langsung berubah drastis setelahnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan dengan cepat lalu mendarat di atas surai hitam legam itu lalu memberikan usakan gemas.

"Kau lucu, maka dari itu aku menyukaimu. Jangan cepat dewasa ya.. Tetap seperti ini saja supaya aku bisa terus menyukaimu tanpa henti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyong Hyung tunggu aku!"

Langkah kakinya semakin di percepat begitu sosok Taeyong telah berada dalam posisi yang lumayan jauh dari dengan dirinya. Ten mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taeyong setelah pengejarannya berhasil. Ten melakukan semua ini bukan karena ia tak mau hilang di jalan, tapi Ten punya alasan sendiri yang bisa di bilang agak aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan lari-lari terus, kau mau kakimu kembali cedera karena ini?"

"Hehe, maafkan aku Hyung.. Hanya saja..."

Lalu kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dengan cepat lalu kembali lagi dengan gerakan cepat. Lelaki jangkung itu sempat tersenyum manis dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada yang lebih kecil. Jadi alasan kenapa Ten memilih mengejar Taeyong adalah karena ia tak mau berada dekat dengan Johnny. Itu menyebalkan, dan ia tak suka. Ditengah keramaian seperti ini kenapa Johnny harus menjahilinya terus. Lelaki blasteran Amerika itu seringkali mencubit pipinya secara tiba-tiba sejak mereka baru tiba di area taman kota yang cukup bersih dan juga cukup bagus untuk di kunjungi.

Ada banyak orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri, atau sibuk dengan pasangan, sahabatnya dan juga keluarganya sendiri. Sama halnya dengan apa yang empat orang itu lakukan. Rerumputan hijau yang terbentang itu jadi tempat untuk mereka semua mengistirahatkan kaki masing-masing. Jaehyun bahkan tak segan untuk berbaring di atas sana tanpa peduli dengan kotornya rumput yang ia tempati sekarang. Lalu Taeyong masih perlu berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Ingat saja kalau ia penderita Mysophobia, jadi Taeyong tak bisa asal berbaring di atas rumput yang bahkan belum tentu bersih itu.

"Taeyong Hyung ~~"

Suara khas lelaki kecil itu terdengar merengek manja ke arah Taeyong dengan wajah di buat buat. Perhatian Taeyong lalu teralihkan begitu saja ke arah Ten yang masih tetap pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku mau beli es krim..."

"Es krim?"

"Aku juga mau kue cokelat..."

What the hell..

"Kenapa baru bicara sekarang Ten? Kau bisa bilang sebelum kita masuk lebih jauh ke sini kan?"

"Aku belum memikirkan itu, tapi aku mau es krim dan kue~ Taeyong Hyung ayo antar aku beli semuanya, ayo Hyung~"

"Baiklah, ayo kita—"

"Tidak usah Hyung... Biar Johnny Hyung saja yang antar Ten Hyung".

Sial, kenapa harus Johnny?

"A-apa?!'

"Kenapa? Ayolah, Ten Hyung pergi dengan Johnny Hyung saja yaaa.. Aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Taeyong Hyung. Pergilah.. Ayo Johnny Hyung cepat antarkan Ten Hyung ya, cepat cepat!"

Lelaki jangkung yang jauh lebih tua itu menatap tajam ke arah Jaehyun dengan wajah malasnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu menghampiri yang lebih kecil di ujung sana.

"Ayo.."

Ten mendongak ke atas dengan cepat saat salah satu tangan panjang itu terulur ke hadapannya dengan gerakan cepat. Lalu yang Ten temukan setelah itu adalah tatapan lurus Johnny yang mengarah ke wajahnya dengan bibir menekuk.

"Cepatlah.. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan es krim yang kau tidak akan datang"

Sambutan yang terkesan kasar itu Johnny peroleh saat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan sedikit kuat hingga tubuh besar milik Johnny hampir terhuyung ke depan.

"Ayo cepat! Aku mau es krim!"

lebih kecil melangkah lebih dulu dengan kedua kaki menghentak keras ke tanah.

"Hei! Jangan cepat-cepat.. Nanti kalau kau hilang bagaimana?!"

Dan beberapa langkah setelahnya, kedua orang itu mulai menjauh dari tempat semula, meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang masih sibuk . masing-masing.

Senyuman simpul di wajah Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya terukir sudut bibirnya setiap kali wajah manis Taeyong memasang ekspresi lucu atau yang lainnya. Sejak tadi, yang lebih tua terus saja bicara panjang lebar pada yang lebih muda.

"Taeyong Hyung pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Kedua mata besar itu kemudian terbuka lebar dengan wajah terkejut miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahh.. Tidak sih, aku Cuma mau tanya saja. Hyung pernah punya pacar? Atau menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah pacaran sih, tapi aku pernah menyukai seseorang waktu aku kecil."

"Oh yang benar? Sekecil apa? Ayo cerita Hyung ~"

"Aku? Cerita apa?"

"Hyung pelit.. Ayo beritahu aku siapa orang yang Hyung suka!"

Eh?

Orang yang Taeyong suka? Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Taeyong tak siap dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Mungkin ini sangat mudah, hanya saja untuk mengatakan semuanya Taeyong masih butuh nyali yang besar.

"Aku tidak mau beritahu, ku ceritakan yang lain saja bagaimana?"

"Ah menyebalkan, aku tidak mau dengar ah. Taeyong Hyung sama dengan Johnny Hyung."

"Sama apanya?"

"Johnny Hyung juga tidak mau beritahu nama orang yang ia sukai padaku"

"Johnny suka dengan siapa? Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu jelas. Johnny Hyung Cuma cerita yang lain tapi tidak mau beritahu siapa orangnya. Itu sudah lama sih.. Sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu waktu Johnny Hyung tinggal di daerah Jongno."

"Jongno? Hei Johnny juga pernah tinggal disana? Kami juga pernah tinggal di Jongno sejak kecil"

"Kami siapa?"

"Aku, Ten dan juga—"

Hening.

Tak ada suara Taeyong pada detik selanjutnya.

"Dan juga siapa?"

"Temanku.."

"Oh benarkah? Kalian tinggal bersama? Dimana?"

"Di panti asuhan.."

"Panti asuhan? Kalian anak panti asuhan?"

Sepasang mata besarnya lalu mengerjap dengan memberikan anggukan cepat.

"Kalau tidak salah Johnny Hyung juga tinggal di dekat panti asuhan, tapi aku lupa namanya.. Kalau tidak salah Chingu.. Chingu apa ya? Chingu.."

"Chingudeuli Jib?"

"Oh! Itu dia, aku lupa.. Dulu rumahnya Johnny Hyung di dekat sana. Dia bilang dia juga punya teman di panti asuhan."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat benar, tapi Johnny Hyung pernah bilang kalau disana anak-anaknya sangat baik. Waktu itu Johnny Hyung bertemu anak kecil di dekat mini market di ujung jalan. Johnny Hyung bilang anak itu punya wajah yang lucu, tapi karena anak itu sedang lapar, Johnny Hyung beri kue cokelat yang ia beli dari mini market. Lalu setelah itu Johnny Hyung mengantar anak itu ke panti asuhan, dan setiap harinya Johnny Hyung sering datang kesana dengan kue cokelat. Johnny Hyung bahkan punya nama panggilan sendiri untuk anak itu, tapi aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang wajahnya sangat lucu, dan Johnny Hyung bilang dia suka dengan anak itu. "

"Benarkah? Aku seperti pernah lihat yang seperti ini.."

"Siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Johnny Hyung aku mau kue yang disana!"

Teriakan cempreng itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. Beberapa orang bahkan sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok kecil di sebelahnya kemudian berbisik-bisik untuk beberapa saat.

"Ten, jangan membuatku malu.."

"Aku mau kue!"

"Sabarlah, Kau pikir tempatnya dekat hah? Ikut saja daripada aku meninggalkan anak kecil sepertimu di tempat ini"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau—hmmphhh"

Suara teriakan cempreng itu hampir saja keluar kalau saja Johnny tidak bertindak cepat untuk membekap mulut besar itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Lelaki kecil itu terus memberontak keras untuk dilepaskan, tapi yang Johnny lakukan adalah semakin membekap mulutnya hingga membuat Ten bertindak lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

KRAK!

"AAAKKKHHHHH!"

Telapak tangannya baru saja digigit oleh sosok bertubuh kecil itu dengan kuat hingga bekapan di mulutnya terlepas dengan sempurna. Johnny masih sibuk dengan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang baru saja tergigit. Ada jejak deretan gigi milik Ten disana, lalu telapak tangannya memerah karena gigitan yang Ten berikan di tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Sakit! Aku mau bawa ini ke Rumah Sakit untuk di visum. Gigimu tajam! Sama seperti ikan piranha!"

"Salahnya Hyung! Aku bilang aku mau kue! Ini sudah sangat lama dan aku mau kue!"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?!"

"Johnny Hyung juga sama saja! Berhenti berteriak!"

Lalu keadaan berubah hening setelahnya. Kedua orang itu berjalan dengan sedikit jarak dan wajah masam. Toko kue itu berada persis di hadapan keduanya, dan saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, dering lonceng di atas sana berdering hingga mengalihkan perhatian yang lebih kecil untuk berhenti disana dengan kepala mendongak, tak peduli dengan Johnny yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam toko.

.

.

"Hei, aku ambil yang—Ten?!"

Kepala milik Johnny langsung menoleh kesana kemari begitu lelaki keci yang sejak tadi mengocehinya itu mendadak hilang dari pandangannya. Langkah kakinya mau tak mau harus kembali ke posisi awal, lalu kemudian ia benar-benar menemukan Ten yang masih memainkan lonceng kecil di atas sana.

Tring Tring~

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya yang Ten rasakan dengan jelas adalah sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya dengan tiba-tiba. Benda empuk berlapis plastik itu terus menyentuh pipinya dengan cepat hingga mau tak mau Ten harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pipi kanannya, dan ia menemukan Johnny di sampingnya dengan sebungkus kue cokelat kesukaannya.

"Apa bagusnya lonceng itu sih?"

Kepala milik Johnny mendongak sekilas ke arah lonceng kemudian menatap Ten yang masih berada di hadapannya dengan kue cokelat yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergigit dibagian ujung.

"Kenapa suka kue coklat?"

"Karena ini enak.."

"Itu saja? Tidak bermutu.."

Kedua kaki panjang milik Johnny kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menjauh, tapi ucapan yang Ten keluarkan setelahnya membuat lelaki bermarga Seo itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali pada lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Karena kue cokelat mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Dia memberiku kue cokelat waktu aku kelaparan.. Makanya aku suka"

* * *

 **###**

Wajah manis itu masih berada di hadapan cermin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hoodie abu-abu favoritnya kembali di kenakan pada tubuh kecilnya itu. Pantulan bayangannya di cermin membuat Ten terus tertahan disana hanya untuk merapikan rambut dan juga penampilannya. Ia memang tak pergi kemanapun, hanya saja kalau Taeyong melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini maka ia harus bersiap untuk menerima celotehan panjang lebar dari Taeyong.

Hembusan angin itu kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba sekalipun jendelanya tertutup rapat. Jangan tanya siapa yang datang, Ten sudah hafal betul caranya sosok Yuta datang ke kamarnya seperti ini.

" _Aku datang lagi.."_

Suara lembutnya terdengar di indera pendengaran milik lelaki kecil itu, kedua obsidian hitamnya yang pada awalnya fokus pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin langsung berputar ke belakang untuk memastikan. Dan ia menemukan Yuta yang telah duduk manis di atas ranjang dengan kepala bersandar pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Selamat datang Hyung.."

Kepalanya terangkat dengan cepat setelah itu kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

" _Sepertinya memang benar bahwa hanya Ten saja yang bisa melihatku.."_

Yang lebih kecil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuta yang masih duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Benar hanya aku?"

" _Ya, aku yakin memang hanya kau saja."_

Pandangannya masih tetap pada sosok di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan penasaran hingga membuat Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya dengan cepat.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Uhmm..itu. Kalau permintaan Hyung terkabul semuanya, apa Yuta Hyung benar-benar akan menghilang?'

Senyuman di kedua sudut bibir Yuta kembali terangkat, menciptakan senyuman manis kemudian belah bibirnya kembali terbuka.

" _Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi kalau aku memang menghilang, jangan lupa padaku ya?"_

Hanya ada anggukan pelan dari yang lebih kecil.

"Oh iya, apa Taeyong mau membantu ya?"

" _Ah, soal itu.. Biarkan saja Taeyong Hyung. Lagipula hanya aku yang bisa melihat Yuta Hyung kan?"_

Hening.

Senyuman di sudut bibir Yuta sedikit terkikis dengan perkataan Ten barusan. Yang dilakukan oleh Yuta setelah itu adalah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menatap ke arah Ten yang ada didepannya.

" _Iya, ini sama saja seperti bermain petak unpet. Meskipun Taeyong tidak akan bisa menemukanku, lebih baik biarkan saja.."_

Dan tubuh milik Yuta berbalik arah membelakangi yang lebih kecil.

" _Kalau adik kesayanganku Ten sudah menemukanku.. Itu saja sudah cukup."_

Tapi hatinya justru berkata lain. Hanya karena Ten bisa melihatnya saja ia sudah sangat bahagia, tapi kalau Taeyong bisa menemukannya juga maka ia akan jauh lebih bahagia.

"Karena tidak ada cara lain... Aku akan cari tahu permintaan Yuta Hyung sendiri dan mengabulkannya."

Yuta kembali tersenyum lembut sekalipun kedua matanya sudah hampir menangis karena perkataan dari Ten barusan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian memberikan pelukan erat pada adik kesayangnnya itu sekalipun ia bukanlah manusia. Karena setidaknya Ten masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Yuta sekalipun mereka berbeda kehidupan.

" _Terima kasih..."_

"Ahaa, sama-sama Hyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyong Hyung?"

Kepala miliknya langsung menyembul dari balik pintu kamar milik Taeyong, tapi sosok yang dicari olehnya itu tak ada disana. Kamar dengan dominasi warna hitam dan putih itu kosong, Taeyong tak ada di tempat biasanya. Di jam seperti ini biasanya Taeyong akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya dengan membereskan kamar atau berada di dapur untuk memasak makanan apapun yang bisa di konsumsi. Kedua kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong dengan air muka penasarannya. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, memeriksa seluruh penjuru kamar hingga pada detik selanjutnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada kotak berukuran sedang di atas lemari yang terlihat tak asing di matanya itu.

" _ **Itu kotak apa Hyung?".**_

 _ **"Ini? Aku juga tidak ingat jelas, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa barang lama disini. Dan aku mau merapikannya lagi. Mungkin ada yang bisa dipakai kembali"**_

"Oh! Kotak yang waktu itu!".

Pergerakannya langsung berubah dengan cepat. Sosok bertubuh kecil itu dengan cepat mengambil kursi di depan cermin rias kemudian memposisikan kursi kayu itu di depan lemari. Kedua kakinya dengan cekatan menaiki kursi itu dengan cepat, kemudian kedua tangannya terulur ke atas lalu membawa kotak itu turun dengan sangat hati-hati. Lelaki asal Thailand itu langsung mendudukan bokongnya di atas kasur empuk milik Hyungnya itu. Jari jemari lentiknya mulai membuka penutup kotak dengan cepat lalu memeriksa beberapa barang yang ada di dalam sana satu persatu.

"Aku harap ada hal yang jadi petunjuk untuk Yuta Hyung.. Kalau saja ingatanku sudah kembali, aku tidak harus begini. Oh! Apa ini?!"

Telapak tangannya terasa bersentuhan dengan sesuatu berukuran sedang di dalam sana. Wajahnya langsung mendekat masuk ke arah kotak lalu meraih sebuah buku harian yang sempat tersentuh olehnya tadi.

Buku harian berwarna biru itu sudah terlihat usang, bahkan berdebu. Mustahil kalau anak yang punya rasa ingin tahu seperti Ten tidak penasaran dengan isi tulisannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu itu milik siapa, cover bukunya kosong, bahkan buku harian itu terkunci jadi ia tak bisa lihat apa isinya.

"Sial..kenapa harus di kunci? Memangnya serahasia apa buku ini hah?"

Lelaki kecil itu meletakkan buku biru itu di atas pangkuannya kemudian kedua tangannya mulai mengotak-atik isi kotak, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kunci yang terletak disana.

"Ini punya Taeyong Hyung atau Yuta Hyung? Kalau aku tidak mungkin.. Aku mana punya buku seperti ini kan?"

Kepalanya menoleh ke atas kasur di sekitarnya untuk mencari lebih dalam lagi, tapi ia tak tahu apapun. Lalu kenapa tidak panggil Yuta saja, itu akan lebih mudah.

"Baiklah.. Yuta Hyung?!"

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yuta di sana.

"Yuta Hyung ini penting!"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Lalu hembusan angin ringan itu jadi tanda kedatangannya. Sosok dengan kemeja abu-abunya itu berada persis di samping Ten dengan raut penasaran yang tersirat dari wajah tampannya itu.

" _Ya?"_

"Oh Hyung! Aku temukan buku ini, tapi. Bukunya terkunci jadi aku tidak bisa membaca isinya. Kau tahu dimana kuncinya?"

"Kunci?"

Lalu yang lebih kecil memberikan anggukan dengan mata membesar.

"Aku menaruhnya di gelangku.."

"Gelang?"

"Ahaa, aku taruh di gelang supaya tidak hilang"

Ten mulai kembali fokus pada keadaan, obsidian hitamnya dengan cepat tertuju ke arah gelang-gelang yang sama dengan yang Taeyong tunjukan padanya hari itu. Sebelah tangannya meraih ketiga gelang itu dengan cepat kemudian mulai memeriksa satu persatu untuk dapat kuncinya.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Ya! Aku dapat kuncinya."

Ten tak butuh waktu lama, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja gembok kecil yang terpasang di buku itu terlepas dengan sempurna, dan itu membuat Ten puas. Lembar demi lembar ia buka lalu membacanya satu persatu, dan ia sudah tahi jelas kalau buku biru itu adalah milik Yuta, dan ia beruntung. Hanya saja..

"Ten?! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

Entah bagaimana caranya Taeyong bisa kembali secepat itu dan di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Ah, Taeyong Hyung... A-aku hanya—"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan kotak itu Ten? Kau mengacaukan isinya!"

"Ak-aku cuma mau ambil sesuatu saja.."

"Ten, aku tahu kau berbohong. Katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau bertemu dengan Yuta kan?"

Hening.

Dua orang disana saling membisu satu sama lain dengan tatapan berbeda. Sama halnya dengan Taeyong dan juga Ten, Yuta bahkan jauh lebih terkejut karena ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir kalau Taeyong akan mengetahui kehadirannya di sekitar mereka sekalipun Yuta sendiri tak tahu bagaimana Taeyong bisa tahu semuanya.

"Tae-Taeyong Hyung.. Aku—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu kalau kau bertemu dengan Yuta. Aku tahu itu.."

Lalu air muka Taeyong berubah begitu saja. Semuanya tampak berbeda, atmosfernya sangat gelap seperti apa yang sedang Taeyong alami sekarang, tapi tetap saja Ten tak paham situasinya.

"T-Taeyong Hyung—"

SRET!

Pergelangan tangannya di tarik dengan kuat hingga yang lebih kecil langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Masih dengan cengkaraman kuat dari tangan Taeyong. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam, tapi ada bayangan tersendiri di balik sikap kasar Taeyong pada hari ini. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu bahkan langsung menangis begitu saja sambil mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat.

"H-Hyung.."

"K-Kau bertemu Yuta, ya?"

Tapi yang lebih kecil tak memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku..ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Lalu butiran bening itu menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Taeyong Hyung—"

"Ta-Tapi... hiks..Tapi kenapa hanya kau saja yang bisa melihat Yuta?! Apa kau tidak takut?!"

Suara tangisan Taeyong justru semakin menjadi sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Cengkeraman tangan Taeyong masih tak di lepaskan. Yang Ten lakukan hanya diam tanpa memberi jawaban. Obsidian hitannya masih fokus oadaw wajah Taeyong dan juga air mata milik Taeyong yang masih terus menetes keluar tanpa henti. Lalu Yuta masih ada disana, menatap kedua orang itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun sambil meremas ujung kemeja yang di pakainya.

"Itu.. Mungkin karena Yuta Hyung punya masalah yang belum—"

"Karena itu! Huks.. Harusnya dia datang kepadaku!"

Suara teriakan Taeyong menggema di dalam kamar milik sosok yang masih menangis itu. Cengkeraman tangannya mulai mengendur, tapi isakan Taeyong semakin terdengar menyakitkan bagi Ten dan juga Yuta.

"Hari itu.. Hiks... Kalau aku tidak bicara seperti itu..."

 **-Flashback On**

2 tahun lalu, semuanya mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah yang terjadi di antara Yuta, Ten dan juga Taeyong. Semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Hanya saja untuk hari itu semuanya mungkin tak seperti yang biasa terjadi. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu baru saja pergi dengan Yuta sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak ke tempat yang jauh, hanya ke danau buatan di lingkungan mereka yang hanya berjarak 1 Km saja dari rumah.

Rerumputan hijau itu jadi tempat untuk melepas penat setelah berjalan kaki dari rumah hingga ke sana, pepohonan lebat yang tumbuh disana mendominasi suasana rindang yang sangat terasa di sekelilingnya. Dan hanya dalam 2 menit saja, obrolan ringan itu muncul. Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya semuanya mulai berbeda. Yuta bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia ingin bertanya semuanya pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu, tapi ia tetap saja. Belah bibirnya langsung terbuka dengan cepat, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ia ingin ketahui sejak lama.

"Ten.. Apa kau suka dengan Taeyong?"

Tapi yang lebih kecil memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Tidak, walaupun Taeyong Hyung sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Rasa cintaku dengan Taeyong Hyung hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, tidak lebih.. Aku masih menunggu seseorang sampai sekarang, dan aku menyukainya."

Perkataan Ten barusan membuat Yuta mencelos. Ada rasa senang dalam hatinya, tapi ada juga rasa kasihan pada Taeyong. Karena yang Yuta tahu Taeyong sangat menyukai Ten sejak lama, dan ia sendiri menyukai Taeyong sejak lama. Tapi semuanya tak berjalan lancar, kenyataan memukulnya keras saat Taeyong mengatakan padanya kalau ia menyukai Ten. Maka Yuta punya inisiatifnya sendiri dengan memilih diam tanpa mengatakan semuanya dan lebih memilih memberi dukungan pada Taeyong dan juga Ten.

Lalu hari itu...

Yuta hanya ingin berbuat baik dengan mengatakan jika Ten tidak menyukai Taeyong selain dalam hubungan saudara saja. Tapi tepat setelah semuanya, Taeyong justru menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau bilang pada Ten kalau aku menyukainya?!"

"Taeyong tidak..aku tidak bilang kalau—"

"Kalau apa? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk diam. Dan sekarang kenapa kau lakukan ini? Aku tahu kau Cuma berbohong kalau Ten menyukai orang lain. Aku benar kan? Kau mengatakan ini untuk apa? Kau mau merusak hubungan kami? Kau tak tahu apapun, jadi jangan banyak bicara!"

Terkadang berbuat kebaikan demi orang lain memang tak mudah.

Perkataan Taeyong terlalu kasar dan itu menyakitinya. Yuta tak pernah punya niatan buruk, jadi kenapa Taeyong harus mengatakan semua omong kosong itu?

"Maaf.."

 **-Flasback Off**

"Lalu setelah itu.. hiks...Aku tidak...hiks...melihat Yuta lagi dalam satu hari. A-aku pikir dia pergi untuk langsung bekerja di mini market. Ta-tapi..hiks.. Waktu itu kau datang..".

" _ **Taeyong Hyung! Yuta Hyung!"**_

"Lalu karena..hiks...a-aku lihat kau menangis, aku ikut pergi denganmu waktu itu. Dan di Rumah Sakit..hiks.. Aku pikir aku salah dengar berita buruk itu. Aku pikir aku salah orang, dan aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi.. Hiks.. A-aku..hiks.. Aku lihat pucat.. Hiks.. Semuanya kaku, dan aku pikir itu bukan Yuta.. Aku bilang pada semua orang kalau itu bukan Yuta, tapi.. Hiks..kenyataan berkata lain.. Dokter bilang Yuta meninggal karena tertabrak mobil, tapi aku masih tidak percaya itu..hiks. Aku tidak percaya itu Ten! Itu salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak bicara sekasar itu! Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkannya pergi! Seharusnya aku tidak menyakitinya! Hiks.. Ini semua salahku! Yuta meninggal karena aku! Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya... Huks... Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata menyentuh darinya... Aku juga tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya..hikss..Ka-Kalau aku tak melakukan semua itu Yuta pasti ada bersama kita sekarang. Yuta pasti—"

"Yuta Hyung selalu bersama kita Hyung..."

"Eh?".

"Yuta Hyung selalu disini.. Dia ada disini Hyung..".

"Yuta?"

Dan anggukan cepat itu jadi jawabannya. Obsidian hitamnya melirik ke arah Yuta yang melangkah perlahan ke dekat Taeyong. Lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia sekarang ada di dekatmu Hyung.. Yuta Hyung ada di dekatmu dan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum padamu.."

Taeyong segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebelah tubuhnya, tapi ia tak bisa lihat apa pun.

"Yuta.. Kau disini? Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku.. Harusnya aku tidak kasar padamu.. Maafkan aku.."

" _Katakan padanya untuk berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Taeyong tak bersalah, jadi tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini.."_

"Taeyong Hyung.. Yuta Hyung bilang berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Taeyong Hyung tidak bersalah, jadi jangan seperti ini terus..."

"Tapi ini salahku.. Aku yang membuatmu meninggal, aku yang salah... Aku juga ingin melihatnu, Yuta keluarlah.. Aku mau bertemu denganmu juga.. Ku mohon.."

Tapi yang disebutkan namanya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Taeyong.

"Yuta aku ingin bertemu denganmu..huks..aku mohon..aku—"

Lalu ucapannya terhenti persis setelah obsidian hitamnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebelah tangan terulur ke hadapannya.

"Yuta-kun?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Astaga.. Udah jam 12 kurang dan yuyut belum tidur :'v siap2 aja bangun kesiangan di hari senin :'v

Maaf kalo yuyut udah bikin nunggu lama banget, hampir sebulan :'v adakah yang masih nunggu?! Ya sama kayak alesan sebelumnya, ingat tugas sekolah jadi maapkeun.

Okat, ini menjelang ending, but sengaja yuyut gantungin biar wow :'v eh yang ada tambah gaje ceritanya :'v oke buat part Yuta gw ambil dari film yg di adopsi dari anime "Ano Hana" udah lama sih, tapi baper anjir :'v ya, intinya ini menjelang chapter akhirnya readers-nim. Maafkan kalo chapter ini bener² buruk dari chapter sebelumnya :'v maaf kalo gak baper, gak bisa bikin soalnya :'v maaf kalo kurang horor, masalahnya yuyut takut banget sama horor :'v

A Big Thanks for..

 **mtxgdvtzk: Hubungan Jaeyong disini TTM :'v tapi emang Jae aja yg gatel /tampol/ disini kan YuTaeTen itu emang sahabatan dari kecil. Tapi ada benih² toge di dalemnya..eh benih cinta maksudnya :'v**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: plis deh kak, sakit hati adek.. Di bilang author nyebelin.. -_- ya kan yang namanya umur gak ada yang tau kan? :v**

 **ROXX: Ten kan hobby nya bikin orang jadi stres karena tingkah menggemaskannya :'v emang Ekspektasi apaan yang sempet lu pikirin tapi kebanting jauh sama realita di ff :'v yaa mungkin ini yang termasuk Ekspektasi vs Realita :'v**

 **Elle Riyuu: hehe maaf ya udah bikin horor :'v maapkeun author gila ini. Ini udah pake warning kok :'v**

 **KSYJaeyong: Yuta gak siap yuyut kawinin makanya bunuh diri :'v canda.. Udah di jawab ya.. Yuta ninggal karena ketabrak. Gak bisa jelasin panjang x lebar. Tangan udah keriting ngetik di hp :'v.**

 **Fujosgirl: iya emang agak mirip sama drama itu kan? Tapi di chapter ini gemesnya Ten di ilangin dulu, di chapter depan kayaknya banyak deh Johnten moment nya :'v**

 **Guest: welcome back.. Lama gak liat :'v kasian sama Yuta nya tah? Hehe maad ya, yuyut juga kasian tapi yaaaa.. :'v agak horor gak ini? Atau gak horor sama sekali? :'v**

Makasih makasih makasih banyak buat kalian semua..Love you :'v


	10. Chapter 10

"Yuta?!"

Sebelah tangannya yang semula terulur langsung ditarik dengan cepat begitu ia sadar kalau Taeyong sempat menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah mundur untuk menjauh, sedangkan Taeyong langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan.

"Yuta?! Kau dimana? Keluarlah kumohon! Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu! Yuta?!"

Suara khasnya kembali menggema di segala penjuru ruangan. Manik hitamnya terus menelusuri setiap penjuru kamar tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Taeyong bisa lihat sosok Yuta meskipun hanya secara samar, tapi saat ia mengerjap untuk memastikan apa penglihatannya tidak salah ia justru tak menemukan lelaki Jepang itu lagi disana.

"Hyung..."

"Nakamoto Yuta cepat keluar... Biarkan aku bertemu denganmu.. Kumohon.."

"Taeyong Hyung cukup.."

Ten tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa saat Hyung kesayangannya ini bertindak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Pandangannya memicing ke arah Yuta tapi sosok itu masih menatap ke arah Taeyong sambil meremas kuat kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya. Ia bisa lihat kalau Yuta ingin bicara tapi itu akan sia-sia saja karena Taeyong tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Lelaki cantik itu tengah frustasi karena orang yang disukainya justru terus menyalahkan diri sendiri tanpa henti.

"Taeyong Hyung hentikan..."

Lalu tepat setelah itu langkah kaki Taeyong terhenti dengan cepat lalu pandangannya tertuju ke arah Ten hingga pada detik selanjutnya sebuah cengkeraman erat ia peroleh dari Taeyong. Manik hitam itu menatap nanar ke arahnya dengan bibir bergetar dan air mata yang masih menetes keluar.

"Ten..kau bisa lihat Yuta kan? Kau bisa bicara dengan Yuta kan?! Katakan padanya aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku jadi kumohon katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf Ten! Katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf! Ini salahku, semuanya karena aku!"

"Tidak.. Jangan bicara begitu Hyung. Ini bukan salahmu. Yuta Hyung ada disini, Yuta Hyung selalu didekatmu. Dia tidak suka kalau melihat Taeyong Hyung menangis seperti ini. Jadi jangan buat Yuta Hyung menangis, Taeyong Hyung juga jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri.. Kalau Yuta Hyung lihat ini dia akan memarahiku, Hyung harus istirahat, Hyung tidak boleh sakit.."

Tak ada respon. Cengkeraman di bahu sempit milik Taeyong langsung terlepas dan beralih menjadi sebuah pelukan erat yang ia berikan pada detik selanjutnya. Taeyong menangis, sedangkan Yuta hanya bisa diam pada posisinya sambil memperhatikan bagaimana punggung Taeyong bergetar dibalik pelukan hangat itu. Bagaimana suara isakan Taeyong terdengar sangat menyakiti dirinya.

Yuta tahu ini salahnya, kalau saja ia tak muncul dihadapan Ten maka Taeyong tak akan seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tidak muncul lagi didunia ini maka sudah dipastikan semua orang akan menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing tanpa harus mengingat dirinya lagi. Tapi takdir berkata lain dengan mempertemukan dirinya lagi dengan Ten didunia nyata. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak muncul dihadapan lelaki kecil itu karena ia tahu Ten adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini. Tapi semuanya justru tak sesuai harapan. Ia pikir tak ada siapapun yang tahu keberadaannya disini, namun Taeyong terlanjur tahu. Jika saja ia tak muncul mungkin keadaannya tak akan seburuk ini, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur dan penyesalan selalu muncul di akhir, bukan di awal. Dan ini resiko terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang di dekatnya dengan perlahan, lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah Ten sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga lelaki kecil itu. Membisikan sebuah saran agar Taeyong berhenti melakukan semua ini.

 _"Hanya Jaehyun yang bisa membantu, panggil Jaehyun dan biarkan ia menenangkan Taeyong.."_

Bahkan disaat seperti ini Yuta masih saja mengorbankan perasaannya demi Taeyong.

.

.

.

"Taeyong kenapa?"

Suara bass itu terdengar jelas di telinganya hingga membuat yang lebih kecil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan Johnny di hadapannya tapi ia tak merespon.

"Ten, aku bicara padamu bodoh.."

"Tidak ada..."

"Kalau tidak ada lalu kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari? Dan kenapa cuma Jaehyun yang diperbolehkan masuk?"

"Karena cuma Jaehyun yang bisa membantu Taeyong Hyung. Kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau Jaehyun menyukai Taeyong Hyung kan? Makanya aku yakin kalau Jaehyun akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Taeyong Hyung.."

"Memang sebesar apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tidak akan paham dengan hal ini Hyung.."

Lelaki jangkung itu berdecak keras dengan sebuah dengusan pelan. Obsidian cokelatnya menatap sinis ke arah Ten yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan setengah kosong.

"Jadi sekarang kau main rahasia denganku?"

"Anggap saja iya, lagipula aku yakin kalau Hyung sendiri tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini."

"Kau pernah bilang kalau sesama teman tidak boleh ada rahasia apapun, sekarang apa ini? Kau merahasiakan masalah Taeyong dariku. Dasar pembohong."

Kedua matanya langsung menatap lurus ke arah Johnny didepannya lalu lelaki asal Thailand itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan wajah kusut.

"Kapan aku bicara begitu? Tidak pernah kan?"

"Well, aku tak bisa memberitahu karena kau tak akan paham..."

Okay, skor imbang antara Johnny dan juga Ten.

"Johnny Hyung menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga masih menyebalkan dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau bicara dari dulu terus? Dari dulu itu maksudnya kapan? Kita bahkan baru kenal sebentar. Entah pikiranmu saja yang kacau atau apa."

"Bukan aku yang kacau tapi ingatanmu yang belum kembali sampai sekarang. Kalau kau ingat semuanya maka aku yakin kau tahu persis apa maksud perkataanku barusan Ten. Jadi berhenti mengoceh seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki pendek? Mungil? Cantik? Manis?"

"Aku bukan perempuan! Berhenti melakukan itu atau—"

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? Taeyong Hyung sedang istirahat, jangan ganggu dia dengan suara teriakan kalian itu Hyung."

Suara husky Jaehyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dua orang yang sempat berdebat itu dengan cepat. Perhatian keduanya langsung fokus ke arah Jaehyun yang melangkah mendekat lalu mendudukan bokongnya ke atas sofa, dan helaan nafas kasar itu terdengar jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyong Hyung?"

"Dia sedang istirahat, hanya saja keadaannya sangat buruk."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku percaya kalau kau bisa membantu Taeyong Hyung dalam hal ini. Maaf.."

"Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantu kalian. Apalagi membantu Taeyong Hyung, Ten Hyung bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja, aku akan membantu.."

"Terima kasih banyak Jae, aku percayakan Taeyong Hyung padamu."

Jaehyun kembali memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai respon, tapi pada detik selanjutnya lelaki bermarga Jung itu merubah posisinya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ten dengan tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa Yuta?"

"Heh?"

Manik hitam milik Ten langsung beralih ke arah sosok Yuta yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Pikirannya menelaah jauh sambil menatap lurus ke arah Yuta yang hanya diam sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Matanya mengerjap pelan dengan nafas tertahan, matanya masih dengan sosok yang sama, tapi Ten tak kunjung bersuara sekalipun Johnny sempat memberikan sebuah teguran kecil untuknya.

'Kalau aku beritahu... Apa Hyung akan baik-baik saja? Hyung tidak akan menghilang kan?'

Lalu yang Yuta berikan hanya sebuah gelengan pelan. Lelaki asal Osaka itu baru saja memberikan jawabannya agar Ten tak perlu khawatir, ia tidak akan menghilang hanya karena identitasnya diberitahu ke orang lain selama masalahnya masih belum selesai. Jadi Yuta akan baik-baik saja. Semoga saja.

"Aku tidak yakin apa kalian bisa mempercayai hal seperti ini, tapi... Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku berbohong. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak asalkan aku bicara benar."

"So? What's the problem?"

Tak ada respon yang Ten berikan dengan segera, padahal dua orang dihadapannya sudah menunggu jawabannya, tapi Ten masih perlu memastikan.

'Yuta Hyung kemarilah... Kau harus didekatku supaya aku bisa mengawasimu. Kau tidak boleh menghilang sekarang.'

Yang sedikit lebih tinggi langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul di waktu bersamaan. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Setidaknya Yuta tak perlu khawatir dengan Taeyong karena ada orang lain yang bisa menjaganya lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Yuta sendiri menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang selalu merepotkan Taeyong sejak kecil, lalu sekarang semuanya tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan sekalipun ia sudah mati Taeyong masih direpotkan oleh masalahnya sendiri.

"Ini Yuta Hyung..."

Suasananya mendadak hening dalam satu detik begitu suara khas milik Ten dan sebelah tangan miliknya berpindah posisi ke samping kanan seakan memperkenalkan seseorang, tapi Johnny dan Jaehyun tak tahu apapun. Mereka bukan Ten yang bisa melihat Yuta, yang mereka temukan hanya Ten sendiri, tak ada siapapun disampingnya. Dua orang dihadapannya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain lalu pada detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama menaikan pandangannya ke arah yang lebih kecil dengan isyarat yang sama.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Ten.."

"Johnny Hyung aku serius. Jaehyun percayalah, aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, tapi ini kenyataannya. Yuta Hyung adalah sahabat kami, tapi dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa.. Tapi aku melihatnya, kami bahkan bisa berkomunikasi. Ini sungguhan, percayalah. Kumohon bantu aku dalam masalah ini."

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini Hyung.. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu. Semuanya benar-benar gila dan aku tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya roh. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku akan cari cara lain supaya Taeyong Hyung bisa sembuh."

"Jaehyun tak ada cara lain, Taeyong Hyung hanya ingin minta maaf saja. Yuta Hyung juga hanya ingin bertemu Taeyong Hyung dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hanya itu.. Tolonglah"

"Kau ingin aku menyelesaikan masalahnya? Maksudmu aku harus membantu Yuta yang bahkan tidak bisa dipercayai keberadaannya? Aku pikir kau masih sakit Hyung, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Permisi.."

Lelaki jangkung itu lalu bangkit dengan cepat, meninggalkan Johnny dan juga Ten didalam sana dengan perasaan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Johnny mungkin sedang bingung, tapi Ten merasa kecewa. Disaat seperti ini kenapa Jaehyun tak ingin membantu? Padahal ia percaya betul dengan Jaehyun, tapi apa hanya karena Yuta tak bisa dilihat maka Jaehyun harus pergi? Bukankah ia menyukai Taeyong? Lalu kenapa Jaehyun merasa tak yakin? Hanya karena Yuta dan Taeyong saling punya keterkaitan dalam masalah ini maka Jaehyun tak mau turun tangan?

Sudah cukup, Ten lelah dengan semuanya. Kalau memang semua orang tak ada yang ingin membantu maka ia akan seleaaikan semuanya sendiri sekalipun ia tahu kalau akhirnya akan ada perpisahan antara ia, Taeyong dan juga Yuta. Siap tak siap tapi semuanya sudah di atur oleh yang diatas. Terima tak terima biarkan semuanya mengalir sesuai arus kehidupan. Ingatlah jika disetiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan. Sekalipun rasanya akan sulit maka cukup hadapi dengan hati yang kuat. Percayalah kalau perpisahan dengan hewan peliharaan saja terkadang bisa membuat kita menangis, lalu bagaimana dengan manusia atau orang yang sudah meninggal? Semua orang juga tahu rasanya tanpa perlu diberitahu kan?

Satu helaan nafas pada akhirnya lolos begitu saja, kepergian Jaehyun meninggalkan kesan kecewa dalam diri Ten. Harapannya untuk mendapat bantuan mungkin tak seindah yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kenyataan memukulnya dengan telak, dan mungkin Yuta juga jadi orang yang paling tertekan dengan keadaan. Nyatanya memang sulit percaya dengan apa yang tak bisa kita lihat. Dan itu menyakiti Yuta selaku orang yang butuh bantuan. Keberadaannya seakan memang tak akan pernah bisa dilihat apalagi dianggap oleh orang-orang disekitar.

Sama seperti dulu, saat dimana Yuta banyak berkorban tapi Taeyong tak pernah memberi perhargaan. Disaat Yuta memperoleh sesuatu yang membanggakan semua orang dipanti asuhan, Taeyong akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kecuali jika Ten yang mendapat sesuatu yang membanggakan semua orang, maka Taeyong akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang paling bahagia dan membandingkannya dengan Ten.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Yuta saat itu? Semuanya sangat buruk dan sekarang ia kembali merasakannya. Saat dimana ia tak dianggap oleh orang lain disaat ia butuh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan mampu menyembunyikan airmatanya sekarang dari Ten yang bisa melihatnya dan juga Johnny yang masih ada disana tapi tak bisa melihatnya.

" _Maafkan aku..."_

"Tidak masalah... Hyung tidak bersalah, Yuta Hyung tidak—"

Lalu kedua matanya membola dengan cepat tepat setelah Ten mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Yuta dihadapannya. Kedua kakinya refleks melangkah maju perlahan, lalu bibir bawahnya digigit pelan.

"Y-Yuta Hyung... Kau..."

" _Heh?"_

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tubuhmu hampir tak terlihat, H-Hyung jangan menghilang sekarang, kumohon.."

Tapi Yuta sendiri tak tahu apapun, ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya dan ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan keadaannya.

"J-Johnny Hyung... Tolong selamatkan Yuta Hyung! Dia hampir menghilang Hyung! Kumohon bantu Yuta Hyung..."

Tubuh jangkung itu diberi guncangan keras, tapi Johnny tak bisa membantu sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat Yuta lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan Yuta?

"Hyung bantu aku, jangan biarkan Yuta Hyung menghilang.. Masalahnya bahkan belum selesai kan? Yu-Yuta Hyung tidak masalah, aku akan membantu kalau Jaehyun tak bisa membantumu. Aku akan cari solusinya agar masalahmu bisa selesai. Tapi tolong jangan menghilang sekarang, kami masih ingin kau disini Hyung.. Aku masih mau lihat Yuta Hyung. Tunggu beberapa hari lagi setelah itu kau bisa pergi asal masalahmu sudah selesai.. Yuta Hyung... Ayolah bantu Yuta Hyung! Atau Johnny Hyung juga tak mau menolong? Kau tidak mau—"

"Nayuta tolong dengarkan Ten..."

Lalu yang disebutkan namanya langsung mengangkat arah pandangnya ke arah Johnny dihadapan Ten sekarang.

"J-Johnny Hyung—"

"Aku mungkin tak bisa melihatmu.. Tapi bagaimanapun kau juga temanku kan? Kau ingat Anak tetangga dipanti asuhan? Itu aku, kau pasti ingat kan? Kau sering cerita padaku, kita juga sering main sepeda bersama kan? Kau ingat aku? Hei Nayuta.. Kau ingat aku kan?"

Yuta tak bicara, karena Johnny tak akan mendengar suaranya. Sedangkan lelaki asal Bangkok itu langsung terhenyak dalam hitungan detik. Manik hitamnya langsung mengarah ke sosok Yuta didepannya dan ia kembali terdiam. Senyuman tipis itu perlahan mulai terbentuk, sudut bibir itu lama kelamaan mulai terangkat hingga senyuman tipis itu beralih pada seulas senyuman simpul yang Yuta berikan untuk Johnny, lalu anggukan itu muncul sebagai jawabannya. Yuta tak lupa dengan semuanya, ia ingat Young yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ia juga ingat dengan semuanya, apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan Johnny diwaktu kecil dan terlebih lagi Johnny adalah kunci rahasianya tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Taeyong.

"Yuta Hyung..."

" _Johnny mungkin ingat semuanya..."_

"Huh? Johnny Hyung?"

" _Kalau aku adalah pintu maka Johnny adalah kunci.."_

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya senyuman manis itu terpatri di sudut bibirnya yang pucat itu. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit sosok Yuta mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi kali ini ia tak bersikap panik seperti sebelumnya, apa yang Yuta katakan barusan adalah teka-teki untuknya. Atau mungkin saja adalah kata kunci atas masalahnya. Dan itu artinya Yuta masih ada disini, hanya saja ia pergi sebentar seperti biasa untuk beristirahat. Karena Ten tahu persis seiring berlalunya hari maka waktunya untuk tetap didunia akan semakin berkurang.

"Ada apa? Dimana Nayuta?"

Lelaki kecil itu tak merespon dengan perkataan selain dengan sebuah tatapan sayu yang diberikan untuk Johnny. Belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tapi masih tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu.

"Ten? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sudah dipastikan kalau Ten tidak baik-baik saja untuk hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar milik Jaehyun terbuka perlahan. Suara deritan pintu yang terdengar mengalihkan perhatian lelaki bersurai blonde itu dengan cepat. Manik hitamnya mendelik cepat lalu Jaehyun kembali menghempaskan wajahnya ke atas bantal empuk di hadapannya.

"Jay, aku mau bicara.."

"Kalau Hyung mau bicara tentang si Yuta itu maka aku tidak mau dengar. Keluarlah Hyung, aku lelah..."

Jaehyun tak mendengar respon apapun, lelaki jangkung itu tahu persis kalau Johnny masih ada dikamarnya tapi ia mencoba untuk tak peduli. Ponsel kesayangannya jadi satu-satu hal untuk mengalihkan semuanya dan juga untuk menghindari Johnny yang kemungkinan besarnya akan mencoba bicara banyak hal sekalipun ia tak mau dengar.

Ranjang empuk milik Jaehyun sedikit bergoyang pelan, dan Jaehyun tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Lalu sebuah tangan mendarat di atas punggungnya, menepuk pelan dan suara bass itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tidak.."

"Sebentar saja..."

"Tidak."

Sosok yang lebih tinggi hanya menarik nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Salah satu tangannya langsung bergerak cepat untuk merampas ponsel Jaehyun dari tangan pemiliknya sekalipun suara husky Jaehyun langsung mendominasi ruangan akibat dari tindakan Johnny barusan.

"Hyung ponselku.."

"Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu asalkan kau mau bicara denganku Jay.."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak.."

"Baiklah, aku tahan ponselmu selama 24 jam penuh."

Perkataan Johnny barusan sukses membuat Jaehyun memutar bola matanya sambil menahan nafas. Jaehyun segera bangkit dari posisinya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Johnny dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyung kembalikan ponselnya, kenapa kau memaksaku? Jangan seperti anak kecil Hyung.."

"Jay sadarlah, disini kau yang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau merespon ucapanku seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Kau sudah dewasa, kau bukan lagi anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Jadi cobalah untuk bersikap dewasa dan dengar perkataanku. Justru karena kau sudah dewasa maka aku minta bantuanmu, tolonglah. Setidaknya tolong dengarkan sebentar, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Atau mungkin juga tidak.. Baiklah, aku beri waktu 10 menit dari sekarang, setelah itu semuanya beres. Dan jangan lupakan ponselku."

Johnny langsung memberikan anggukan jawabannya, lalu ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Okay, mungkin kau pikir ini tidak penting Jay, tapi menurutku ini sangat penting. Jujur aku kecewa dengan sikapmu barusan. Kau membuat Ten kecewa karena cara bicaramu. Ten sudah mempercayaimu untuk mengurus kondisi Taeyong sekarang, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mematahkan semua asumsi Ten tentang dirimu. Kau mengecewakan Ten, Taeyong, dan khususnya Yuta. Bagaim—"

"Hyung sadarlah... Yuta Yuta Yuta! Yuta itu tidak ada, Ten Hyung cuma berhalusinasi. Otaknya masih rusak karena kecelakaan hari itu! Ten Hyung itu aneh! Dia bahkan menganggap sesuatu yang tidak ada menjadi ada. Kau tidak sadar? Ten Hyung mungkin mengidap gangguan jiwa karena—"

"Jaga ucapanmu Jay, jangan sampai aku memukulmu karena telah bicara seenaknya. Dengar, Ten tidak bercanda. Sekonyol apapun Ten, aku yakin kalau sekarang dia sedang serius karena ia mau yang terbaik untuk Taeyong. Hanya itu dan kenapa kau malah menganggapnya gila?"

"Darimana Hyung tahu kalau Ten Hyung sedang serius? Kau bisa membaca pikirannya? Begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Ten lakukan saat kau pergi. Ten bahkan menangis terus, dia mengatakan banyak hal dan itu menyakitiku juga karena kau pergi begitu saja. Kau suka dengan Taeyong lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin membantu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bantu, hanya saja apa yang Ten Hyung katakan benar-benar diluar nalar. Roh itu tidak ada, dia mungkin membual atau apa. Yang jelas aku tidak percaya dengan hantu, roh, atau sejenisnya. Kau bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun lalu kenapa kau percaya Hyung?!"

Hening.

Johnny terdiam dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya dapat menahan nafasnya lalu manik cokelat itu menatap lurus ke arah Jaehyun tanpa suara.

" ** _Namaku Nayuta, bisa kita jadi teman?"_**

" ** _Ohh! Kau disini? Young-ah ayo kemari, yang lain sedang menunggu!"_**

" ** _Mau main sepeda bersama? Disini pemandangannya cukup bagus, karena kau orang baru maka aku akan jadi pemandu spesial untukmu."_**

" ** _Young-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kemari, Taeyong dan Ten sudah menunggu.."_**

Bibir bawahnya digigit dengan keras, lalu Johnny memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Bayangan tentang sosok Yuta beberapa tahun yang lalu muncul dikepalanya. Ada Yuta, Taeyong dan juga Ten, hanya saja semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya tak mengingat dirinya. Mereka hanya tahu Young yang tak lain adalah nama panggilannya diwaktu kecil, bukan Johnny yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang punya kelebihan, dan salah satunya mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat. Sekalipun aku tidak bisa melihat Yuta, tapi aku yakin Yuta benar-benar ada disana."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Jadi maksudnya Hyung yakin Yuta ada disana karena Ten? Begitu?"

"Tidak Jay, kau tak mengerti. Aku tahu persis bagaimana hubungan Ten dan juga Yuta. Mereka punya kedekatan yang cukup erat. Dan aku juga ada disana karena aku bisa merasakannya. Aneh memang, tapi aku tahu kalau Yuta ada disana. Aku belum cerita banyak hal padamu. Tentang orang-orang disekitarku saat aku tinggal di Korea, jadi kau tak paham situasinya. Aku percaya Yuta ada disana karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ada disekitar Yuta. Yuta punya suasana sendiri saat ia ada didekat kita. Karena Nayuta adalah teman dekatku selama aku di Korea. Kami bicara banyak hal, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain. Yuta, Taeyong, Ten. Sekalipun aku tidak bisa lihat Nayuta secara langsung, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadian Yuta disekitar. Tak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu."

Jeda sejenak.

"Yuta itu tipikal orang yang memendam perasaan. Ia tak akan marah pada orang yang menyakitinya. Yuta itu tipikal orang yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Yuta juga mudah merasa kesepian kalau orang terdekatnya marah padanya. Dan percayalah Jay... Aku bukan Yuta, tapi perkataanmu tadi menyakitiku juga. Kalau aku saja sakit hati lalu bagaimana dengan Yuta? Pikirkan itu, jangan pikirkan yang lain. Aku tahu kau anak baik, sekalipun kau tak percaya pada hantu ataupun roh, bisakah kali ini kau coba untuk percaya? Setidaknya buat perasaan Yuta jadi lebih baik, mungkin Yuta akan kembali dengan perasaan tenang."

Jaehyun tak merespon, air mukanya masih sama datarnya seperti di awal pembicaraan. Lalu sedetik kemudian manik hitamnya beralih dengan cepat, dan belah bibir peach itu terbuka dengan cepat.

"Waktu habis, kembalikan ponselku."

"Baiklah, ambil ini. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengar perkataanku. Aku harap kau membantu. Bukan hanya aku, tapi aku yakin Ten, Taeyong dan terlebih lagi Yuta sangat mengharapkan bantuan darinu Jay..."

"Keluarlah Hyung, aku mau tidur."

"Okay, maaf mengganggu. Kau bisa tidur sekarang, aku pergi."

Tak ada respon. Hingga detik ini lelaki bermarga Jung itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk diam. Suara pintu yang tertutup sempurna itu sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya selama beberapa detik lalu Jaehyun menarik nafas panjang sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk telentang di atas ranjang dengan ponsel di atas dada bidangnya.

Manik cokelatnya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar yang kosong, sama kosongnya dengan pikiran Jaehyun sekarang. Ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap dalam dirinya. Hati kecilnya bersuara, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk menyuarakan bagaimana egoisnya ia dalam hal ini. Jaehyun selalu ingin membahagiakan orang lain dengan bersikap sopan dan tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa dengan sikapnya, dan sekarang ia berbuat kesalahan. Ia mengecewakan Ten yang dengan sukarelanya mempercayakan Taeyong untuknya dengan berkata kasar. Sama seperti yang Johnny katakan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sejujurnya Jaehyun masih tak percaya dengan keberadaan Yuta yang bahkan tak bisa diketahui kebenarannya atau tidak. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat, tak ada yang bisa ia rasakan, dan tak ada yang bisa ia dengar. Semuanya terkesan aneh dan Jaehyun menganggap semuanya hanya lelucon kuno yang Ten berikan untuknya.

Tapi Johnny juga berkata benar, ada banyak orang yang punya kelebihan seperti ini. Jadi bisa dibilang Jaehyun punya dua keputusan antara harus percaya atau tidak dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat sedikitpun. Dan sekali lagi Johnny benar, perkataannya tadi memang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan Johnny yang tipikalnya bukanlah Yuta saja bisa tersakiti, lalu bagaimana kalau Yuta memang ada disana dan jauh lebih tersakiti ketimbang Johnny? Bukankah Jaehyun sudah bersikap terlalu kejam pada semua orang?

Ya, semuanya benar. Dan Jaehyun tak bisa menyangkal semuanya. Ia akui semuanya, ia akui ia melakukan kesalahan besar pada semua orang. Tapi Jaehyun masih tak yakin. Haruskah ia membantu atau lebih memilih diam saja disaat orang yang disukainya butuh dirinya? Disaat Ten menaruh kepercayaan besar kepadanya?

"Ugh terserah... Aku tidak mau peduli."

Setidaknya biarkan Jaehyun menentukan keputusannya sendiri.

 **###**

Yuta masih belum kembali, atau mungkin masih belum bisa ia lihat sejak kejadian siang tadi. Kamarnya sepi, biasanya Yuta akan kamarnya untuk sekedar duduk di atas tempat tidur lalu akan menyapanya dengan hangat. Bahkan kepergian Yuta selama beberapa jam saja sudah membuat Ten kesepian seperti sekarang, lalu bagaimana kalau nanti Yuta sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya? Pasti suasananya akan jauh lebih kosong, senyum khas itu tak akan bisa ia lihat secara langsung lagi, melainkan dari bingkai foto yang masih ia simpan di dalam nakas.

Kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar, lalu terhenti persis di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, lalu salah satu tangannya terangkat, jemarinya menyentuh benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu kemudian Ten menarik nafas dalam untuk berusaha bersikap tenang.

Tok Tok!

"Taeyong Hyung, aku masuk ya..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, tapi Ten masih tetap disana sambil membuka pintu dengan cukup perlahan. Pemandangan di dalam kamar mulai terlihat dari luar, kepalanya menyembul masuk kedalam dan ia menemukan Taeyong, tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan mata membengkak.

"Hyung sudah bangun..."

"Eoh..."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Lalu satu anggukan perlahan jadi jawaban pasti untuk Ten yang masih menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepasang kaki pendeknya lantas melangkah masuk dengan cepat setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Lelaki kecil itu langsung mendudukan bokongnya di samping Taeyong, lalu bibirnya mencebil dengan cepat begitu ia bertatapan langsung dengan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hngggg... Coba lihat, wajahmu sangat buruk Hyung.. Kau terlalu banyak menangis, mulai hari ini berhentilah menangis ya. Kalau tidak wajahmu akan jauh lebih buruk dari hari ini."

"Menangis demi sahabat sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi menangis berlebihan itu dilarang, paham?"

"Aku menangis karena aku menyesali semua perlakuanku pada Yuta."

"Hyung... Penyesalan memang selalu berada di akhir, maka dari itu.. Kalau Hyung tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi seperti sekarang, manfaatkan waktu dengan baik selagi dia masih ada."

"Dia siapa?"

"Yuta Hyung..."

Taeyong refleks terdiam dalam hitungan detik, lalu kepalanya sedikit bergerak kesamping dengan cepat lalu yang Taeyong lakukan adalah menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Hyung cari siapa?"

"Apa Yuta... Ada disini?"

"Dia tidak ada disini Hyung, dia pergi."

"Maksudmu dia menghilang?"

"Ah tidak tidak.. Maksudku Yuta Hyung sedang pergi untuk istirahat. Dia bilang mau istirahat karena dia merasa lelah, dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Tapi Taeyong Hyung jangan khawatir, Yuta Hyung masih disini."

"Kau serius?"

"Memangnya adik kesayanganmu ini pernah bohong? Tidak kan?"

Taeyong terkekeh dengan cepat, sedangkan yang lebih kecil hanya memberikan seluas senyuman simpul yang terangkat di kedua sudut bibirnya. Bagaimanapun dengan melihat Taeyong tersenyum seperti sekarang bisa membuat Ten merasa senang dengan mudah. Sangat sulit untuk melihat senyuman Taeyong selama beberapa hari belakangan karena lelaki bermata besar itu nyatanya masih terkekang dengan Yuta. Selama ini Taeyong selalu bersikap seolah-olah tak ada masalah apapun dalam dirinya, tapi sekarang Taeyong menunjukan semuanya. Taeyong yang selalu bersikap acuh pada Yuta justru jadi orang yang paling terkekang dengan kematian Yuta.

"Ten... Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Yuta? Padahal aku yang bersalah, tapi kenapa dia hanya bisa terlihat olehmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hyung, tapi semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba. Yuta Hyung tiba-tiba saja muncul waktu kita membereskan kotak itu. Kau ingat? Waktu itu aku tanya dimana Yuta Hyung tinggal, sebenarnya aku menanyakan itu pada Yuta Hyung, tapi Taeyong Hyung bilang dia sudah meninggal, padahal dia sedang muncul dihadapanku. Aneh, tapi semuanya terlihat nyata. Yuta Hyung sangat tampan, dia manis tapi dia lebih sering diam. Kami sering bicara, dia kadang menanyakan banyak hal yang membuatku bingung, lalu aku akan mengomelinya tapi dia akan tertawa. Menyebalkan tapi aku selalu ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Kalau saja Yuta Hyung masih hidup mungkin suasananya akan berbeda seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Yuta Hyung tidak bersembunyi dari siapapun Hyung, tapi justru orang-orang yang menolak bertemu dengannya. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu itu Hyung. Jadi cobalah untuk percaya dengan keberadaannya, cobalah untuk mengingat semua yang pernah kau lakukan dengannya, dan cobalah untuk menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Maka aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit kau bisa melihat Yuta Hyung.."

"Dan aku pikir aku sudah mencobanya dengan keras tapi dia tak muncul, aku hanya melihatnya dengan sekilas, tapi setelah itu dia menghilang."

"Berusahalah lebih keras Hyung, Yuta Hyung sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali aku. Kalau memang yang lain tidak mau membantu, aku akan berusaha sendiri supaya masalahnya bisa segera selesai."

"Terima kasih.."

"Aha! Oh ya, apa Taeyong Hyung sudah minum obatnya?"

Hanya ada gelengan pelan sebagai jawabannya, lalu yang paling kecil mendesah kasar dengan bibir mencebil.

"Dimana obatmu, biar aku ambil."

"Aku menaruhnya dilemari, ambil saja Ten."

"Okay!"

"Ah tunggu, ambil kuncinya di dalam nakas. Aku mengunci lemarinya, kalau pintu lemarinya terkunci maka barang yang ada didalam tidak bisa di ambil."

" ** _Kalau aku adalah pintu maka Johnny adalah kunci.."_**

Matanya refleks membelalak dengan cepat, bibir cherry miliknya langsung membulat dengan cepat lalu Ten tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Yuta siang tadi, dan ini soalan mudah tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menebak? Apa karena pikirannya tak bisa fokus pada hal lain maka ia tak bisa paham dengan teka-teki semudah itu? Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa Johnny adalah kunci? Apa Johnny kenal dekat dengan Yuta? Bagaimana Ten bisa tidak tahu?

"Tae-Taeyong Hyung punya nomor ponselnya Johnny Hyung?!"

"Kalau Johnny aku tidak punya, aku hanya punya kontaknya Jaehyun."

"Aahhh..Jaehyun ya?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ten jadi kehilangan semangatnya secara drastis. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun sudah bersikap keterlaluan dengan segala perkataannya, tapi Ten tak bisa menunggu lama. Ia perlu mengabari Johnny tentang ini agar semuanya sudah terencana dengan baik.

"Baiklah, boleh aku minta kontaknya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ten tak yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil saat ini. Ponsel miliknya masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya, manik hitamnya tak henti menatap kesana kemari dengan pandangan gelisah. Kamarnya masih saja kosong, Yuta masih belum kembali sejak tadi, jadi wajar kalau Ten khawatir. Masalahnya masih belum terselesaikan, masih banyak hal yang ketahui tentang kehidupan yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan juga tentang Johnny, ia masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan untuk menghubungi Jaehyun atau tidak.

Pikirannya masih melayang, tak ada kepastian dan juga keputusan akhir yang akan di ambil. Semuanya masih tabu, rasa kecewanya masih sepenuhnya mendominasi, maka dari itu Ten tak mau bicara dengan Jaehyun. Namun satu-satunya akses untuk menghubungi Johnny hanya melalui Jaehyun, tapi egonya masih berkata tidak sebagai penolakan keras. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan minta kontak Johnny pada orangnya secara langsung.

Layar ponselnya menyala lalu lelaki kecil itu mulai membuat keputusan untuk menghubungi Jaehyun sekalipun ia masih sedikit marah. Ia melakukan ini hanya demi Yuta dan juga untuk bicara dengan Johnny, bukan untuk yang lain. Terserah dengan respon yang akan Jaehyun berikan nanti, nasib Yuta lebih penting. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Yuta pergi begitu saja dengan sejuta masalah yang masih penuh tanda tanya. Tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya itu langsung disentuh perlahan, suara telepon yang sedang tersambung mendominasi ruangan yang kelewat sepi itu. Dan pikirannya lagi-lagi terasa gusar. Jaehyun tak segera menjawab atau mungkin memang tak ingin menjawab. Lalu sekali lagi Ten berpikir banyak hal. Ada banyak yang muncul, mulai dari alasan kenapa Jaehyun tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya, bagaimana Johnny bisa jadi kunci dari segala permasalahan. Yuta, dan bagaimana nasib Yuta jika tak ada yang mau membantunya.

 _-Halo?_

Ten tak merespon, pandangannya kosong karena terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan hingga ia tak sadar jika sosok bersurai blonde itu telah menjawab panggilannya.

 _-Halo?! Hei!_

"Huh? Ohh sudah tersambung?"

 _-Halooooo?! Siapa ini?_

"Ha-halo.. Ini Ten"

Lalu tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Sosok Jaehyun diseberang sana langsung bungkam dengan pandangan meredup, berusaha menelan ludahnya secara paksa lalu satu helaan nafas lolos begitu saja. Ten juga sama, tak memberi jawaban lain untuk sekedar memberi teguran atau pertanyaan untuk memastikan kalau Jaehyun masih disana. Jaehyun diam karena dengan mendengar suara khas milik Ten barusan justru memutar balikan ingatannya tentang kejadian siang tadi dan juga ucapan Johnny beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Rasa bersalahnya muncul, dan Jaehyun akui ia memang berbuat kesalahan besar karena bersikap kasar. Perkataan Johnny ada benarnya, justru malah kelewat benar. Ia tak bisa memungkiri sikap egoisnya yang muncul, ia tak bisa menyambut dengan baik keinginan Ten yang secara tak langsung butuh bantuan semua orang termasuk dirinya. Seperti yang Johnny katakan, ia tahu semua perkataannya terlalu menyakitkan, maka dari itu Jaehyun ingin minta maaf atas semua yang ia lakukan siang tadi.

 _-Ahhh.. Ten Hyung ya?_

"Iya, ini aku."

 _-Ten Hyung, aku mau—_

"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Johnny Hyung? Ini penting.."

Tapi mungkin lelaki kecil itu masih marah dengannya, hanya kemungkinan tapi entah kenapa Jaehyun jadi sangat yakin setelah perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Ten begitu saja. Bukankah itu artinya Ten memang tak ingin bicara padanya walaupun cuma sebentar saja.

 _-Ten Hyung cuma butuh Johnny Hyung ya? Baiklah, aku akan antarkan ponselku.._

Jaehyun lekas beranjak tadi atas ranjang, kedua kakinya turun menyentuh lantai berlapis keramik yang dingin, lalu melangkah pergi keluar kamar. Panggilannya masih tersambung, tapi hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Ada suara kasak-kusuk dari seberang sana, dan mungkin saja karena Ten sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu atau sekedar merubah posisi.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Lalu suara itu muncul lagi.

"Jae.. Kau masih marah padaku ya?"

Dan langkah kakinya terhenti begitu cepat, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pandangan Jaehyun meredup, lalu menatap ke arah layar ponselnya dengan perlahan.

 _-Tidak.. Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu pada Hyung. Maafkan aku.._

"Aku hanya berusaha menjelaskan, dan aku tahu resiko yang akan kutanggung. Tak semua orang percaya dengan kenyataan aneh seperti ini. Tapi percayalah Jae, Yuta Hyung ada disana waktu itu, dan perkataanmu terlalu menyakiti Yuta Hyung."

 _-Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk soal itu. Sulit untuk percaya dengan segala hal yang tak bisa kulihat._

"Cobalah untuk percaya, kali ini saja. Bisa kau anggap keberadaan Yuta Hyung? Dia kurang suka kalau tidak di anggap sekalipun ia sudah meninggal."

 _-Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya ini Hyung... Aku— oh Johnny Hyung.. Ten Hyung ingin bicara padamu. Ten Hyung.. Ini Johnny Hyung.._

Dan Ten yakin betul kalau ponsel milik Jaehyun sudah berpindah tangan dengan cepat. Kali ini suara bass itu yang terdengar, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Jaehyun sekarang ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya perlu bicara dengan Johnny karena Johnny adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dicekoki berbagai pertanyaan tentang Yuta. Sekalipun Ten tak tahu kenapa Johnny yang jadi kuncinya, tapi ia tetap minta bantuan Johnny. Seiring waktu berjalan maka ia yakin semuanya akan ia ketahui secara lambat laun, semuanya butuh proses. Ingatannya juga butuh proses untuk kembali lagi seperti semula.

 _-Ten? Ada masalah?_

"Hyung... Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Dan salah satu penyebab kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa melihat Yuta adalah Jaehyun. Jaehyun adalah akar masalahnya. Karena ia masih tak bisa percaya maka dari itu Yuta tak bisa terlihat. Kalau masalahnya begitu lalu bagaimana Taeyong dan Yuta bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Bagaimana Taeyong bisa memperbaiki segala masalahnya? Dan bagaimana Taeyong bisa menyerahkan semua waktunya pada hari terakhir sebelum Yuta benar-benar pergi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Johnny Hyung!"

Suara cempreng khasnya melengking keras di ujung jalan. Tangan kanannya terangkat keatas seraya memberi sebuah lambaian tangan pada sosok lelaki jangkung yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Sepasang kaki panjangnya langsung membawanya pergi dari posisi semula. Menghampiri keberadaan Ten yang hanya berjarak sekitar 50 meter dengan cara berlari untuk mencapai posisinya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, lalu tubuh jangkungnya sedikit membungkuk sambil menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang menyangga lutut.

Ten tak banyak bicara, hanya sekedar tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa terlalu merepotkan Johnny di awal pertemuan. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit merendah untuk memastikan kalau Johnny tak terlalu kelelahan walaupun hanya sekedar berlari sekitar 50 meter dari tempat pertama dimana Johnny menginjakan kakinya.

"Hyung tak apa?"

Johnny menaikan pandangannya dengan segera, menatap manik hitam itu dengan sorot mata sedikit sayu kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

" ** _Young-ah.. Kau tak apa-apa?"_**

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya potongan memori itu muncul lagi. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah menggemaskan milik Ten dan juga sikap polosnya, semua memorinya akan kembali dengan begitu cepat. Memenuhi pikirannya hingga Johnny sendiri seringkali melupakan beberapa hal yang sepantasnya ia ingat setiap waktu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Ini belum seberapa, aku bisa berlari lebih jauh dan juga lebih cepat dari yang aku lakukan sekarang. Kau belum tahu kalau aku ini punya banyak bakat terpendam. Lain kali akan ku perlihatkan padamu."

'Eh?'

" ** _Tidak usah khawatir.. Aku ini Young, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal daripada ini. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini punya banyak keahlian yang belum ku tunjukan. Lihat saja nanti.."_**

Dan untuk kali ini semuanya seakan berbanding terbalik. Giliran Johnny yang seakan memberi isyarat pada lelaki yang lebih kecil itu. Tapi Johnny tak merencanakan apapun, ucapannya itu asli keluar secara spontan tanpa ada rencana khusus mengembalikan sepotong demi sepotong ingatan milik Ten yang belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Mata besarnya itu sempat membulat sempurna selama beberapa saat. Obsidian hitam itu hanya diam pada objek yang sama dan juga obsidian yang sama. Belah bibir cherry nya terbuka sedikit, sorot matanya yang terlampau polos itu membuat Johnny ikut terdiam, hanya saja Johnny terlalu hanyut dalam wajah polos yang terpampang langsung dihadapannya itu.

"Ten? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Atau kau sakit? Kita pulang saja kalau begitu, aku takut kesehatanmu tiba-tiba menurun atau—"

"Aku baik Hyung.. Tidak apa-apa, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Yuta Hyung benar-benar pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Johnny Hyung tahu harus pergi kemana?". Ucap Ten dengan nada bicara yang terkesan polos tapi penuh rasa keingin tahuan yang besar.

Johnny langsung memberi anggukan mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Ten berikan sambil fokus mengemudi dijalan yang terbilang cukup lancar dijam pagi seperti sekarang. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti diri masing-masing, suasananya terlalu sepi untuk Johnny yang terlalu suka kehebohan dan untuk Ten yang terkesan diam padahal terlalu hiperaktif untuk seorang lelaki berusia 21 tahun.

"Hyung~"

"Hng?"

"Bisa tolong putar musiknya?"

"Okay... Tunggu sebentar."

Johnny tak segan untuk menerima permintaan yang kelewat sederhana tapi punya pengaruh besar pada suasana disekitar mereka. Dua orang yang cukup berbeda jauh itu itu tak punya topik menarik untuk dibahas mengingat Johnny dan Ten memang tak terlalu akrab sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka hanya sekedar dipertemukan dengan cara tersesat di Departemen Store. Sebuah pertemuan yang tak punya kesan baik tapi cukup berbekas hingga detik ini. Aneh, tapi ini kenyataan yang sangat sering terjadi.

Saling dipertemukan dengan kesan yang pasti berbeda jauh dari diri masing-masing memang terkesan konyol. Ten yang terlalu cerewet dan juga kekanakan, lalu Johnny yang sangat sulit mengalah tapi selalu mencoba untuk tetap bersikap dewasa. Kecocokan yang sangat pas tapi sayangnya mereka tak punya hubungan apapun selain teman.

Teman dimasa sekarang untuk Ten, lalu teman di masa lalu dan juga dimasa sekarang bagi Johnny.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar di dalam mobil, mendominasi suasana yang semula hening langsung dipenuhi alunan musik merdu dari car mp3 player.

"Ganti, aku tidak suka lagunya.."

Tangan kanan milik Johnny langsung terulur begitu saja, sesuai permintaan Ten barusan. Jari jemarinya dengan lihai menekan dan juga memutar beberapa tombol dengan cepat, lalu lagu milik Justin Bieber-Nothing like us terdengar. Sosok kecil itu mencoba fokus pada apa yang ia dengarkan, musiknya memang bagus dan ia suka. Tapi disaat seperti ini sepertinya kurang cocok.

"Yang lain.."

"Ganti?"

"Iya, aku kurang suka kalau lagunya diputar sekarang. Terdengar menyedihkan disaat seperti ini. Ayo ganti Hyung~"

"Okay, aku akan ganti... "

Johnny menghela nafas kasar, lalu tangan kanannya terulur lagi ke arah mp3 player. Ten memang terlalu banyak permintaan dan terlalu labil, bahkan dalam hal lagu saja ia terlalu pemilih. Agak merepotkan, terlebih lagi disituasi seperti sekarang Johnny harus membagi kedua tangannya untuk berada dalam setir dan juga sibuk dengan pemutar musik.

" _Gyeoure taeeonan—"_

Klik!

"Ohhh Johnny Hyung yang tadi sajaaaa! Aku mau dengar lagu yang tadi Hyungggg"

"Heh? Lagu yang sebelumnya?"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ten dengan cepat, lalu Johnny memeriksa dengan sekilas. Jemarinya kembali terulur kedepan lalu mengotak atik pemutar musik untuk dapat kembali ke lagu yang diputar semula.

" _Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin"_

"Lagu ini?"

"Ahaa, aku suka lagunya. Dulu waktu dipanti asuhan yang lain akan menyanyikan lagu ini kalau aku ulang tahun. Aku juga punya teman, namanya Young. Kami lahir dibulan yang sama, tapi waktu itu ulang tahun kami dirayakan bersama."

Well, kenapa Johnny baru sadar dengan lagu ini? Dua tahun lalu Ibunya sempat mengirim video yang isinya saat ibu Johnny menyanyikan lagu ini dihari ulang tahunnya. Dan juga 9 tahun lalu Johnny merayakan ulang tahun secara kecil-kecilan dipanti asuhan. Kue ulang tahun hanya sekedar membuat dengan usaha kecil dari Taeyong dan juga Yuta. Lalu mereka berdua dipertemukan dibawah pohon maple yang tertanam kokoh dibelakang panti asuhan.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback On**

"Ayo cepat bawa bahannya kemari, Yuta-kun ayolah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu sampai Ten dan anak kota itu pulang. Berikan krimnya, biar aku yang menghiasnya."

Kacau, kira-kira itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kacaunya dapur asrama karena ulah konyol tapi berarti yang Taeyong dan Yuta lakukan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Johnny yang ke 13 dan Ten yang ke 12 tahun.

"Tae.. Mereka datang! Sekarang apa? Nanti kita ketahuan.."

Yuta panik lalu Taeyong juga mendadak panik karena dua orang itu kembali pada waktu yang tak biasa. Semua rencananya bisa kacau kalau Ten tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dapur dan lihat semuanya.

"Bawa mereka menjauh, kemana saja asalkan jauh dari dapur. Kuenya belum siap sepenuhnya, masih kurang hiasan dan juga lilinnya."

"Tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa minta bantuan anak lain, yang penting bawa Young dan juga Ten menjauh. Cepatlah...kita tak punya banyak waktu"

Yuta hanya memberi anggukan sebagai respon lalu berlari keluar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Johnny dan juga Ten yang baru saja kembali dari pasar dengan belanjaan yang telah dibeli dengan lengkap seperti permintaan Taeyong sebelumnya.

"Ohhh Ten! Kalian sudah pulang? Berikan belanjaannya, aku akan bawa ke Taeyong. Kalian tunggu saja disini ya.."

"Kenapa? Memang Taeyong Hyung mana?"

"Yaaa, uhmm dia ada didapur. Sedang membantu Bibi Yoon menyiapkan makan siang. Ohh iya Young, bisa bawa Ten ke taman belakang saja? Nanti kami menyusul."

"Kenapa harus kebelakang? Ada masalah?"

"Aahhh tidak ada, Ayolah Young.. Bawa saja dia ya? Nanti kita main, aku antar belanjaan ini dulu lalu aku panggil Taeyong. Sana pergilah, ayolah Young.."

"Okay, baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi. Nanti mereka menyusul, ayolah..."

Dan karena Ten anak yang penurut, lelaki kecil itu langsung memberi anggukan pelan dengan bibir mengerucut. Sepeda yang dikendarainya langsung dibawa pergi mengikuti sosok Johnny yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Yuta sendirian dengan kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian laju sepedanya terhenti persis dibawah pohon maple yang tertanam ditaman belakang panti asuhan. Johnny sudah ambil posisi dengan duduk dibagian akar pohon yang menjulur ke permukaan tanah, lalu pada detik selanjutnya giliran Ten yang ikut menyusul.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Kita duduk berdua seperti orang bodoh?"

"Kau saja yang bodoh, aku tidak mau ikut.."

"Cih.. Menyebalkan.."

"Kalau aku menyebalkan jangan minta bantuan dariku lagi. _Arasseo_?"

Bibirnya mengerucut dengan cepat, sorot matanya langsung berubah total jadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Young tidak boleh marah, Ten kan Cuma bercanda.."

"Aahhh tidak, aku tidak marah jadi berhenti bersikap sok imut seperti itu Ten."

"Baiklah, aku ubah ekspresi.."

"Well, aku sedikit bingung dengan nama aslimu yang terlalu panjang itu. Uhhh siapa?—"

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.."

"Nah! Itu terlalu panjang, bahkan namaku saja tidak sepanjang itu. Hanya Seo Youngho, dan kalian memanggilku Young.."

"Tapi semua orang menyebutku Ten, itu sangat pendek~"

"Tapi kedengaran aneh karena tidak sesuai dengan nama aslimu."

Matanya mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Johnny dengan mata membesar.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Okay, menurut Johnny sikap Ten ini terlalu polos atau mungkin terlalu bodoh.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin ganti namaku, nanti yang lain akan kebingungan.."

"Baiklah... Kalau aku saja yang mengganti namamu bagaimana?"

"Huh?'

"Aku akan berikan panggilan khusus untukmu. Hanya aku dan juga kau, jadi kita berdua punya panggilan khusus satu sama lain.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita butuh panggilan khusus untuk sepasang... Sahabat?"

Atau mungkin lebih sekedar sahabat menurut Johnny sendiri.

"Jadi apa nama khususnya? Berikan berikan~ Ayolah Young, aku mau tahu nama khususnya.."

Johnny tak menjawab, pikirannya sedang meluncur jauh untuk sekedar menimang-nimang nama seperti apa yang cocok untuk anak kecil disampingnya ini. Suara cemprengnya semakin gencar mengusik konsentrasinya, fokusnya lama-kelamaan mulai buyar seiring teriakan itu muncul, lebih keras hingga Johnny seringkali berpikir untuk memakai penutup telinga setiap kali bertemu dengan Ten.

"Young..."

"Bagaimana dengan Chilee?"

Johnny tersenyum lebar setelah memberi keputusan, sedangkan yang lebih kecil langsung mengerjap tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana?"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

"Kau bilang apa tadi?!"

"Chilee... Itu singkatan dari nama panjangmu, Ten. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Tidak, itu terdengar seperti Chili..."

"Nah! Itu juga sesuai untukmu. Nama khusus dariku Chilee, tapi terdengar seperti Chili kan? Kau itu punya omongan pedas seperti cabai, kadang-kadang sikapmu sangat hot! Seperti—"

BUG!

"Aku tidak suka! Young menyebalkan!"

PLAKK!

"Oh ayolah, hentikan! Kau menyakiti badanku! Hentikan, ayolah.. Chilee hentikan!"

"Jangan sebut aku Chilee!"

"Kalau aku maunya Chilee bagaimana? Kau lebih menggemaskan dengan nama baru ini.. Uuhhh lucunya~"

"Young!"

BRUKKK

"..."

Dua orang disana mendadak terdiam satu sama lain tanpa suara dan tubuh yang sama-sama menegang. Sepasang manik cokelat itu menatap manik hitam di atas tubuhnya dengan mata membola. Sama halnya dengan Ten sendiri, manik hitamnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu langsung membelalak dengan cepat saat tubuh kecilnya mendarat mulus ke atas tubuh tinggi milik Johnny.

Gugup, canggung dan perasaan aneh itu mendadak muncul, bercampur menjadi satu hingga menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup kuat pada detak jantung keduanya. Sorot matanya meredup, deru nafas yang hangat itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya dengan lembut hingga rona merah itu muncul dengan cepat. Ten terlalu gugup dalam hal semacam ini sampai detak jantungnya justru terasa semakin sulit di kontrol begitu ia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini selalu ia lihat tapi tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

Ia bersumpah kalau Johnny kelewat tampan menurut mata dan juga isi hatinya. Memang konyol, kenapa disaat yang terbilang agak campur aduk seperti ini ia baru sadar. Johnny terlalu tampan kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat dan seintim ini. Usia mereka bahkan belum lebih dari 15, tapi ini hanya sekedar ketidak sengajaan. Perlakuan Ten yang sempat memukulinya beberapa saat lalu yang membawa mereka dalam situasi seperti ini.

Bagaimana punggung lebar milik Johnny menghantam tanah berlapiskan rerumputan hijau dan bagaimana tubuh mungil milik Ten jatuh ke atas dada bidang milik Johnny.

"Uhhh m-maafkan aku..."

Berusaha bangkit secara perlahan dari posisinya, setidaknya ia tak ingin terlalu lama menimpa Johnny karena ia takut Johnny tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Tapi Ten pikir ia tak bisa lepas semudah itu, kedua tangan Johnny menahan pinggangnya dengan cukup kuat hingga ia tak bisa bangkit atau lepas dengan sangat mudah.

"Young.. Kenapa dipegang? Aku mau bangun, singkirkan tanganmu."

"Kenapa? Rasanya aneh? Aku heran kenapa diusia segini kau masih kelewat polos? Di Amerika saja anak 10 tahun sudah tahu banyak hal, dan kau 12 tahun tapi masih banyak bertanya."

"Tapi ini kan di Seoul, Bibi Yoon juga selalu melarang kami pulang terlalu malam atau menonton film yang belum boleh kami tonton. Taeyong Hyung dan Yuta Hyung juga masih melarangnya.."

"Kekanakan sekali, jadi kau belum tahu banyak hal yang aku tahu? Mau ku beritahu satu hal yang sering aku lihat waktu di Amerika? Orang-orang disana bahkan sering melakukannya didepan umum."

Manik hitamnya membesar, air mukanya berubah drastis dengan bibir mengerucut, lagi. Sisi imutnya kembali muncul dan sangat sulit untuk diprediksi.

"Beritahu aku.. Aku juga mau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang Amerika~"

"Kau yakin? Tapi aku sedikit gugup, jangan marah ya..."

"Kalau kau gugup aku juga jadi takut, apa itu menakutkan atau sedikit menyeramkan?"

"Ahhhh aku tidak tahu sih, aku cuma lihat dari dalam mobil saja, makanya aku masih bingung. Tapi kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Ahaaa, Tennie mau tahu. Beritahu aku Young~"

Johnny langsung memberi anggukan cepat sebagai jawabannya, wajahnya sempat menegang selama beberapa detik lalu ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Mendekatlah.. Akan kuberitahu."

Berbisik dengan suara yang benar-benar kecil bahkan hampir tak terdengar karena tersapu angin. Anggukan itu muncul, lalu kepalanya mulai bergerak sedikit. Memajukan wajahnya untuk sedikit mendekat sesuai perkataan yang lebih tua.

"Sekarang apa?"

Tak ada jawaban, lelaki asal Chicago itu justru mendadak membisu dengan tatapan lurusnya. Bibir bawahnya kembali digigit pelan, seperti sudah jadi kebiasaannya setiap kali rasa gugup itu hinggap dalam dirinya.

Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan. Lalu Johnny mengerjap pelan tanpa melepas objek pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Aku beritahu sekarang ya?"

"Aha.."

Lalu satu detik setelahnya seakan mengambil atensi Ten dengan cepat, sangat cepat hingga lagi-lagi manik hitam itu membola dengan cepat. Jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya begitu bibir tebal milik lelaki tinggi dihadapannya itu mendarat sempurna pada bibir peach miliknya. Hanya sekedar ciuman singkat, hanya saja semuanya terasa sangat lembut dan juga jauh lebih halus dari kesan asli Johnny yang terkadang sering mengatainya tanpa henti. Mungkin karena Johnny hanya memberi tahu, karena sesungguhnya ia tak pernah mencium siapapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya, dan itu juga punya arti yang jauh berbeda dari kecupan singkat yang ia berikan pertama kali untuk lelaki kecil diatas tubuhnya.

Tubuh mungil itu masih membeku, padahal semuanya telah berakhir sejak 1 detik yang lalu. Bahkan ciuman mereka tak lebih dari 5 detik, sangat singkat layaknya ciuman anak-anak yang biasa kita lihat saat mereka diminta mencium ayah atau ibunya. Aneh dan juga terlalu amatir, tapi wajar di usia yang terbilang tengah masuk usia pubertas anak remaja. Tapi setidaknya Johnny berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan juga berhasil membuat kedua pipi itu bersemu hingga menjalar ke telinga.

"Chilee-ya aku menyukaimu~"

Dan itu kata-kata paling manis yang pertama kali Ten dengar seumur hidupnya.

Lalu suara langkah yang terdengar agak nyaring karena menginjak beberapa dedaunan kering yang berserakan itu mengalihkan pandangan keduanya dengan cepat, sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, lalu suara itu terdengar dari balik pohon maple.

"Ten? Young? Kalian sedang apa disitu?"

Dan mereka benar-benar berharap kalau Taeyong dan Yuta memang tak pernah melihat apapun yang baru saja terjadi dibalik pohon maple itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

Apaan nih? Gaje njir /lempar mercon/ Gw nepatin janji bakal up abis lebaran kan? Yeee! Utang yuyut lunas, tapi masih ada cicilan lagi di chapter depan.

Jadi pertanyaannya...

Kapan Yuta ilang? Mana gw tau, kasian mau diilangin :v jadi kasih moment Johnten dulu biar gak terlalu serius. Hehe, chapter ini gak ada yang netesin apaan gitu kan? Semoga enggak./aminn/

Jadi kesimpulannya, kemungkinan yuyut bakal end ff ini di chap depan, ini juga kepanjangan gegara ngejer ending. Maksa? Mohon maaf lahir batin (?)

Oke, buat part ending emang gw bikin malem² sembari nginep dirumah sepupu, bertiga, nyari mangga malem² buat bikin petisan -_- terus lampu kamar dimatiin so gw diem, sendirian yang belum tidur terus ngurus ff -_- kubutuh yuta di kegelapan :v bacot amat lah. Maaf kalo ini bener² ngebosenin, maaf juga kalo gak sesuai harapan. Buat next chapter ada yang mau ngasih ide buat ending? Mungkin chap depan yuta bakal diilangin dan bakal fokus ke ingatan Ten sama lovey dovey Johnten /tebar thr/

Oke leher gw pegel, silahkan baca respon dibawah ini..

 **Elle Riyuu: Iya kak, gw emang telat bikin warning :v huhu maafin yuyut kak :') dan tebakan kakak disini bener, Johnny sama Ten emang udah temenan dari kecil, tapi bikos Ten masih amnesia jadi gak inget semua, dia juga gak tau kalo Johnny itu si Young, jadi cuma Johnny yang inget karena nama semuanya gak ada yang berubah. Ya itulah :v**

 **KSYJaeyong: Gak alay kok, semua orang berhak menangis sesuka hati :)**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: Peluk balik deh :'v**

 **ROXX h: Maaf, jangan nodai bisep johnny dengan ingusmu nak :v ulululu~ udah saling suka dari bocah, ciuman juga pas masih bocah :v Yuta bakal jadi cinta segi empat kalo gw ngikut :v Gak nyesek kan?**

 **mtxgdvtzk: Anda tidak menyangka ceritanya akan seperti ini? Sama, ini sebenarnya diluar rencana *kok jadi formal* Nah ini mulai diflashback ya, sorry kalo gak greget, sorry bingitss :v Ntar chapter depan bakal fokus ke Johnten. Itu btw kenapa bilang "test dong" tapi waktu yuyut bales gak direspon? /ambil golok/ :v :v makasih udah nagih yaa, nih gw cicil utangnya :v**

 **TaoRisJae: Jangan nangis kak /kasih saputangan/**

 **Babybeew: alhamdulillah gw bisa baperin anak orang /PLAKK/ wokeh gw bakal hwaiting. :)**

Sekian, terima kasih ^^ Gw tau ada siders, setidaknya hargai dikit kek :'))

Mohon maaf lahir batin...


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chingudeuli Jib**

Sedan hitam itu berhenti melaju tepat di depan gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat. Suara keributan khas anak-anak panti asuhan terdengar dari luar. Perhatian Ten teralihkan kesana-kemari sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Karena tujuan kita memang ke tempat ini. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ah... Ku pikir aku sedikit ingat. Ini panti asuhan tempat aku, Taeyong Hyung, dan Yuta Hyung tinggal. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

Johnny refleks melirik Ten melalui ekor matanya kemudian menarik seulas senyuman simpul.

"Ah.. Pintunya sudah dibuka, kita masuk sekarang."

Sebuah helaan nafas lesu terdengar ditelinga Johnny. Ia yakin kalau sosok cantik disampingnya ini punya banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia beritahukan sampai sekarang.

Kedatangan keduanya menarik perhatian para penghuni panti yang langsung berlarian ke arah mobil dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anak. Suara decakan kagum hanya karena melihat mobil kepunyaan Johnny membuat Ten terkekeh pelan.

"Annyeong~"

Suara khas itu memberikan sambutan dari balik jendela mobil yang masih tertutup. Tangan kirinya memberikan lambaian ke arah anak-anak yang berada di dekat pintu. Sedangkan Johnny masih terdiam pada posisinya, tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah Ten sambil memasang senyuman manis yang mengembang karena ulah manis Ten yang tak kalah menggemaskan dengan para anak-anak panti asuhan.

"Annyeong~ Annyeong~ Oh.. Lucunya. Johnny Hyung, mereka sangat manis bukan?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah yang lebih kecil secara mendadak. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Ten seakan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungil itu saat Johnny tiba-tiba saja memasang posisi seperti akan memeluk tubuhnya hingga membuat perhatian Ten teralihkan dengan cepat.

"H-Hyung sedang apa?"

"Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk dengan anak-anak. Kapan kau akan melepas seatbelt mu?"

"Tapi aku kan bisa sendiri.."

Kedua obsidian cokelat itu beralih menatap Ten dengan cepat lalu mengerjap perlahan. Tatapan keduanya bersinggungan satu sama lain. Nafas keduanya saling beradu, menyentuh kulit wajah masing-masing hingga semburat merah itu muncul dalam beberapa detik di wajah Ten.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

BRUKK

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?! Disini banyak anak-anak!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong Haseyo Bibi Yoon~"

"Ten?

Sambutan hangat langsung diperoleh oleh Ten begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tua untuk menemui sang pengasuh anak-anak di panti asuhan. Kedua pipinya di tangkup dengan cepat, keningnya dikecup berulang kali lalu sebuah pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Aigoo.. Lelaki manis bibi akhirnya datang berkunjung. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit? Dimana Taeyong?"

"Taeyong Hyung ada dirumah. Kami baik-baik saja karena doa dari Bibi. Bagaimana kabar Bibi? Bibi sehat kan? Aigoo.. Pasti sulit mengurus sekian banyaknya anak-anak di usia senja. Kalau bibi butuh bantuanku katakan saja. Aku akan membantu bibi."

"Tidak masalah. Ini sudah pekerjaan Bibi. Dengan kedatanganmu kemari saja sudah membuat Bibi senang. Ah.. Siapa pria tampan yang kau bawa kemari Ten?"

"Dia Jo-"

"Aku Seo Youngho. Bibi ingat aku? Ini aku, Young. Aku pernah tinggal di sekitar sini saat kecil."

"Ah.. Aku tidak percaya ini, ternyata Young juga sudah besar? Astaga maaf, pandanganku sudah mulai memburuk, jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalimu."

"Aha tidak masalah Bi."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hmm? Aigoo kau semakin tampan saja. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau kembali ke tempat tua ini. Kau tahu? Dulu waktu kau pindah, Ten terus menangis tanpa henti. Aku bahkan sampai kewalahan mengurusnya waktu itu. Tapi ternyata sekarang kalian sudah bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama."

"A-aku? Maksud Bibi aku menangis?"

Lalu wanita paruh baya itu langsung mengangguk perlahan sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi Bibi sangat mengingat semuanya sampai-sampai ingatan itu selalu terputar di kepalaku. Oh astaga, silahkan duduk dan istirahat dulu. Bibi akan buatkan Teh."

"Ah tidak perlu Bi. Kami akan berkeliling sebentar."

.

.

.

Kedua manik hitam itu terbuka setelah terpejam erat selama beberapa jam lamanya. Tubuh kurus itu menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya dengan sebuah lenguhan pelan. Taeyong bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya, surai hitamnya disampirkan ke atas lalu kedua kakinya mendarat di atas lantai yang dingin. Selangkah demi selangkah mendekat ke arah cermin dengan gerakan lunglai.

"Oh sial. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sekacau ini."

Wajahnya kacau, matanya membengkak hingga terlihat sangat sipit, suaranya bahkan terdengar serak.

"Ten?"

Tak ada respon sedikitpun yang mau tak mau membuat Taeyong melangkah keluar untuk memastikan apakah Ten ada di rumah atau tidak. Namun yang ia temukan setelah itu hanya keheningan.

Ting Tong~

Taeyong langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu begitu suara bel terdengar mendominasi. Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah ke sumber suara. Membuka kunci pintu lalu yang Taeyong temukan pertama kalinya di depan pintu adalah sosok Jaehyun yang langsung memasang senyuman simpul hingga menampakkan lesung pipinya yang terlihat jelas.

"Annyeong.. Taeyong Hyung."

"Ah.. Kau datang? Masuklah."

Anggukan kecil itu muncul sebagai jawaban Jaehyun. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti dengan Taeyong setelahnya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Kau pasti belum makan sejak pagi kan? Jadi aku bawakan makanan untuk Hyung."

"Kenapa repot-repot. Aku bisa memasak sendiri."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula sudah seharusnya aku datang kemari untuk menebus rasa bersalahku pada Hyung. Hyung terlihat sangat buruk, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyung jatuh sakit. Aku bawa beberapa makanan untukmu. Makanan ini sangat spesial. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Lalu Taeyong langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku memasaknya sendiri. Hyung pasti akan menyukainya. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil piring dan juga mangkuk."

Sosok tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan Taeyong, meninggalkan Taeyong yang langsung menarik nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya bahkan terlalu sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia terserang flu berat setelah semua airmatanya terkuras tanpa henti.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang Hyung bisa makan. Semua ini sangat enak, aku yakin Hyung akan menyukainya. Makanlah."

Taeyong segera mengambil sumpit di atas meja, mencari makanan pertama yang akan ia cicipi sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau bisa cicipi yang ini. Ini adalah Jaeyook Bokum khas buatan ku. Semua orang menyukainya, jadi ku pikir Hyung harus mencoba ini juga."

"Baiklah.."

Tangan kanannya langsung menyumpit dengan porsi sedang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga terlihat memenuhi kedua pipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sangat enak. Woaahh kau pintar memasak rupanya. Apa ini benar-benar masakanmu atau kau hanya membelinya di restoran?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Hyung tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya secara langsung di depan Taeyong Hyung."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja dulu Yuta juga pernah berbohong padaku. Kau tahu? Dia pernah memberikan makanan untukku dan dia bilang itu buatannya sendiri. Jadi aku percaya dan-"

Perkataan Taeyong langsung terhenti seketika begitu ia sadar akan ucapannya yang baru saja membahas Yuta setelah sekian lama.

"A-ah.. Maaf."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Huh?"

"Bisakah kau berbagi ceritamu padaku Hyung? Aku tidak akan keberatan. Justru aku akan sangat senang bisa menjadi orang yang mendengar semua kenanganmu dengan Yuta Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan mengingat semua cerita masa lalumu dengan Yuta Hyung."

Taeyong terdiam, manik hitamnya menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan redup. Senyuman tipis pada akhirnya tercipta di sudut bibir Taeyong, kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Waktu itu.. Aku terlalu percaya kalau ia berhasil membuat masakannya sendiri, jadi aku memakannya. Tapi malam harinya aku menemukan struk berisi daftar makanan dari restoran. Jadi aku memarahinya karena telah menipuku. Tapi kau tahu? Besok paginya aku cukup terkejut karena ia telah berada di dapur sebelum aku bangun. Dia belajar bagaimana cara untuk memasak dengan benar. Tangannya terkena panci yang panas, lalu ia akan berteriak saat menggoreng telur mata sapi. Yuta itu tidak bisa memasak dengan benar. Ia bahkan bisa memakan daging yang masih mentah. Setiap aku memarahinya maka dia akan bilang "aku ini pria sejati, jadi maklum saja kalau aku tidak bisa memasak". Dia itu menyebalkan, tapi sekalipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Ten. Mereka berdua sama-sama adikku."

"Aku tahu.."

"Besok yuta berulang tahun. Seandainya dia masih hidup ia akan berusia 23 tahun. Anak itu pernah bilang padaku. Dia tak butuh kue ataupun hadiah apa pun. Dia hanya ingin semua orang tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang dia yang pergi lebih dulu. Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali mengingat hari dimana Yuta terbaring kaku di rumah sakit dengan wajah pucatnya. Ku pikir itu semua hanya mimpi, jadi aku ingin segera bangun dan menemukan Yuta masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, tapi sayangnya itu kenyataan, dan aku tidak bisa lagi memarahi Yuta setiap kali ia bangun terlambat. Ku pikir semuanya adalah kesalahanku, kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin mencegah Yuta pergi keluar. Kalau seandainya hari itu aku mencegahnya, Yuta mungkin masih ada disini, dia mungkin akan sibuk bermain play station sepanjang hari."

"Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik Hyung. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

"Oohhh.. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau pohon ini masih berdiri kokoh. Ku pikir sudah tumbang karena usia atau mungkin sengaja ditebang."

"Pohon apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Johnny langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, mengarah pada pohon maple yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hei Ten, kau—"

Lelaki kecil itu langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk semakin mendekat. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Johnny yang terpotong oleh kegiatannya sendiri. Senyuman lebarnya terukir pada kedua sudut bibirnya, lalu kedua tangan miliknya telah melingkar pada batang pohon yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar ketimbang tubuhnya sendiri, memberi sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ah.. Sudah lama aku tidak pohon lihat ini. Aku merindukannya."

"Kau ingat pohon ini tapi tidak denganku?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku ingat tentang Hyung? Paling saja cuma kenangan buruk."

"Heol, kau bilang buruk? Huh!"

"Johnny Hyung tahu? Pohon ini menyimpan banyak kenangan. Dulu kami bertiga sering bermain di tempat ini. Yuta Hyung, Taeyong Hyung.."

"Ohoo.. Ku pikir ingatanmu sudah cukup bagus."

"Tidak, Taeyong Hyung yang ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku hanya berusaha mengingat sedikit saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau ingatanmu sudah hampir kembali sepenuhnya. Kau tahu? Aku bisa membedakan mana perkataan yang muncul secara langsung dari ingatan dan mana perkataan yang hanya sekedar menceritakan kembali perkataan dari orang lain."

Ten hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya tanpa memberi respon. Menarik nafas panjang lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada pohon maple di hadapannya kemudian menghampiri Johnny yang telah duduk di pinggir danau.

"Aigoo... Udaranya lebih segar disini. Apa masih ada banyak ikan di dalamnya?". Gumam Ten sambil mendekat ke tepian danau dengan posisi berlutut. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam air, kemudian tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke arah air.

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Kalau kau tercebur aku akan membiarkanmu tenggelam."

"Airnya keruh. Aku tidak bisa melihat ap— H-Hyung!"

"Ten!"

Tubuh kecil itu langsung terhuyung ke depan, keseimbangan nya menghilang karena tak mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Sedangkan Johnny sontak bangkit dari posisinya, mendekat ke arah Ten kemudian menarik pinggang ramping itu dengan cepat untuk mencegah Ten tercebur ke dalam danau.

BYUURR!

Tapi sepertinya kesialan memang tengah berpihak pada keduanya.

* * *

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal semacam ini saat kalian berkunjung."

"Tidak masalah Bi, ini semua salahku."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggumam pelan sebagai respon. Tangan-tangan rentanya telah selesai merapikan pakaian yang telah dipilah oleh Johnny dan Ten sebagai baju ganti sementara.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian lain. Jadi maaf kalau kalian merasa kurang nyaman."

"Jangan risau, kami akan pulang setelah ini."

Ten tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya mengangkat tumpukkan pakaian untuk membawanya ke dalam lemari tua di dalam kamar tamu.

"Pulang? Dengan pakaian basah? Tidak tidak. Kalian bermalam saja disini, besok pagi kalian bisa pulang. Sekarang sudah sore, perjalanan dari sini ke Seoul akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Bibi akan keringkan pakaian kalian. Ah iya Ten, setelah kalian selesai bisakah kau membantuku memasak makan malam untuk anak-anak?"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

Suara langkah kaki Bibi Yoon semakin menjauh, setelah itu hanya terdengar suara anak-anak yang cukup samar.

"Ugh ini menyebalkan..."

Sedangkan sebuah suara penuh makian itu langsung mengalihkan Ten ke arah Johnny yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya di dalam bilik yang tersedia.

Lelaki mungil itu terdiam dalam satu objek pandang yang sama hingga membuat Johnny merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa aku terlihat lucu dengan pakaian ini? Oohh astaga, celana karet ini bahkan sangat longgar. Apakah tidak ada motif yang lebih baik ketimbang bunga-bunga?"

"Bersyukurlah kau masih diberi pakaian yang layak ketimbang harus menginap disini dengan pakaian dalam."

Perhatian Johnny langsung beralih ke arah Ten, menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Me-menginap?! Maksudmu kita akan menginap?"

"Aha.. Bibi bilang kita harus bermalam disini sampai pakaian kita kering. Besok kita bisa pulang. Lagipula tidak buruk menginap semalam disini. Ah aku hampir lupa, Bibi Yoon menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

.

Suara keributan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak membuat suasana tersendiri yang membuat hati Ten menghangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menemukan hal semacam ini sejak mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Sebelum ini mereka akan membantu Bibi Yoon di dapur, terutama Taeyong yang punya keterampilan memasak yang cukup ahli. Sedangkan Ten hanya akan membantu sedikit. Lalu di sisi lain Yuta akan berada di posisi Johnny sekarang, yakni mengurusi anak-anak di ruang makan karena kemampuan memasaknya masih berada di bawah rata-rata.

"Bisa potong sayuran ini? Setelah itu masukkan ke dalam panci."

"Baiklah."

Suara pisau yang beradu pada pemotong terdengar nyaring, seakan beradu pada suara keributan yang Johnny buat karena ulah anak-anak yang menaiki punggungnya. Setidaknya semua tingkah yang dibuat Johnny membuat Ten terkekeh, kepalanya yang semula tertuju ke arah labu langsung tertuju ke arah Johnny.

"Hati-hati Ten, nanti tanganmu terkena pisau."

Suara lembut wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian Ten sekaligus Johnny dalam beberapa detik. Lelaki manis itu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, mengabaikan Johnny yang sempat menoleh ke arahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Sudah lama sekali kami tidak kedatangan tamu. Taeyong sudah sangat jarang kemari semenjak kau masuk rumah sakit. Jadi tidak ada yang membantu Bibi untuk merawat anak-anak."

"Taeyong Hyung sedang kurang sehat. Dia juga sibuk mengurusku setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Bibi bisa memanggilku kapan saja untuk merawat anak-anak."

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Sudah semakin membaik? Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Sudah pulih sepenuhnya atau belum?"

"Ku pikir aku baik-baik saja, tapi kepalaku akan terasa sakit kalau ingatanku mulai kembali. Ah, apa aku perlu mengaduk ini juga Bi?"

Lalu sebuah anggukan muncul begitu Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Bibi untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu anak itu sering datang kemari untuk mengajak kalian bermain."

"Siapa?"

"Youngho, apa kau melupakannya?"

"Ah.. Maksud Bibi, Johnny Hyung?."

"Semua orang memanggilnya Young, Taeyong, mendiang Yuta, dan juga kau. Dia anak tetangga di sekitar panti asuhan ini. Aku sempat tidak bisa mengenalinya tapi saat dia memberitahu kalau ia adalah Youngho, aku baru sadar. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti dulu, tapi mataku terlalu buruk untuk menyadari itu."

"Ah.. Nanti aku akan membelikan Bibi kacamata supaya tidak salah mengenali orang lagi."

"Aku tidak butuh kacamata. Tidak masalah kalau aku tidak mengenalnya karena penglihatanku. Selagi aku tahu siapa namanya maka aku akan tahu dan ingat siapa dia. Meskipun penglihatanku sudah buruk, tapi aku bersyukur ingatanku tentang anak-anak disini masih terekam jelas di ingatanku. Maka dari itu Ten, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah ingat Youngho atau belum, tapi aku tahu Youngho pasti ingat semuanya. Anak itu berusaha secara tak langsung memberitahumu soal identitasnya di masa lalu. Youngho berusaha membuatmu kembali mengingatnya setelah sekian lama. Tapi sayangnya kau hanya mengenalnya sebagai Johnny, bukan Youngho teman kecilmu dulu. Sangat menyedihkan mengingat kalian dulu benar-benar sulit dipisahkan. Aku ingat banyak hal soal kalian di masa kecil. Terkadang aku ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat saat Johnny menyalahkanmu terus menerus karena membuatnya ikut terjatuh ke dalam danau. Dan sekarang semuanya kembali terulang. Bukankah ini artinya Tuhan juga ingin ingatanmu kembali secepat mungkin?"

Sosok itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri setelah pembicaraan panjang lebar yang dilontarkan oleh wanita bermarga Yoon itu membuat Ten mencelos. Ekor matanya bergerak untuk sekedar melihat Johnny selama beberapa saat. Mungkin selama ini Bibinya itu benar, Johnny memang telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat semua ingatannya kembali, tapi bodohnya Ten tak bisa mengingat banyak hal. Ia ingat beberapa, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Bibi Yoon benar, penglihatan tidak lebih penting ketimbang ingatan. Tak masalah jika kita tak bisa mengenali seseorang melalui wajahnya, selagi kita masih bisa mengingat semua peristiwa masa lalu maka semuanya akan baik- baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benda persegi panjang di atas meja berlapis kaca itu bergetar hingga mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sejak tadi khawatir karena Johnny dan Ten tak ada kabar sejak pagi. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu segera mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, masih dalam posisi berdiri sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Johnny Hyung."

Kemudian Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya mengangguk pada Jaehyun untuk segera mengangkat telepon.

"Halo Hyung. Aku sejak tadi meneleponmu tapi kenapa tak ada jawaban? Kau tahu kalau aku dan Taeyong Hyung sedang cemas karena kalian tidak memberi kabar sejak tadi?"

 _-Aku minta maaf tapi disini jaringannya buruk. Ada banyak anak-anak yang mengajakku bermain, jadi aku juga tidak sempat memberi kabar._

"Kalian dimana? Apa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang?"

 _-Ah maaf, tapi ada sedikit masalah disini. Jadi kami harus menginap selama satu malam._

"Masalah? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kalau begitu aku bisa menjem-

 _-No._

"What?"

 _-Maksudku tidak perlu, kami baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ini bukan masalah besar. Aku dan Ten perlu membantu Bibi Yoon mengurus anak-anak. Besok pagi kami akan kembali. Jadi beritahu Taeyong untuk tidak khawatir._

Jaehyun langsung melirik Taeyong yang masih berada di hadapannya sambil menatap ke arah layar ponselnya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka akan kembali besok pagi."

"Ohh syukurlah."

 _-Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan peralatan makan anak-anak. Aku titip Taeyong padamu, jangan biarkan ia sendirian di rumah._

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jaga diri kalian."

Piiip~

Sambungannya terputus, kembali meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong.

"Hyung lapar? Aku bisa buatkan makan malam."

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang. Ku pikir aku akan langsung tidur saja. Kau mau pulang?"

Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, ekspresinya terlihat sedang memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang bisa ia berikan kepada Hyung nya yang satu ini.

"Ah.. Bisa aku menginap untuk malam ini saja?"

Dan sekarang giliran Taeyong yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyung sendirian. Jadi biarkan aku menjaga Hyung untuk sekali ini saja."

.

.

Keheningan malam telah mendominasi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tak ada kagi suara anak-anak yang masih bermain hingga menimbulkan keributan tersendiri. Ten pikir semua orang sudah tertidur termasuk Johnny sendiri, dan mungkin tinggal ia seorang diri yang masih terjaga. Dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda itu hanya tidur beralaskan kasur lantai yang tipis dan juga balutan selimut yang lumayan tebal untuk mencegah hawa dingin menggelitik permukaan kulit masing-masing. Lelaki pendek itu masih memunggungi Johnny yang tak lagi bersuara, kedua matanya masih terbuka di antara penerangan remang dari lampu tidur yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kepalanya.

"Hyung.."

Namun Johnny tak merespons..

"Johnny Hyung sudah tidur?"

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban hingga membuat Ten meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang satu-satunya orang yang masih betah terjaga.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal setelah Bibi Yoon mengatakan semuanya padaku. Padahal aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini tapi semuanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari kepalaku."

Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf karena telah membuat Hyung bersusah payah untuk membuat ingatanku kembali. Seharusnya aku bisa memahami Johnny Hyung, tapi sebaliknya aku malah mengabaikan semua perkataan Johnny Hyung. Banyak yang Bibi katakan tentang Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu sebagai Youngho. Tapi Bibi Yoon yang sudah setua itu saja masih ingat semuanya. Maaf karena aku sudah melupakan Hyung. Harusnya aku tidak kehilangan semua ingatanku karena kecelakaan itu."

Manik cokelat yang sejak tadi terbuka itu mengerjap perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, kemudian tersenyum dibalik cahaya temaram yang menghiasi kamar tamu sambil mendengarkan dengan saksama. Suara tetesan hujan yang turun lumayan deras itu mulai terdengar. Setidaknya membuat Ten tak perlu khawatir kalau Johnny akan mendengarkan perkataannya sekarang.

"Aku merasa bersalah akan banyak hal, terutama pada Taeyong Hyung dan Yuta Hyung. Aku menyebabkan semua permasalahannya di mulai. Kalau bukan karena Taeyong Hyung terlalu memperhatikanku maka semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini. Seharusnya aku menyadari ini sejak Yuta Hyung masih hidup. Mungkin karena itulah Yuta Hyung muncul di hadapanku dan meminta bantuanku. Karena aku adalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini di mulai. Ku pikir Yuta Hyung akan membenciku, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bersikap baik seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi? Aku masih punya hal yang perlu di selesaikan. Aku ingin mempertemukan Taeyong Hyung dan Yuta Hyung, tapi kenapa harus sesulit ini? Yuta Hyung bahkan tak terlihat lagi, jadi aku selalu khawatir setiap kali aku berusaha memanggil Yuta Hyung tapi dia tak muncul sama sekali."

Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat, berusaha menahan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar supaya Johnny tak terbangun dan mendengar semuanya. Tapi sayangnya lelaki jangkung itu masih disana, punggung sempit yang bergetar itu terlihat jelas di depan matanya, dan itu menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku belum siap kehilangan Yuta Hyung, sungguh. Tapi kenapa pria jahat itu tak muncul sekalipun? Aku tidak mau Yuta Hyung pergi sebelum aku bisa menebus rasa bersalahku dengan mempertemukan Taeyong Hyung dan juga Yuta Hyung. Taeyong Hyung bilang aku mendapatkan keberuntungan, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti mendapat kutukan? A-aku terlalu banyak menyusahkan orang, bahkan kau dan Jaehyun jadi ikut terlibat karena aku. Ma-maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membuat kalian terjebak dalam masalah ini."

Air matanya jatuh sedikit demi sedikit, suara tangisannya tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang semakin bertambah deras. Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di dalam selimut, mencari kehangatan sekaligus persembunyian baginya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya lebih jauh.

Sampai pada detik berikutnya sepasang tangan besar dari arah belakang memeluk tubuhnya erat, surai hitamnya di usap dengan lembut, kemudian deru nafas yang terasa hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya lehernya.

"J-Johnny Hyung?!"

Kepalanya bergerak ke samping, memeriksa Johnny yang kemudian langsung menarik pinggangnya untuk mengubah posisi. Manik hitam yang terlihat basah itu mendongak ke atas, saling beradu pandang dengan sosok Johnny yang hanya memberikan seulas senyuman lebar yang diselingi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah kalau ingatanmu belum kembali sepenuhnya, maka aku akan terus membantumu. Dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini bukan kesalahanmu sedikitpun. Jadi jangan meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat."

"Johnny Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika Yuta Hyung sudah pergi?"

"Tenanglah Ten, aku yakin Yuta masih ada disini. Teruslah berusaha, kita tak punya banyak waktu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Maaf, gw gak inget banyak soal jalan ceritanya setelah sekian lama. Jadi maaf kalau aneh dan tambah aneh. Makasih buat seseorang yang udah bikin gw rela ngetik ff ini sampe tengah malem. Dan karena ini tepat setahun setelah gw post ff ini, jadi gw bakal berusaha lanjut meskipun gk ada readers ataupun review yang nambah. :'))


	12. Chapter 12

Suara lenguhan itu terdengar begitu suara berisik dari luar mengusik ketenangannya di pagi hari. Kedua manik hitamnya terbuka lembut, berusaha membiasakan pandangannya dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang merangsak masuk melalui celah jendela. Ten sepenuhnya terbangun, hanya saja kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ten langsung terlonjak begitu suara bass yang familiar itu terdengar cukup dekat dengan telinganya. Lantas lelaki cantik itu mendongak ke atas, dan tatapan keduanya bersinggungan. Yang lebih kecil langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan Johnny yang masih berbaring di sampingnya sambil memasang senyuman simpul yang membuat wajahnya merona di pagi hari.

"Ku pikir kau akan bangun lebih awal. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, aku menemukanmu dihadapanku."

"Ke-kenapa Hyung tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku malas saja, lagi pula ini masih pagi. Oh ya, ku pikir kedua matamu sedikit berbeda dari kemarin malam."

Kedua matanya terbelalak, pikirannya melangkah mundur tanpa kendali. Ten tahu jelas alasan kenapa kedua matanya terasa mengganjal seperti sekarang. Semua itu karena pikirannya tak bisa tenang maka dari itu ia menangis di tengah malam seorang diri —sebelum pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Johnny mendengar suara tangisannya yang memalukan—.

"A-aku mau mandi duluan, Bibi pasti butuh bantuan di dapur."

Lelaki kecil itu bangkit dari posisinya, melangkah perlahan keluar kamar dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

.

.

Tubuh kurus milik Taeyong menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya. Sepasang mata bulat itu terbuka lebar, menatap kosong selama beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong menarik nafas panjang. Selimut yang sempat membalut tubuhnya semalaman itu disampirkan dengan cepat kemudian ia bangkit. Baru saja akan melangkah keluar kamar sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat Jaehyun yang masih tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan selimut seadanya. Pandangan Taeyong terkunci pada sosok Jaehyun. Matanya mengerjap pelan kemudian Taeyong menahan nafas. Ia tak percaya bagaimana bisa Jaehyun masih terlihat sempurna bahkan dalam kondisi terlelap seperti sekarang. Dan hal itu menghangatkan perasaanya di pagi hari.

Kedua kakinya lantas menuruni ranjang, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan berakhir dengan menyibukkan diri di dalam dapur. 15 menit setelahnya Jaehyun terbangun, namun tak menemukan Taeyong di dalam kamar ataupun di kamar mandi. Sampai pada akhirnya suara berisik dari arah dapur yang terdengar begitu Jaehyun melangkah keluar kamar. Satu persatu kaki panjangnya melangkah menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Taeyong yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan seorang diri.

"Hyung.."

Suara husky Jaehyun refleks mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong. Sosok jangkung dengan wajah bantalnya itu masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

"Hei.. Tidurmu nyenyak? Duduklah, aku hampir selesai"

Lelaki jangkung itu tak menjawab, Jaehyun melangkah maju, menghampiri Taeyong yang kembali mengurus masakan di atas kompor yang masih menyala. Tangan-tangan kekar itu mengambil pisau yang tergeletak, kemudian memotong beberapa sayuran dengan sangat lihai. Sebuah pekerjaan yang berbanding terbalik untuk dilakukan oleh orang seperti Jaehyun yang terlihat cukup gagah.

"Jaehyun, aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu di meja makan. Tidak perlu membantu, kau adalah tamu. Jadi aku pantas melayanimu. Kembalilah, biar aku yang mengurus ini."

Benda tajam itu sudah berpindah tangan kepada Taeyong, sedangkan Jaehyun masih berdiri dibelakang Taeyong. Punggung sempit itu menjadi objek pandang sepasang manik hitam itu selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf ya Hyung, aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak masalah, justru aku senang ada seseorang yang mau menemaniku. Rasanya seperti punya teman baru setelah sekian lamanya aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang selain Ten dan juga... Uhm, Yuta."

Jaehyun lihat dengan jelas bagaimana lelaki kecil itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya yang hampir selesai. Jaehyun tahu persis kalau Hyung nya itu tengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Satu detik kemudian, pergerakan Taeyong membawa arah pandang Jaehyun untuk sejajar dengan sosok manis itu. Raut wajah yang semula tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun mendadak tersenyum lebar begitu ia sadar dengan keberadaan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong hanya sedang bermain peran sekarang.

"Makanannya sudah siap, duduklah. Aku akan membawakan makanannya ke meja makan."

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok Jaehyun, ia lebih memilih diam, masih menatap Taeyong yang sibuk membawa makanan yang sudah ia buat ke atas meja

"Ayo makan, setelah itu kau bisa mandi lebih dulu."

Masih tak ada respon. Manik hitam itu masih memperhatikan sosok Taeyong yang mulai menyantap sarapan paginya. Bahkan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Taeyong untuk Jaehyun sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Apakah sesulit itu Hyung?"

Pergerakan tangan Taeyong terhenti, pupil matanya mengarah ke Jaehyun yang mengerjap lembut sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa?"

"Apakah sangat sulit untuk melupakan Yuta Hyung selama beberapa menit saja?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Sejak kemarin aku berada disini karena Johnny Hyung dan Ten Hyung. Dan sejak kemarin juga aku melihat Taeyong Hyung yang lain. Tidak, maksudku.. Kau berbeda Hyung. Aku yakin pendapatku ini benar. Aku sudah lama mengenal Hyung meskipun kita tidak sedekat sekarang. Taeyong Hyung tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin bermaksud buruk, tapi tidak bisakah Hyung melupakan masalah Yuta Hyung dan benar-benar tersenyum tanpa ada beban sedikitpun? Aktingmu masih buruk Hyung, sungguh.."

"Jaehyun-ah.."

"Kalau Hyung mau menangis ya menangis saja. Ketimbang menahan semuanya akan lebih baik kalau Hyung mengeluarkan semuanya. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya setiap kali melihat Hyung seperti ini? Apa menurut Hyung, Yuta Hyung akan merasa lebih baik kalau Hyung seperti ini?"

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Bahkan Jaehyun pun terdiam, menahan nafas sambil menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan Jaehyun dan juga sarapan paginya yang baru saja tersentuh beberapa kali. Punggung sempit itu bergetar, suara isakan kecil terdengar samar di telinga Jaehyun.

"Lebih baik Hyung keluarkan semuanya daripada harus menahan emosi. Kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau menahan semuanya, tapi kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik kalau mengeluarkan semuanya. Setidaknya bebanmu berkurang Hyung."

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Aku mau disana."

"Kau harus habiskan makananmu."

"Bibi ambilkan air."

Suara keributan dari ulah anak-anak panti mendominasi ruang makan berukuran luas itu. Banyak anak yang tak bisa diam, ada yang mengotori lantai, ada yang menangis, dan ada yang merengek minta sesuatu. Setidaknya Ten tak merasa risih karena sebelumnya ia pernah ada diposisi yang sama seperti semua anak-anak disini. Tak ada orang tua, mereka hanya punya Bibi Yoon dan asisten lain sebagai orang tua pengganti. Namun berbeda dengan Johnny yang benar-benar merasa kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Bahkan beberapa anak perempuan terus bergelayut padanya untuk di ajak bermain.

"Ah.. Ku pikir Hyung sangat menarik perhatian para gadis ya?"

Lelaki itu mendesis ke arah Ten sambil bersikap sehalus mungkin untuk melarang anak-anak itu untuk bergelayut di tubuh tingginya. Sedangkan Ten hanya tertawa kecil, kedua tangan kurusnya membawa tumpukan piring kotor kemudian menghampiri Johnny dan anak-anak disekelilingnya.

"Maaf ya, tapi Johnny Oppa harus mencuci piring dengan Oppa."

Gadis-gadis kecil itu mendongak ke atas, memberikan tatapan polosnya ke arah Ten yang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Ketiga anak itu kemudian lebih memilih pergi mencari objek lain untuk di ajak bermain. Meninggalkan Johnny seorang yang masih duduk di lantai sambil menarik nafas lega.

"Masa mengatakan hal semacam itu saja tidak bisa. Ayo bantu aku mencuci piring."

Membuat Johnny mengumpati sosok kecil itu dalam hati.

"Hei tunggu aku!"

Pria jangkung itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya sambil membawa tumpukan piring lain menuju wastafel. Disana Ten telah bergerak lebih dulu membersihkan satu persatu piring kotor sekaligus peralatan makan lain dengan spons berbusa ditangannya.

"Taruh disana, hati-hati pecah."

Aksen suara yang terkesan dingin, tak seperti biasanya membuat Johnny melirik Ten dari arah samping. Johnny terdiam, kemudian berdehem dan langsung mengambil satu persatu piring yang telah dibersihkan untuk dibasuh dengan air yang mengalir keluar.

"Tidak mau bertukar, Ten?"

"Tidak, Hyung membilas saja. Kalau piringnya terpeleset dari tanganmu bisa kacau. Ah ya, kalau sudah tolong susun di dalam rak."

Johnny tak memberikan jawabannya, sosok itu justru lebih memilih sibuk membasuh satu demi satu piring dan mangkuk kemudian menatanya di dekat wastafel.

Satu detik kemudian pekerjaan Johnny terhenti, ia masih menunggu Ten yang belum selesai mencuci piring yang tersisa.

"Kau tahu? Wajah bantalmu ini lebih lucu dari biasanya."

"Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat lebih jelek huh?"

"Woah! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yang lebih kecil langsung mendesis sambil menyipratkan air ke wajah Johnny. Pria tinggi itu tak membalas, justru tertawa keras karena ekspresi wajah Ten yang lebih terlihat lucu karena menahan amarah. Johnny lebih memilih menarik wajah cantik itu agar persis menatap ke arahnya. Pipi gembul itu ditangkup seraya dicubit sesekali.

"Hei, wajah manismu ini kurang pantas memerankan sosok Ten yang suka marah-marah. Paham?"

Alisnya bertautan, bibir cherry nya mencebik di hadapan Johnny kemudian kedua tangannya melepaskan tangkupan tangan Johnny dengan sedikit kasar.

* * *

Dua pasang kaki itu masih tetap pada tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Satu-satunya tempat yang memang menarik untuk dikunjungi di panti asuhan tua itu hanyalah danau buatan yang masih terjaga sampai sekarang. Aroma khas rerumputan hijau yang menghampar menyambut kedatangan Johnny dan juga Ten yang baru saja tiba. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya berdiam diri kemudian berada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Dari kemarin kita cuma disini saja, tidak berniat pergi ke pondok itu?"

Suara bass Johnny membuka pembicaraan, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah pondok kecil yang berdiri kokoh di atas air. Atensinya terambil selama beberapa detik, Ten bahkan baru ingat kalau ada pondok semacam itu di tempat tinggal lamanya ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, ayolah."

Cengkeraman halus yang mendarat di pergelangan tangannya membuat Ten tersentak, pikiran pria kecil itu bahkan mendadak kosong entah mengapa. Langkah kaki yang sedikit terburu-buru itu memaksa Ten mengikutinya dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian, takut akan tersandung batu ataupun terpeleset begitu saja.

Kondisi pondok kayu yang terlihat tua dengan beberapa bagian yang mulai rapuh mengharuskan keduanya berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Johnny tiba lebih dulu, tangannya terulur ke hadapan Ten untuk memberikan bantuan sederhana. Johnny tahu benar kalau Ten sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi pondok yang bahkan terlihat hampir roboh itu. Oh okay, ia terlalu hiperbola. Nyatanya tidak seburuk itu.

Situasi yang sama kembali terjadi, saat keduanya persis menempati pondok tersebut. Tak ada pembicaraan, kebersamaan keduanya bahkan hanya terjadi sesaat saja dan terlalu cepat. Mereka terlalu canggung, oh mungkin bukan mereka, tapi Ten saja yang terlalu menjaga jarak.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli sih.."

Netra hitam itu memicing ke arah suara bass itu terdengar.

"Tapi boleh aku tahu kenapa kau terlalu menjaga jarak dariku?"

Satu menit, lima menit, bahkan hingga sepuluh menit lamanya tak ada suara apapun yang tercipta. Sudah cukup dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, Johnny jengah dengan situasi yang memaksanya ikut menjaga jarak dengan pria kecil itu demi menghormatinya.

"Ten—"

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman ya?"

Johnny mendadak terdiam, rentetan kata yang terdengar barusan menarik atensi Johnny. Tubuh besarnya mengarah pada sosok Ten yang masih betah menatap lurus ke arah perairan berwarna biru kehijauan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menjaga jarak denganmu. Hanya saja aku merasa agak aneh setiap aku berada di dekat Hyung. Tapi di sisi lain aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mau membantuku mengatasi semua masalah, termasuk... mengembalikan ingatanku lagi. Terima kasih."

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Mengingat buruknya perlakuanku dulu padamu. Maaf ya, Youngho Hyung.."

Johnny mencelos dalam hatinya, menatap Ten dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku? Dengan begini aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mengembalikan ingatanmu kembali".

Suara bassnya terdengar di telinga Ten, perhatian lelaki cantik itu teralihkan pada sosok Johnny yang memasang pose menantang, seakan ingin mengajaknya berkelahi sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana aku mau bilang kalau aku saja tidak punya keberanian."

"Jadi selama ini kau ingat semuanya huh?"

Yang lebih kecil tak menjawab, bibir cherry nya mencebik lucu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Johnny.

"Tidak semuanya sih, otak ku ini masih perlu proses. Aku juga ingat karena tadi tidak sengaja terbentur jendela dapur. Kepalaku jadi sakit kan. Kau tidak boleh memaksaku untuk mengingat sesuatu, kalau tidak kepalaku bisa meledak Hyung! BOOM! Seperti itu!"

"Kau ingat siapa aku?"

"Kau orang sialan yang seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu semua orang. Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Aku mencarimu terus! Aku bahkan menangis setiap hari karena kehilangan teman mainku secara tiba-tiba!"

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis, jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan cepat, membuang pandangannya dari Johnny yang perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Aku membencimu, bodoh.."

Kali ini Johnny tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana bodohnya ia selama ini karena telah berhasil tertipu oleh Ten. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk berbalik menatapnya. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wajah itu basah oleh lelehan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Entahlah, disisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Ten sejak lama, tapi disisi lain ia benar-benar senang karena lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih mengingat semuanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci perkataanmu barusan Ten."

"Aku lebih membencimu Hyung."

"Jadi aku tidak diperkenankan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya ya Ten. Semuanya~"

Bibir tebal Johnny langsung meraup bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka itu tanpa persetujuan. Memagutnya dengan cukup lembut hingga membuat hanyut dalam buaian halusnya. Kedua manik hitam itu terpejam erat, mengikuti permainan lembut Johnny dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Yang lebih kecil justru tak ingin mengalah, Ten berusaha mendominasi meskipun ia tahu benar kalau kenyataan mengatakan kalau Johnny tak akan bisa tertandingi oleh orang lemah sepertinya. Well, Johnny rasa Ten telah berubah menjadi sangat liar secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua saling beradu lidah, mengabsen deretan gigi sekaligus mengobrak abrik isi mulut sang submissif.

"Hhh.. Sudah cukup."

Benang saliva entah siapa mengalir turun di rahang keduanya. Baik Johnny maupun Ten saling meraup nafas dengan bebas setelah aksi yang terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba itu telah usai. Wajah Ten sukses memerah dengan kepala tertunduk. Rasa malunya terlambat datang setelah aksi ciuman panjang mereka selesai berlangsung. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau perilakunya benar-benar diluar nalar. Memalukan.

Kekehan Johnny menginterupsi kilas balik Ten barusan. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu lagi-lagi mengangkat wajahnya, menangkup kedua pipinya yang sedikit berisi kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Ku pikir tempat ini akan menjadi tempat dimana dua kali ciuman pertama kita terjadi."

"Dua kali ciuman pertama bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Pertama, dulu kita pernah berciuman kan? Well, meskipun cuma saling menempelkan bibir tapi tetap ciuman. Jadi ku anggap itu ciuman pertama kita dalam hal kecup mengecup. Dan sekarang ciuman kita yang pertama dalam hal.. Uhm.. Saling melumat mungkin?"

Well, Ten tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan Johnny meskipun cara penjelasannya akan membingungkan.

Intinya hanya berbeda cara ciumannya saja.

"Perkataanmu membuatku muak Hyung. Jadi tolong hentikan."

"Sepertinya aku perlu berterima kasih pada jendela dapur. Kalau kau mau ingat lebih banyak aku bisa membenturkan kepalamu dimana pun. Berminat?"

.

.

.

Sepasang netra hitam milik Taeyong masih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang masih dalam proses memakai pakaian. Wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi, kerutan halus pada keningnya seakan memberi isyarat bahwa Taeyong tengah berpikir keras mengenai beberapa hal. Masih hanyut dalam lamunannya, sedangkan kedua tangannya masih sibuk menautkan kancing kemeja hitam pendeknya dengan tatapan kosong.

Mengerjap sekilas kemudian sebuah tarikan nafas keluar dari belah bibirnya. Diam-dia Taeyong melirik ke bagian ranjang melalui pantulan cermin, menelaah jauh hingga menelusuri seisi kamar tidurnya. Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, maka sudah jelas ia mencari Yuta. Berusaha membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar meskipun ia tahu semuanya hanya sia-sia. Orang penuh dosa sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkan penderitaan seperti ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Hyung? Sudah selesai atau belum?"

Suara husky Jaehyun kembali menginterupsi kegiatannya, netra hitam itu memicing ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan, mengambil ransel yang tergantung di dekat jendela kemudian membuka pintu. Namun Taeyong tak menemukan kehadiran Jaehyun yang semula mengetuk pintu dari luar kamarnya. Melangkah jauh dan semakin jauh, membawa Taeyong ke luar rumahnya dan menemukan Jaehyun yang baru saja selesai mengecek kondisi mesin mobil sebelum melakukan perjalanan.

"Kita mau pergi kemana sih sampai-sampai kau harus mengecek mobilmu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lepas kemudian bergerak memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Taeyong dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Mencari tempat yang bagus untukmu mungkin? Kau butuh refreshing, bebanmu terlalu banyak sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas dengan benar Hyung."

Jaehyun tak terlalu peduli dengan raut wajah Taeyong yang berubah setelah mendengar perkataannya. Setidaknya apa yang ia ucapkan memang benar adanya, memang apa enaknya menopang semua beban sendirian?

Mereka berdua melewati perjalanan yang panjang, benar-benar menjauh dari Seoul hingga membuat Taeyong merasa sedikit khawatir tentang kemana Jaehyun akan membawanya pergi. Perumahan elit sudah terlewati, hanya ada satu dua rumah biasa dan juga hamparan rerumputan hijau yang menghampar. Lalu lima menit setelahnya mereka kembali melewati perkampungan penduduk, lalu melalui jalanan yang berhadapan langsung dengan hamparan perairan biru dan juga pasir putih yang menarik atensi Taeyong.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Hyung?"

Tak ada respons atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Jaehyun, Taeyong terlalu hanyut oleh suasana yang menenangkan hatinya. Suara kekehan Jaehyun bahkan bagaikan angin lalu, tak di gubris sedikitpun. Taeyong bukannya tak pernah pergi ke pantai, ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke pantai yang berbeda, penuh keramaian, namun suasana yang di hadirkan di tempat yang lagi-lagi berbeda itu sangat menarik perhatian Taeyong hingga ia tak sadar jika Jaehyun telah memarkirkan sedan hitam miliknya ke tanah berumput di dekat pantai yang kosong.

Sepi, terpaan angin kencang dari tengah laut menyambut Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hyung—"

Ucapannya terpotong lagi begitu kedua netra hitam miliknya menangkap sosok Taeyong yang langsung berlari mendekati bibir pantai, menjauhi Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di daerah rerumputan sambil tersenyum lebar. Taeyong benar-benar dibuat takjub, sebelumnya ia selalu berpikir jika setiap pantai itu akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Tenang, deburan ombak dan semilir angin menyambutnya dengan hangat, senyuman lebarnya terbentuk, sangat manis hingga Taeyong lupa dengan apa saja yang sempat membebani pikirannya saat ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar dengan kehadiran Jaehyun yang telah berhasil menyusulnya.

"Begini lebih baik. Apa aku harus membuatkan sebuah villa disini supaya aku bisa melihat Hyung tersenyum lepas seperti ini?"

Taeyong refleks memicing, semburat merah menjalar halus pada kedua pipinya. Ia berjalan menjauh, menyusuri bibir pantai dengan berlagak seperti seorang bocah polos yang baru pertama kali pergi ke pantai.

"Hyung, tunggu aku.."

Pria kecil itu tak menjawab, bibir cherry itu terbuka sedikit sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun hingga terkekeh.

"Bagus kan Hyung?"

"Iya."

"Hyung suka?"

"Sangat suka, sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat seperti ini."

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum simpul sembari menatap lautan biru yang terhampar luas, kencangnya terpaan angin membuat surai keduanya tak terbentuk seperti semula.

"Kalau Hyung punya keluh kesah silahkan luapkan saja. Hyung bisa berteriak sekencang mungkin, tidak ada siapapun yang akan dengar. Aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau Hyung mau."

"Ku pikir tidak. Di saat seperti ini bukankah seharusnya suasana hati kita bahagia? Jadi lebih baik lupakan beban pikiran sejenak dan fokuslah pada apa yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang."

Senyuman simpul Taeyong tergantikan dengan bibir yang membulat begitu perhatiannya tertuju ke sisi lain. Pria kecil itu langsung melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan kemudian menarik Jaehyun untuk ikut bersamanya menyusuri tepian pantai berpasir putih bersih itu.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

"Ayo ikuti saja, kita jalan-jalan sebentar disana ya?"

"Okay, tidak masalah."

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak mau membawa celana itu pulang?"

Jari telunjuk Ten langsung mengarah ke sebuah celana bermotif bunga yang sempat Johnny kenakan saat pakaian mereka basah setelah terjun ke danau. Pria jangkung itu langsung mendelik ke arah Ten yang dibalas dengan suara tawa yang cukup keras. Johnny kembali mengabaikan Ten yang tengah melipat kasur lantai yang mereka tempati tadi malam, sedangkan Ten justru terdiam dengan manik mengerjap. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti dalam waktu yang lumayan lama hingga membuat Johnny mengernyit saat menyadari sikap aneh Ten tersebut.

"Ada masalah? Kenapa kasurnya belum kau gulung?"

"O-oh! Tidak ada masalah."

'Kenapa aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam? Oh sial, memalukan!'

"Wajahmu terbakar Ten, ada apa?!"

"Ti-tidak ada kok."

Kedua mata sipitnya semakin menyipit sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ten yang menghindari tatapan mata Johnny yang memang sedikit aneh. Sosok kecil itu kurang nyaman dengan cara Johnny menatap dirinya, terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Aaaahhhh! Aku mengerti sekarang!"

Pria asal Chicago itu langsung melompat ke arahnya hingga membuat Ten tersentak hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Senyuman lebar Johnny terpatri di wajah tampan itu, kedua tangannya telah menangkup kedua pipi tembam milik Ten kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas tanpa persetujuan.

"Hei—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat kasur lantai ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik atensimu hmm?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Masa iya? Jadi kau lupa kalau semalam habis menangis diam-diam sampai aku memergoki dirimu?"

"Johnny Hyung!"

"Kau mengingat itu kan?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Bibir cherry itu mengerucut lucu dengan pipi yang semakin tembam karena diapit oleh kedua tangan tangan besar milik Johnny.

"Jadi kau memikirkan hal lain? Hal kotor semacam—"

"Hyung yang berpikiran seperti itu! Bukan aku!"

"Aigoo lucunya anak ini~"

Entah ide dari mana yang membuat Johnny seketika menarik kasur lantai dan menggulung Ten ke dalamnya hingga menggelinding di lantai dengan tubuh tergulung kasur. Suara tawa yang terdengar sangat kencang semakin meningkatkan rasa kesal Ten pada pria jangkung yang baru saja bertindak seenak jidat.

"Johnny Hyung! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Suara khas itu berteriak selama beberapa kali sambil sesekali menghardik yang lebih tua untuk di bebaskan dari kasur lantai yang membatasi pergerakan tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk bangkit, menggerakkan tangannya saja sulitnya luar biasa.

"Hei apa yang terjadi disini?"

Suara parau wanita paruh baya itu berhasil menarik atensi keduanya dengan cepat. Bibi Yoon telah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap nanar ke arah Ten yang masih tergulung kasur.

"Bibi Yoon?"

"Kenapa kamarnya semakin berantakan saja? Bibi pikir kalian sudah selesai berkemas, ternyata sibuk bermain huh?"

"Bibi Yoon, Johnny Hyung menggulung ku ke dalam sini. Tolong aku Bi~~"

Bibir cherry Ten mencebik sambil memasang tatapan memelas pada Bibi yang pernah mengasuh dirinya sejak kecil, namun bukan sebuah bantuan yang diperoleh, melainkan sebuah suara tawa cukup halus yang keluar dari mulut Bibi Yoon sendiri.

"Aigoo, kalian berdua sudah dewasa, seharusnya jangan bermain seperti ini. Youngho, cepat keluarkan Ten dari sana."

Tepat setelah itu Bibi Yoon melangkah pergi dari ambang pintu, sedangkan Johnny langsung berjongkok di hadapan Ten yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil sesekali mendengus keras.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung."

"Kau mau keluar?"

"Hyung pikir aku mau disini terus huh? Dasar gila!"

"Sssstt Ten, bisa tidak jangan melontarkan kata-kata kasar? Kau itu cantik tapi bermulut kasar."

"Aku tidak cantik, jadi lepaskan Hyung."

"Katakan aku menyukai Hyung dulu baru aku lepaskan."

Wajah cantiknya semakin menekuk tajam, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, bibir cherry itu sudah merengut sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Biar aku keluar sendiri."

Tak ada penolakan dari Johnny, kedua manik hazel itu hanya sibuk memperhatikan sembari tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana lucunya Ten ketika berusaha melepaskan diri dari gulungan kasur yang sedikit berat. Tak ada yang tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Johnny untuk menonton Ten yang akhirnya berhasil keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu melakukan permintaan konyol Johnny yang sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ten. Johnny ikut bangkit saat Ten juga bangkit sambil menyeret kasur lantai yang sempat memerangkap dirinya, menggulungnya seperti semula kemudian meletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Kalau kau bisa bebas sendirian kenapa harus minta bantuan?"

"Aku mau bebas dengan cepat, bukan bebas secara bersyarat."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau bilang kalau kau menyukai aku kan?"

"Memang aku tidak suka kok, Hyung saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Wlee!"

Suara hentakan kaki yang cukup cepat terdengar saat Ten melarikan diri dari dalam kamar tamu. Senyuman lebarnya tercipta dengan cepat sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah Johnny mengikuti dirinya atau tidak, tapi sayangnya tidak. Ya sudah biarkan saja.

"Bibi Yoon, kami sudah siap untuk pulang."

"Dimana Youngho?"

"Dia... Itu dibelakang!"

Pria berkebangsaan Thailand itu berteriak kencang dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke arah Johnny.

"Mau pulang sekarang juga?"

"Iya Bi, kami tidak mau merepotkan Bibi terus. Taeyong juga sendirian di rumah, kasihan juga kalau ditinggal terus."

"Lain kali kembali kemari ya, bila perlu ajak Taeyong bersama kalian juga. Bibi Yoon titip Ten padamu ya Youngho."

"Kenapa Bibi menitipkan aku pada Johnny Hyung? Aku kan tinggal dengan Taeyong Hyung."

"Disini kan cuma ada Youngho, Taeyong tidak ikut kemari. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau Bibi menyuruh Youngho? Dari dulu juga kamu tidak bisa lepas dari Youngho kan?"

Kedua matanya memicing ke arah Johnny yang balik menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kecil. Persis seperti ejekan yang mengisyaratkan jika Ten memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Johnny sejak dulu.

'Masa laluku agak memalukan ternyata.'

* * *

"Hyung yakin mau pulang sekarang?"

Taeyong langsung memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan sambil merapikan surai hitamnya yang sempat berantakan karena tertiup angin. Pintu mobil sudah terbuka, Taeyong bisa langsung masuk dan menyusul Jaehyun yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, hamparan pasir pantai dan birunya lautan di depan sana masih belum ingin Taeyong lewatkan begitu saja. Sudah lama ia tak ke tempat semacam ini, dan sekarang Jaehyun berhasil membawanya ke tempat yang bagus untuk melepaskan beban pikiran yang cukup memberatkan Taeyong.

"Kalau Hyung masih mau disini ya sudah. Kita bisa turun dan kembali kesana lagi."

"Tidak perlu Jae, kita pulang saja. Kita juga harus beli kue untuk Yuta."

Pintu mobil di samping Taeyong berhasil tertutup rapat setelah Taeyong masuk dan duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang setelah mengenakan seat belt dengan benar. Sedan kepunyaan Jaehyun langsung membelah jalanan yang terbilang sepi dari kendaraan lain. Perjalanan mereka masih cukup jauh untuk tiba di Seoul, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam.

"Masih mau pergi ke tempat lain Hyung?"

"Toko kue."

"Bukan, maksudku pergi jalan-jalan."

"Tidak, kita beli kue ulang tahun Yuta saja ya. Lagipula Johnny dan Ten mungkin sudah sampai di rumah. Nanti mereka kebingungan karena tidak menemukan kita di rumah."

Persis seperti perkataan Jaehyun, perjalanan memakan waktu yang cukup panjang. Taeyong bahkan sempat tertidur selama beberapa saat karena terlalu lama menunggu. Kali ini mereka telah tiba di Seoul, masih agak jauh dari rumah Taeyong, tapi sudah cukup dekat dengan area Mall yang biasa Taeyong kunjungi untuk mencari sesuatu.

Langkah kaki Jaehyun dan Taeyong semakin menjauhi area basement dan masuk ke dalam Mall yang sudah pasti cukup ramai dengan para pengunjung. Jaehyun hanya mengekori Taeyong yang entah ingin pergi kemana. Setahu Jaehyun mereka sudah melewati deretan Toko kue di lantai pertama, tapi sekarang mereka berada di lantai dua.

"Maaf Jae, apa kau keberatan kalau kita mencari beberapa pakaian baru untuk Ten?"

"Tidak masalah, ini juga baru jam satu siang. Nanti aku akan telepon Johnny Hyung supaya mereka tidak kebingungan saat tiba di rumah."

.

.

Di rumah apanya, Johnny dan Ten masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Padahal Johnny sempat bilang pada Jaehyun kalau mereka akan pulang pagi, tapi ini sudah memasuki tengah hari dan mereka masih dalam perjalanan.

Suara alunan musik yang di setel Johnny dengan volume rendah itu mengisi kesunyian yang menemani Johnny setelah lawan bicaranya tertidur pulas sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Johnny bosan tentunya, biasanya ia akan mengobrol banyak hal dengan Ten yang mungkin akan menjawab seadanya saja. Tapi sekarang Johnny kesepian.

Pandangannya fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Laju kendaraannya juga masuk dalam batas kecepatan normal, setidaknya Ten tidak akan merasa terganggu saat ada sedikit guncangan. Beberapa kendaraan lalu-lalang dari jalur berlawanan maupun dari jalur yang sama. Pria jangkung itu lantas mempercepat laju kendaraannya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Beberapa kendaraan di depan sana bahkan sanggup Johnny lalui karena ia cukup handal dalam menyetir mobil.

Namun begitu suara lenguhan terdengar, Johnny kembali menurunkan kecepatan ke posisi semula dan melirik Ten yang menggeliat sekaligus mendesah kasar. Kedua manik hitam yang terlihat memerah itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali mengerjap. Tangan kirinya langsung mengusap wajah bantalnya kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih benar dari sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang puteri tidur. Mimpi indah hmm?"

Yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya memicingkan matanya sekilas dan kembali mengerang keras. Keningnya mengernyit dengan wajah sedikit membengkak. Sama seperti bayi yang baru bangun tidur, menggemaskan.

"Masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai di Seoul."

"Hmmmm..."

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Hanya menggeleng.

"Mau pulang saja?"

Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung sudah telepon Taeyong Hyung atau Jaehyun?"

"Belum, tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel saat menyetir."

Lagi-lagi hening.

Johnny kembali fokus membelah jalanan, sedangkan Ten hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong karena masih mengantuk. Kepalanya sudah bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil, kedua matanya masih terasa berat bahkan ingin kembali tidur saja supaya ia bisa bangun dan tiba di rumah tanpa perlu kebosanan.

"Eehh jangan tidur lagi, ayo bangun."

"Aku masih mengantuk."

"Nanti saja tidur di rumah."

"Tapi aku bosan."

Mendengar pernyataan Ten barusan berhasil membuat Johnny meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di dash board mobil dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Ten.

"Main game saja ya, aku lebih merasa bosan karena kau terus tidur. Lebih baik main game dan temani aku menyetir, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengajak pajangan mobil itu untuk mengobrol."

Karena Ten anak yang penurut jadi ia mengikuti permintaan Johnny atas dasar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan kasihan karena Johnny sampai harus mengajak boneka Shinchan itu untuk mengobrol. Jari jemari lentiknya mulai mengotak-atik ponsel mahal Johnny dengan gerakan cepat. Namun baru berjalan 15 menit saja sudah membuat Ten bosan dengan game aneh itu dan lebih memilih mengembalikan ponsel Johnny.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Kita makan siang dulu ya, sekalian jalan-jalan di Mall baru ini. Setelah ini kita pulang."

Ten tak bisa menolak karena Johnny memang sudah memarkirkan Mobilnya di depan restoran cepat saji yang memang tak jauh dari Mall yang dibicarakan Johnny. Suara dering lonceng di atas pintu memberika sambutan, mereka duduk di salah satu meja kosong dan memesan makanan sesuai keinginan.

"Jaehyun bilang ia dan Taeyong sedang pergi ke Mall juga. Katanya mau beli kue untuk ulang tahun Yuta."

"Mall sini juga?"

"Bukan, Mall yang lain. Jaehyun sudah bilang padaku sebelumnya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Apa Taeyong tidak mengabarimu?"

"Dia melakukannya kok. Mengabari lewat dirimu. Aku kan tidak punya ponsel, masa mau kirim surat ke kantor pos."

"Kau tidak punya ponsel?!"

"Taeyong Hyung belum punya uang buat membelikannya untukku."

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kau harus ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

* * *

Pria kecil itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya saat Johnny membawanya ke salah satu Toko Handphone yang cukup besar itu. Deretan ponsel baru dengan berbagai merk ternama dan aksesoris ponsel penuh warna berhasil membuat bibir Ten membulat dengan sempurna. Lain halnya dengan Johnny yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ten ke arah karyawan toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami sedang mencari ponsel, apa kau punya ponsel yang sama dengan yang ini?"

Johnny langsung memperlihatkan ponsel miliknya pada karyawan toko, sedangkan Ten ikut memperhatikan ponsel milik Johnny sebagaimana karyawan toko tersebut memperhatikan ponsel milik Johnny.

"Tentu saja, ini tipe terbaru. Anda ingin yang seperti ini?"

Lalu Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga karyawan toko itu pergi dari hadapan mereka selama beberapa waktu.

"Ponsel untuk siapa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Sudah pasti untukmu lah."

"Untukku? Tapi kenapa Hyung belikan untukku? Nanti kalau Taeyong Hyung tahu dia bisa marah. Lagipula itu model terbaru, pasti mahal."

"Aku belikan untukmu supaya kau tidak perlu repot meminjam ponsel Taeyong. Kalau kau hilang saat sedang sendirian bagaimana? Mau menghubungi siapa?"

"Tapi kan mahal..."

"Mau ponselnya atau tidak?"

"Ya mau tidak mau sih. Tapi nanti bagaimana mengganti uangnya?"

"Tidak usah diganti, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Tapi—"

"Maaf lama menunggu, tapi hanya ada yang ini, kalau yang seperti anda tidak ada."

"Tidak masalah, aku ambil yang ini."

"Johnny Hyung—"

"Masih bicara juga akan ku tinggalkan kau disini tanpa ongkos taksi."

"Jahat!"

.

.

Siapa yang sadar kalau hari sudah semakin sore?

Baik Johnny ataupun Ten sama-sama terbuai dalam suasana menyenangkan setelah lebih dari satu jam lamanya sibuk mengitari seisi Mall tanpa mengingat hari. Mereka kembali menempuh perjalanan saat hari sudah mulai gelap, jauh lebih cepat dari laju sebelumnya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Di sisi lain Jaehyun dan Taeyong baru tiba di rumah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kondisi rumah yang cukup sepi membuat Jaehyun mengoceh panjang lebar karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Johnny dan juga Ten yang katanya akan pulang di pagi hari.

Taeyong tengah sibuk menata ruang keluarga sedemikian rupa untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun yang cukup sederhana untuk adik kesayangannya yang sudah pasti tak kasat mata. Jangankan Taeyong, bahkan Ten saja sudah tidak tahu bagaimana keberadaan dan juga kondisi Yuta setelah menghilang dari pandangannya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kami pulang Hyung..."

Jaehyun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan berhasil menemukan Ten yang langsung berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan Johnny yang mengekor dibelakang Ten.

"Bilangnya mau pulang pagi tapi sampai dirumah saat hari hampir gelap."

"Berita baiknya kami berdua sudah pulang kan? Jadi kenapa harus marah-marah begitu."

"Tapi maksudku kan seharusnya Hyung bisa mengira-ngira dulu kalau menentukan waktu. Kalau begini sih tidak sesuai dengan omongan."

"Berisik ah, dimana Taeyong?"

"Ada di dalam, cari saja."

Johnny mengikuti perkataan Jaehyun dan melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Di ruang keluarga itu sudah ada kue ulang tahun yang baru saja selesai di letakkan Taeyong di atas meja.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja Yuta Hyung! Katanya Johnny Hyung temannya Yuta Hyung, masa tidak ingat sih."

Ah benar juga, bagaimana bisa Johnny lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Yuta? Padahal tadi Jaehyun sudah memberitahu lewat telepon. Tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudnya, di saat Yuta sudah meninggal apakah pantas mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya?

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Kau keberatan John?"

"Tidak, maksudku Yuta kan sudah meninggal, jadi—"

"Di tahun sebelumnya kami tidak pernah mengadakan acara semacam ini. Tapi karena Ten bilang Yuta ada disini, ku pikir tidak masalah kalau kita membuatnya bahagia sedikit."

Well, agak masuk akal juga.

Kali ini semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan penerangan yang cukup temaram. Hanya ada lampu meja yang sengaja dinyalakan dan juga bantuan dari lilin kecil yang telah menyala di atas kue penuh cokelat tersebut.

Sebuah kursi kosong diletakkan di seberang meja. Taeyong bilang untuk tempat duduk Yuta. Padahal Yuta saja tak tahu ada dimana, apakah masih ada di rumah ini atau sudah pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Semua orang terdiam, menatap Taeyong yang tengah duduk menarik nafas panjang lalu menggulum senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah dan menopang dagu. Air mukanya dibuat semanis mungkin sebagai upaya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya hari ini.

"Sekarang ulang tahunmu Yuta, kalau kau masih hidup usiamu sudah 23 tahun. Usia yang sudah cukup matang bukan? Bagaimanapun kondisimu sekarang, selamat ulang tahun Yuta."

Manik hazel Johnny memicing ke arah Ten kemudian menyiku lengan Ten hingga yang lebih kecil menoleh ke arah Johnny dengan alis bertautan.

"Memangnya Yuta ada disini?"

Johnny berbisik cukup pelan dengan tubuh merendah sebagaimana mestinya agar perkataannya bisa terdengar langsung di telinga Ten. Satu detik setelahnya hanya sebuah gedikan bahu yang diperoleh Johnny. Sosok cantik itu balik menoleh ke arah Johnny—lebih tepatnya telinga Johnny.

"Aku tidak bisa lihat dan mendengar Yuta Hyung sedikitpun."

"Bagaimana kalau Yuta tak ada disini? Usaha Taeyong akan sia-sia saja kan?"

"Aku harap Yuta Hyung ada disini, kan kasihan kalau Taeyong Hyung harus mendapatkan hasil yang tidak sepadan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Makanya jangan bicara yang jelek dong, nanti kalau Yuta Hyung tidak muncul bagaimana?"

Pria jangkung itu langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari Ten dan memasang posisi seperti semula. Ia tidak mau diomeli Ten terus disaat seperti sekarang. Hanya ada Jaehyun yang melirik ke arah Johnny selama beberapa saat, kemudian sosok bermarga Jung itu kembali menatap punggung milik Taeyong.

"Hari ini aku mau minta maaf atas semua kelakuanku dulu. Maaf kalau aku belum bisa membuatmu senang saat kau masih hidup. Maaf kalau aku masih menyusahkanmu saat seharusnya kau sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku pikir aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kalau Ten saja tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah itu sangat mustahil?"

"Tapi sekalipun begitu rasa ingin tahuku masih sangat besar. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa sosok Yuta yang sekarang. Ten bilang kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi. Katanya kau sudah jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Apakah itu benar? Aku selalu ingin bertemu, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa bertemu denganmu. Bukankah itu hal yang bodoh?"

Masih dalam keheningan yang sama, semua orang kecuali Taeyong hanya diam membisu. Tak ada yang ingin bicara sedikitpun. Bahkan Ten sendiri sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Yuta sekeras mungkin. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada siapapun di sekitar sana. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda Yuta yang duduk di hadapan Taeyong.

"Baiklah, selamat ulang tahun Nakamoto Yuta. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu bersamamu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun."

Nyala api yang membakar sumbu lilin berwarna biru itu berhasil di padamkan dengan sekali hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Semua orang disana langsung memejamkan kedua mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal, membuat harapan yang baik di hari ulang tahun Yuta.

 _"Terima kasih..."_

Ten refleks menahan nafas dengan cepat begitu suara familiar itu berhasil terdengar lagi di telinganya. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan cepat, hendak mengecek apakah sosok yang sedang ia cari benar ada disana atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Y-Yuta san.."

Ten berhasil di buat tersentak keras saat suara Taeyong terdengar sedikit gugup. Pria bermarga Lee itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecek sesuatu di hadapannya. Seseorang yang terlihat tak asing tengah duduk dengan dagu yang menempel di atas meja. Kedua mata besarnya menatap ke arah kue penuh cokelat itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yuta san?!"

Senyuman lebar itu menghilang, kedua alisnya bergerak naik, dagu panjangnya sudah tak lagi menempel di atas meja.

 _"Eh?"_

Ten refleks membelalak sambil menatap ke arah Yuta dan juga Taeyong secara bergantian. Ia tak mengerti akan hal ini. Apakah pada akhirnya Taeyong bisa melihat Yuta? Apakah keajaiban telah berpihak pada Taeyong?

"Yuta Hyung.."

"Yuta san..."

 _"Apa ini? Kau sudah bisa melihatku Ten? Taeyong juga?"_

Nada bicara Yuta terdengar sangat antusias. Jujur saja selama beberapa hari belakangan ia hanya sendirian di rumah ini. Ten tak bisa melihatnya, tak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara saat Yuta sedang bosan. Selama beberapa hari itu juga Yuta melihat bagaimana upaya Jaehyun menjaga Taeyong saat Ten dan Johnny tak ada di rumah. Siapa bilang ia pergi? Ia tak pergi kemanapun, ia tetap disana, namun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu keberadaannya.

"Heol... Di-dia nyata?!"

Kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang bersuara, membuat semua pasang mata menatap lurus ke arah Jaehyun.

"J-Jaehyun, kau juga bisa lihat?! Jangan-jangan Johnny Hyung—"

"Aku juga bisa melihatnya."

Lalu Johnny menatap ke arah Yuta yang langsung tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Yuta san. Maaf, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah meninggal."

Hanya ada sebuah anggukan yang merespon perkataan Johnny. Pandangan Yuta kembali jatuh pada sosok Taeyong yang masih menatapnya tanpa henti dengan air muka yang berbanding terbalik sebelum semua ini terjadi. Taeyong langsung bangkit dari atas kursi, kemudian menghampiri Yuta dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan pria berwajah manis itu untuk menyentuh pipi tirus milik Yuta. Namun hasilnya nihil, rasanya seperti menyentuh udara yang kosong. Tangan kanannya tak berhasil menyentuh apapun, padahal ia yakin wajah Yuta sangat dekat dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? A-aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Beberapa hari lalu kami bahkan bisa melakukan kontak fisik. Mustahil Hyung."

 _"Mungkin Taeyong benar, sepertinya kalian hanya bisa melihat wujudku saja, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhku sama sekali. Waktuku sudah tak banyak Ten. Itulah kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku selama beberapa hari belakangan."_

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

Suara teriakan Taeyong menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia membantah semua perkataan Yuta yang tak ingin ia dengar sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana pun karena aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana pusingnya aku memikirkan cara untuk bertemu denganmu?! Dan disaat seperti ini kau mau pergi begitu saja?!"

Bibir bawah Yuta digigit pelan, pandangannya menatap kedua telapak tangan pucat miliknya selama beberapa detik kemudian menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan senyuman samar.

 _"Ku pikir kau belum berubah. Perkataanmu masih sama kasarnya seperti dulu, Taeyong."_

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung tersentak dan melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Yuta dengan sebuah gelengan keras. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu pada Yuta. Ia hanya refleks karena tak bisa terima kalau Yuta akan kembali lebih cepat saat mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud. Maafkan aku Yuta, aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi lebih cepat. Maaf, aku tidak sadar sudah bicara kasar."

 _"Tidak masalah, mungkin kau sudah terbiasa bicara seperti itu padaku, makanya terulang lagi."_

"Yuta..."

 _"Aku mengerti, aku sudah sering mendengar permintaan maaf darimu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membebani pikiranmu. Seandainya aku tidak muncul, mungkin kalian tidak perlu serepot ini."_

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bicara begitu, semuanya memang salahku. Kalau saja dulu aku tidak menyalahkanmu terus maka semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Kau mungkin masih hidup."

 _"Semua orang sudah punya takdir mereka masing-masing Tae, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kelahiran, kematian, semua itu ada yang mengaturnya. Jika aku ditakdirkan untuk hidup lebih lama maka sudah pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Johnny belum tentu bertemu dengan Ten, dan kau belum tentu bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun."_

Suara helaan nafas entah milik siapa terdengar jelas saat kesunyian lagi-lagi hinggap di antara semua orang. Taeyong masih sibuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba menyentuh Yuta walaupun ia tahu hasilnya percuma. Langkah kaki milik Ten perlahan menghampiri Taeyong, pundaknya ditepuk dengan sangat lembut, kemudian senyuman tipis itu tercipta di sudut bibir Yuta ketika Ten menatap ke arahnya.

 _"Maaf merepotkanmu Ten."_

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu jauh dari Taeyong Hyung. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Yuta Hyung menyukai Taeyong Hyung. Kalau aku tahu pasti aku akan menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong Hyung. Maaf ya Hyung, maaf."

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Tak ada siapapun yang pantas menjadi tersangka dalam kasus Yuta ini. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan karena semuanya memang sudah terjadi. Yuta tahu bagaimana kesalnya ia dulu pada Ten karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeyong.

Yuta ingat bagaimana dulu ia menjauh dari Ten selama beberapa hari dan berakhir dengan melihat Ten menangis sambil meminta maaf berulang kali pada Yuta. Harusnya Yuta yang menyesal karena sudah menyalahkan Ten yang tak tahu apapun. Hanya Johnny yang tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai Taeyong, tapi sudah pasti bukan Johnny yang pantas di salahkan. Ia sudah bilang, semuanya tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Semuanya terjadi sesuai alur yang di tentukan.

 _"Hei, sekarang kan hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa kalian harus bersedih? Bukankah harusnya kalian memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun langsung sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"_

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi!"

"Taeyong Hyung.. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Suara husky Jaehyun membalas perkataan Taeyong dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun ia perlu mencegah Taeyong untuk kembali berkata kasar seperti tadi karena ia tahu Yuta tak suka itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi.. Tidak ada.."

"Lee Taeyong—"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang boleh pergi.."

Suaranya mulai bergetar, kepalanya semakin tertunduk lebih dalam, air matanya sudah jatuh sejak tadi. Surai hitam Taeyong berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tengah di alaminya dari hadapan semua orang termasuk Yuta yang masih diam di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja saat aku baru bisa melihatmu? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana menyedihkan nya aku sekarang? Ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku tidak butuh apapun selain dirimu. Tinggalah di sini lebih lama lagi."

 _"Bukankah lebih cepat aku pergi akan lebih baik? Kalau aku tinggal disini lebih lama lagi, maka semakin sulit kau akan membiarkanku pergi Tae. Sudah cukup, kalau kau menangis aku juga jadi ingin menangis."_

Semakin waktu berjalan maka waktu yang Yuta punya akan semakin berkurang. Pergerakannya sudah semakin lemah, semua bagian tubuhnya menjadi sulit di gerakkan, bahkan tubuhnya mulai tak terlihat dengan jelas.

 _"Ku pikir aku tidak bisa memeluk siapapun."_

Suara lembut milik Yuta terdengar cukup lemah, bahkan hampir seperti suara bisikan. Kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan, senyuman manisnya masih berusaha dipertahankan meskipun suasana hatinya berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya.

 _"Taeyong, berhentilah menangis. Bukannya kau itu sangat jarang menangis? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis terus?"_

"Kau tanya kenapa? Aku menangis karena kebodohanku. Aku terus-menerus menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku seperti orang yang tak punya hati. Jujur aku tidak suka saat aku tahu hanya Ten yang bisa melihatmu. Bukankah aku yang membuatmu seperti ini? Bukankah aku yang sudah membunuhmu? Seharusnya kau datang padaku! Seharusnya kau meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku! Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini! Aku hanya mau kau tetap disini lebih lama lagi! Aku masih belum bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu! Jadi ku mohon jangan pergi.."

 _"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau berbuat salah, semua orang pernah melakukannya."_

"Yuta Hyung, Tubuhmu—"

Mendengar perkataan Ten membuat Yuta langsung memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah hampir tak terlihat itu. Senyuman manis Yuta resmi menghilang. Sebaliknya ia menatap Ten dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap Johnny dan juga Jaehyun secara bergantian.

 _"Aku sudah bilang waktu ku tidak banyak lagi."_

"Harusnya kau tidak pergi secepat ini, kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Apa kau melupakannya?"

"Siapa yang bisa lupa? Youngho-ya aku banyak berterima kasih padamu selama ini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Maaf kalau aku pernah menyusahkanmu. Terima kasih juga sudah menjaga Taeyong dan juga Ten."

 _"Dan untuk Jaehyun, ini pertama kali kita bertemu kan?"_

"I-iya.. Maafkan aku Hyung, waktu itu aku tidak percaya kalau kau memang masih ada. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mau membantu Hyung."

 _"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula kau benar. Siapa yang percaya pada hantu sepertiku? Bukankah menyusahkan saja membantu sesuatu yang tak terlihat?"_

"Hyung—"

 _"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu? Aku banyak berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menjaga Taeyong dengan sangat baik. Aku bisa lihat ketulusanmu selama ini, dan ku pikir kau bisa menjaga Taeyong lebih baik."_

Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Yuta benar-benar bisa mengerti dirinya dengan mentolerir semua sikapnya yang sering berprasangka buruk pada Yuta. Jaehyun sedikit menyesal karena telah melakukannya pada orang baik seperti Yuta.

 _"Ten... Terima kasih banyak."_

Ten langsung mendekat ke arah Yuta, tangannya berusaha menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yuta, namun hasilnya sama saja. Padahal ia sangat ingin memeluk Hyung nya yang satu itu.

 _"Ku pikir aku berhutang banyak padamu. Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin hari ini aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong."_

"Yuta Hyung bisa bertemu Taeyong Hyung bukan karena aku, tapi karena Taeyong Hyung tak lagi menolak bertemu dengan Hyung."

 _"Tapi peranmu sangat banyak Ten, aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan semua rasa terima kasihku. Maaf karena dulu aku pernah bersikap buruk padamu. Padahal aku ingin meminta maaf sejak awal, tapi aku tak pernah punya keberanian. Maaf membuatku terlibat dalam urusanku. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu setiap hari, maaf sudah membuat Taeyong memarahimu, maaf untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu dan juga Taeyong. Itulah kenapa Taeyong lebih senang memujimu ketimbang diriku. Aku memang selalu menyusahkan sejak awal."_

"Yuta Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu. Hyung tidak pernah menyusahkan siapapun. Taeyong Hyung, ayo buat Yuta Hyung mengerti dan berhenti meminta maaf. Taeyong Hyung, ayo angkat wajahmu. Apa Hyung tidak mau melihat Yuta Hyung untuk yang terakhir?"

"Aku tidak mau lihat apapun! Aku tidak mau kau pergi kemanapun! Aku sudah bilang tetaplah disini! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga?!"

Pada akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk turun dari atas kursi meskipun ia sedikit kesulitan. Ia duduk di atas lantai yang dingin, menyamakan posisinya dengan Taeyong yang tengah bersimpuh sambil menarik surai hitamnya dengan kuat sembari menahan isakannya.

 _"Taeyong, dengarkan aku.."_

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan?! Ucapan selamat tinggal darimu?!"

Yuta yang sedikit tersentak langsung memasang senyuman tipis, ia menatap Taeyong yang telah memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya seperti yang biasa Yuta lihat. Wajahnya basah,dan tatanan rambutnya berantakan.

 _"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Taeyong."_

"Tidak."

 _"Kau bukan Taeyong yang dulu. Bukankah dulu kau anak yang paling jarang menangis?"_

Siapa bilang? Nyatanya Taeyong sangat sering menangis saat semua orang sudah tertidur pulas. Ada berbagai macam alasan yang membuat Taeyong menangis di tengah malam, seperti merindukan orang tuanya yang entah siapa. Taeyong bukan sosok yang kuat, ia hanya seorang pecundang yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"A-aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih banyak kesalahan yang belum aku tebus."

 _"Kalau kau mau menebus semuanya, cukup doakan aku setiap hari, kunjungi aku di tempat penyimpanan abu, dan selalu berikan aku berita baik. Dengan begitu aku akan jauh lebih tenang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan lahir kembali dan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik. Seseorang pernah bilang, saat kau meninggal, kelak kau akan terlahir kembali. Entah sebagai manusia, atau sebagai tanaman dan juga hewan."_

"Tapi aku tidak butuh semua itu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, aku tidak mau reinkarnasi atau apapun."

 _"Sekarang mungkin kau akan mengatakan itu, tapi saat nanti kau menemukan sesuatu yang mirip sepertiku, kau akan lihat sendiri. Jadi ku mohon biarkan aku pergi. Kalau kalian terus menahanku, kepergianku tidak akan tenang. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."_

"Tapi nanti bagaimana dengan Hyung?"

 _"Aku sudah senang disana Ten, tidak perlu khawatir. Jadi ku mohon, lepaskan aku ya? Kalian tidak perlu takut, sudah ada Johnny yang akan menjagamu Ten. Taeyong juga sudah punya Jaehyun, dia bisa menjagamu lebih baik daripada aku. Jadi tolonglah, biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan cepat."_

Taeyong kembali menahan nafas, kedua manik hitamnya menatap Yuta selama beberapa saat, lalu sebuah anggukan lemah muncul sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus memberatkanmu."

Siapa yang bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian seseorang dengan cepat? Bahkan terkadang saat seseorang yang sangat kita benci telah pergi meninggalkan kita, yang namanya kehilangan sudah pasti ada dalam diri masing-masing. Semua orang menatap Yuta yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Tubuh pria cantik itu semakin lama semakin menghilang, dan pada saat itulah sebuah pelukan erat diperoleh Taeyong dari sosok Ten yang mulai menangis keras. Mungkin setelah ini suasana rumah akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, tak akan ada Yuta yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, tak akan ada suara lembut Yuta yang akan ia dengar lagi. Semuanya akan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Meskipun yang Ten temui hanyalah roh, bukan sosok Yuta yang asli, namun ia tetaplah Yuta. Seseorang yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tangisan keduanya semakin pecah saat sosok Yuta tak ada lagi dihadapan mereka. Ia benar-benar pergi dengan sangat singkat. Pertemuan Taeyong dan juga Yuta hanya berlangsung cukup singkat, seperti hembusan angin belaka.

Di satu sisi Jaehyun dan juga Johnny sama-sama terdiam. Manik hazel Johnny menatap ke sekeliling, kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah saklar lampu dan menyalakannya agar ruang keluarga itu lebih terang. Satu detik kemudian pria jangkung itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat ke arah Taeyong, Ten, dan Jaehyun, namun tak ada Yuta disana. Seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia kembali beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Jangan menangis, Yuta sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan begitu ia akan kembali kesana tanpa beban apapun."

"Johnny Hyung benar, Hyungdeul berhenti menangis, kasihan Yuta Hyung."

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Seperti yang dikatakan, dimana ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Ketika akhir sebuah perjalanan akan menjadi awal perjalanan yang lain, dan sebuah perpisahan akan menjadi pertemuan dengan sesuatu yang baru.

.

.

.

 **4 months later...**

"Taeyong Hyung, tolong hias kuenya ya, Jaehyun juga tolong bantu aku menghias toko."

"Ayolah Ten, Johnny masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Kenapa mesti buru-buru?"

"Taeyong Hyung, Johnny Hyung itu sudah pergi dari bandara, sebentar lagi pasti sampai kesini. Kalau semuanya belum siap saat Johnny Hyung datang, maka gagal sudah rencana kita."

Taeyong kembali menggerutu setelah mendengar perkataan Ten barusan. Pekerjaannya semakin banyak saja, bukannya semakin berkurang. Manik hitamnya berusaha fokus menghias kue dengan beberapa buah Cherry dan juga lilin yang masih belum terpasang.

Hari ini hari Ulang tahun Johnny yang ke-24. Empat bulan setelah hari ulang tahun Yuta yang ke-23. Mereka merayakannya di kafe milik Johnny dan juga Ten yang dibangun dengan menggunakan sebagian uang dari orang tua Johnny di Chicago sebagai tambahan modal. Kafe yang sudah berjalan sekitar dua bulan itu berhasil berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Karena faktor desain interior yang sengaja di desain oleh Ten selaku manager, cita rasa setiap menu makanan yang semuanya dibuat langsung oleh Chef utama mereka, Jung Jaehyun, dan asistennya, Lee Taeyong, dan Johnny selaku pemilik kafe. Suatu kombinasi yang cukup sempurna bukan?

Drrrttt Drrrrttt

"Ten Hyung, ponselmu bergetar."

Ten langsung mengambil ponsel pemberian Johnny yang tergeletak di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Jaehyun dan Ten mendekorasi sebagian kafe. Nama Lovely Giant terpampang nyata di layar ponsel milik Ten. Itu nama panggilan yang Ten berikan untuk Johnny karena notabene nya Johnny memang punya tubuh yang tinggi besar, cukup indah dipandang mata. Apalagi melihat foto-foto Johnny yang sangat sering Ten ambil secara diam-diam dari ponsel Johnny.

Mereka sepasang kekasih?

Tidak. Hubungan mereka berjalan tanpa status yang jelas, berbeda dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Johnny sudah sering menyatakan cintanya pada Ten yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah penolakan mentah-mentah dari pria bertubuh cantik itu.

Siapa bilang Ten tak menyukai Johnny?

Ia sangat menyukai Johnny dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kalau ia tak menyukai Johnny lalu kenapa ia perlu repot-repot membuat sebutan khusus untuk Johnny?

"Iya Hyung?"

 _-Aku masih dalam perjalanan, kira-kira 10 menit lagi akan sampai._

"10 menit?!"

 _-Apa ada masalah?_

"Psssttt Jaehyun..."

"Iya?"

"10 menit lagi."

"Oh astaga."

 _-Ten? Ada apa?_

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Hati-hati dijalan ya, kau ingat kan harus pergi kemana?"

 _-Aku tahu, ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya ya. Sampai bertemu di kafe._

Piiip~

"Hei hei ayo sedikit lebih cepat, Hyung bagaimana kuenya?"

"Sudah siap."

"Tolong letakkan di meja, setelah itu tolong matikan semua lampunya Hyung. Jaehyun, apa sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja selesai."

"Syukurlah, kita hanya perlu menunggu Johnny Hyung lagi."

Hanya ada suara laju kendaraan, cahaya beragam dari lampu lampu jalan ataupun toko disekitar kafe saat ketiganya tengah menunggu kedatangan Johnny setelah pulang dari Chicago untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya selama 5 hari lamanya. Selama itu juga pekerjaan Ten bertambah dua kali lipat dengan menggantikan posisi Johnny selama ia pergi ke Chicago.

"Dia datang! Dia datang!"

Suara husky Jaehyun langsung membuat Ten bangkit dan langsung berlari keluar kafe, menghampiri Johnny yang baru saja akan keluar dari dalam taksi.

"Hyung!"

"Oh hei, lama tak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu."

Surai hitam Ten di usak dengan gemas sekaligus diberi kecupan singkat. Tubuh kecil itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Johnny sambil mengusap wajahnya ke hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakan Johnny.

"Aku juga merindukan Hyung, mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Sabar, aku bahkan belum sempat duduk. Oh iya, kenapa kafenya ditutup? Bukankah ini belum waktunya menutup kafe?"

"Kami sengaja menutup kafe lebih awal untuk mengucapkan selamat datang padamu Hyung. Sekarang ayo masuk, biar aku bawakan tasmu."

"Ini berat, biar aku saja yang bawa."

Dering lonceng kecil menyambut kehadiran Johnny dan juga Ten di dalam kafe bergaya khas British itu. Bukan hanya suara lonceng kecil yang menyambut Johnny, melainkan sebuah nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang dilantunkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sudah langsung menghampiri Johnny dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berangka 24 yang tertanam di atas kue. Hei, bahkan Johnny saja lupa kalau hari ini ia berulang tahun

"Happy birthday Johnny Hyung. Blow the candles and make a wish after that."

Nyala api di sumbu lilin berhasil padam setelah Johnny meniupnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Kedua manik hazel itu tertutup selama beberapa saat kemudian kembali terbuka. Sudah ada Ten yang mengambil sepotong kue yang langsung disodorkan dihadapan Johnny.

"Harusnya aku yang menyuapimu, bukan kau yang menyuapiku."

"Hyung makan saja, aku bisa makan nanti."

Sepotong kue meluncur masuk ke dalam mulut Johnny, menghasilkan tekstur lembut dan rasa manis yang bersarang di lidah Johnny dalam hitungan detik. Jari telunjuk Johnny mencolek krim kue dalam ukuran besar dan langsung mendarat di atas hidung mancung milik Ten. Stik cokelat dari atas kue langsung di berikan Johnny dan mendapatkan sambutan dari Ten yang memakan setengah bagian.

"Selamat ulang tahun Johnny Hyung."

"Terima kasih Jeff, ah ayo makan saja kuenya. Berikan ke Taeyong juga."

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hyung, tapi aku tidak memberi hadiah apapun. Tadinya aku mau beli, tapi aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Hyung. Hyung bilang saja hadiah apa yang Hyung inginkan, nanti akan aku berikan."

"Benar akan kau berikan?"

"Uhum!"

"Kalau begitu, aku punya satu hal yang sangat aku inginkan. Kau mau tahu?"

"Beritahu aku Hyung, nanti pasti akan ku berikan."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku. Kau tahu? Saat aku pergi ke Chicago, aku mengenalkanmu pada Mommy dan Daddy. Aku sudah minta izin, dan mereka setuju."

"Hei, tunggu sebentar. Setuju apa?"

"Di usiaku yang ke 24 ini, aku ingin meminta hadiah darimu. Aku tidak butuh apapun, aku hanya ingin kau menerima permohonanku dan melanjutkan hidup bersamaku ke jenjang pernikahan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung sedang melamarku?"

"Apakah itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan kita tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun seperti pasangan kekasih. Masa mau langsung menikah?"

"Aigoo Ten, itu lebih bagus. Bukankah itu artinya Johnny serius denganmu?"

"Taeyong benar, bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku? Jadi bagaimana?"

Yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya mengerjap sambil menatap Johnny, Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong secara bergiliran. Ia tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban yang benar atau tidak.

"Apa kau betah berada dalam hubungan tanpa status ini Ten?"

"Sebenarnya tidak.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih diam."

"A-aku perlu meminta izin Bibi Yoon dulu. Baru aku akan berikan jawabannya. Biar aku telepon Bibi dulu, semoga dia belum tidur."

Ten langsung mengotak-atik ponselnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menelepon Bibi kesayangannya itu, meninggalkan Johnny, Taeyong, dan Jaehyun yang masih duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Menurutmu dia akan menerimaku Jeff?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menolak pesona Hyung ku ini huh?"

"Bagaimana denganmu Taeyong?"

"Aku pikir dia akan menerimamu. Ten memang sering seperti itu, dia akan mengulur waktu dan menanyai banyak orang demi mendapatkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku harap seperti itu. Oh iya Tae, 5 hari lagi Jaehyun berulang tahun, kau tidak mau dia melamarmu juga?"

Wajah Taeyong langsung merona setelah mendengar perkataan Johnny. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap Jaehyun dengan mata membesar, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku punya cara tersendiri. Mengikuti cara orang lain itu bukan gayaku. Lihat saja nanti."

"Ten sudah kembali..."

Ketiganya langsung memasang mimik seperti semula setelah Ten kembali dari dapur sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bibi sih setuju.."

"Kalau begitu kau juga setuju kan?"

"Tunggu dulu, masih ada satu orang lagi."

.

.

.

Jendela mobil sengaja dibuka Ten untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan baik untuk pernafasan. Sesuai permintaan Ten semalam, ia ingin Johnny pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Katanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang, tapi Ten belum bilang siapa yang akan dikunjungi. Johnny juga kurang tahu barang apa yang dibawa Ten di dalam eco bag yang diletakkan Ten dibangku belakang. Ia tak ingin bertanya banyak dan lebih memilih untuk tahu jawabannya sendiri.

Seperti kata Ten, tidak ada banyak orang yang datang berkunjung di pagi hari. Kondisi area parkir juga sepi dari kendaraan lain. Mereka melangkah menaiki anak tangga, kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan besar bernuansa putih itu. Sekarang Johnny tahu kemana Ten mengajaknya pergi. Deretan guci berukuran kecil dengan beragam bentuk tersimpan di dalam rak berbahan kaca dengan berbagai foto dan identitas sang pemilik abu. Mereka masuk di sisi bangunan yang lain. Kemudian Ten melangkah lebih dulu ke arah sebuah rak dan berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum manis. Ten langsung mengeluarkan beberapa barang bawaannya dari dalam eco bag. Ada pajangan dari kayu, ada sebuah gelang yang kalau tidak salah memang barang peninggalan Yuta, dan ada sebingkai foto berukuran kecil yang baru di letakkan Ten di dekat guci berisi abu milik Yuta.

"Aku datang lagi Hyung, kali ini dengan Johnny Hyung."

Johnny langsung tersenyum simpul sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto berisi foto Yuta, lalu Johnny menatap ke arah bingkai foto berisikan foto Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang akan menambah jumlah foto di dalam rak untuk Yuta.

"Kau bawa foto ini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Kita kan bisa cetak fotonya lagi. Hyung lupa kalau Yuta Hyung pernah menyuruh kita untuk berkunjung dan membawakan berita bagus?"

Ten langsung menoleh ke arah foto Yuta dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Sebuah sapu tangan yang dibawa Ten langsung dikeluarkan untuk membersihkan bingkai kaca yang sudah mulai tertutup debu.

"Aku datang dengan kabar yang sangat baik Hyung. Mau dengar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Isshh aku tanya Yuta Hyung, bukan Johnny Hyung."

"Sudah tahu Yuta tidak ada, masih ditanya."

Lidah panjangnya menjulur ke arah Johnny. Lagi-lagi pandangannya tertuju pada wajah manis Yuta, belah bibirnya kembali terbuka setelah menaruh kembali bingkai foto yang semula berada dalam pegangan tangannya.

"Hyung tahu? Semalam Johnny Hyung melamarku. Mengejutkan bukan? Padahal kami belum pernah berpacaran, tapi tahu-tahu datang dan mengajakku menikah."

"Itu tandanya aku serius padamu Ten. Buat apa berlama-lama pacaran kalau akhirnya harus terhenti di tengah jalan. Apakah aku benar Yuta?"

"Jadi maksud kedatanganku kemari untuk memberitahu Hyung soal itu. Oh iya, aku juga mau minta izin dari Hyung, bolehkan aku menikah dengan Johnny Hyung?"

"Hei, kau serius?!"

"Sssttt diam, aku sedang tanya pada Yuta Hyung."

Aigoo, berita baiknya sudah datang.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu sekarang?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura lupa Ten. Tawaran ini hanya berlaku sekali, kalau kau menolaknya maka tidak akan ada kesempatan lain."

"Ya sudah kalau memang tidak ada kesempatan lain. Aku tidak takut."

Mimik wajah Ten dibuat se acuh mungkin dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Berhasil memancing seribu pertanyaan yang siap di lontarkan Johnny pada pria kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi maksudnya kau menolak lamaranku? Ini cuma berlaku sekali ya."

"Sekalipun aku menolak lamaran Hyung, aku yakin Hyung akan terus menunggu jawabanku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi kenapa aku harus takut? Tapi karena semalam aku sudah berjanji, jadi baiklah."

"Baiklah apa?"

"Apa ya.."

"Tennnnn!"

"Ya ampun Hyung, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang merengek seperti bayi? Dengarkan perkataanku. Ayo kita lakukan. Ayo kita menikah Hyung."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik...

Lalu suara tawa yang terdengar semakin keras itu mengalihkan perhatian Ten dengan cepat. Johnny langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Ten, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas hingga Ten sedikit berteriak karena terkejut dengan respon yang Johnny berikan.

"Hyu—"

Bibir tebal Johnny langsung memagut bibir cherry miliknya tanpa peringatan awal. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan pelukan di pinggang Ten yang semakin mengerat. Lain halnya dengan Ten yang langsung menangkup kedua pipi tirus Johnny sekaligus menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak merosot. Suara decakan terdengar di sela-sela kegiatan keduanya yang bisa dibilang kurang tahu tempat. Jangan salahkan Ten, tapi salahkan saja Johnny yang sembarangan menabrakkan bibir keduanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Namun siapa yang peduli, faktanya Ten justru ikut memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berusaha menyamakan permainan Johnny yang semakin panas. Lidah panjangnya menggelitik langit-langit mulut Ten kemudian mengabsen deretan gigi rapi itu. Wajah keduanya sudah merah padam, apalagi Ten yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Pagutan keduanya terlepas setelah Johnny mengakhirinya tanpa perintah Ten yang kehabisan nafas. Mungkin sudah merasa cukup, atau mungkin karena kehadiran seorang gadis yang datang bersama adik laki-lakinya.

Itulah kenapa kita perlu tahu tempat saat ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Johnny langsung menurunkan Ten dan mengajak pria kecil itu untuk pergi setelah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada gadis yang masih terlihat shock itu. Tidak masalah dengan gadis itu, tapi bagaimana dengan adik laki-lakinya yang masih kecil?

Aaakkhh ia sudah mengotori pikiran anak yang masih suci itu. Sialan.

Well, siapa yang peduli. Lupakan itu dan pikirkan saja bagaimana dan dimana mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Oh iya Ten, nanti kita mau bulan madu dimana?"

"Menikah saja belum sudah pikirkan bulan madu! Dasar mesum!"

"Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Tanyakan hal yang lain dong, jangan bulan madu."

"Bagaimana dengan jumlah anak?"

"Laki-laki mana ada yang bisa hamil Hyung!"

Karena semua orang sudah punya takdir mereka masing-masing. Johnny ditakdirkan untuk memiliki Ten dengan cara yang lumayan aneh untuk diingat lagi. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil dan kembali dipertemukan saat menginjak dewasa. Bukankah itu artinya takdir mereka memang sudah terhubung?

.

.

.

Finish!

* * *

Ending yang gak jelas sama seperti jalan ceritanya. Sorry lama update karena sibuk ngurusin RL. Maaf kalo ini bener2 gak jelas, apalagi dibagian Yuta nya :')))) pikiran sedikit kacau, jadi agak ngaco gimana gitu. Akhirnya gak berhasil buat Baper, tapi berhasil lunasin hutang.

Rela gak rela ya relain aja lah, kasian utang Yuyut masih banyak :'))) thanks banget buat semua readers yang udah follow, favorite, dan review. Kalian luar biasa! ILYSM :*

Semoga ada yang masih baca sih setelah4 bulan gak apdet karena sibuk ngurusin UN SMA :'()()()()

Thank you so muchhhh buat yg udah review, maaf gak bisa disebutin semuanya. ILYSMMMMMMM


End file.
